Red Shadow's Past
by Lady Bonbones
Summary: KagSess at begining,Sequel of red cherry blossom.Many years into the future after a powerful hanyou died it started as a dream finding the impossible.Kag & friends find some things that will change all.they will change their lives and many others. Complet
1. The Hanyou and Rain Demon

NL" Hola, hola hello to all of you who are reading this, my new fic! Anyways this fic is kind of special. It's a new fic after making an entire trilogy that took me a year to write

Anyways I hope you guys enjoy and well **_please review_**

Summary: A futuristic fairytale. Kagome a girl that has always wonder about a mysterious hanyou of the past (not who do you think) has finally got her chance to find something about 'her' thanks to a map her friend found so she along with her friends travel to Earth to find a legendary castle in which they find many surprises but even after this adventure they are not done for they have more adventures ahead of them.

**_Red Shadow's Past _**

Chapter 1: The Hanyou and Rain Demon

A girl with long black hair braided worked on her desk with a calm expression; her blue eyes looked into every detail of the paper and to her computer. With a single moment of rest she sighed before continuing. It felt weird to not be interrupted and to her surprise things were actually quiet

'Too quiet' the girl that had been looking over a map in her desk stood up and looked around with bored face 'three, two, one'

"Waa!" a fox kitsune and a little girl jumped from inside the air conditioner system to the girl's bed

"Rin! Shippo!" she took her navigator ruler out (is she going to teach them math?) "What do you think you are doing!"

"Run!" both screamed before leaving the room with an angry Kagome after them

"You two come here and take your punishment right now!" she ran fast but when she turned to the next hall they had disappear. She looked up and found they had escaped into the air conditioner once again "Oh, no you are not escaping me again!" she jumped and tried to get inside it too but she was too big and when she decided to give up she found herself stuck 'why me?'

"What are you doing girl?" asked her old friend, boss, the captain, the pompous Sesshoumaru

"I am stuck" she said

"I noticed that but why" he asked again

She took a deep breath before letting go of it slowly. She had just remember she was wearing a skirt and was thankful that Sesshoumaru was against human demon breeding and she didn't need anyone else around to see her in that position so she gently said

"Can you pull me out?" she felt strong hands grave above her hips and pull her down "Thank you" then she heard giggling "You!" she pointed at the two kids in the corner of the hall, "You are going to pay for this!" She was about to chase after them again

"Is the route finish" asked Sesshoumaru, the strongest demon she had ever known with his golden eyes looking at her with no expression, his silver hair tied at the base of his neck and a pair of lazy glasses at the bridge of his nose (no marks)

"Oh, yes sir" said Kagome, the sir part just playing "We will arrive to Earth by tomorrow ten Pm if we leave in the morning at six am" she said in a soldier kind of way but with a big smile on her face

"You said you have been in Earth, did you not?" He asked with little interest in his voice

"Yes, when I was eight" she had been taken by surprise but answered with no problem

"Then you know the terrain" he asked

"Not that much I remember but the place we are looking for is in the center of a large island that was once the country of Japan" she said

"Hm, bring the route to my office first thing…" the ship moved violently making Kagome fall against Sesshoumaru's chest. She was scare so she held to him as the turbulence continued "It's over" she heard him said before she let go

"What was that?" then the intercomunicator sounded

"Shit! Sesshoumaru, Miroku and Minoru are back! And they come with company" screamed a voice

"What was that Inuyasha!" asked Kagome but it was her other friend who answered

"Well, their friends have plasma canons" said Sango through the intercomunicator

"Those idiots!" screamed Inuyasha "what did the do this time!"

"We only asked them to get groceries and this happens" said Kikyo coming from the hall

"But they can't hurt us right? We are still on the port" said Kagome

"They already fired at us you idiot, did you think it was an invitation to dinner" said Inuyasha

"Don't call me idiot you moron, Inuyasha!"

"No, please don't!"

"Sit Boy!" then was a thud sound coming from the machine room

"You knocked him out Kagome" said Kohaku, Sango's brother through the intercomunicator

She was about to answer back when a rain demon with blue hair and violet eyes and a monk with short tied hair and dark purple eyes appeared at the entrance of the hall with a bag full of groceries and other bag full of little black cards that in that time meant money.

"You guys" Kagome had that scary look in her face; these two that even were the opposite kind were very similar when it came to get in trouble, turned around ready to go into other hall

"Where do you two think you are going" said Cho a water demoness with long pure white hair and ice blue eyes and pallid skin blocking their way, they turned around ready to run the other way away from the miko and demoness

"I don't think so" said Sango holding her plasma gun

"I think we should risk it with Kagome" said Miroku

"Are you kidding, it's fine with you because she can't purify you but I in the other hand" said Minoru

"You are right my friend and besides, Sesshoumaru is there too" said the monk feeling the shivers

"Then what do we do" asked the demon

"Pray my friend, pray" said the monk as the three women closed in

"I don't do that" said the rain demon

"Then you should starts changing your ways" said the monk backing up to the wall as the girls approached

Minoru thought about it and then the miracle happened. Turbulence happened and made the girls fall letting the way free for them to escape

"Do you believe now!" asked Miroku as they ran

"Not really, that was another attack" said the demon 'but still it saved us'

"What a hell are you guys doing? We have to get out of here" screamed Inuyasha coming up from the machine room "We have to go" he helped Kikyo up

"They won't open the gates for us" said Cho "whatever those two did this time is pretty serious"

"Inuyasha" said Sesshoumaru "blow it up" was all he needed to say to make the hanyou give a big creepy smile, his own golden eyes lightened with excitement, his white dog ears twitched in expectation of the big boom

"About time" he took a bunch of explosives from a compartment

"When did you…"

"It doesn't matter now, does it? The important thing is to escape" said the hanyou as he carried the boxes with wires and explosives

"This is why you brought him too, isn't it?" said Kagome to Sesshoumaru

"You never know" said the demon before he went on to the control room

"Jerk" said Kagome

8888

BOOM

"Wooo!" cheered Inuyasha as the explosion was sucked into space and opening a door for them

"I think he over did it" said Sango

"Do you really think so" said Kagome sarcastically

The Scarlet Wing took off leaving the Martian port to deal with the space vacuum. With a sigh from everyone they started their early journey towards the legendary planet. It was said that all life had been born from the mass of water and earth. It wasn't very well known when the planet began to be left but now day's only wild beings and lower demons habited it making it quite dangerous but this didn't stop travelers from going to it for it was said that many riches were hidden in here. In this occasion, this crew that was formed from five demons, two mikos, two slayers, a monk, a hanyou and a little girl were in search of a legend and piece of history very meaningful to all kinds that had their origins here but before they could go on they had to deal with more trouble. If it was for greed or childish dreams these adamant travelers would not give up until reaching their goal. A ship about the same size as them shot

"Sango!" screamed Kagome sensing the attack coming after them

"Got it!" the slayer took the controls and dodged the attack

"Won't they give up!" said Cho "what did you two do!"

"…you tell her" Miroku elbowed Minoru

"Why me!" he asked  
"Because she is your future mate, now tell her" said the monk

"That's enough" said Sesshoumaru making everyone look at him

(Sometime later after the fight)

"Is she alright?" she heard someone ask, a familiar voice but her eyes were closed

"For the last time, yes now leave and let her rest" she opened them slowly to see her sister assure the others

"Sis…sister" she felt heavy and tired and her arm hurt

"Kagome! You are awake" said her sister in shock and happiness

"What" but before she could ask more her sister had her in a tight hug

"You idiot, I was so worried" she said, Kagome felt Kikyo's tears through her thin shirt

"Sorry big sister" then she looked at the others "I am going to be fine don't worry"

"You better be, what were you thinking" said Inuyasha

"It worked didn't it and anyways you have no right to talk to me like that" she said to her ex-boyfriend and still friend "Sit boy" Oh she felt much better now

"Why you…" if it wasn't for Kikyo being there he would give her a good piece of his mind which wasn't much

"We are already in our way to Earth Kagome, why don't you rest" said Cho

Kagome nodded and then she noticed everyone was there but Sesshoumaru. She felt a kind of disappointment but decided to forget about it. Earth was waiting for her

_Kagome's dream _

_It was after mother died that father decided to retire from his explorations of the universe. He wanted to make a last expedition and he took me, my sister Kikyo, our little brother Souta, and our little sister Kaede._ _We arrived to earth in a few months for my father was an excellent navigator and captain. Others would take at least a year. We went to explore an old castle in the west of _ _Japan__. It was a beautiful place; I fell in love with it immediately. It had gigantic cherry blossom in bloom that had to be so old my father told me that it would be impossible to tell how much. The castle even thought it was abandoned had lost almost nothing of the beauty it still held. Kikyo and I went to explore without permission of our father, we went to where I guessed was the royal wing of the castle for many things looked very royal to me, like a paining that had many large dogs in it. Some were white, others black others with some strange characteristics like wings but only one was red and beneath this one there was a name 'Sakura' a girl's name, a simple regular name I though but a pretty one. I wondered if she had been named after the tree outside. After that we went to some rooms, one had many books, others were bed rooms that were being examine by my father's crew but there was one that invoked to me. My older sister was looking through one that had toys when I went to it. The doors were gigantic; there was one of the dogs from the painting carved in it, the white one with stripes and crescent moon. _

_"Lord of the west of the great dog demons linage" I turned around to see my father examine the door "He was once the last of his kind, dog demon but then he found a mate" _

_"Mate…who was it?" I asked _

_"A young pure miko" _

_"But father you told me mikos and demons" I knew well demons and mikos couldn't have children because they died almost immediately after being born_

_"These two were very special" he pointed at a door near by that I had not notice but it was as big as the one that had called to me "His son was a hanyou, the special kind that doesn't exist any longer but still he and some of his brothers taking demon mates made possible the survival of their kind" _

_"Sakura, who was she?" I asked feeling she was related to this hanyous _

_"Sakura?" the name was very common _

_"Back there in the painting…" I said being more specific _

_"Oh you mean that Sakura, well she was the lord's only daughter. I think they had another but not by blood" my father said "She may had been the most powerful hanyou of all, some say it was her brother Kyo who was heir to the lands but who knows. Strength comes in very different ways" _

_That night I left the ship on my own. I felt the door calling to me again. _

_It called a name that wasn't mine and I knew it wasn't my name but still I felt the call was toward me. I stood in front of the large door; no one had opened it yet and actually hadn't for a very long time for this castle had been hidden for thousands of years. I pushed the door open easily and entered the room that was only lightened by the moon light coming from a window but there was another light; a pink one that came from a corner of the room. I approached it and saw a little pink pearl in a silver string necklace. I didn't know if it was alright for me but I touched it before placing it around my neck. I felt as if I had gained something I lost long time ago. The calling stopped for the night and I went back to the ship where on one had notice I had left. The next month we passed there I kept hearing voices calling me and saw shadows of people that weren't there, I wasn't scare but it was estrange because only I could hear and see them. After finishing with his research my father left kind of depress and I asked why _

_"I hoped it could be here" I gave him a quizzical look "Do you remember that 'Sakura' I told you about?" I nodded "Well she was not only very strong but also a great scientist and researcher. Her findings were historical and many guess still more are hidden in a library she hid, I guess it wasn't at her childhood home" _

_"Is there any other possible place?" I really wanted father to be happy, since mother's death he had been kind of depress _

_"It is said she was mate of a demon as strong as her that ruled the central part of this country, is possible for the library to be in there but the thing is that this castle is even better hidden than that one" he said as we looked out through a window as we left Earth _

_"I will find it for you father, some day when I grow up I will find that library for you and bring you all the books" I said and that made him smile like when mother was alive _

8888

'I will find it for you father, sometime soon' she woke up in the middle of the nigh with that thought before going back to sleep dreamless. The next morning her burned hand had already healed. She went to the ship's kitchen to find it empty. 'That's strange' then she went to the control room to find them all looking out in silence

"So that's Earth" said Sango, as they approached to the planet

"It's so pretty!" cried Rin

"I still don't get what the big deal is" said Inuyasha

"Girl…" said Sesshoumaru looking toward Earth

"Yes?" she asked looking toward him

"The coordinates" he said

"Oh yes" she ran to her post in the room and brought an old map out

"My father almost kills me for that old thing, now I see why" said Minoru

"It's the only map left that tells where the central land's castle is" said Kikyo "It's unbearable to think it was almost thrown away"

"How I was suppose to know, anyways if it hadn't been for you Kagome it would already be in the dump, thanks. I have always wondered about the origins of my kind" said Minoru

"Don't thank me but Sesshoumaru; he is the one who offered us the ship to help" said Kagome smiling toward the demon giving him a silent thanks of her own

"He just wanted to feel all superior by being the captain" said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha" said Kagome in a warning voice

"Not again" he said ready for impact

"Down boy" the necklace she gave him when she found he was cheating on her with her sister pulled him down

8888(Some time later after landing)

_"So you found me and now you want me back, funny don't you think to be forgotten and then loved? This home that once was habited by a loving female hanyou that had also being a loving mate and mother and eventually a grandmother too. Her mate left her the right to make their home the way she wanted it and she made it beautiful for both to live happily ever after. She was a nice lady and he was a kind lord both were very strange and in love. Very estrange but nice to be remembered but also remember this warning, respect others and that includes the home of the dead" _

With those words the spell that had been in the back of the map that had protected this castle fell to reveal to them a big castle that was at least five floors high and went from the farthest they could see in both directions. They were in front of the large gates that at the sides had two red cherry blossoms

"The spell kept the castle intact even after so long, like if it had been frozen in the time it was left" said Kikyo "This should be interesting"

"Your ancestors had good taste" said Miroku to Minoru

They stood there for a moment before going on together through a pat with more cherry blossoms on the sides. They reached the main doors that Kagome opened before stepping in. The walls were a creamy light color with blue tiles at the base along with bases of red wood that separated the walls in equal sections. Different paints were placed and along the walls every some spaces a table with a vase with red flowers had been placed. Everyone followed the main hall to find it divided into five halls that went in different directions.

"Let's split up" said Sesshoumaru before organizing the teams. The five teams broke up Kohaku was wondering why he was placed with children and a cat when he heard little children laughing

"Would you two take this seriously" he said

"Kohaku" said Rin pulling on his sleeve; Kohaku looked down on them to find they weren't the ones laughing; two little boys with bluish hair and violet eyes and only one had dog ears

The two little boys laughed before running away into a room. Kohaku followed them with out thinking along with his group. When they stood in the door they didn't see the little kids but a woman with silver locks arranging some red flowers in a vase, she had a pair of dog ears in her head and when she looked at them they saw violet eyes and a single reddish stripe on her cheek. She smiled at them before running to them with open arms. Kohaku was ready to stop her but then she passed right through him making him feel a very cold sensation. When he turned around she was gone

"Should we go on?" asked Shippo

"I guess so" said Kohaku

They entered another room where some kind of celebration was going on. Kohaku couldn't pass the fact that most were using outfits similar to his own then the scene changed and he saw a boy that looked almost like him then he looked into his eyes and he felt as if he was in other place, in a battle field being held by a woman that looked a lot like his sister crying over his body. He steeped back before running out of the room

"Wait Kahaku!" screamed Shippo as he and the others ran after the older boy

8888

Sango and Miroku had found what it seemed to be the dojo. It was filled with weapons of every kind on the walls. This should be expected of such place but it wasn't the fact that there was a wolf demoness and demon slayer fighting in here. They called to them but they didn't stop. The fight continued for one more minute before they stopped and looked at them with a smile. Their lips began to move before they disappeared

"Was it only I or did we just saw ghosts?" asked Sango

"No, I saw them too" said Miroku before closing the door. He was a monk so he was used to see things like that

They went to the next hall where they found the guest rooms from which people, demons, hanyous, humans and others come in and out of doors and talked or walked through each other

"They aren't ghosts" said Miroku

"Then what?" asked Sango

"Memories" he said before one walked by his side with a smile

8888

Sesshoumaru and Kagome watched a girl with a sharp face, dark blue hair, violet eyes and two lines running down her eyes discuss with a girl that had short black hair with dog ears and golden eyes while she pointed at a guy that was suddenly kiss by the one with dog ears while the other screamed and pointed at her angrily

_ 8 _

Cho and Minoru left a room after seeing a very estrange memory to find more children running in the halls but these children were real

"Kohaku wait!" screamed Rin before Kohaku was caught by Minoru

"Let me go!" screamed the boy

"What happened to him?" asked Cho

"I don't know, we were looking at some people when suddenly he ran away" said Shippo

"Hey, what's that in your hand?" asked Rin pointing at Kohaku's hand

"Hm?" he asked before opening it

"It's a flower?" said Minoru confused, it was red with thorns that had cut into the boy's skin, a rose

"Maybe from the girl we saw" said Shippo

"Those were memories, very vivid ones maybe one was connected to you somehow" said Cho

"If you mean to look at myself dead and see my sister crying for it then I guess you are right" he said surprising everyone, now those were scary memories_  
8_

Inuyasha and Kikyo were having a good time; well Kikyo did by following all the memories that had ears like Inuyasha, Inuyasha in the other had felt offended when she compared him to them, not in the hangout part but in the childish ways of acting. They were walking when suddenly Inuyasha stopped and looked straight ahead with wide eyes

"Mother" he said before Kikyo looked into the same direction and saw a woman with short black hair, black shiny eyes and a kind smile as she carried a little boy and held a little girls hand

The woman looked a lot like Inuyasha's diseased mother but Kikyo noted she looked kind of more free spirited while Inuyasha's mother had been kind and quiet. The woman turned around before disappearing

"Wait!" he tried to stop her but suddenly he felt a horrible pain in his chest, he looked at it and found a arrow in his chest, he looked ahead and found he was in a forest

"Die Inuyasha, die Inuyasha…" a voice kept saying, the words pushed the arrow deeper and deeper into his chest. He felt his back make contact with a tree. The arrow went deeper and deeper into him and the tree before he was unable to move. He looked ahead and saw Kikyo in strange white and red clothing holding a bow; her shoulder was covered with blood

"Why did you betray me Inuyasha!" she cried before Inuyasha felt his heart brake. His eyes closed against his will before he opened them to look down at Kagome

"Kagome" he said with calm voice before she snapped at him

"How many times do I have to say it! My name is Kagome no Kikyo"

"Inuysha!" Kikyo shook him before hitting him in the head

"Ouch, why did you do that?"

"Who were you screaming my name?" and then she said suspiciously "And my sister's"

"You didn't see it?"

"No, what?"

"I am not sure but…" he shook his head before saying "Forget it, it was nothing"

88

"Look at this, all the paintings are of the same style yet they don't have an author to identify them with" said Kagome before she noticed he wasn't in the room they were examining "Jerk" 'leaving me like this to talk to my self'

She walked out to see a trail of silver hair enter after its owner.

"You jerk why didn't you wait for me" she thought it was Sesshoumaru but when she entered she came face to face with a demon that looked like him but his eyes though were a lot like Sesshoumaru's held ,other feelings

"Kagome" he said and she recognized his voice as the one that called her when she was a child in the castle of the west. She looked at his face and saw a crescent moon on his forehead and one maroon stripe in each cheek. She knew immediately who he was; the door in the western castle was still in her mind and the gigantic dog carved on it. He smiled at her showing his fangs; she felt her heart pound too fast against her chest

"Girl" suddenly she was facing a frowning Sesshoumaru with cold eyes

"Sesshoumaru?" she felt disappointed, where did the demon lord go

"Come" he said before turning around and guiding her to another room. What Kagome saw in that mirror scared her and made her run away from the room

Sesshoumaru had seen it too but he guessed it was a trick of the mirror, nothing too special in his opinion. He looked back for one more moment to see the woman kiss the bloody lips of the demon tenderly while his touch was rough and demanding. He turned around to face a hanyou with short black hair, golden eyes and the same stripes as the demon in the mirror had. The demon stared coldly at him but Sesshoumaru knew it was at toward the mirror. He looked into it to find the reflection of a demon that looked a lot like his own diseased father. This demon had a serious face as he faced the one out of the mirror

-"I am nothing like you"- said the hanyou -"Grandfather, if I can't be as a good ruler as you or father then I will be even better"-

Sesshoumaru left the room in search of Kagome

_8  
_ Kagome found herself lost before she heard someone scream

"You perverts! Do that in your own home!" she wasn't about to go and look for those memories but actually it had been Sango who caught Kikyo and Inuyasha

She walked into other hall before seeing a hanyou with locks of silver and black hair and black dog ears giving her the back

"Sakura" she knew immediately who it was, she didn't know how but she knew

-"I told you to respect my home and you have done so but don't you dare go to my sanctuary"- she had a calm but strong voice

Before Kagome could answer someone else did

-"What are you hiding sister, is it that bad?"- Kagome turned around to see the demon Sesshoumaru had seen facing the mirror

-"Don't worry Kyo; I will take care of it"-

-"Alone?"- He asked worried as the older brother that he was

-"No, I have my mate to help me"- then from a door ahead a demon with long blue hair and violet eyes exited

The moment the demon turned to see toward her the memory disappeared not letting her have a chance to give him a better look at his face

_8_

That woman again, Sesshoumaru was facing the human with long black bluish hair and dark eyes. She was smiling at him as she carried a baby on her arms. She disappeared as fast as she had appeared before he saw the same hanyou Kagome had seen with black dog ears and silver and black locks on her. She was giving him the back as well as she painted a scene through the window. Curiosity got the best of him and he looked through the same window to see a celebration outside. It had every kind of beings and a few he had never seen. He looked over the paining that disappeared along with the memory. He turned around to find the finished painting in the wall. It was titled 'Not Alone' now they knew who made the paintings

_8  
_ Both of them, Kagome and Sesshoumaru found each other facing the back garden of the castle speechlessly. Kagome gave a step forward not believing it could be real but as soon as she picked up one of the red flowers she knew it was very real. A garden so large and all the flowers were red, blood red, wine red, and every kind of red. There was a pond and a bridge painted in blue, at the edges cherry blossoms grew but these cherry blossoms weren't pink but red as the ones in the entrance but there were so many.

"Incredible" they heard Cho and Kagome turned around to find all her friends were there

"I think we should return to the ship, the sun is already going down" said Miroku

"For how long had we been here?" asked Sango

"Hours" said Kohaku

"That can't be" said Inuyasha

"But it is, look" he said showing the hanyou his watch

"This place is weird" said the hanyou

"You said it. Did any of you saw the memories too?" said Miroku and the pallid look in everyone's faces told him so

"I think we all did" said Kikyo

"Minoru, your ancestors were weird" said Inuyasha

"But with good taste" said the rain demon as his violet eyes shone with curiosity

Picking up another flower Kagome and the others left together toward the ship. Tomorrow was another day and other chance to explore the castle

_8_

Back in the ship no one talked after they shared what they saw in there. The memories of the past that didn't belong to them hunted them now. Most didn't want to go back, most didn't even feel like eating and this is how Kagome found herself dinning alone. She stared down at her plate before pushing it away from her, she wasn't hungry at all.

"Girl" said the dog demon

"Hello to you too Sesshoumaru" she said to him with a fake smile

"What do you know about the family of the central lands?" he sat in front of her and asked as if it was a simple question

"Maybe you should ask Minoru, he is a descendant from them after all" she said looking down at her untouched food

"I believe you have more knowledge than him" he said being honest also knowing that it would make her talk

"Well" she was so modest "The family of the central lands was the most powerful of the five in the country and they were mostly rain demons like Minoru but the first lord named Arashi took a hanyou mate from the west that broke this sequence for a few hundred years but it eventually went back to pure blooded rain demons"

"A hanyou mate" he said tasting the bitter flavor of the word hanyou

"Yes, she was the only hanyou daughter the lord of the west had, the rest were boys for some reason also she was" said Kagome

"The one that along with her mate destroyed a very dark force" he completed

"So you know" she said with a small frown

"You are not the only one that is interested in history" he said with a smirk

"Then you are here for that" she knew she couldn't stop him to find it

"Her sword should be somewhere in there" he said assuring her suspicion

"I guess but with all f those memories in there it will be hard to concentrate, anyways why they are there" she changed the subject

"The map about what it said in the back" he said

"What about it" she asked

"This castle was loved and made to be habited with a happy family and people but after it was abandoned the castle itself felt the need to be filled with those emotions that once ran everywhere so it replayed the strongest ones and the ones that went better along with us" he said

"You mean" she said remembering the scene from the mirror

"It is your desire to know more about her that has driven the memories of those close to her out" he said before going for the door "Tomorrow we will all explore together"

Kagome placed her hands at the sides of her face with closed eyes.

'I should have known he wanted something also from all this' she wondered what he would do with the old sword of legends 'Mitsuko'

88

The next day the children along with Kohaku and Kirara stayed in the ship. They weren't up to another visit to the beautiful and scary castle. The rest stood in the entrance with second doubts before Sesshoumaru spoke

"We will look for the royal wing and the main room"

"Why?" asked his hanyou half-brother

"Maybe we can find information from the memories there after all its one of the most important rooms of the castle" said Kagome

After long hours of search when Kagome felt like giving up she felt someone pull at her and then she saw the door with the mark of the central lands

"Guys" she called them and when they saw her pointing at the door they knew she had found it

Inuyasha pushed and pulled the door but it wouldn't open "I guess it has to be blown off" he said with psycho smile

"No! Sit!" screamed Kagome before Minoru opened it easily and gently

"I think it doesn't like to be mistreated" said Miroku

The room as the rest of the castle was beautiful the floor was of stone, something different than the rest of the rooms. This didn't pass Kagome's or Sesshoumaru's as nothing. Absolutely they were sure something important was here. The search in the room started and they found nothing out of the natural, actually the only weird thing they found was a fairy tale book in there

'For Rin and Shippo' thought Kagome placing it in her bag 'The Lost Princess of the Moon'

"Their closet is pretty big" said Kikyo looking over the fine Kimonos when she came across an odd piece "A haory?" it was red

"What a piece of trash" said Inuyasha before being push at the side by Sesshoumaru and Kagome

"Red haory! Could it be?"

"It has to be"

"What are you two freaks talking about! It's just a piece of cloth" screamed Inuyasha

"Idiot, Sakura wore this for every battle, it was given by her by her uncle who was a hanyou of your kind" said Kagome

"So" he said sniffing the haory "who is Sakura anyways?" he asked

"I can't believe you two are related" she said

"Me neither" said Sesshoumaru

"Hey!" screamed the hanyou

"Look at this" said Cho pointing at something in the wall

"What is it?" asked Kikyo who was the closest to a kind of carving of the mark of the central lands that had the marks of the other lands around it

"It was behind the haory" said Minoru

"…" Kagome had a shock look on her face

"…" As Sesshoumaru they were speechless

"Would you two say something!" screamed Inuyasha

"Sit" said Kagome simply

"This has to be it" said Sesshoumaru closing on the mark

"What is it?" asked Minoru touching it before it burn his hand

"Wait" said Kagome moving the two demons to the side before bringing from under her shirt a necklace with a pink pearl on it

"Where did you get that" asked Sesshoumaru knowing well what it was

"I told you that I along with my father explored the castle of the west and this is something I picked up along the way" she said fingering the jewel that later she found was the legendary Shikon jewel. In the mark of the wall there was a little hole in the center in which she placed the jewel before it began to shine. Everyone left the closet as soon as it began to shake

The closet disappeared before a pair of stairs going down appeared and the jewel at the front of the door. Kagome picked it up before placing it around her neck this time visible to all.

"Look at this" said Miroku graving a torch from the wall, he lightened up before handing it to Sesshoumaru that began to walk down the stairs followed by Kagome leaving the rest just to stare

"Should we go" asked Cho

"I think so" said Sango

They went down and soon cached up with them, it was as big down there as up; the ceiling was at least twelve meters high (sorry, I am not good with feet) there were torches along grey brick walls. Ahead strange figures appeared by the sides but they went on to find they were statues, big ones about the size of the real thing.

"Who do you think they were?" asked Sango looking at one of a transformed fox demon

"Look here" said Kikyo kneeling to see at the base a name "general of the western lands"

"Guys look at this one" said Minoru "I think we found your ancestor Inuyasha"

It was the statue of a sleeping hanyou attached to a tree with an arrow in his chest

"Hanyou brother of lord of the west, wielder of Tetsaiga" Kagome read the scripture below

"Why is he in a tree?" asked Inuyasha remembering his vision

"Because the woman that he loved placed him there believing he had betrayed her" said Kikyo "When we visited the western castle my father found a lot f information about him but it came as a fairy tale in a book named 'The Legend of the Sacred Jewel' of course I thought it was a fairy tale until you brought that thing up" she said lastly to Kagome

"I don't need any demon chasing after me to get the jewel; I just did it because I believe in you guys"

"That's very touching but I think we should go on" said Sesshoumaru with his blank voice

"Jerk" said Kagome as they went on looking at the statues

"Hey! Look at this guy!" said Miroku "he is kind of handsome" he said observing a statue of a monk

"Demon slayer once a monk with a cursed hand'" read Kikyo

"Big deal, so you look a bit like him" Inuyasha said

"A bit? What about a lot" said Sango

"Also it says 'the most perverted human I had ever known'" said Kikyo

"You are lying" said Miroku

"I am not, look" said Kikyo pointing

"He is right" said Sango in misbelieve

"C'mon guys, don't lose time back there" screamed Kagome who had gone ahead with Sesshoumaru "I think I see a door"

"There is a door" he said for he had a superior sight

They went on not stopping for more statues until they reached a door which had more statues at the sides. They were about to go and open but there was a feeling running trough all that they were being watch.

"Hey this one looks familiar" said Kikyo observing the one that looked like Inuyasha

"Watch out!" Inuyasha saved her from a blow that the statue gave

"Step back!" screamed Sango but she didn't need to, they were already stepping back as eight different statues gave a step forward "I guess this is the security system"

"Which is your purpose here" asked the Hanyou statue

"If it isn't pure" said a miko statue

"You all will perish" said a dog demon statue

"Then you aren't going to fight us" asked Minoru

"If you answer with lies" said other miko statue

"Then yes" Said a demon slayer statue

"But if your intentions are pure" said a monk statue

"And true" said a rain demoness statue

"You may go on" said a rain demon statue

Kagome gave a step forward to face the demon lord's statue "I am here to retrieve Lady Sakura's library to take it with me to my father and share its knowledge with those who they need it"

"Kagome…" Kikyo didn't imagine those were her sister's intentions until then, she gave a step forward also and said "I am just here to protect my little sister and friends and also for curiosity and desire to learn"

"I am here to look after my friends and my stuck up brother" said Inuyasha

"I am here because my friends asked for my help" said Sango

"And I am here because I want to protect the woman I love" said Miroku

"I am here because I want to help my friends" said Cho

"I am here because I want to know more about my kind and their past" said Minoru

Then there was one left, "And you?" asked the smaller miko statue

"I want her sword" he said facing the miko statue

"Why?" she asked with curious voice

"For power" he said

"Do you think that's a pure intention?" she said

"I want to…protect my daughter" it took him sometime to admit it but he did

"And what about your friend?" asked the Monk statue

"They can protect themselves" there was a long pause "I know they have the strength"

"Very well but you may not find what you expect here" said the hanyou statue

"But you could find something even more worthy than that cursed sword" said the dog demon statue

"Cursed?" asked Kagome before the statues crumbled to the floor, as they passed them forward to the now open door they didn't see the very small orbs escaping from each remaining. They all felt a little push on their backs but passed it as some barrier they had passed. A small piece of them had remained there until the right ones came to claim it, now that there was no need to guard of course other statues would take their place for there was something else to protect in here.

With Sesshoumaru and Kagome at the front they walked the silent tunnel at slow pace expecting another thing to come and interrogate them but none came as they emerged into a place that meant all for Kagome. Row after row after row of shelves filled with books and scientific journals but there was more to this library than knowledge. The memories that had been record here and time and history were too along with tales of great heroes and wars that had been forgotten. Along the walls weapons hung, some they had never seen others were just to weird to guess if they were real weapons or not.

Kagome walked up to an old table that held a small oil lamp and blew some dust off before pulling the first book that brought her attention

"We are not here to read" said Inuyasha

"Wait, look at this" she pointed at the title 'History of the Demon Slayers Vol. 1'

"Let me see" said Sango looking over the title to see if it was right then Kagome opened the book and Sango read the first lines "Demon Slayers, maybe the strongest humans I had ever known. They weren't born with any power but their strong will to fight those demons that give the rest a bad name. The first demon slayer village was created along the frontiers of the Japanese western lands at the beginning of the 1000's and had a main ally a miko named Midoriko. Not much is known about these times of the demon slayers but that they had very difficult times for back then lower demon were larger in number and viciousness…" Sato felt tears running down her eyes, she had never thought her profession, and her blood linage was that old

"I think we should go on" said Kagome after she noticed a light all the way at the other side of the gigantic chamber

"Hey look at this one 'the hanyou: an odd breed for better and worst' so which one are you Inuyasha" said Miroku taking one of the books and readying it

"What do you mean?" asked the hanyou

"Here is a long list of evil hanyous and good ones" said Minoru looking over the monks shoulder

"Fhe, how am I suppose to know" said the hanyou

None of them notice but Sesshoumaru that Kagome had begun walking to the bright light. He followed her silently noticing the light wasn't one but two, it was too bright to see what was creating them until he was close to it staring along with the young miko at two cylinders that reached the ceiling, both were filled with some kind of liquid that shinned, one was light reddish and the other light blue among this color sparks of light both dark and light floated and inside them…

"Impossible" said Kagome stepping forward to then feel Sesshoumaru's clawed hand on her shoulder to stop her

Inside these two cylinders of light two bodies floated; a female hanyou and a rain demon. Her hair was long and of two different colors and black dog ears as she had seen it, part of her hair floated covering most of her eyes and face, the same was with the rain demon. He was tall, taller than Sesshoumaru or anyone else they had ever seen. The marks in his face could be notice assuring his identity, Lord Arashi of the central lands; two dark blue stripes going down his eyes and a dot with a circle around it in his forehead. He wore a dark blue kimono and hakamas that had the crest of his lands on his shoulder, his feet were bare. She wore long white skirt that floated in waves around her bare feet, a white tank top covered the rest, and around her left arm small white beads were wrapped establishing her miko half

"What are you two…looking at?" Inuyasha was asking but then he just stared

"Kagome how did you say they died?" asked Miroku

"I didn't, at some point they just disappeared" she said

"_Respect others and that includes the home of the dead" _Sesshoumaru quoted the given warning

"Then they are really…" Cho was asking

"I guess so" said Minoru facing his ancestors

Then the cylinders disappeared and a memory appeared. Wearing the same clothes these two beings stood facing each other with their eyes down on the sword both held.

-"Are you ready Arashi?"- She asked, her voice was kind

-"To die, I never thought I would say this but yes I am ready to die but only by your side" he responded

She gave small chuckle before the only gates of entrance were heard open

-"I guess we should hurry, we don't need to look back now" she said with a sad humoristic voice

-"Then let's die my mate, together with no regrets like we swore to the world" he said before he was surrounded by a light blue light and she by a reddish one.

-"Mother! Father!"- A male voice was heard in the halls of books

-"Katashi"- she said wanting to turn around and see him

-"Sakura you know well there is no other way"- Arashi stopped her by placing his hand on her cheek

-"I know"- she said leaning in his touch for a last time

-"No, you can't!"- A man that wore fine clothing stood in front of them but was stop by a barrier

-"I am sorry son"- his father said

-"But there is no other way"- said his mother

The man fell on his knees before being joined by more of those who they saw in the replayed memories to look as the light grew in bright before a strong wave of energy exploded from them blinding most for a few moments. In those times a dark force beyond their reach had tried to swallow Earth into hell but it was by their sacrifice that held earth in the same place until the gigantic portal lost power and disappeared. This didn't pass the world for nothing, even though they didn't know who stopped their destruction they thought staying on Earth was dangerous so in the next hundreds of years Earth was slowly abandoned but it was eventually forgotten the reason why.

After the bright light had disappeared their bodies fell slowly to the ground with eyes close next to each other. There were many cries as their love ones ran to them in hope but as soon as they felt their cold skins they knew there was no more hope. Tears fell on both their faces before slowly their hands touched with the last of the live they had in them.

-"Mother, father, why" asked Katashi as his sisters embraced the bodies before letting go. Sesshoumaru saw a girl take the sword both hanyou and rain demon had held before placing it on her waist

-"I will protect it for you mother, from now on"- said the unknown girl before the memory disappeared leaving back the two cylinders holding the bodies that were to last an eternity even in death

No one said anything as they returned to the ship, the next few days they would have to back there to retrieve all that was in there. They found many chambers with strange objects and weapons but Sesshoumaru didn't find the word. It had to be out there somewhere. The rest placed all that was in there into the large ship filling their own rooms with antiquities. After two months of hard work and facing the lower demons around. They were done, just leaving the two heroes on their dead beds. In the final day they made an inventory but Sesshoumaru noticed the younger miko wasn't around so he went to where he thought he would find her. She wasn't in the red garden, he had seen her pass some free time in there just looking at the flowers and red cherry blossoms so he went to the next place he guessed she was and surely he found her there staring at the hanyou and rain demon

"They wanted to be together forever yet they are separated" she said as she held the sacred jewel on her hands

"There is nothing you can do"

"But there is" she closed her eyes and concentrated her miko energy before making a silent pure unselfish wish

The ground moved and the golden eyes of the hanyou and then the violet ones of the rain demon opened to look at each other once more before the cylinders shinned even brighter blinding Sesshoumaru and Kagome for a moment before it disappeared as if nothing had happen but something happened. Now both floated together in white sparkling waters with some dark sparks here and there. They were embraced; her head resting on his chest with a calm smile, his head leaning on hers with a kind smile too, their eyes were closed and back to never ever open again. For the jewel it entered Kagome's body for she was its new guardian. Both she and Sesshoumaru gave a last look at them before walking back together to the ship.

The crew, their friends stared back at the beautiful planet once saved from total destruction by a hanyou and a rain demon.

888

Kagome lay on her bed reading the fairy tale book she had found. At the back of the final page she found a small note 'To my dear daughter Sakura; for you to read to your children as it should be. Your father'

"I guess he was a nice guy too" she said out loud

"Who was a nice guy?" asked Sesshoumaru entering her room

"Not you" she said for she knew he planned on looking for the ancient sword

He chuckled before sitting on her bed and looking through her window to space. With your route it will take us five months to return to Andro-xgd. What will you do once back?"

"First I am going to ask you to help me rent a storage then I will place all this stuff in there with your help and others, then I will blindfold my father and surprise him and then I am going to scan all of those books before donating them to charity or selling them for I would already have all the information to share with the universe in a computer you will buy for me because you are a not so bad guy and because you and the others will share the profits with me"

"So you have everything plan" he said lying next to her in bed leaving a good space in between

"Yes" she said looking at him

"And after that?" he asked

"Maybe take a long vacation" she said looking up at the ceiling again

He turned destroying the space between them and leaning on his elbow to look at her. He had a side smirk on his face before he asked

"Why is it that you are still untouched?" he said with no shame on his voice

"Why do you ask?" she asked with a light blush on her face

"It isn't nice to answer a question with other, you answer first" he said closing more on her

"I am still looking for the right guy" she said being strong and not turning her head away but the blush on her ace increased as his body made contact with hers

"In the mean time you punish my brother for breaking your heart" he said actually liking that part

"Now you answer the question" she said

"Plain curiosity" he said before closing the space between their faces, his nose almost touching hers "Is there anything wrong with that"

There was a long silence

"Three, two, one…" she counted

"What a! What are you two doing?" Inuyasha who had been listening behind the door entered worried after hearing nothing of them

"Sit boy" those were her simple words before jumping off the bed and out off the room

"What a hell were you two doing?" asked Inuyasha before Sesshoumaru passed over him not bothered by the screams of the hanyou. He was busy in his thoughts, he liked challenges and the miko seemed to be the greatest one he had ever confronted but this demon, well he didn't give up very easily so he walked after the miko to continue his interrogation.

88888

Explanation: Sakura was the main character along with her'parents' in my trilogy. She was a half demon half miko with a sword given to her by destiny and it has been thousands of years since she and her mate died and now a new generation has emerged to discover her secrets and the past's. Those this is**_ Red Shadow's Past_**


	2. Remember

NL" Ahhh! I wanted to quit this but you guys and your reviews, I am so frustrated I thought I wouldn't do this, I wanted to finish at least 'Nariko' and correct some chapters but No you guys want me to go on, well that's just fine so here is the new fic and I hope you and your friends and your family and your dog and your evil you from another dimension …or maybe you are the evil one anyways enjoy

**_Red Shadow's Past: A futuristic Fairytale _**

NL" I DON'T OWN Inuyasha or any of the original characters

Chapter 2: Remember

_There was a time when humans believed they were the only sociable beings in their world not knowing that inside their society an even more powerful society coexisted with theirs. From the beginnings of time these beings had kept most of the time in the shadows these beings not being human were pretty smart and stupid at the same time. For almost five hundred years they made humans believe they were legends and scary stories to scare kids at night. But to make this remembering of the past simple they got to agree to be outside human understanding. Who was the one that came with the idea, well that was a long time ago but many still remember. It wasn't a creature of darkness or light but both. A hanyou that lived a long life and as I hope for you and I a happy life but as everything not perfectly happy; her name was Sakura and this hanyou was one could call odd even odder among her kind. She was the daughter of a demon lord and a miko which made many fear her for one could find both of their natures in her. She could be the kindest person you had ever known always showing worry about others but she could also be a cold killing machine that felt nothing when she saw death and destruction. But there is something everyone agreed she always showed and that was valor; she was brave and strong from her soul to her human heart to her wonderful infinite mind. She sounds almost perfect doesn't she; she could run a multimillionaire company, a research facility of almost every subject and keep in order the Order she had started so long ago. It was called simply the Order because that's what they did. The strongest beings some also being human came together to work against any force that dared to defy the order they were trying to prevail. It was her and her mate they destroyed an evil hanyou that had tried to destroy it all because of jealousy. Sakura wasn't a saint I most say, she tricked many people when it even hurt her and them for their own good. She was selfish too, she would throw herself into battle to win at all cost not bothering to look back and see those who would cry for her if she was not to come back. To make it simple she was extraordinary but not perfect. _

_After thousands of years of her disappearance with her mate that she loved even in death a group of young explorers found the castle which she loved in life. Also they found her loved treasure, her library that not only held books but artifacts that had memorable memories for her but she was already dead so she didn't mind them taking all that stuff to share it with the world for many good things could come from this data that had been hidden for so long. The youngest miko of this crew Kagome was the one who had wished for the finding of this library more than anyone. She had always wanted to know about the hanyou of legends and her adventures and at night after sneaking into the storage area she found what she was looking for; the diaries Sakura had written since she was nine years old. There were hundreds of them and all numbered thankfully. Kagome graved the first ten knowing her crew wouldn't mind and after all it was a long way back to Andro-xgd _

Kagome sat on her bed looking through the diary of the hanyou of legends. She smiled before she couldn't help the chuckle coming from throat then to turn her face into a serious expression

**_I feel so tired and lonely, mother I miss you, father I hate you, Kyo I wish I could be as strong as you but I am not so I have to become by my own means. It hurts my soul and body but I have to go on. It hurts to see so much death and fear. If I could just die now and forget all of these problems but I won't. My pride as a hanyou doesn't let me or maybe I am just too scare about finding what awaits me in he afterlife. I am not an ordinary hanyou and this worries me to no end. I wish someone could help me understand better what I am and who I am. It hurts not to know and even if the truth was to hurt me also then I would be happy for this pain can't go any further but if it does then it means I have gone crazy. It hurts so much to be me, to be Sakura daughter of the lord of the west and Daughter of the miko guardian of the sacred jewel. What kid of hanyou am I? Part miko, part demon the only meaning to these words is death, How come only my brother and I are the only hanyous of our kind while all the rest have died not long after being born. I hate this! I hate all of it! Why am I here in the wild instead of the castle with my family, simple because I was weak and I almost killed someone I wasn't suppose to. That doesn't matter anymore, my hands are already tainted with blood, so much blood that I can swear I can still smell it even after washing for hours _**

"Mom is time to eat" Shippo entered the room jumping into her bed before seeing over the book she was reading

"I am coming" she said closing the book before he could read anything he wasn't suppose to, yes he was twelve but she was still his adoptive mother

They went to the ships kitchen where Miroku was serving everyone and for some reason it smelled like something got burn and Sango was sobbing

"Another night my nose suffers" said Inuyasha covering his nose with his sleeve

"_Sit_ and eat" said Kagome before sitting and graving a bowl "You will get it Sango" 'Someday'

"Yes my dear Sango, you will get it, you will see" he said with his hand somewhere it shouldn't be making the slayer forget about the failed dinner of the night. The rest of the night the monk wore a nice red hand print on his face

"I never knew humans were so entertaining" said Minoru as he sat and graved a bowl "And such good cooks"

Sango was depressed again

"Hey, where is Sesshoumaru?" asked Kagome actually not wanting him to come, he had been acting weird

"He said something about training and not to bother him" said Minoru

"Oh" she said simply before continuing with her dinner. She looked around the table to her friends; her sister, son, ex-boyfriend, best friend, perverted friend and demon friends but one that was training. She never imagined that in her life she would have made such discovery with such an odd group and who would have thought it would have been so fun

**_0000 About six years ago000 _**

Morning, the most hated part of the day to Kagome, why do you wonder, well it meant it was time to stand up from bed and get ready for school.

"Kagome!" she heard her sister Kaede scream "You are going to be late!"

"Again!" screamed her brother Souta

Mumbling a few white curses she stood up and stretched before getting ready for school. She wore a knee length grey tabbed skirt and a white buttoned blouse with a red tie, her long dark hair hung freely to her mid back as she approved of her appearance in the body length mirror. It had been a month since school started and she was already having problems understanding the material, just great. She went down stairs before confetti was thrown around

"Happy birthday Kagome!" everyone in her family screamed as her father brought a cake from the kitchen

"Cake for breakfast?" she asked

"No, you are late so there is no time for cake, just blowing the candles" said her father placing the cake on the table

"Awww" she knew it was bad for her figure but still the cake looked so tasty

"Make a wish Kagome" Said Souta

"I wish…" 'I wish something exciting happened'

"Now leave because all of you are late" said their father taking the tasty looking cake away

"Where is Kikyo?" asked Kagome for her older sister

"She already left with her boyfriend" said Kaede

Once outside Kagome began to look for something in the storage room that was suppose to be there 'Where is it?'

"Are you looking for this?" said Souta and when she turned around he was already six feet above ground level with Kaede holding to his back, they both stood in Kagome's hover disk; a platform big enough to almost hold three people that had a blue orb at the base keeping it in the air

"What do you two are thinking by taking my only chance to get to school in time" she said graving a rock but they just went higher out of her reach before Kaede screamed

"Dad said you were too big for this so that it was fine if we took it"

"Yeah, start acting like your age" said Souta

"Twerps get down here at once!" she screamed

"No!" both showed her the tongue and then left

"Ahhh!" 'How do I get to school now!'

"Kagome" she heard her father call, when she turned toward him he had a small smile on his face before she looked down to find a bigger newer hover disk "I thought you were too old for that thing after all you got it when you turned nine but now you are fifteen"

Kagome hugged her dad excited of her birthday present "Oh thank you, thank you" she said standing over the disk that automatically strapped metal bands across her feet

"Just be careful" said her father "but hurry you are more late than before now"

"I know" she said with a sigh and then with a cheery voice "So when do I get a…"

"Hover board? We already talked about this Kagome, hover boards are for out space and you are not going there"

"Yet" she said still with a smile

Her father sighed before going inside. Kagome took only one moment to get used to the disk before taking off toward school. She went as fast as she could inside the twelve feet diameter tubs that connected the city levels and places. She glanced for a few seconds to the second level city of Neila in the space base Andro-xgd. Yes, this wasn't Earth any longer but a sphere that floated far away from it. It had been this way for thousands of years leaving Earth unpopulated but for a few communicable creatures. Andro-xgd was one of the many space stations that existed in space where 'beings' could habit and live a normal life, well what they call a normal life isn't as normal as one may think.

"I said Stop!" Kagome turned around to see a mass of lower demons come in her direction. The shock made her lose balance but she just fell on her knees before doing the most instinctive thing she knew how to do. She placed a barrier into which the demons crashed before being blasted away by a girl with a big plasma canon

"Are you alright Kagome?" asked her old friend Sango as she was being carried by her companion Kirara

"Yeah" then bells began to be heard "We are late!"

Both took off toward school BUT Kagome stopped when they were almost at the gates

"What is it?" asked Sango

"Inuyasha" was all she needed to say to make Sango look. In the park that was at the other side of the street Kagome saw Inuyasha even though there were a few trees around, she saw him kissing with someone that wasn't. Kagome felt her heart shatter, she had been dating that hanyou for five months and not once he had kisser her like that. When he let go of the girl she held to her heart

"Kikyo" Sango voiced her thoughts but not as painful as they felt

"Let's go" said Kagome going ahead followed by Sango

"Aren't you goi…?"

"What can I do? I never told my family I had a boyfriend not even to Kikyo so she didn't know. And if they are happy then I won't get in the way"

"But what if he does the same to your sister" she said making Kagome stop

"Then I will purify him to oblivion" she said making Sago anime sweat drop

"That may be too much" said Sango as Kirara hided on her bag

Kagome didn't answer but placed her disk in the storage room. Sango knew she didn't feel in the mood to talk. For such thing to happen to one in one's birthday she knew Kagome needed time to think. Sango said good bye to Kagome as she went to the stairs, she was one year older than her so they weren't in the same class and besides Kagome was miko born and she a slayer, their classes were kind of different.

Kagome walked the empty cold hall toward her class, a dark cloud hung around the little miko making some of the students from around feel a shivering sensation. Kagome opened the door of her classroom slowly and found that at least the teacher wasn't there yet for the little luck she was having. She received a few glances from around, mostly of her friends. When they asked her what was wrong but she said she was just tired. They didn't believe her and were about to tell her so but then the teacher entered the room ready to start the class for which Kagome was thankful.

8888

"Are you sure Kagome?" asked her friend Miroku

"Yeah, I am sorry" said Kagome after refusing to take lunch with him and Sango

"It's alright, you need time to deal with that moron two timer" said Sango

"See you later Kagome" said Miroku and Sango as they went ahead to their usual lunching place. Kagome watched them go before he placed his hand where it didn't belong. Kagome turned around before a loud slap was heard along with some curses from the slayer. Kagome went to the back of the school where the shooting targets were. She graved a small energy gun and then concentrated her miko energy into it before imagining the target was Inuyasha's head. After a few shots and blowing targets she decided to take a rest by the wired fence. She heard a growl before she looked into the school next to hers…a demon and Hanyou School. She shivered as she watched the demons fight in a ring with bared fangs and claws but still it was incredible. She sat silently not being notice by anyone for sometime.

"Hey there" someone said making her jump and look around "up here" said the friendly voice

Kagome looked up to see a demon with short spiky blue pallid hair, violet eyes and a big smirk, he wore the usual uniform from his school, a lose long sleeved black shirt and pants, he was sitting in a dark cloud. She had studied his kind, rain demon.

"Hi" she said with a nervous smile

"I am Minoru" he said landing on her side

"Kagome" she said

"Nice to meet you miko Kagome…so would you tell me what you are doing here alone watching a bunch of aggressive demons fight for a grade"

"I had nothing better to do" she said looking back into the fight

"Minoru!" they heard a girl scream "what do you think you are doing bothering that miko" a demoness with long pure white hair and ice blue eyes and pallid skin landed nest to them

"I am not bothering her Cho" he still said friendly against the angry demoness "right Kagome?"

"Yeah" she said a little nervous, she never talked with demons. It was the way society worked in there. Demons and humans lived among each other but did as little contact with each other as they could mostly in a professional way

The demoness looked at Kagome with no expression on her face before giving a small smirk "I am Cho"

"Kagome" she said

"You were watching the demons fight?"

"Yeah"

"Hm, you are a strong miko" said Cho as they continued to watch the fights

"Thanks but actually I am a middle level" she said being sincere

"A few minutes ago I sensed a strong miko here practicing, wasn't that you" asked Cho

"Well…" she had not seen anyone else around o it had to be her

"That was you? But you are so small" said Minoru for the miko barely made it to his chest

"You were angry right?" asked Cho  
"Kind of" said Kagome knowing strong emotions increased her powers

"I feel sorry for the guy who made you angry" said Minoru

"Guy? Who said anything about a guy?" she saw her hand becoming a fist of anger

"The fact that you are showing more miko energy tells us so" said Cho

"Oh" said Kagome calming down

"Our class is over, what you say if you invite your friends after school and we all go eat together" said Minoru

"Why?" asked Kagome

"Because today is your birthday, or am I wrong?" said Minoru picking a piece of confetti from her hair

Kagome blushed and smiled before nodding "Thanks" 'I feel much better now' Kagome heard her class bell ring "Bye Minoru, Cho" she ran to her school building leaving the rain demons to talk a few seconds more

"You knew it was her since the beginning" said Cho to a now serious looking Minoru

"What if I did? I was just curious" he said

"Then why did you invited her to eat with us and her friends" she asked

"Because I felt bad for her" he said

"Felt bad?" those words didn't compute

"Hey, I do pay attention on the human comprehension class unlike you and Sesshoumaru. She was hurt" he said before going back to their side and to their group for the next class

888888

It was after school as they stood in the front of the gates talking about what they were to do for the afternoon. Kagome had her hover disk by her side. Sango and Miroku listened to Kagome tell about the demons she meant at lunch.

"Eat with demons?" asked Sango, just that morning she got rid off a few lower demons and now she was eating along with them but then again they had cheered Kagome up "Okay but only if you come too Miroku"

"Of course my dear Sango, I would never leave you alone with demons" said the monk hugging the slayer

"Let go!" she hit him in the head before asking Kagome "And what are you going to do about Inuyasha? Wasn't he going to pick you up today?"

"I have that solve with this" she said showing them something she made in class that day

"Oh very ingenious but do you think he will fall for it?" asked Miroku

"What is it?" asked Sango

"You will see my dear Sango; it's just the perfect vengeance against the hanyou" He said placing his arm around her shoulder before receiving an elbow in his gut and as if in signal the so awaited hanyou appeared wearing baggy red pants and a white exercise shirt

"Hey" he said to them with a simple tone

Miroku had to stop Sango from blasting the Inu hanyou with her canon

"What's wrong?" asked Inuyasha

"Nothing, Nothing" said Kagome nervously then she took out the little present she made for him

"What's this?" he asked as Kagome placed it on his hands

"A present, put it on please" she said with puppy eyes

"Alright" he said before placing it on. Her puppy eyes transformed into evil looking eyes before she said a single word

"Sit" the bead necklace began to shine

"What a!" he said

"That will teach you not to cheat on me with my own sister"

"What!" 'SISTERS!' he didn't know?

"SIT!" He crashed into the asphalt making a big crater around him

"Wow, so he was the guy who made you angry" said Minoru as he and Cho along with other demon walked into the scene "Are you awake Inuyasha?" asked Minoru pocking the hanyou with a stick but the hanyou was out

"You know him?" asked Sango to the demons

"Unfortunately we do" said Cho

"Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha lifted his head

"You are a shame to our family" the demon with long silver white hair and golden eyes stepped over the hanyou's back with one foot

"Bastard" said the hanyou

"Sit" said Kagome making him eat his words "Should we go now"

"Of course" said Minoru friendly while the two other demons stared at the monk and slayer

they all began to walk toward another street leaving the hanyou behind. They arrived to a not so cheap, not so expensive restaurant where they got weird glances from around. It was unusual to see demons and humans hang around together. They all ordered ignoring the stares before receiving their food. Minoru whispered something to the waiter and not long after they received a bottle of champagne which made Miroku smile and like the rain demon.

"For Kagome" said Miroku raising his glass

"And for placing Inuyasha in his place" said Minoru

Kagome smiled before drinking from her juice, she wasn't a good drinker.

"So how are you and Inuyasha related?" asked Kagome to the demon called Sesshoumaru

He gave the miko a cold look

"They are brothers" said Cho for him

"Half-brothers" corrected Sesshoumaru taking a small gulp from his glass

"Oh…" 'I guess it makes sense'

"Don't mind him, he is the ice prince, he acts like that even toward other demons" said Minoru

"No, that's fine" 'I am no used to talk to demons anyway'

That afternoon was one of the best Kagome had, her birthday wish had come true. This day come full of surprises, some she didn't like but at the end it was worth it for she had made new friends. She got home in time to receive a birthday party from her family, where her older sister was awaiting her with a smile and a present. Kagome couldn't tell her sister the truth about Inuyasha, not yet but she would soon. She didn't want her sister to suffer like her. It didn't pass her father Kagome's saddened look every time she glanced at her older sister but he not being an expert in raising teenage girl decided to wait for a better moment to talk with her. Kagome was happy but sad in the inside, it still hurt to know the truth but at least she knew and wouldn't be taken for a fool anymore. Even if she missed him like crazy she wouldn't stood to his level and continue to date him knowing he was also dating her sister. The warm golden eyes of the hanyou reminded her of the tall demon with cold golden eyes. She thought he was kind of handsome but she was in denial, he was more than handsome but she knew she being a miko ad he being a demon meant no chance what so ever. Well, he seemed to dislike humans so it didn't matter at the end.

She sat on her bed in the bedroom she shared with her sister Kikyo looking over her school notes. She was checking over the dog demons part and found the same information she already knew. She had always being interested in ancient kinds of demons after all her father had been a space explorer and his last exploration took him to Earth to a castle in the west of Japan. Kagome and her sisters and brothers had gone as well and they even walked the halls of the large and beautiful castle. To be exact a large picture of a gigantic cherry blossom from that castle hung on her wall. She had fallen in live with that castle and the cherry blossom but it was the voice that called her to a specific room that was still fresh in her mind. In that room she had found a small jewel, a pink pearl that she took and hung around her neck and continued to that day. It was about a year later that she found what it was after she heard one of her father's old friends mention it in a short visit to their city. She was surprise that she could keep the jewel pure but that only meant that she had to protect it from now on no matter what and until she found a more powerful miko that could take care of it. Her sister of course was more powerful but she knew Kikyo wasn't thinking about continuing to be a miko for that long. She was more interested in medicine and not the kind mikos used. She would find a strong miko that was pure of heart and give the jewel to her.

She glanced at a picture of her mother at her desk. Her mother was standing with a little Souta on arms and a big belly, Kikyo and her standing in front of her and her father by her side. It was a few weeks before Kaede was born and a few years later in a lower demon attack to the city. Her mother had been a miko as well, a strong one like how Kikyo was now but sadly Kikyo decided to go to college to study medicine no more advanced miko abilities. At least she was going to help people with her profession.

888

Inuyasha arrived home late; his back hurt like hell and to make it worse his brother was waiting for him at the stairs of the mansion

"Traitor" said Inuyasha as he passed him by holding his back

"I was never on your side" said Sesshoumaru "And besides you got what you deserve"

Inuyasha cursed before going for his room to rest face down

"What's wrong with uncle Inuyasha?" asked a little girl to her adoptive father

"He is an idiot" was the only explanation he needed to give

"Oh" she said

"Rin your bed time is already pass" he said before the little girl ran to her room. A few minutes later after making sure she was in bed he went to the reception to find Minoru looking over one painting of Sesshoumaru's father "What do you want"

"Just came to see how Inuyasha was doing but I guess I missed him" said the rain demon with a mischievous smile

"…" Sesshoumaru knew there was more

"Didn't you have fun?" asked the rain demon

"I wouldn't call it fun" said the dog demon "More like annoying"

"C'mon I know you don't like humans, not even for breakfast but you made that girl pretty happy by just being there"

"…" he just didn't care

"And if you hang around us more then you will get more chances to see her 'Sit' your brother"

"I heard you!" screamed the hanyou from his room

"Good! She told me that she was going to sit you until knocking you out!" screamed Minoru

"If you are done shouting…"

"But I am not… She also said she was going to tell her sister! Two timer!"

"No one asked you!" screamed the hanyou who knew he was in big trouble

"Done?" asked Sesshoumaru

Minoru nodded before finding himself in the entrance 'How does he do that?' wondered Minoru before going home, he would bother the brothers the next day

Sesshoumaru went silently to his room before going to take a shower and then going to bed even though he didn't need it. He wondered why his half-brother was such a big moron and idiot. He wondered what his father had seen in the human that doomed him to death at the hands of an only human city. Why of all placed had his father visited an only human city, something told Sesshoumaru his father was looking for something but what was it.

88888

The new morning arrived with the large lamps above shinning instead of a sun. Kagome stretched in bed before getting up and glancing at her alarm clock that was mocking her. Kagome graved the old thing and threw it through the window. She was late again and all because the damn alarm didn't work anymore. She lost no time and got ready, forgetting about breakfast she graved her hover disk and took off toward school. Kagome's dad watched her go from the window of his room. He glanced at his alarm clock and saw it was early; he should get a better alarm clock for her. Kagome went at all she could before she heard the bells from the school '1…2…3…4…5…6….wait!' she stopped but heard no more bells. Oh she was going to kill someone, anyone who dared to talk to her at that moment.

"Help!" she felt something attach to her so she looked down to find a small fox demon crying and trying to hide behind her "Help me please" he cried

Kagome sighed, so much for taking her anger on someone. Then she saw them, thunder and lighting demons coming after the little fox. She didn't know what to do but she knew what not to do. She stayed with the Kitsune until they cached up with them

"Give us the fur ball human" said a thin demon with red eyes and dark hair

"And why should I do that" she said defiantly

A more bulgy looking demon was already going toward her ready to attack her but didn't expect the shocking barrier that got on his way. When they understood she was a miko both attacked at the same time but were stop by the police. Chains wrapped around them stopping them from reaching Kagome and the Kitsune

"You two are accused of the assassination of Arata the fox demon"

"You have no proof" said the thinner demon

"I saw you! You killed my father!" cried the little fox demon from Kagome's arms

"Shut up you little…" the bulgy one was saying

"That's enough, it's all the proof we need and the fact that you were trying to reach the only witness" said one of the officials as a demon took record all of in a long book

"Ms. We are thankful for your help"

"It was nothing"

"Now you come with us, we need to find you a new home"

"Wha…no I want to stay with her"

"With me? But I am just…"

"Please!" he gave her those puppy eyes

"Agh" it was hard to say no

"You are young but the right age to look after him" said the officer also falling for the cute spell of the kitsune

"I don't know" she said and the little Kitsune gave her that look again "Okay" she sighed before he entered her back pack

"Then you have to sign here, and here, and here in the pointed line and here in the corner"

"You guys had all this ready?"

"We have to be always ready Ms. and finally please put your address here and finally sign here"

"Is that all?" she asked as the officer read the paper

"Of course not Ms. Higarashi you will get the rest of the paper work to your home that's why we asked for your address"

"Oh"

"Have a nice day"

"So what's your name?" she asked when they were finally gone

"Shippo!" he said as they began to move toward the school

"And how old are you?"

"Six"

"Aren't you too small to be six?"

"Am not"

Kagome giggled before taking him to breakfast, it seemed like her birthday wish hadn't wore off yet.

**_8888A year later8888 _**

Kagome kept hanging out with the rain demons and even came to an understanding with Inuyasha when Kikyo almost purified him to the next world. That almost made her smile just by remembering. Also Shippo had come to be a part of her family with no problem besides the paper work that she now so hated. They didn't mind one more little mouth to feed and the tricks the little fox made always made the day if it was gloomy satisfying and exiting usually being Souta the victim of such tricks and when Souta wasn't around Inuyasha.

In that past year she lost any contact with Inuyasha's half brother but that didn't bother her at all. The guy was just scary and too quiet to be hanged around with. Demons were supposed to go back to school every two hundred years for three years for something like an update. Sesshoumaru was done with that so he had gone back to his regular life managing the company his father left him.

Kagome got used to Shippo calling her mother and as a good mother she tried to teach him the best ways to behave, actually that afternoon she was hanging around the park while Shippo played in the swings when she heard the screams

"I was here first!" screamed Shippo

"But you already used it for too long" said Rin

"I don't care, I was here first!" he said again

"Daddy!" she screamed

"Mom!" he screamed

"What is it?" Kagome was out of breath when she got there  
"Rin" a tall demon with Silver hair was already there watching the children give death glares to each other

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome didn't understand hat was he doing there

"Miko" he simply said

"That's your daughter?" he asked as the little girl hid behind his leg  
"And that's your son?" he asked her as Shippo jumped to her shoulder

"Well…it's kind of a long story" she said

"That isn't true mom, remember that you…" Shippo interrupted

"Shippo be quiet, take this and go buy an ice cream" she handed him a little black card that had enough to buy him the largest ice cream around

"Yes" he said giving Rin a 'Ha in your face' smile

"I want one too" she pulled Sesshoumaru's hand

"…" he was glaring at the miko when he turned to see little Rin

"(Pouting)" those eyes again

"Fine" he said handing her his card that had enough money to buy her the largest ice cream in the world

"Thank you" she said running after Shippo

"(Giggle)" that was Kagome not believing he could be manipulated by a little girl

"(Growl)" that was him reminding her that he was still a demon and not very understanding of humans any less mikos

"Sorry is just that I thought you didn't like humans" she said scratching the back of her head nervously

"I don't, she is still a child and not corrupted" he said what he thought of her

"Oh" she said getting his message

"A miko being a demon's mother?" he said

"I…is kind of complicated" she said

"I am not interested" he said walking toward in who was showing Shippo her ice cream was bigger making the little fix hang his head in shame

"Wait" said Kagome

"What is it" he asked giving her a side glance

"Is nothing, forget it" she said wondering why she called him in the first place

"Mom I want to go home" Shippo had been defeated

"Alright" she said going for her hover disk "It was nice seeing you again Sesshoumaru" She said before they left

Sesshoumaru gave a short glance at them 'what an odd miko'

"Oh no it's melting!" Rin was to small to eat the large ice cream and Sesshoumaru wasn't about to help her with all those ladies around giving him those looks

As Kagome and Shippo went home she began to wonder who was really Sesshoumaru after all he had never shown any kind of human feeling but then when he had come to the little girl's call he seemed almost happy but Why?

**_888Three years later888 _**

Kagome had made it to college and it was great in her opinion but not according to Sango. They shared a dorm which meant Kagome left Shippo at her father's house. She visited him constantly and brought him enough candy to make him forget she had to leave later. In the second semester she was finally the class she had awaited for so long, navigations. Her next step to become a navigator and explore the stars and planets like her father and mother. That day after finishing accenting in her new place Sango invited her to some secret place Miroku had told her about. They weren't what was to happen there but Miroku was pretty excited as they entered the old abandoned building which wasn't so abandoned, at the large basement a big crowd of demon, humans and hanyous were cheering and booing as a fight between humans went on.

"I should have known" said Sango as she watched Miroku place some bets

"It's not that bad" said Kagome before seeing familiar blue pallid hair in the crowd "Minoru?"

"Huh? Kagome Sango" said the rain demon excited "What are you doing here" he was happy they were there

"Ask him" said Sango as they watched Miroku fight in another crowd to place his bets on the next fight

"I see" he said

"And what are you doing here? Don't tell me you are here to gamble too" said Kagome

"Actually I am a manager" he said

"Who do you…?" Kagome was asking when she was interrupted by the announcer

"Ladies and gentlemen, Demons and demonesses, hanyous of all kinds etc is time for one of our main event…"

"About time" said Minoru excitedly

"And with no further deli here is Cho"

"Cho!" said Sango and Kagome at the same time; they never thought that the serious rain demoness was interested in such sport

"You can do it Cho!" screamed Miroku with the ticket of his bet on hand

"and her challenger Kin" the announcer said before a butterfly demon entered the stage

"You are going down" said Kin

Cho said nothing but kept her eyes on the enemy. A bell rang and both demonesses disappeared leaving everyone with open mouths. After a few second out of no where Kin fell to the ring with many hits, Cho landed standing with only a few. Kin tried to stand up but fell again unconscious this time. Cho was declared the winner

"That was incredible" said Sango before she noticed Kagome moving away from her and Minoru

"Sango get here!" said Miroku who was by Kagome's side. She turned around and found Minoru with red eyes toward Cho who had her eyes narrowed at him. Sango almost fell getting away from him. The thing was that some demons had started flirting with Cho and Minoru not being as innocent as he looked even though he was a demon he was daring any demon to approach her and deal with his wrath. Kagome had to remember these were demons and they were very territorial.

"Enough Minoru" said Cho walking up to him and then whispering something to his ear that made him calm down

The humans sighed happily

"And now for our main match" the announcer said now that someone had controlled the demon in the crowd. "Please welcome the, oh so mighty Sesshoumaru! And his opponent Daichi" Sesshoumaru and a snake demon appeared in the ring facing each other coldly, there was no trash talk or anything like that. The bell rang but both wanting to give a good show let it visible unlike Cho and Kin. Sesshoumaru with poison in his claws blocked Daichi's clawed attack to attack him with the poison on his shoulder making that arm useless. Daichi growled showing more enlarged snake fangs with dropping poison that melted the floor. This demon was ready to kill, Sesshoumaru didn't care, he knew the snake had no chance and by giving that little show of his power he took advantage and in a fast yet entrancing movement kicked Daichi along the ribs braking most of them and then with his other leg using the knee knocked his air out to finally end him with punch below the jaw to blow him off the ring and win. Everyone cheered, well those who were in Sesshoumaru's side that is, and of course those who won theirs bets like Miroku. Sesshoumaru using the rope jumped over to the public level where immediately demonesses approached him with naughty intentions but Sesshoumaru being Sesshoumaru pushed them away not caring about their demands about being notice. He walked up to Minoru and Cho, almost not recognizing Kagome and her friends. He raised and eye brow in question to Minoru of why they were there.

"Sesshoumaru you have my most profound thanks" said Miroku hugging his little black card against his face, so much money he had won that night

"That was incredible" said Kagome 'And scary'

"You did well" said Minoru making count of how much they had won that night 'for my account that is'

To say the least the fights were over so they left after noticing the demons and demonesses plotting to kidnap Cho and Sesshoumaru. They went to a bar, first time Kagome entered one so she was kind of nervous. They all sat in a going around couch with a small table in front that had a few drinks. To say Kagome felt uncomfortable was little, she was way uncomfortable as Cho and Minoru continued to whisper between them selves and then there was Sango and Miroku discussing the usual perverted acts of the monk. Kagome glared at her orange juice, she knew that if she drank alcohol she would make a fool out of herself but it was almost the same after she received a mocking smile from the waiter. She glanced at Sesshoumaru who seemed like trying to control himself from killing his companions.

"Who is Rin?" asked Kagome remembering the name of the little girl

"Fine" he simply said before actually looking at the miko "How are you dealing with my brother"

"The usual, sit him until he looses consciousness" she said and she could swear she saw him smile; well smirk was a better word for it

From this point on the group became more united like the first year they meant but more mature of course. Kagome continued to go to college and with her miko ways but also got a good job at Sesshoumaru's company as a historic researcher. As time passed they got more used to their differences and the fact that humans and demons socializing as friends and not only professionally did little matter for they had become used to be their character and saw them as the person each one of them were and not a specific breed. Kikyo and Inuyasha were the ones to least hang around them, this was alright for them had grown apart with time but not so afar to not hang out from now and then and Kagome providing the entertainment when Inuyasha got hard to deal with.

After five years since they first meant they were at Minoru's place, a big old house his grandfather left him some time ago and he planned to put on sale, and was incredibly bought by Kagome because of its historical founding. It was early in the morning when Minoru was getting what he catalo guised as trash out of his attic to give the house well cleaned to Kagome, Inuyasha along with everyone else but Sesshoumaru were helping him. Minoru found an old piece of paper which he didn't understand and without thinking twice threw it to the recycle bin. Kagome in that moment was passing by with some dusty boxes before she recognized the old writing in the paper. She dropped the boxes almost over Inuyasha before she graved it and read every detail of the paper.

"What's your problem!" he should have learn after so many years

"Sit" then she tried to say to Minoru "This is…where did…Minoru you…" then she fainted

Kagome woke up to find everyone looking at her and even Sesshoumaru was there. She sat slowly before remembering the paper

"Where is the map!" she said looking around

"You mean this" said Sesshoumaru handing it to her but as she was about to reach it he pulled it away "What does it mean"

"It's the map to the castle of the central lands" she said before taking it from his clawed hands "Minoru you are descendant of them right, the central lord"

"I really don't know" he said knowing little about it

"You are a rain demon then you are" said Kagome trying to make him understand

"Hm I guess it's possible" he said thinking about it

"You are!" she screamed

"Alright, alright, I think grandfather said something about that once" he said scared of the little miko

"Do you even know who they were?" said Cho in a bored tone, she was also a rain demon, partly water demoness but still she had heard of the rain demons from her family

"No idea" he said

Kagome sighed "They were once the strongest demons along with the other four lands"

"What are you talking about? What four lands?" asked Inuyasha; to him they were talking no sense

"Five with the central lands" said Sesshoumaru

"…" Inuyasha was at the same so Kagome tried to put it simple for him

"In Earth in a country from which your ancestors come from, Japan in which mikos and monks were many and that the Order of the humans and demons along with other beings started. Japan was divided in five lands in which demons ruled over demons and did little along with the human government. The Eastern lands were owned by the Panther demons, the Southern lands by Snake demons, the Northern lands by Wolf demons, the Western lands by Dog demons and the finally the ones that kept peace between the lands and owned the Central lands were the Rain demons. It is said that they had been gifted by the gods to keep peace but since there is no more peace to keep the gift has been taken away"

"So Minoru is a weakling…" Inuyasha was saying before he found an old antique sword by his neck

"Were you saying something" said Minoru with a creepy smile

"Nothing" said Inuyasha gulping

"The thing is that there was a castle for each land, all already found it but one"

"Wasn't your father who found the Western castle" Asked Miroku to the miko sisters

"Yes, we were with him" Said Kagome feeling the jewel that hung around her neck under her blouse

"He said it was impossible to find the Central castle, that the rain demons had hidden it well" said Kikyo

"I don't think it would be so hard to find" said Sango giving a look at the map but she understood nothing of it

And with out verbal agreement it was decided that they would go look for this castle, they were young, curious and ready to make an incredible discovery. Minoru didn't refuse to Kagome keep the map so she could study it, he believed in her and besides he had become curious about his ancestors after some things Kagome had said. Cho decided to also go know they would need seed her to control the rain demon and even though she didn't admit it she was worried for them. Kagome now had the chance to find the long lost library of the hanyou of legends and her powerful mate; she was finally going to bring her father's and her own dreams true. Sango went along because Kagome had asked her to but she would have gone anyways. Miroku worried about Sango accepted with out thinking. Kikyo wanting to keep her sister safe decided that she would also go, Inuyasha following her to keep her safe. Sesshoumaru not revealing his true intentions accepted to go as well and even provided a ship. Shippo and Rin not wanting to be left behind promised to not fight if they were taken also so Kagome not possible to say no and Sesshoumaru not knowing how to fight Rin's puppy eyes accepted not knowing the alliance between these two meant more trouble that they could think of also Sango being the only one that could look after her brother was accepted to join with the condition to help around. Finally after six months of preparation they were ready to leave this including the paper work that Sesshoumaru hated so much

Name: Sesshoumaru Taisho

Race: Demon (Dog) Level: High + 10?

Age: 526

Position: Captain, scholar, and professional fighter (Minoru being his manager)

8

Name: Kagome Higarashi

Race: Human (Miko) Level: high + 8

Age: 21

Position: Navigator, miko and Researcher

8

Name: Inuyasha Taisho

Race: Hanyou (dog demon) Level: High + 7

Age: 264

Position: Mechanic, expert in explosives and warrior

8

Name: Kikyo Higarashi

Race: Human (miko) Level: High + 9

Age: 23

Position: control room, doctor, and miko

8

Name: Miroku Yamada

Race: Human (Monk) Level: High + 4

Age: 25

Position: computer systems, monk, information gatherer

8

Name: Sango Ura

Race: Human Level: High + 7

Age: 24

Position: warrior (slayer), controls, and ship weapons

8

Name: Kohaku Ura

Race: Human Level" Medium + 10

Age: 16

Position: warrior (slayer), ship maintenance, and student

8

Name: Cho Otake

Race: Demon (Rain/Water element) Level: High + 8

Age: 505

Position: controls, warrior, and 2nd mechanic

8

Name: Minoru Nomura

Race: demon (Rain) Level: High + 8

Age: 523

Position: warrior, machine maintenance, and engineer

8

Name: Shippo (Higarashi) Adoptive parent: Kagome Higarashi

Race: Demon (Fire Fox) level?

Age: 12

Position: none

8

Name: Rin (Taisho) Adoptive parent: Sesshoumaru Taisho

Race: Human level?

Age: 11

Position: none

And so this strange crew started their journey to Earth

**_8888888Six Months later888888 _**

Kagome had gone back to her room to give a last look to Earth before going back to Andro-xgd or so she thought. She went back to read the diary of the Hanyou of legends; Sakura

8

NL" If you are curious about Sakura then go ahead and read Red Moon Light for introduction, Red Demon Soul for her childhood and early teens, and Red Cherry Blossom for her late teens to find how she became all that is said about her here, **_please Review_**


	3. Warning Dreams

NL" I don't own Inuyasha. New chap, thanks for the reviews and enjoy.

Chapter 3: Warning Dreams

It was late in night; no one was in the halls of the Scarlet Wing. Kagome was sitting in her bed with a small book in hands that had been written by hand long time ago. She had found on the one before it a kind of happy end and sad beginnings but now she thought she had reached a special moment in the diary of the hanyou. It was a writing that had been done with a lot of thought for a few paragraphs still held some well thought sentences. It was like a love novel, an action story, a fairy tale and a comedy. She had reached appoint in which she couldn't let go of the moment.

**_I finally arrived to the castle to deliver Tetsaiga to my father, at first I thought it would all be as before but it wasn't. I hid in the Cherry blossom with a small rock at hand and threw it at him hitting the back of his head. It was something I did when a child, even though I am already sixteen I just couldn't help myself. After that I offered him Tetsaiga, he stared at the sword and I kind of felt jealousy for not being look at instead with pride. In an instant he took the sword and threw it to the ground before hugging me, I was confused; he hadn't hugged me since I was little. He asked if I was okay and then I saw his eyes full of tears, I had never seen him cry in my entire life until then. My eyes became blurry as my own tears were accumulated and then spilled before I hugged with all my strength. After that I stayed in the castle with my family and friends. Arashi was kind of glad that he didn't have to go out there to look after me. Kyo I think he is keeping a secret from us, I wonder what could it be and why does he leave so much late in night. These days in the castle had been kind of boring, so boring that I had forgotten to write in my diary, how odd but I guess I write mostly because of what happened. These days also in the castle I had the feeling something was going to happen, this afternoon I sat on the garden bored as hell before Arashi joined and we actually started a nice conversation, I told him my worries. He said that I was used to live in danger so dismissed the thought. After that Akiko, Akio my little brother and sister's children along with Yasu, Arashi's little sister invited us to play 'tag' I accepted and before I knew it I was tag. I thought my self lucky for Arashi was right there and I tagged him before running. As he cached up to us I told the children to split up. That was my first mistake for they all went to the castle leaving me to run alone with Arashi after me. He tackled me to the ground and he was at top of him, in that moment I noticed the rain that fell harder than ever. I think that was the most silent moment of my life but when I reacted and tried to move I think that was my second mistake. Arashi, his body reacted to mine and he being a full blooded demon reacted as it was expected his eyes had turned red and had a hungry look that I had never seen in him in my entire life, it was scarier than facing Fukushu or Naraku. He nuzzled my neck and leaned his body against mine. I still don't know or understand the sensation that ran through my body but I think I was glad when I heard Yasu calling for us. In that moment Arashi left without a word. I am so confused, what made him act that way. _**

Kagome yawned before giving up for the night. She placed the old diary with the others before getting ready to sleep and then covering herself with a warm blanket. Her thoughts were no longer on the diary but her friend Sesshoumaru. Since they had started their way back to Andro-xgd she had seen him less and less and it all started after that odd talk they had when they first left Earth, she felt a strange sensation when she remembered him being so close to her. She yawned before getting more comfortable in the small bed that was perfect for her. Sleep took over her fast and before she knew it she was dreaming.

8

Sesshoumaru walked the halls of his ship after not getting any sleep. He was a demon so it didn't bother him so much not to sleep but still there wasn't much to do at those hours. He went to the machine room and gave the system a quick check before going to the control room and checking that they were in the right course toward Andro-xgd. He trusted Kagome's abilities as a navigator but still she was human and she made mistakes more constantly than demons. His mind had been in the young miko for sometime now, he didn't know why he had the need to talk to her and continue their odd conversation. He sighed glad that there was no one around. He was still determined to find the hanyou's sword Mitsuko but the more he looked into the books they had taken from her grave he found himself more confused about it, he at least found the name of the demoness that took over the sword after the hanyou's death, it had done her no good for it seemed only a hanyou of a specific nature could wield it. This made him wonder if he would be able to use it. He walked back to his room when he suddenly stopped, he turned around and stared the door to Kagome's room. He heard heavy breathing and mumbling

'She most be dreaming' he thought before giving a step back to his way toward his own room but just stood there. Then the door to her room slid open and she came out with open empty eyes and then walked pass him

_ Kagome's dream _

_Kagome stood in a familiar room, the room in which she found the Shekon jewel in the _ _castle__ of _ _West__. She was facing the window that gave a good view of the blooming garden and gigantic cherry blossom. Against the window's frame a hanyou stood with a round belly looking outside. She was young, maybe not to humans but in demon years she was. It was the hanyou that had left her library to be found; Sakura. Kagome called for her and as she turned around she changed into a woman that resembled Kagome so much and she as Sakura had a round belly. It was the woman she had seen in the mirror at the castle of the central lands, the image changed to that one that she had seen. The woman was younger and she was facing the demon lord lovingly before he graved her with clawed hands and red eyes and kissed her with little tenderness before he sunk his fangs on her neck. Kagome could swear she felt them breaking her own skin so she screamed. She had shot her eyes and when she opened them again she was in the garden facing a little hanyou girl with locks of black and silver that covered her face as she faced down and with black ears at top of her head; Sakura as a child. _  
_The little hanyou girl had a sword piercing her stomach; blood was coming from her small lips as she fell back to the dirt. Kagome approached her but then she felt an incredible wave of demonic energy coming from the girl. Slowly the little hand took the sword from the edge not bothered by the cut that created on her hand or the blood that continued to come as she pulled it out. _

_The small body stood up slowly and limpingly with her hands hanging lifelessly. Her head was bent down but Kagome could see a wicked bloody smile that kept her frozen in place. The hanyou gave one step forwards then another giving Kagome a good chance to see her fully red demonic eyes and then she was running toward Kagome who tried to protect herself from the red eyed hanyou that was coming after her. She felt her pass by; she wasn't the hanyou's target. When she turned around she found a destroyed village with dead humans all around and then the same hanyou girl shaking with rage as her demon side took over and then she killed all the demons that were at that moment surrounding her_  
_Kagome watched in horror the massacre, the small hanyou tore the flesh of her enemy with no other feeling but enjoyment as she took her revenge at the end when all her enemies were dead she fell on her knees staring at what she had done before running away. Kagome tried to follow her but then the forest became a monster which the same hanyou girl but older faced with a glowing sword. _  
_The monster broke and became many dark shadows that attacked the hanyou who confronted them with a cold expression on her face. Dark blood covered her at he end, her face still held no expression as she walked away from the battle. The sky became clear and then they were back in the castle's garden where the hanyou sat silently before a demon with pallid blue hair and violet eyes joined her. Kagome couldn't see their faces as she was a few paces behind them or hear them but she knew somehow they were happy. He had tackled her and was now kissing her, his long hair blocked Kagome's view. _

_"I think you have seen enough" a voice said before the scene changed and Kagome found herself staring at the area in which they had kept most of the stuff they had gotten from the ancient library. There was someone giving her the back, it was the same hanyou with black and silver and black dog ears "follow me" said the spirit _

_"What a weird dream" said Kagome _

_"It isn't a dream but a warning" said Sakura as she picked up a book that had fallen of its place and placed it back _

_"Are you…?" asked Kagome wondering if she was angry because they had taken all her books and stuff _

_"Angry? Not at all" she sounded calm as she took one book out still not facing Kagome "Books contain knowledge, and knowledge can be a powerful weapon and a horrible one if it falls into the wrong hands" she placed the book back after checking a few pages and continued walking "I collected knowledge from every nation, from every land and every kingdom some of it saved many lives other it was used to destroy but I still kept it, you know why?" she asked Kagome _

_"No, why?" said Kagome _

_"Because in that dark knowledge the key to defeat it exists and I knew even long before my death that this knowledge would be needed in the future for darkness is always planning it next strike to try to destroy the order of the world but when you took this knowledge out of my library you became the responsible along with your friends that this knowledge doesn't falls into the wrong hands. I can not longer protect it as you well know so I ask you to keep this knowledge away and protected from wrong hands" _

_"But there is so much here, how I am supposed to know what…" _

_"As I told you before, I knew this knowledge would be needed in the future so I took the liberty to make a list" she sounded happy as she took a red leather book from a shelf "This book contains all the tittles of those books, papyrus and weapons that you and your friends have to keep away from wrong hands" _

_"Weapons?" asked Kagome _

_"Many of my collection I took from my own enemies after defeated, others I found in the darkest places of my time and others are not just meant to be used" said Sakura as she turned around and handed the book to Kagome "I believe that you can protect my knowledge and used the rest to benefit the ones from your time in a good way" Kagome even though was facing her she could not see Sakura's entire face. Just her eyes, molten gold and frozen fire with hope and strength a spark of humanity and shaped demon like, relax; calm some sadness because of her deep past and happiness because of her desired end by her mate's side. Eyes that were the window to the soul itself and a history of bloody battles and tragedy, in the deepest a happy mother, sister, daughter and mate what she truly was and considered herself before being a warrior "live with no regrets in your life, do always what you think is right and even if it fails don't give up for I know that you strong enough to go on" then Kagome was able to see her smile, pink lips that showed small fangs but aside from the fangs in the smile there was an old memory that belonged to Kagome, the memory of her mother, this smile was just like hers, kind and loving to all who saw it "Take are Kagome, and I hope we meet again" _

End of Dream 

Kagome woke up and she expected to be in her room on her bed but she was standing where she had in her dream holding the book. Sesshoumaru was there giving her a curious look. The miko had sleep walked there and picked up some books before walking there and picking a red leathered book. She looked confused, and tried to say something to just fall on her but. She felt dizzy and tired before she looked up at Sesshoumaru that with a look alone told her he wanted an explanation so she gave it to him. She told him about her dream and how the hanyou spirit had guided her there. It was hard to believe but there was no other way for after they inspected the book they found that it was in fact full of book tittles that sounded pretty sinister, names of weapons with their descriptions that didn't sound like the kind a hero would use.

"I think we should tell the others" said Kagome

"They won't believe you" said Sesshoumaru

"So I won't tell them about the dream just that I found the book" she said as she turned around ready to go to her room

Sesshoumaru followed a few paces behind; they said nothing for Kagome's idea was the best idea and the only one at the moment. She went to her room and sat on her bed; Sesshoumaru stood on the entrance and with a stare alone said good night. Kagome sighed after the door closed and then fell back on her bed. She couldn't believe a spirit had communicated with her any less that spirit and _she_ even possessed over her body and took her to where the red book was. Hanyous never thought about how people may react to their actions, Kagome thought wondering what Sesshoumaru thought when he saw her sleep walking. She glanced at the old diary, she had her vengeance right there but somehow reading the most private thoughts of the hanyou didn't sound as vengeful as it should, she was dead after all. Kagome began to wonder about that chosen death, the body floating next to the rain demon's in eternal sleep back in Earth deep under the grounds of the castle they had both loved. It sounded like a fairy tale to her, such ending with someone you loved so much that you didn't mind to die as long as it was by that person. It also sounded creepy just to let go of life like that. She began to wonder in her mind again, would she find a person she could love that much and if she did would she really die by that person's side. Deciding that such thoughts were childish she decided to go back to sleep hoping the spirit didn't come back to take her out.

_'Live with no regrets in your life, do always what you think is right and even if it fails don't give up for I know that you strong enough to go on'_ Kagome remembered those words before falling sleep wondering why Sakura had told her so and why had her smile resemble her mother's so much.

8

The next day while eating breakfast Kagome received a 'start' glare from Sesshoumaru. What a Jerk, thought Kagome ordering her when she was going to tell the others, well he in the ship was like the boss that didn't mean he could push her around like that. It was hard enough to come with an idea not that he helped at all but still she didn't know how to put it in words. How she ended up in the middle of the night in the storage area and finding that specific red book that was so back and so small for Sakura seemed to had kept only the best of the best in dark arts of destruction and tyranny. That hanyou began to sound kind of creepy to her, the so call childhood she had read in the diary and what she had seen in her dream seemed traumatizing enough for even a grown up like her.

"Guys" she said with a hint of insecurity that didn't escape the hanyou of the crew or the demons. When she had their attention she said "I found this book last night" she said showing the red leathered book that had the title 'My warning'

"So" said Inuyasha

"It has the tittles of the books and stuff we are not suppose to make public" she said receiving curious stares from the others but Sesshoumaru

"I guess if the Hanyou wrote something like this it most had been for a good reason" said Minoru after no one had said anything for a few seconds

"Then should we begin separating those from the other books?" asked Kikyo who was passed the book from Kagome and opened the to the first page "Did you see this?" she asked Kagome who leaned to see more handwriting, she hadn't in fact check the beginning of the book, usually that page was blank

"I knew that at sometime someone(s) would find this and I hope it is a kind at least honest soul who did it for in these pages the tittles writing by the blood that once decorated in the past of the done melancholies of my past of many others exists ready to come back and make your life as painful as mine with little hope of finding yourself again. I will assure you now that there is power in such tittles, the kind of power that massacres innocence, entire continents of hope that lie in hearts that are even invulnerable by God(s) (It all depends on which religion you follow) and races of people that did not choose to be such but still are proud to be who they are, to the last brick of despair and last step of a unforgiving path of misery and destruction that leaves your soul to burn in hell for more than a thousand eternities along with my deepest hatred that will burn your flesh with such rage that the flesh would burn with the thought alone of what you unleashed upon not only humanity but your brothers and sisters and those who could had loved you. If this isn't enough of a warning then I will make you a more assuring one that I am sure you will appreciate. I will come to your dreams and kill you over and over again until you are nothing but the shadow of who you are that slowly dissipates with the winds of time and may last every second in such dreams a century of what I like to call pain of the soul, such pain that tears and cries are not enough to express what you will feel if you dare to used the knowledge that I had left you in hope you do the right thing." Kagome took a deep breath "To my dear(S) who found my sanctuary from Lady Sakura of the Central Lands. P.S. Lord Arashi will give you double of all I wrote here if you take my word as a joke" 

"How nice of her" said Inuyasha sarcastically

"Do you really think she could come to our dreams?" asked Sango to Miroku which made Kagome flinch

"She was strong identity in her time and I guess she could be classified as such in our time, it is possible" said Miroku

"I say let's don't test it" said Shippo

"Then it is decided" said Sesshoumaru "we will separate those tittles from the others"

"Keep them in a secret place and not mention it to anyone ever again" said Kagome wondering if the spirit of the hanyou had this planned

"Fine with me" said Inuyasha "I am already strong, I don't need those stupid books"

"…" everyone gave him that stare that said 'idiot' and waited for the unstoppable

"Sit Inuyasha" those simple words were enough to make the heavy feeling in everyone leave

"Well, we better get to work" said Minoru standing up

Kagome unknown to them but maybe Sesshoumaru was freaked out, she knew Sakura could get into dreams and that was warning enough to keep such idea as to use the books for something that wasn't Kagome like and she was glad to not be the only one for Sesshoumaru had heard her when she told him about her dream and he knew she had told the truth.

The next two months went fast as they collected all the dark books that could make at least were 1 for every 400 out of 1,000,000 or even more. The weapons were easy to recognize by their sinister look unlike books that in Inuyasha's opinion were all the same. Being careful they placed them all along with other dark artifacts in a smaller storage room that used to be a closet.

In that time Kagome had not being talked to in her dream again and she was glad after that warning that came in the red book. She was already thinking about where they would hide those books and the best idea that she could come up with was to let Sesshoumaru build something so expensive and well secure to keep them away from wrong hands. For the other books he had accepted along with Inuyasha who owned part of the company their father had left them to publish as many copies as possible. the rest would receive the right amount of money; their share of the price that after making the calculations was enough to help them live with no financial worries for their entire lives and that was with what they had come up on their calculations but they were sure that such books would sell for even more and not to forget the collectors and the schools, along with the governments that would pay millions to get the information. Inuyasha with this had found his love for books.

8

Late at night when they had finally ended collecting all the dark books and stuff it was another night Sesshoumaru could not sleep. He went to the storage area where he found an interesting book to read. It wasn't anything that special, he just needed something to pass time with; a scientific book, human theories about the start of life followed by their theory of how demons came to exist that he found quite humorous at some points and revealing at others. It seemed that there was something between the 1500's and the 2000's that humans had believe they were the only conscious beings in their world but it was after the battle of the 2020 against a dark hanyou named Ashi that humans learned the truth. Not much to his surprise it was that hanyou Sakura and her demon mate Arashi who defeated the hanyou. But no one but their children knew they were mates back then, Sesshoumaru found another book that contained the entire thing of how they lied to the world for those five hundred years and actually proved to be very different from how everyone thought they were like.

**_Xochitl, nahual of the Americas: I could not believe what I heard shouted in the middle of the battle 'no one hurts my mate or my pup!' when I turned around I only saw Sakura in her gigantic red dog form, Ashi on his blue fox form and Arashi with his son Katashi and to make things more assuring then she screamed 'I will kill you Ashi even if it is the last thing I do or my name isn't Sakura Lady of the central lands!' in that moment if there was still some part of me that was human I would have had cried of happiness for her. _**

**_Dulce, exorcist from the Vatican: That hanyou, as much as I respect her above all those inhuman things I could not believe she had lied to all of us and the weirdest was after the battle after she and Lord Arashi were finally healed. They had a party in the castle of the central lands. The moment I saw Sakura I asked her what was she to do then and she simply said 'I have no idea, I actually I had no plans in case I survived but I guess I will go on as usual but now being my real self' when I asked her what she meant she only smiled, usually when she smiled I used to see deep sadness in her eyes but then in that single smile I could only see happiness and a desire to go on living like never before. _**

**_Alexander, vampire from France: the only thing I could think to do was congratulate Arashi 'you had your eyes on her for a long time' he said right after my congratulation 'lucky I, you didn't lose control and killed me' then he said 'but don't doubt that if I see you looking at her again I will' and that's demons and their mates, give me brake _**

**_Lord Kyo of the Western Lands: I knew from the beginning that they were mates. I am still amused that no one else had notice. My sister and Arashi may be smart but still not smart enough to trick me. _**

With a yawn and with need of sleep Sesshoumaru closed the book. He was finally tired enough to go sleep. He placed the book back on its place remembering where it was to finish it later on. He walked the long book shelf halls trying to count the books as he went along but eventually he gave up after finding they were just too many. He stopped at the sound of something crashing back; with no spare thought he went to the place where he found some old swords which he remembered Kagome had tagged after finding a book with their names, humans and their crappy memories. He found the one he thought had provoked the scandal. It was the oldest of all and the tag said 'Tenseiga' it wasn't a bad sword he thought taking it out and finding it was dull, no sharp what so ever to use it in a fight. It was useless he thought leaving it behind and wondering where he could find Mitsuko, the most powerful ever to exist. 'Could it be that it was destroy?' he wondered but dismissed the thought. He remembered what the statues back in the entrance of the ancient library, once called Sanctuary by the hanyou Sakura

_'Very well but you may not find what you expect here' the hanyou statue had said _

_'But you could find something even more worthy than that cursed sword' the dog demon statue had said _

'Cursed' he thought, how could the most powerful weapon ever be cursed, there was no record of anything happing to that hanyou in history that hinted even less mentioned a curse. The origin from the sword itself was a mystery that he believed could be solved if he searched good enough among the books, he could even find a clue of where the damn sword had gone too. He rested his head on the pillow feeling the sleep over flow him

Sesshoumaru's dream 

_He sat at the entrance of the red garden at the central land's castle where he watched Rin and Kagome pick some flowers that it was needless to say were red (but I still said it : ) He felt happy as Kagome turned around in a green and pink flowered spring Kimono. She smiled at him like she smiled to everyone with kindness and innocence. He felt himself standing up and walking toward her in what he felt clothes that as hers belonged to thousand of years in the past, a weight was on his side and he glanced to see two swords. One he had seen somewhere; Tenseiga and the other one he felt a demonic aura coming from it but did not look familiar _

_"Sesshoumaru?" he heard her calling his name _

_He turned around to find her very close to him with the same smile. He felt her hand on his cheek; it was a warm feeling, of peace and completion he closed his eyes concentrating on the feeling. Then the hand felt different, still warm but the rest it was tough, even bigger so he immediately stepped back with open eyes. A smiling hanyou stood there with head bent and hand still stretched to reach him. _

_"Sorry, I just couldn't help to see that look on your face" she said pulling her hand and then unbending her head a bit but her white and black locks of hair still covered her eyes, he could only see her smile that looked so familiar "But I thought making a last visit wasn't that bad" _

_"Then this is no simple dream" he said acknowledging the fact that as she had written in the red book she could come to his dreams and to bother him like that no less 'hanyous' he thought annoyingly _

_"You are smart, I will admit that but I am not here to make your ego grow, I came to warn you" she said more seriously at the end _

_"What's new" that's all she did _

_"Idiot!" her eyes, she showed them to him, angry red with pure demon understanding that she had complete control and could do as she wished with him "You have disrespected me enough! You won't look for my sword any longer, you will only waist you life away and even if you were to find it you would only die!" she growled like a Inu hanyou would but more rabid and furious like a demon "My brothers were your ancestors, Kyo to be precise but still you don't respect our kind" she said "You remind me to someone that I fought a lot with, stubborn dog listen to me" _

_Before Sesshoumaru could say anything she had graved his neck and was somehow lifting him off his feet, though she was smaller but it was a dream so if it didn't make any sense it wasn't such a big deal but still. She held him almost about to brake his neck _

Out of dream 

Sesshoumaru gasped for air in his sleep, the marks of feminine hands appeared on his neck as she proved that she could really hurt him even if she was dead.

Back in dream 

_"You think that you are all that but you forget that when I died I was thousands of years old and still looked young, don't underestimate me Sesshoumaru, I fought with beings as strong as you all the time, I admit that you are strong maybe the strongest demon of your time but still no match for me for I am not a demon" she had slammed him against a wall still holding his neck "I am a hanyou, don't even think to compare me to your brother, you know well that we are not the same" her voice was deadly a hint of amusement in it "I could purify your soul at this very moment so hear my warning and always keep it in mind, don't try to get my Mitsuko" and then she disappeared like the ghost she was _

_ End of Dream _

Sesshoumaru woke up panting and his hand close to his neck, he could still feel the pressure of her hands on the vein that pulsed right next to his trembling finger. She had been right, she wasn't nothing like Inuyasha, that hanyou (even if it took her a long time to do it) had killed humans herself. She was like those humans that could become demons sometimes, it made him wonder after the book he had read earlier if everyone who knew had once again being wrong and not seen the real Sakura. He felt cold as he stood up from his bed and looked over his reflection in the bedroom mirror. He stared in horror and shock that there was a hand mark on it, it was the same size of the hand that had been in his neck. It was impossible or maybe it wasn't.

8

In some other place of the ship, a couple slept next to each other with no clothes what so ever. The demons were sneaky when it came to these situations and could be very quiet but not quiet enough in a hanyou's opinion. Minoru with his long blue pale hair sat on the bed he was at the moment sharing with Cho, the blanket covering enough to let ones imagination fly. His eyes mid open glanced at the demoness on the bed before he stood up with little shame of his state. He felt strange, not only that night but since they had left Earth. For some reason he wanted to go back but why? Was it that he wanted to know more about his ancestors? No, they had the entire story in those books, there was something more but he decided to ignore it. He, knowing human females was to scream if they saw him like that in the hall, picked up his robe placed it on along with a pair of boxers and decided to go get something to eat, after so much activity he needed it. He walked the cold halls alone not bothered by the creepiness. He entered the kitchen not caring to turn the lights on and went directly to the fridge that at the moment he opened the door he closed it almost knocking what was up.

'Better luck next time Sango' with a sigh he went back to his room, they were out of food and it would be until the next day that they would arrive to a base to get more supplies. He reached his bed and fell on it with little grace. He fell sleep, his mind for some reason pulling him into a world thousands of years ago

Minoru's Dream 

_he stood in what it seemed to be a ball with demons, humans and other creatures; All of them chattering happily, he felt his body move to the center where he cached a glimpse of blue hair like his own. There was laughter and many voices but one stood out the most _

_"I said 'well I guess there is no other choice' as I took my sword out and immediately they left, no one was hurt so I guess fear is a strong weapon" said a male that had his back to him, he had even longer hair than Minoru _

_"Arashi, stop with the stories" said a female _

_"Sakura, I am just entertaining our guests" said Arashi in his defense _

_"Until he gets to the dirty ones" he heard himself say making the rain demon turn around toward him and smile, Minoru could not see his face completely for some reason _

_"So you are here, well isn't that a surprise" _

_"You two are still brats don't think that just because you have your own children you can go around making mockery of your lands and home lands" _

_"I rest my case" said the female hanyou _

_"The only one here that will be telling embarrassing stories tonight will be me and I think I will start with my favorite about Arashi and the mud monster" _

_"No!" screamed Arashi before his mouth was covered by his mate _

_"Yes!" she said for she had never heard the story _

_"Now my lady, you remember that you didn't meant Arashi until both of you were five, right?" Minoru felt like a puppet that was being made talk by someone else _

_"Of course, how could I forget him and his wonderful manners" she said sarcastically _

_"Well, about a year before after Arashi had controlled for the first time his power over the clouds and made rain for five days he…" _

_ There was then a horrible sound of a crash inside, he saw Arashi and Sakura sigh before they ran out of the room followed by him and many others through the halls of the castle of the central lands to a large room where booming sounds came from. _

_"Katashi!" screamed the female hanyou before opening the sliding doors to then gasp in surprise falling beck on her mate's arms "That little!" there was an entire teen party on her dojo _

_Minoru watched in amusement the memory he had seen in the castle back on Earth, that is what they had seen, this room filled with youngster partying and laughing while a young rain demon with bright blue hair and blue dog ears sang on a stage. At the moment this demon better known as Katashi son of lady Sakura and Lord Arashi saw them made him smile even more before continuing with his new song _

_Via Lactea (Milky Way) By Zoe (you can watch the vid in my space profile_ _that you can fid in my fanfiction profile) _

I carry your voice in my voice,  
Engraved with aerosol,  
your ghost kiss attach to my bottom lip  
And the map of your nakedness.

Chorus:  
I carry the prism of your eyes,  
in my helmet of astronaut,  
the shyness dawn of yours cells.

And every night  
Under the Via Lactea,  
They seem eternal if your not there,  
Every night from my window  
I call your immortal name.

And at times my skin cries,  
When is blurred of yearning,  
my mind with so many memories is inflamed,  
that no longer I can sleep.

Chorus:  
And the carpet of your dreams,  
I am a ray vagabond,  
Dismays and hurts itself but is not put out.

And every night  
Under the Via Lactea,  
They seem eternal if your not there,  
every night from my window  
I call your immortal name.

I carry the prism of your eyes,  
in my helmet of astronaut,  
the shyness dawn of your cells.

Via lactea, via lactea,  
via lactea, if you are not there.  
Via lactea, via lactea,  
via lactea, if you are not there  
and I know I find you again

_Minoru watched as the angry expression in the rain demon and hanyou changed to a calm one. Slowly the memory blurred before he was in a blank place where only other person besides him stood unmoving; the rain demon that once was a lord; Arashi. _

_"I never thought that I would miss my son so much, it hurts though I no longer live" he said "Minoru, rain demon as I was, direct descendant of mine and of my own son do you know who I am" _

_"Of Course, Arashi first lord of the central lands after banishment millenniums before" said Minoru _

_"Good to know I haven't been forgotten by my own kind, but tell me Minoru do you think I was a good lord" _

_"I really don't know, I heard that you were but I wasn't there" he said _

_"Yes, of course well I am not here to give you a warning or anything like that as my mate usually likes to do" he said with a hint of tiredness in his calm voice _

_"She is a real bother isn't she?" asked Minoru _

_"I am glad you share my view but I guess not the love I still feel toward her even after death" he said making the living rain demon feel uncomfortable _

_"Oh, well then why are you here" said Minoru _

_"Because this is our last chance to communicate with the living world" said Arashi _

_"Why" asked Minoru, the dead rain demon sounded like he could make a good conversation, he wouldn't mind talking to him again _

_"Because there is a path awaiting us that will be long and too complicated for you to understand, the thing is I want to give you something before I go, to you my rightful heir" he said as a light blue orb appeared in front of Minoru _

_"Me? Your heir?" asked Minoru in misbelieve as he examined the sphere _

_"Yes, did you think you looked so much like me just because you are a rain demon? Your blood carries the blood that makes you rightfully my heir, the royal blood of the Central lands" Then the blank room became an image of the storing area showing an old desk that had a small look in one the the drawers "There is something here for you and those who you think deserve it" then the image disappeared _

_"Oh" was all Minoru could say before the small sphere entered his body _

_"The power that I once possessed now belongs to you to pass on to your own children but only will it be awaken when you learn it's true purpose" and with that the blurred figure of Arashi disappeared _

_ End of dream _

Minoru woke up to find himself alone in bed and Cho standing up already dress for the day

"About time" she said "I never thought you could sleep so deeply"

"Hm?" he was kind of confused

"Are you coming or not?" she asked

"Where?"

She sighed tiredly "To the port, we are not trusting you or Miroku to go alone for the groceries alone again so are you coming or not"

"I am going, you don't have to be all bitchy about it" he said before the alarm clock hit his head

" Moron" she said calmly before leaving the room

88888

It seemed everyone wanted to get the groceries for they didn't want Miroku or Minoru to bring them more trouble. At the end only two people were staying to look after the ship who they picked by taking names out of a hat. Sango and Miroku wee staying which made he slayer very nervous as the monk gave her a creepy wink

"You cheated for this to happen" she said as they went back to the ship

"Now how could I have done that if it was Sesshoumaru who took the names out" he said but Sango just shot him a glare

In the meanwhile the rest organized to get all the stuff they needed which included more than food for it had been a long time since they didn't make a stop all because they had a bad reputation around many ports all thanks to their bad luck. If it wasn't Minoru and Miroku making trouble it was Inuyasha fighting with someone or the children getting where they weren't suppose to or even some guy that would try to kidnap one of the girls which ended usually with Cho beating the hell out of them and then being chase, or Sango doing the same or Kagome just being saved and Kikyo saved by a rampaging Inuyasha who would demolish everything until he found her.

Kagome shuck her head to get those memories away. She was going to be positive and get this done for once with out being chase, kidnap or stopping a fight.

"Alright, Inuyasha and Kohaku go and buy anything you think the ship needs for maintenance" she handed them one of those black cards Minoru and Miroku had arrived the last time, at least something good came out of their mischief "Kikyo and Cho get half groceries" she said to the rain/water demoness and her sister "Minoru take the children go buy what is in this list" it was mostly stuff like tooth paste, toilet paper, candy for the children and stuff like that "Sesshoumaru would you go with me to get the rest of the groceries" and they all went on their assignments meanwhile

"Get Away from me you pervert!" it was heard form the Scarlet wing and then a crash

8

"Let see" Inuyasha was inspecting some pieces from a shop while Kohaku day dreamed as he watched the girls pass by "Hey Kohaku wake up!" Inuyasha had thrown him a piece which he almost left fall "Do you think that will work"

"I guess…eh Inuyasha" he said

"Yeah?" asked the hanyou as he continued to examine other pieces

"Well, do you…have you…?" he was saying with a blush on his face

"Say it already!" said Inuyasha tiredly

"How do you ask a girl to..." then he stopped in mid sentence as a girl entered the shop which made Inuyasha understand the entire question

He sighed before throwing Kohaku another piece "you will know, believe me" he said not giving the girl that had entered the shop a hint about their conversation

"O…okay" said Kohaku before he decided to help Inuyasha

8

Cho glared, and glared and continued glaring at the horrible high prices. With a final sigh she picked some of the so expensive pieces of raw meat that she liked, she wanted to cook them, or better say wanted Miroku to cook them later on. Kikyo was picking ramen cups for Inuyasha that no matter how many she took he would have ended with them in two weeks. That's why she usually hid them so they would last. The miko and demoness walked through the busy streets of the Meca port that was known to be very visited by travelers like them.

"I wonder how Miroku and Sango are doing" said Kikyo

"Surely Sango is beating him to a bloody pulp" said Cho but Cho was actually wondering how was Minoru doing

"I guess you are right" said Kikyo

8

"Don't touch that!" screamed Minoru as he stopped Rin from touching a very expensive crystal sculpture "Now stay with me and touch nothing" he said tirelessly, who knew that taking care of children was so difficult. He was almost done, everything was in the list but…'she had to be kidding' Minoru's eyes almost escaped the sockets of his eyes. He spotted the store that had the personal hygiene objects at his sight but still…he glanced at Rin, maybe he didn't have to buy them himself

"What is it Minoru?" asked Shippo who noticed his odd aptitude

"Nothing Shippo, Oh Rin" he said in a friendly voice

"Yes?" she asked licking her spiral lollypop (the candy of pure innocence)

"I need you to get me something" he said still friendly

"Hm? What do I get in return?" she had extended her hand still with the innocent look

"In return?" 'What have you being teaching her Sesshoumaru?' "What about more candy"

"Alright" she said after Shippo nodded in approval

"Okay, you see that store?" she nodded, "you see those boxes there?" she nodded again "Okay go and get me six of those and be very quiet about it"

"Alright!" then she ran off with the little card toward the store

Minoru sighed as he sat on the bench right there and waited with Shippo, and waited and waited and continued to wait until he decided to look for her. He found her chattering with the lady at the register

"Rin?" he asked and he saw the little girl had in the bags what he had asked for

"Oh Minoru! Here they are!" all the ladies turned to him as the little girl gave him the bag

"Eh…" he took the bag and then ran off dragging the two children with him

"Yeah! The candy store but I think I would prefer to get some clothes" said Rin when they had finally stopped "Oh and Minoru, you could have asked Cho to get those if it bothered you so much" she said nothing child like

'That little!' she wasn't so little anymore

8

Kagome checked her list one last time before something dawned on her 'I should had placed that in my list, well I guess Minoru won't mind' she had everything in her list as she and Sesshoumaru went back to the ship, when they arrived everyone was there but Minoru and the children. They waited for five more minutes before he arrived looking as tired as hell, Rin happily skipped with a bag full of new clothes

"Minoru?" asked Cho, she had never seen him so tired

"Sesshoumaru…" Minoru said "your child is a menace" he said before going inside all defeated and that was when Kagome said

"Eh Minoru?" she said "One of your bags is broken, whatever was in there is gone"

Minoru checked the bags and found what had escaped him as he ran. He took a deep breath to calm down before going inside along with everyone else. Everyone took the stuff where it belonged, Minoru told Cho what was missing and she couldn't help to laugh before accepting to go a get it for him.

Their journey toward home continued

8

In the middle of the night Minoru went to that place that Arashi ad shown him in his dream. With a good pull he opened the drawer and found some papers that made him gasp. There were five of them, each one trusted to him by the ancient rain demon who had received them long time ago, four of them from behalf the other lands. The papers were to be given to the rightful owners of the four lands of Japan back in Earth, Minoru already owned one the other four he had to give to the rightful owners 'now the Eastern lands were panther demons, the Southern lands were Snake demon, the Northern lands were wolf demons and the western lands dog demons' he wondered how long it would take him to find those rightful owners, he already suspected of Sesshoumaru but still he was going to need more proof of that

88

From a place between the world of the death and the living two beings watched for a last time. Arashi placed a hand on her shoulder before he hugged her

"Our hardest journey is about to start" she said "And we have each to go on own"

"I know" he said "Sakura I…"

"I know" she said before kissing him, memories ran through them as clear as water, all the battles, all the achievements, All the laughs and tears, the blood that they had seen, their first night as mates, their first son, first daughter and the ones that came after, their families, friends, allies. Both felt as they were pulled away from each other by invisible hangs

"Sakura!"

"No, Arashi!" she tried to reach him extending her arm all she could, he did the same. The tip of their fingers touched to share one last memory

The memory 

Sakura was only five years old as she chased a small grasshopper before a scent cached her sensible nose 'fresh like rain' she turned around to stare at a boy about her same age look at her, that was the first time they meant. Arashi, though it took him some time to admit, had thought she was beautiful the first time he saw her; Her hair black and white symbolizing her nature, the little black dog ears on her head and her vivid golden eyes along with the scent of spring coming from her. She had been trap on his violet eyes and the perfection of his almost white skin, his blue hair reminded her of the rain in spring and she reminded him of a small red flower he had once seen.

"Hi, what's your name?" those had been her first words toward him

end of memory 

"Arashi!" their fingers tried to touch again but failed

"Sakura, I will never forget you" he said as his body began to lose it color as a drawing that it was yet to be painted

"I won't forget you too, my soul mate" her body as his began to lose color, their eyes being still the only colored part they had left stared at each other before darkness overcame them. They would never forget

Sakura as Arashi's soul floated in white waters where all their memories and thoughts were taken and placed into a small sphere. Sakura's being red as her soul and Arashi's blue as his own before they were placed back on their now blank souls that would be reincarnated later on. If they were lucky enough they would meet again in their next lives

'Arashi, I love you' those were her thoughts as the small soul moved in a river of many in a very long path

'Sakura, I love you' his thoughts as his own soul moved in that path toward his next life

88888

NL" TIRED! I am tired as hell, sorry for not updating sooner is just that school started this week and well I was kind of busy, well you know **_review_** and stuff


	4. All Business

NL" … 'What is popular isn't always right and what is right is not always popular', something I read in the wall of my U.S. government class that I really liked along with something that also said 'Stand for what is right even if you stand alone' just beautiful words placed together to me by some random person that I may never know or may already be dead but no matter what I won't forget them.

Let me connect you (Deja te Conecto) by Zoe (also find the vid on my profile at my space)

Don't ask me to cry for you,

Sometime I saw you submitted,

Your eyes fall and float in the darkness,

Light me that I am so lost.

And it was once, yes only once,

That I told you the truth, yes only once,

Swollen in alcohol, lost in the night,

Dreaming with return, with return.

I suggest you to give me some sincerity,

And I only want you to give me some sincerity

Let me see you fall, let me in your dreams,

No, no, isn't truth that you stole the final shout

The one that is on the edge of the wind, no

Let me connect.

Let me see you fall, let me in your dreams,

No, no, isn't truth that you stole the final shout

The one that is on the edge of the wind, no

Let me connect.

Don't ask me to cry for you,

Sometime I saw you submitted,

Your eyes fall and float in the darkness,

Light me that I am so lost.

And it was once, yes only once,

That I told you the truth, yes only once,

Swollen in alcohol, lost in the night,

Dreaming with return, with return.

I suggest you to give me some sincerity,

I only want you to give me some sincerity

Let me see you fall, let me in your dreams,

No, no, isn't truth that you stole the final shout

The one that is on the edge of the wind, no

Let me connect.

Let me see you fall, let me in your dreams,

No, no, isn't truth that you stole the final shout

The one that is on the edge of the wind, no

Let me connect.

Let me see you... (Shine on you people of the earth try to make it right, love is the way.)

Chapter 4: All Business

Under the heating lamps that were not enough to substitute the suns light and warm a man in his late forties walked home along his only son and younger daughter. He stopped dropping the bags of groceries as he looked ahead in the direction of his home. There two girls barely entering their twenties stood with big smiles. His daughters were finally back. The younger of this two smiled at him with the same smile her passed mother had. He gave a step forward before they both ran to him and hugged him

"Father" Kagome cried as Kikyo bit her lip to stop the cry of happiness in her throat

The rest of their friends watched from the side glad for their friends.

8

Late that night Kagome sat on her old bed back in her department; she had moved long ago from her father's house but it was until very late that she had come back. Many of her stuff had layers and layers of dust that she planned on cleaning the next day or maybe the next week. She was too tired to do anything. They had arrived to Andro-xgd that morning and quickly had moved all of their contributions from the ship to the storage area Sesshoumaru had sent to make a month previously when they finally had reception to communicate with Andro-xgd. Kagome felt like her body weighted a ton after making sure everything was placed in the correct order. The forbidden stuff had gone to Sesshoumaru's vault in his mansion that no one would dare to enter unless they had a death wish. After all that was ready she along with the others went to her father and then took him to see the entire retrieved library. He had been speechless and so happy that he had not chased an impossible dream in his youth. It had made him very proud that his daughters had found such incredible discovery and he told them so. Kagome felt happy for that, the next day they would talk to some lawyers and imprint companies and stuff like that, mostly all who was interested in the book's knowledge which would not be kept secret but for the forbidden ones. She dreaded all that, it kind of reminded her that the adventure was over that now they would become regular people who once wasn't. She sighed tiredly before going to check that Shippo was in his room. As her he had been exhausted and had fell sleep immediately by just touching the bed. She smiled at her son from the door; she wondered how long it would be before he moved on with his own life.

The next morning as she prepared breakfast her videophone ran with Sango's number on it

"Sango, good morning" she could see Sango was ridding in Kirara

"Hey Kagome" said her friend "How are you doing?"

"I am tired, that's all and you" she said drinking her coffee

"Here in my way to Sesshoumaru's mansion" said Sango a little worry

"I thought the reunion wasn't until six" said Kagome after spitting her coffee panicked

"Of the morning" said Sango

"What!" Kagome screamed

"Actually I was calling to ask Shippo at what time you had left, you know I am late" Sango admitted

"Ahh! Why so early!" Kagome screamed before running to her room still in her pajamas

"Kagome…" Sango sighed listening to the crashes and crazy searches of her friend to find something decent to dress

"Sango tell Sesshoumaru I am sorry that I will be there as soon as I can" Kagome picked from her room wearing a green business skirt, a white blouse and a red tie

"But Kagome" Sango was going to tell her not to worry so much

"Bye" she hung up ready to leave

"Mom" said Shippo who had watched everything with sleepy eyes

"Oh yes, here buy something to eat if I don't get back in time" she placed a small black card on the table

"Mom" she was in the door, Kagome turned around "You forgot your shoes" he said looking down at her bare feet

"…Yes" she cursed mentally before getting some from her closet.

Running out of the elevator almost knocking a couple Kagome ran to her deposit area and picked up her old hover disk and started her way toward Sesshoumaru's mansion. Taking a tube that went to an upper level of the space city where Sesshoumaru's mansion was Kagome sighed before looking at her watch and finding that she was at least two hours late. How she hated time. As the hover disk moved on its own upward Kagome took from her hand bag her make up and placed it to good use. Green eye shadow, pink lips, little eye liner and all that stuff she got bored to do every time a special occasion came. Finally arriving to the higher level she moved as fast as she could in the hover disk toward the large mansion ahead.

Finally arriving to the doors where Inuyasha and the rest waited for her she jumped from the disk to land almost falling. The hover disk was taken away by Sesshoumaru's servitude

"What is everyone doing here, don't tell me the reunion is over" she had come all the way for nothing

"Actually that is what I tired to tell you Kagome, the people that was suppose to come couldn't because they had other affairs" said Sango

"They will be arriving in about an hour" said Kikyo

Kagome sighed tiredly

8

The business people arrived and all along with them entered the large meeting room. Sesshoumaru moved his eyes slowly from one to the next seeing if they were to be trusted. A few he didn't like at all and that included a demoness with black hair and red eyes with two feathers on her hair. He had heard of her before, her name was Kagura and she worked for the Kage corporation that was ran by an unknown representative. That company had become good competition for the last fifty years since the original owner a human that later on disappeared. It was too suspicious to be believed a worthy ally. One that he didn't mistrust but actually didn't like was a wolf demon named Kouga, he seemed very confident that they would sign a contract with him, they would see. Then there was an old face that smiled at him with no grudge. Daichi, the snake demon he had fought some years ago. The demon was very honorable when he lost being polite enough to congratulate Sesshoumaru and talk about business profetionaly as it should with a small commentary of him finally becoming father.

"Sorry for being late" two panther demonesses entered the room; one had messy red hair and the other long light ice blue

Sesshoumaru glared at them, he didn't like them at all but according to his advisers that he barely listened they could come to be a good addition to their company if they did their job well enough as lawyers; Though he had never seen them before he didn't like them but dismissed the thought as a simple dislike for cats though he never had problems with Kirara.

"The illustrated Sesshoumaru, it's an honor to meet you" said Kagura to him extending her hand

"The meeting will start now" said Sesshoumaru ignoring her

'This will be harder than I thought' Kagura glared at the dog demon before taking seat

8

After hours of discussions and proposals with only one breakfast break the deals had been made and the contracts sign. The afternoon seemed as artificial as always; in that moment Kagome as the others found themselves missing Earth. As Kagome waited for her gravy disk to be brought a gentleman for there was no other word to describe him with came to the door and smiled at Kagome. His eyes were deep green forest, his hair dark green with a few lights of white, and his face not too light but also not too dark. He was a forest demon so Kagome couldn't help to wonder what was he doing there, the ecosystem levels with such as recreations of the real things were in lower levels of Andro-xgd and for the rest no many went there. There was always the option of a virtual visit to more spacious interesting places. Demons and other beings that were more connected to nature usually lived in such levels and didn't come to these so high ones where nature was no more than a flower in a vase to make something look nice.

"You are Miss. Kagome, nice to meet you" he said with a kind voice "My name is Kenji and I am here to talk to Mr. Sesshoumaru Taisho"

"Eh" Kagome didn't know where Sesshoumaru was at the moment for he had disappeared immediately after the reunion was over

"Kenji, you are more than late as usual" a voice said from behind that almost made Kagome jump, she turned around and smiled at Sesshoumaru and Minoru

"I would have not come at all if it hadn't been for what Minoru told me" said the demon

"And what is that exactly?" asked Sesshoumaru staring at his friend, Kagome too was curious

"Not here, there could be unwelcome listeners around" said Kenji, he didn't like to be there for the larger amount of technology used

"Eh, but already the rest left" said Kagome

"That is not a problem" said Sesshoumaru "The less the best"

Kagome frowned as they went ahead inside to a more private room around a small coffee table

"So what is it that you saw in Earth" asked Kenji

"A lot of what you seek my friend" said Minoru "Real nature"

Sesshoumaru coughed to remind them he wanted an explanation

"You see Sesshoumaru, Earth has been abandoned for to long at the hands of those lower demons and beings that threaten to corrupt it and destroy it" said Kenji

"I think I see what you mean" said Kagome bringing attention to herself "You want people to move back to Earth and free it from the lower beings, it would work I guess but remember that Earth is larger than any space station or port that has ever being built, I mean its an entire planet in which many cultures and cavitations were born from which all living beings we know come from"

"Even though it's named Earth only about 25 percent of it is actual earth" said Minoru

"It is still too much" said Sesshoumaru

"You are not the only ones I had talked about this offer; believe me many being want to go back to their roots" said Kenji "I have never being there my self but I guess you are well aware that the need to protect it comes naturally to me"

"Then this is about what you want" said Sesshoumaru

"Even if it is I guess you saw its wonders and as I think that they are being misused and miss appreciated, or are you going to tell me that to breathe real outside world oxygen is the same as the trash we breathe here" said Kenji with scorn

"I guess it could work but still there is no real owner of the lands and that could bring controversy and you know that isn't something I appreciate" said Sesshoumaru

"Yeah, about that do you remember that hanyou and rain demon" said Minoru

"How can we forget her" said Kagome sarcastically

"Well the thing is the rain demon, Arashi appeared on my dreams" said Minoru which made Kenji wonder what he meant

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" asked Kagome

"Because, well it's weird and I didn't think you guys would believe me" he said not know there two were the perfect people who would understand him

"Did he hurt you?" asked Sesshoumaru feeling a shiver run down his back in the memory

"Not at all, actually he showed me some memory that I had already seen in the castle and some talk about that being their last opportunity to communicate with us before some kind of journey and stuff, well the thing is he told me of some papers that could help us claim the lands of course if I find the correct people" he said ending with little air and a tired look on his face, he had no idea of where to start

"Don't you mean 'we'" said Kagome

"Actually this was something that he said I had to do on my own based on my own judgment" he hated to do things on his own

"We are doom" said Kagome and thought Sesshoumaru

"I need to talk with my other associates who already have such matters ready and had even accepted with no doubt, I guess you guys have enough time to find these people" said Kenji guessing it meant they needed time

"It would be nice to talk to you sooner, you know to have more details about the…" Kagome wasn't sure how to call it and actually it sounded interesting in her opinion

"Project Reborn" he said with a smile that melted her "And I won't be leaving Andro for a few more days, what do you say if we talk this over dinner next Saturday night" they began to make their way out

"Yeah, of course" she said with a faint flush on her face

"Can you tell me your address so I can pick you or better I should take you home now" he said as they walked on the automatic halls, a few paces behind Sesshoumaru and Minoru

"That won't be necessary, I have my own ride and" she handed him a paper with her address "And this is where I live"

"See you at seven?" he said as they arrived soon to the door

"Seven is fine" she said with a smile

"It was nice meeting you Kagome; I look forward to our dinner" he had picked her hand up and kissed the back of her palm making her turn back to red

"Yeah me too" she said not believing that such nice guy existed, she watched him leave with dreamy eyes already wondering what she would dress

"Is it me or do you feel ignore too" said Minoru to Sesshoumaru who didn't answer, Minoru turned around and found Sesshoumaru was already gone and had even closed the door "What a friend"

Minoru gave a last glance at the daydreaming girl before giving her a small poke in the ribs making her jump

"You better get home or Shippo will worry about you" he said as he summoned his dark rain cloud

"Eh yeah, see you later Minoru" she said as she stepped into her hover disk

"Take care Kagome" and with that he left

Kagome sighed before moving forward back home, when she was a mile away from the mansion and a few hundred feet up she glanced back at the mansion swearing she had felt someone watching. 'Most be my imagination' then she went back home

8888

Sesshoumaru watched her go from the window of his room, now the mansion was so quiet with the servants down stairs and Rin gone to a friend's house. He sighed before making a few business calls and the usual boring stuff he did to keep his company in the first place. He had a strange feeling that something had been taken away from him but, no the miko couldn't be the reason for this feeling. Yes, he considered her friend more than the other humans but still why would bother him that she went out with Kenji. Because he didn't want to see her hurt that was all, his hanyou brother had already done enough back then. Maybe Kenji was looking for a way to lure them to his little project through those means, if it was like that then it was his business to make sure she didn't fell for them. Sesshoumaru as smart as he was came up with an idea that meant some self sacrifice from his part but it would be worth it.

88

Kagome arrived to her department with a cheerful mood which made Shippo wonder what was wrong with her. Usually when she got back from leaving late she just went to her room and screamed into her pillow but this time it was different, she was happy more than happy which scared him. Had they become multimillionaires like Miroku told them they would, well that could be reason enough.

8

Kagome sat on the couch looking at her self in her hand mirror before the bell rang and she checking her skirt wasn't too low or high, her hair well brush and her posture right walked to the door and opened it to find no other than Rin. Kagome blinked before looking toward Shippo.

"I told you I needed a babysitter" he said remembering the few black cards he had gotten paid for this little trick but who had paid such a high price for Shippo didn't come cheap.

"But not Rin, she is barely your age" she said

"-Cough-" she turned around to come place her eyes on a strong wearing plain white shirt chest that belonged to no other than Sesshoumaru.

"I know, that's why asked Sesshoumaru" said Shippo playing his part

"Eh…" Kagome didn't know what to say as Sesshoumaru made himself inside Rin running to Shippo to shove out of her bad some video games, Sesshoumaru stared at her wondering why he felt like telling her to not go, he narrowed his eyes making her step back

"Kagome, you look beautiful" she turned fast around and there Kenji stood in all his glory in a tuxedo, his forest green eyes shinning with only the light of the lamp of the entrance but this didn't dim their beauty. He smiled at her not missing the blush on her cheeks. He brought his attention to Sesshoumaru and raised a brow in question.

"Dad, do you want to play?" asked Rin as she and Shippo looked for which game to play first

"Maybe later" he said plainly

"Oh, I forgot you had a daughter now" said Kenji "Who would have thought that you, Sesshoumaru Taisho would go to such fares as to adopt a human to not get involved with those obsessed demonesses that chase you all that time. I guess we all have our ways to deal with our… problems"

"…" Sesshoumaru gave him a mega super deadly glare that could make his head explode

"Thanks for coming Sesshoumaru, we will be leaving now, don't stay up too late kids" said Kagome sensing something wrong between the demons. She and Kenji left to a small hover limousine (I am not very original when it comes to futuristic stuff) He opened the door for her letting her inside before looking up at her building and caching Sesshoumaru's glare from above. Kenji couldn't help the grin on his face as he entered not losing his eyes until the door closed

"So are you finally going to tell us what's going on" said Shippo to Sesshoumaru's back

"You are too young" said Sesshoumaru before turning around to find them whispering between themselves, that couldn't be good.

"So is adult business or Miroku like business" said Shippo

"Miroku?" asked Sesshoumaru but not really wanting to know "Did she say where she was going"

"Some restaurant in the upper level, something fancy I think. She never wears those clothes unless it's really something important" he said

Sesshoumaru frowned, he had a bad feeling.

8

"It's beautiful" said Kagome as they entered the Le Denor, a restaurant with white marble columns with carvings of beautiful estrange flowers and green vines wrapped around them with real flowers, the walls were a soft sky blue and the ceiling high with an hologram very realistic of the stars and space.

"Nothing compared to you" he whispered on her ear before pulling the chair for her, Kagome gulped before he pushed the chair for her again.

He sat on his own chair making sure not to lose her eye contact. The waiter was needed no more for the small communicator on the table was all the needed to order, the menu was already there. Both ordered calmly before the reason's for Kenji to invite her to diner appeared.

"So tell me Kagome, how is Earth like?" he said simply

"Well, is like all the books say but being there is just…" She couldn't find the word

"Wonderful?" he said tryinh to complete for her

"Fulfilling, it makes you feel completely like what we are now feeling is all artificial but there, everything was real it makes you feel so alive" she said with eyes closed "I had never felt my miko energies more aware of my surroundings"

"I see, then you wouldn't mind going back?" he asked

"I guess not, but I think to travel an entire year to visit my family here would be too much" she said with a frown, she was human and maybe if she was a demon she wouldn't mind so much for the long life span

"You could take them with you" he said stopping her thoughts

"I guess but even though Andro is not like Earth my family has lived here their entire life and there are too many memories to just rip them away from them" she said mostly for the memories of her mother

"It would be good for them to experience something new" he said his hand sliding over hers and assuring her with a smile

She blushed deciding to talk about it later with them.

"Now this will be asked to you sooner or later but what did you see in the castle of the central lands?" he asked

Kagome thought about it before telling him about the spell that had protected the castle, the red cherry blossoms, the wondering memories, the strange mirror and the red garden but said nothing of how the enchantment to put down the spell or the vision she saw in the mirror or how she found the library which didn't pass him as unnoticed

"It was so estrange and beautiful" 'sometimes terrifying'

"I heard the hanyou woman that lived there was very over protecting and if it came to no other solution violent" said Kenji hoping to lure her to the subject he wanted to hear about

"She just didn't want to see people suffer and besides I think her life most had been difficult to just decide she didn't want to. Maybe her methods weren't always popular but if there was just no other way someone had to solve the problem" she said as their food arrived

"Even if it meant to kill humans" he asked

"Well…" she said thinking about it 'She didn't kill humans until she was pass the thousand years and it must had been for a good reason'

"I heard she killed a thousand in total or maybe even more" he said before taking a bite from his food, white fangs was all she saw before the food disappeared into his mouth

"There had to be reason, right?" she said after little thinking

"I wonder how such hanyou that claimed to care for all ended up a cold hearted killer" he said

"She had to be, if she didn't then more people would have died" she said

"Did you know she hated to kill and the smell of blood" he said

"Yes I do know" she had read the diaries to the point she accepts her problem and has to deal with it

"Maybe she wasn't right in the mind after all being half demon half miko must had messed up with her mind, sometimes the craziest people are geniuses" he said

"I don't know about that" she said not wanting to admit he might be right

"I wonder what was needed to _create_ her" he said more to himself than her

"Create? You mean that theory about her being _created_ throw magic and science" she asked not believing that he could believe such thing

"Yes" he said expecting to hear the answer he wanted

"Well I think she was _born _not created" she definitely said

"But surely in those times her parents knew the chances for her to survive were minimum almost impossible" he said

"In that time she already had a brother by blood so her parents most had already know she would survive"

"There are rumors that she didn't; that her father used a sword to bring her back, isn't that selfish for so many of her kind to die and exactly her not to"

"Mere luck and besides her mother had been attack before giving birth it could be that she was meant to live"

"Still what do you think is needed for a demon and miko to have children" he said not letting go of her eyes with his own

Kagome gulped, he was a demon and she a miko so what was she to say "The theory she created is call blood balance…"

8

'Damn' Sesshoumaru cursed in his mind as he watched and heard their conversation through the two small spheres, one above Kenji and Kagome's table and one on Kagome's kitchen table.

"-The theory she created is call blood balance, she believed her parents had the same strength both in demonic and spiritual powers so they mixed completely to the point of almost neutralization or her death but she survived-"

"-There had to be more than that-" said Kenji before Sesshoumaru gave a low growl

"-The rest I did not understand well, she had written something about soul mates and the heart being an important piece-" Kagome said as his finger stroke hand

Sesshoumaru cursed more aloud, she was giving him very important information that could lead to trouble, not so many could understand the writing in those books and any less that damn theory that was surely fact besides that he couldn't believe how fool she could be just because of some sweet words. Sesshoumaru continued to listen until he slammed his open hand on the table making Rin and Shippo jump in the living room wondering what could break Sesshoumaru's incredible patience. They looked quietly as he took off through the window as some demons usually do and wondered what was going to happen next.

8

Kagome acknowledged her mistake and all that she had said as Kenji smiled to himself for what he had found, a sword that could break through time itself, wonderful and even more that such sword could be no other than Mitsuko. Kagome tried to change the conversation's path

"So how are the lower levels, I have only been there a few times" she said nervously

"Tell me Kagome, if I found a way for you and I to have the same levels of energy would you become my mate?" he said taking her by surprise

"…" she was too shock to react

"Mr. Taisho!" they heard someone scream "Wait"

but only a growl came making all humans stand and step back while demons gave a step forward

"Miko" his voice was dark and made her shiver "We have to talk" he was way serious so she went ahead, Kenji trying to follow "You stay back" his voice even darker, Kenji knowing it was better not to pushed stood in his place

Kagome and Sesshoumaru exited the restaurant before she felt an arm wrap tightly around her waist, with an incredible jump from Sesshoumaru the landed on the roof of another building and letting go of her immediately.

"What do you think…?" she was saying before stepping back at seeing his narrowed eyes

"That is what I should be asking you, what were you thinking giving him all that information" he said stepping forward and she stepping back

"You were spying on me!" she found confidence on herself and said

"I trust no one, not even you any less when you fall like a high school girl for a gay like him" he said sternly

"How dare you! You were spying on me plus you don't believe on me, so what if I said some things, unlike you I trust people even some demons" she poke him in the chest which made him growl and his fingers move at the need of something to kill

"And more when they flirt with you, do you actually believe he would take you as his mate, a miko" he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice

"What is wrong with me being a miko? At least he appreciates me and doesn't act like a freaking aristocratic bastard" had she forgotten this was a demon and just not any demon

"You barely know him" he said

"More than you at least" the gay seemed sincere and expressed his ideas unlike Sesshoumaru

"I have for three hundred years and he is up to no good any less if he decided his interests were in you" he said with that cold heartless voice

"What is that suppose to mean!" she screamed

"He only wants to use you and you have already given him enough to bring us problems. I thought that after what happened with you and my brother you would have learn but I guess not, but what could be expected of humans any less mikos" he said

"You bastard" she said through greeted teeth

"You can curse me as much as you like but it won't fix your mistakes of tonight, I will take you back and you better say no more unnecessary things to him" he said stepping closer to her, she didn't move; her anger was over powering her fear

"Or what" she snarled close to him

"You don't want to know, miko" he held her chin and said with a deadly voice but she just kept her eyes narrowed at him.

He took her back to the entrance of the restaurant where she said nothing before he left. She entered receiving a few stares from around and then sitting in front of Kenji. He waited for her to talk but all she did was eat her dinner and in a very angry way least to say. When he acknowledged that he would get no other word from her he continued with his own food. Kagome stood up suddenly taking her hand bag and walking out followed by a worried Kenji, had Sesshoumaru made her so angry? Or had it been him? They both entered the limousine

"Where do you want to go next?" he asked ready for the night clubs

"Are you really just using me?" she asked taking him by surprise

She knew there was truth in Sesshoumaru's words, a truth she had tried to ignore but had dawned on her eventually. It had all been because of her pride that she had said she believed in Kenji when as he had said, she barely knew him

"I thought you had already notice" that was his response

"I see" she hung her head

"Now, now I just wanted to know some stuff, I am just curious not an bad gay" he said in his defense "like you I am very interested in history and all that there is about the past and the hanyou woman was to me more like a question to my self if such being had really existed"

"She existed" said Kagome

"I still have my doubts" he said "I mean being that powerful and stuff one would think there is a body and a tomb where everyone cried her, just to disappear like that doesn't seem real"

Kagome kept quiet, she knew the truth and that was all she needed to know and it would even make things worse if she told him she had seen the body as if it was still alive, who knows how many crazy beings would try to bring her and her mate back to life like the story of the miko with a body made of clay and bones, if that could be call life.

"So do you want to go do have some fun or do something more private at my place since Sesshoumaru is babysitting" he said leaned on and whispering on her ear

She couldn't believe the gay, he was a pervert demon. Once again Sesshoumaru was right; this gay could not be trusted when it came to women, demon or human.

"Just take me home" she said and before he could give his offer again she shot him a glare that said 'don't you dare' he sighed

"I didn't think you were the difficult type, I guess I was wrong"

"Way wrong" she said

Kagome entered the department kicking her shoes off that flew across the room landing in the couch just next to Shippo who jumped in shock. He stood up and glanced at her curiously, oh yes, something had gone wrong. He didn't even ask as she closed the door and went to her room. Sesshoumaru had left not long ago; Shippo didn't expect an answer of why before his mother arrived. It seemed that wasn't their night

88

The days had gone pass and Kagome's mood didn't change that much. She had been busy but not enough to forget about the horrible night. She had been ask to find a book among all the others for the first publication, though this news made her kind of happy they weren't just enough.

"Kagome! Hey there" said Sango finding her among the piles of books in the storage area "Busy?"

"You have no idea" said Kagome looking from book to book, she knew that the first book had to be something special to bring along the attention of everyone to it, as these thoughts passed through her mind she spotted the perfect one "Ahhh!" she screamed making Sango jump

"What is it!" asked Sango looking for a danger

"Found it, found it, found it…" Sango sighed before smiling at their luck, among so many books how could they find the 'one' as Kagome called it.

"Then let's take it to Sesshoumaru" said Sango and immediately Kagome's mood went back to depress

They arrived to the mansion where Inuyasha opened them the door

"What do you want" he said

"Sit" said Kagome before stepping over his body and going inside

"Sesshoumaru!" screamed Sango and no long after Sesshoumaru came down stairs as usual with his expressionless face

He narrowed his eyes at the humans "you don't have to scream, you made enough noise to let one know you were here"

"Sorry" said Sango

"We found the book" said Kagome handing him the book, he read the title

"I guess it would have to do" he said and Kagome's hands became fists

'The jerk, it took me a good find to find such a good one'

"Tell the others to meet here next week at this same hour" he told them before walking up the stairs back to do whatever he had been doing

Sango and Inuyasha glanced at each other wondering what was wrong with them.

8

"Back here so soon" sighed Miroku who got the chills for the mansion

"Hey guys" said Sango as she and Kagome arrived

Everyone was there only waiting for them and the attorneys

"So Kagome, how did things go with Kenji" asked Minoru to the miko

"Don't want to talk about it" she said

"Kenji?" asked Cho with a frown "That idiot is still in Andro" then she glanced at Kagome suddenly feeling bad for her

"So you finally found the 'one" asked Kikyo "she hadn't talk with her sister for sometime

"Oh she did" said Sango for her

"Which one?" asked Miroku

"That can wait for the meeting" said Sesshoumaru who came out wondering why they didn't enter already

Everyone sat in the same places plus a new person that only a few knew, Kenji was there and looking down like a scolded child. He gave a low look at Sesshoumaru before sighing. If he had known Sesshoumaru was so close of a friend with the miko he would had stayed away. The entire speech about how he was going to kill him if he tried anything like that again turned out to be very frightening.

"What's with him?" asked Kouga the gay who would take care of the publication, his main business wasn't actually books but new models of weapon of sharp edges such as swords, axes and all that stuff that not so many used now days but he was recognized for their quality and design also he was one of the most wanted demons around say for his incredible speed. He as Sesshoumaru had been told about the Reborn project by Kenj and actually he was looking forward to see it to come for to him large open spaces were the best. Minoru had his eyes on him, something told him he was one of the ones he needed to find but as Sesshoumaru he would continue to watch. He was as you already know a wolf demon, his hair unruly and messy tied (with no head band:) and strong light emerald eyes, his business suit not well arrange, actually he looked too young to be there but so did everyone else.

"Don't worry about him, he just got what he deserved" said Minoru

"So you are the hanyou brat" said Kouga to Inuyasha who growled

"What, have a problem with me for being a hanyou" said Inuyasha

Though many years had pass there was still a small number of hanyous, why? Well still demons preferred stronger mates and it was unusual for demons to like humans and still they were look as weaker bonds more in some places than others.

"Inuyasha don't make me say it" warned Kagome before Inuyasha grumbled and stayed quiet in his place shooting glares at Kouga

"Mutt" was all he needed to say to provoke the Hanyou but even before he could do something they were interrupted

"_The World where you belong_?" asked the panther demon looking over the book, she had red freeze hair and a childish look; her name Karen "I guess it's alright" she said fluking through the thin pages, her name was Karen

She was happy looking the usual girl you found at parties being the center of all but besides that she was the athletic type, loud and short tempered with a spark of curiosity that always showed on her face when finding always new

"This was your choice?" asked Anija, now this panther demoness was very opposite from her younger sister, she was taller, her hair very long and light blue, her face cold and stoic, you could find her among the dark crowds that never lied anyone and always criticized humans and hanyous but this being business kept her quiet.

"It contains information of every kind of being that comes from Earth, their origins and abilities" said Kagome knowing this could interest anyone "Panther demons as you origin from the lands of the East of Japan"

"Oh" was all Karen said staring at the book, with curiosity "I guess I will get one my self later"

Anija said nothing and just got the paper work out

"About the weapon exhibition" asked Daichi the snake demon, he ran a publicity company, made music vides, and commercial and had good contacts everywhere he went with all human, demons and even hanyous. To say least he was charming though his skin was green and scaly and his hair red and spiky short. "I think before that a buffet you could say should be done. I already have enough people who is interested in your books but I believe it could go even farther after all such discoveries don't happen that often"

"I think he is right" said Minoru "some extra opportunities won't hurt"

"Excuse me" said Miroku "but what kind of possible partners are these"

"I guess Sesshoumaru has his own contacts but I will invite my best clients if you don't mind" said Minoru

"I think that isn't a problem but a few references should be nice, to know about who we will be dealing with" said Kikyo

"Alright, so I will be sending you the list of names, corporations and other information" said Daichi placing it all in his agenda

"That would be great, thanks and sorry for the inconvenience" said Kagome

"Not a problem, now let's talk about the buffet and presentation of the book" he said ready to take note

8888888

NL" I am sick…and school just started and the evil homework is back and I am depress because I jut found that I can read and write better in English than Spanish (not that English is bad but it just feels…weird) anyways sorry if I made mistakes but my brain isn't working right, why? Because I am Sick! **_Review or I will infect you!_**


	5. Chapter 5 and 6

I don't own Inuyasha

NL" I have been wanting to ask you guys this for sometime but I didn't know how to put it but here it goes 'Do you want me to continue putting lyrics of songs originally in Spanish or do you want me to put of songs originally in English?' be honest, I will really appreciate it : P Also this is a double chap

Ni una Sola Palabra (Not a Single Word) by Paulina Rubia (If I owned her contract I would be rich but I am not rich so it means I don't own it)

Been shouting

Already I know that it doesn't know.

The heart listens to your head

But where you go?

Are you listening to me?

What of your pride?

What had we agreed?

The night begins and with her my road

I seek you alone with my best dress

But where are you?

What has passed?

What remains after so many years?

I look at those eyes that one day looked at me;

I seek your mouth, your hands, your hugs

But you feel nothing

And disguise of cordiality.

Not a single word

Neither gestures nor passionate looks

Neither trace of the kisses you used to give me

To dawn.

Not a single smile

For every night and everyday

They sob these eyes

In which now, you see yourself.

As a toy that collides against a wall,

I leave to find you

And I get lost when I seek

An opportunity, a miracle or a spell:

Become beautiful and you, handsome with me.

Before the eyes that once looked at me

Placing my back and here a few steps

And I aim to other failure

While my mouth says "never again".

Not a single word

Neither gestures nor passionate looks

Neither trace of the kisses you used to give me

To dawn.

Not a single smile

For every night and everyday

They sob these eyes

In which now, you see yourself.

Cannot be, is not me.

It weighs so much in the heart

For not being of ice when the sky

Asks me patience.

Not a single word

Neither gestures nor passionate looks

Neither trace of the kisses you used to give me

To dawn.

Not a single smile

For every night and everyday

They sob these eyes

In which now, you see yourself

Oh-oh-oh-ahha

Oh-oh-oh-ahha

Oh-oh-oh-ahha

Words.

Chapter 5: Safety Black Out

A dark blue dress honored to be worn by a young miko with a gentle smile as she welcomed the guests to the Taisho mansion where the first copies of the book:_The World where you belong _were and around the large hall the ancient weapons captured the attention. Keeping her eyes friendly at everyone and trying to keep calm she led them to a large ball room that she had no idea existed in the mansion until recently that morning when she arrived to help with the preparations. It was the entire height of the five floors with balconies looking inside and out where many were already talking. She glanced at her friend Sango who had trouble with the conversation that ran around her about exportation and importation of the different space colonies. Then she looked over Miroku who had no trouble at all talking about business which meant money if he played his cards right. Then there was Cho and Minoru who were talking to other demons, theirs faces kept still and cold before Minoru gave a look that said I-kill-you-if-you-dare then Cho gave him one that said if-you-kill-him-I-kill-you. Demons thought Kagome before someone tapped her shoulder. She tuned around to find her older sister, Kikyo looked more than bored and Kagome understood why after she saw Inuyasha attacking the buffet. Kikyo gave him the look he-will-pay and Kagome knew he would.

"Bad?" asked Kagome

"Bad" said Kikyo "when is the presentation starting?"

"Soon, I think" said Kagome before both noticed a larger group listening to someone talk

"Please Bisabuelita (great grandma), tell us more" they heard a young woman say

"No, chamaca (brat) I came here because you asked me to and I am tired of talking and don't call me that, call me abue (granny)" said the old woman sitting in a chair surrounded by everyone in hope she would continue with her stories

"Do you sense that?" asked Kikyo to Kagome

She concentrated on the old woman and truly found something odd about her, she may look human but she truly wasn't or her Bisnieta (great granddaughter) it was something old and hidden under their skins. They didn't look like anyone from near by or the other space stations. They had to be from a farther one.

"Alright but I told you I was too young when I saw them and it was only once" said the old woman "Now it was no much before their disappearance, she was in the garden with him talking to others like I am doing now, I held to my great grandma's hand, oh they were good friends for what I remember. She glanced down at me and smiled so kindly that I was lost of words 'So this is Xocoyol (ankle bell) she looks a lot like you Xochitl (flower)' she said to my abue and I smiled because to me my abue was my hero" said the old woman, her old brown eyes and grayed hair suddenly seemed more fragile as she lost herself in memories

"You are my hero abue" said her granddaughter who had the same eyes but black hair divided with two braids that hung in front of her. It was then when Kagome noticed their odd clothing, absolutely they were from far away

"Don't lick boots Ato (water) I still have some hundreds of years forward" said her abue scolding

"Sorry Abue" said Ato

"Anyways then Lord Arashi said 'she seems to have potential' and believe it or not I kicked him" said the old woman making a few laugh

"You did not" said Inuyasha who had joined to listen

"But I did, I didn't like people looking at me different like that so he was calling me special but to me was being called weird" said the old woman "I was young and didn't really understand all that society stuff"

"You are odd old hag" said Inuyasha, Kagome was ready to sit him but was interrupted by the old woman

"Odd is another word for ugly, that's what my Bisuncle, Coatl said" said the old woman "And to me you are even odder hanyou boy, but I guess not all kinds of odd are that bad since she was odder than you"

"Who?" asked Inuyasha

"Lady Sakura of course, are you stupid or being screamed at those ears has made you deaf" she said with a sigh

"Old hag" said Inuyasha

"Call me Abue, I will even let you call me Citla" she said with a smile

"What are you anyways" said Inuyasha

"That's for you to find out" said Citla "and for me to laugh about"

Kagome had heard the old woman and the mentioning of the name Xochitl made her remember that it wasn't the first she had heard no, read the name in Sakura's diaries but could Citla really be that old, it was impossible.

"It was a land surround by water both in West and East a lot of free land unused and more farmed, there were many cities but not as advance as others but it didn't matter for people had good life, things one truly needs in life is health, equality, love, and safety. Of course money was needed too but things like love and equality could not be bought if you tried you would only receive a shell of it. That land as any others had gone through war but I think ours was affected a lot by those invaders, our tongue had been something you had never heard but in our names and the one to which we adapted came from Spain, my kind almost disappeared though if you were human you could become one if your desire was to protect others. My Bisabuela was human once to give you an example" said Citla and Kagome believed she already knew what they were

"Kagome was it" said Citla "why don't you help him with that book" Kagome had one copy of the book on her arms and began to look for the place she had described and she found it and found her suspicion was right but before she could say anything the lights went out

"What a!"

People were talking lauder, a few pushing around before a fire demon or creature created a flame on his hand and held it up. The first thing Kagome saw made her scream, Sesshoumaru was right in front of her! He covered her mouth to stop the scream

"Calm down" he said before a big explosion was heard and shock the entire place making the flame die and Kagome fall against Sesshoumaru in the darkness. No one in the room spoke, surely all more worried about getting to their feet. But Kagome she was frozen for even in that darkness she could see his golden eyes. She could feel his breath against her hair, her hands were on his chest, and her legs had fallen randomly along his. Finally falling from shock she stood up apologizing but Sesshoumaru said nothing before suddenly the lights were back.

"Ato!" the scream came from Citla; they turned to find an injured Ato with a big gash on her forehead "Malditos (damned) they will pay for this"

"Mr. Taisho! Someone came running toward them, it was the imp that was at charge of security; Jaken "the vault was…" but before he could finish Sesshoumaru had already passed over him followed by Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyo. When they arrived to the vault they found the guards dead and Minoru, Cho, Miroku and Sango already there looking worried. They stood there speechless, someone had stolen the dark knowledge, about half of it and some weapons

"What are you doing just standing there" said someone from behind when they turned around they were shock to find a woman with long black hair that reached her knees, around her eyes black and face painted to resemble a skull but to Sesshoumaru it didn't look like paint, more like her natural skin. She wore black skirt that reached her bare feet with a black sash and a black top that as the skirt was decorated with black shiny rocks black feathers and golden prints of snakes, her body was tanned, wide shoulders and a hard face, her eyes black like stones and empty as eternal darkness

"Nahual" said Kagome

"So you did find it" said the young woman walking to the scene of crime not bothered by the bodies

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Inuyasha was about to grab her shoulder

"Sit!" Kagome screamed in fear

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Sango

"She is a Death Nahual, if you touch her…"

"I will take your soul away and eat it" said the Nahual "it will give me extra life to live not that I need any more"

"Citla" said Kagome

"You are smart Kagome but what we should worry about now is" said the old woman

"There is no way you are the old hag!" screamed Inuyasha

"She is" said Kagome; Nahuals were chosen usually those who wanted to protect human kind, gifted with a nahual that could never die in spirit depending on the day you were born, in the past they were confused with demons because they are shape shifters but in truth they were like dark guardian angels born from nature. There were many kinds of Nahuals that went from animal kinds, to elements and finally life and death which were most feared and now in front of her was one that didn't care if she took a life or not for nahuals could be very evil too (-evil laugh-)

"Who ever did this is still close, if we move fast enough we will catch her" said Citla

"Her?" asked Minoru

"Yes, her presence, repulsive presence can still be sensed" she said

"I placed a barrier that will help" said Kikyo

"It will but we must hurry" said Miroku

"But first" said Citla before tossing them some weapons she had brought from the halls

"What's this?" asked Miroku holding a monk staff

"What do you think, really the kids of today" said Citla

Sango weighted the large boomerang on her shoulder, Inuyasha held with disgust an old sword, Minoru two samurai swords, Cho a strange looking sword, Kagome and Kikyo bows with packs of arrows and Sesshoumaru the sword he knew as Tenseiga and another that had strong demonic energy

"Excuse me but I have no idea of how to use this" said Kagome for bows had been replaced by energy canons long ago

"You will manage" said Citla holding a strange black looking sword known a Machete

"We have to get the guests out so they won't interfere" said Minoru to Sesshoumaru and that they did. They all wondered what was wrong but at the end who would question Sesshoumaru when he seemed so angry, even the servitude left told not to return until the next morning, them along with Citla and a resting Ato with a Kenji by her side remained

"She is still here" said the old nahual

"We better break into groups" said Miroku holding Sango's hand

"No thanks" said Sango hitting him with the boomerang, oh she liked how that felt

"Kanji you stay here and look after Ato or our deal is off" said Citla

"You don't need to say that, I will keep good care of her" he said holding poor Ato's hand

"You better do nothing that will get you kill by me" said Citla poking the back of his head with Miroku's staff

They broke into teams of three, Inuyasha Miroku and Kikyo, Cho Minoru and Sango (plus Kirara) and Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Citla. They separated and started the search for the suppose demoness who stole the stuff that could bring a lot, lot of death.

8

Sango though had known Cho and Minoru for a long time felt uncomfortable around them and even more when they gave each other those looks. Maybe being paired up with Miroku wasn't so bad after all. She patted Kirara before balancing better the gigantic boomerang behind her shoulder

"…" they were just walking around saying nothing before Minoru pushed Cho into a room and closed the door.

Sango didn't want to know when trashing was heard inside so she with Kirara now transformed went on to continue the search not turning back

8

Kikyo kept a slow pace concentrating in the barrier she had placed. Inuyasha walked by her side while Miroku went to a few paces behind with interest looking over the large halls and paintings on the wall when he suddenly stopped to look at a painting

"Inuyasha" he called

"What" said the hanyou

"Who is this?"

"Sesshoumaru's mother"

"Wow" said Miroku; the demoness had long silver metallic hair, amber eyes and pallid skin.

Inuyasha sighed before dragging Miroku away from the painting; it was then when Miroku caught a glance of another painting, that one held a human, a woman in whom he saw a resemblance between her and Inuyasha. She had to be Inuyasha's mother.

8

"…" she said nothing

"…" he said nothing

"So..." Kagome didn't know any ones more quiet than them

"Bored?" asked Citla

"Kind of" said Kagome

"It was in the times in which I was born when the habitants of Earth began to leave more and more and I thought I would never leave but eventually I did when there was no one left, I looked for them Lady Sakura and Lord Arashi but all their son Lord Katashi said was that they were gone and were not coming back. Then I didn't understand but when I did I felt my heart brake for to me they were all the hope we had. Absurd to think just two individuals would could change the world just like that, I was young and a fool" she said "I…did you sense that?" she asked

"Up" said Sesshoumaru before they ran to the stairs

"What is it!" said Kagome as they ran

"She is trying to escape through air" said Sesshoumaru

on their way up they came across Inuyasha, Kikyo and Miroku then Sango with Kirara and not far behind a messily dress Cho and Minoru. They arrived to the last floor but could not find the demoness so it was easy to guess she was in the roof. When they were able to get there the chilling wind pushed them back but Kagome remembered that is that level of Andro no currents like this existed so when she opened her eyes she saw a demoness she had already meant, Kagura and in a large feather she had the books and weapons

"So you found me" she said "at least I will get rid off the one who placed this blasted barrier"

Immediately Inuyasha placed himself in front of Kikyo with a deep feeling to protect her and it was then that this sword legendary for its power and its past wielders unleashed part of its true power, Tetsaiga transformed taking them and Kagura by Surprise

"Call upon the wind scar" said Citla

"Wind what!"

"Wind scar!" screamed Kagome in misbelieve

Inuyasha swung his sword trough an opening in the winds and a blast taking part of the roof went straight to Kagura but with a simple movement of her fan blocked it

"Give back that Kagura!" screamed Sango before sending the gigantic boomerang which was sent back b another movement of Kagura's fan

"Why should I? None of you can stop me" said Kagura

"Tendrils of Darkness!" black spears shot up to the air and attacked Kagura "Kagome shot" screamed Citla before Kagome trying as fast as she could arranged a arrow and shot Kagura just blasting part of her feather and making the books and weapons fall, Kagura was barely able to catch one losing part of her sleeve as the price. "Get her, one is enough to bring destruction!"

Sesshoumaru gave an incredible jump but before he could get close enough Kagura sent an attack "Dance of the Dragon" Sesshoumaru not used to fight in such way (for this are other times, more peaceful) was hit directly and then fell the five floors and more down

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome spotted a latter attach to the wall and went down to where he was

"Not so fast!" Kagura sent an attack toward Kagome

she closed her eyes ready to receive the attack but it was then that when she opened them that she faced Sesshoumaru's back who was fighting back the terrible wind with his sword

"Impossible"

"Dragon Strike!" some kind of energy both coming form the sword and Sesshoumaru accumulated before sending a blast that destroyed Kagura's

while Kagome checked on Sesshoumaru who had fell on one knee not understanding how he had know to make such attack the others fought Kagura, with a skillful maneuver she got Kikyo's shoulder with a blade of wind making her barrier weaken and enough to let her out

_'Born under the black wind of death _

_I have prevail without being lost _

_My teacher once in another life taught me _

_That my darkness holds a light _

_Lady Sakura Lord Arashi wherever you are _

_Forgive me for what I am to do _

_For it seems that in this life _

_I won't met you again' _Citla concentrated the dark energy of all the souls she had absorbed and releasing the purity that was left and then let them pass on as pure spirits to finally give away her immortality, dark wings appeared on her back and a feathery helmet that was similar to a crows head, the peak covering the vision of her black pupil eyes that became purely black and empty. Her skin once again became tanned, the death marks disappearing before she took off flight like a bird delivering death.

The others followed but then a scream was heard

"Abue no! Don't do it!" Ato ran out of the mansion followed by Kenji

"I have lived long enough and I know I will live again for that is my fate. To be always the same even in a new life!" screamed Citla as she flew faster "Hand of Death!" she graved Kagura's hair that began to turn white with age

"Ah! Dance of the dragon!" sending a new attack that hit too close to her chest she sent Citla down, her wings disappearing as the feather fell of along with her helmet. She hit the ground mercilessly making most of her bones brake, blood falling from her mouth and her eyes shot painfully in pain.

"Citla!" screamed Kagome who had been carried by Sesshoumaru, she ran to Citla and saw that in her hands she held half the book Kagura had kept

"I before this life time knew a hanyou and a rain demon who showed to me as much kindness as anyone could to my kind so hated and feared among many others, he told me that I had potential but of love not of being a weapon, that at difference of my past lives that I would find happiness and I did, when that happened I looked for them but they were gone and Earth being abandoned, I remained on Earth with my love one until the day of our deaths hoping to see Lady Sakura and Lord Arashi's reincarnations and thank them for helping me believe but they never appeared and I died sadly to be born again far away from my waiting place, I have waited in this life for them but yet I have not see them and I guess I won't until the next one, Kagome if you see them tell them I am thankful to them"

"Abue!" screamed Ato as she ran hugged her great grandmother who used to tell her tales of her past lives since she was a child, life wasn't suck out of her as she touched the warm colored skin that had become cold with the approaching death the warm feeling that fast was disappearing Ato already missed

"You are the new leader of our kind for you are my blood above all and I loved you like I loved my life and the past one" with that her body became dark sand that began to rise and disappear in a small wind. An old black feather remained that at the moment Ato tried to touch disappeared

"Bruta" Ato cursed for her Abue's kind heart that had let her to death after waiting for so long before standing up, her eyes held no tears or sadness, it was a strong face of someone cold hearted and angry "You said the name of that demoness is Kagura" she asked Kagome

"Yes, she works for the Kage Corporation" said Kagome

"Then I guess I will stay around here a bit longer" said Ato "sorry for failing you Kagome" she said before disappearing in the wind

"What did she meant?" asked Sesshoumaru

"Isn't obvious" said Kenji as the others got there "Nahuals protect humans depending on the day they were born and even though the protected is not aware the nahual is of the bond between them, Ato a nahual of water is your protector, why do you think she got that hit on the head" it had been during the black out that Ato had pushed Kagome and received the hit that could have killed any human

"So she will always protect Kagome" asked Miroku

"She would give her life away for that is what nahuals were created for, to protect" said Kenji before sighing "I guess I should be leaving now to see if I can contact her now that she is the new leader oh and by the way she is part of my little project too" he said before leaving

"Project?" wondered Inuyasha out loud

"We better collect all that stuff and place an apprehension order against Kagura" said Sango

"We can't" said Minoru "If the words gets out about those books and weapons more will try to steal them"

"And besides she only got half of one" said Inuyasha picking up the other half Citla had saved

After taking all the stolen stuff back to the vault and fixing it and talking to the authorities about the death of the guards and all they turned to bed too late leaving the mess of the reunion down staris. They had decided to stay in the mansion for the night. Rin and Shippo were at the moment camping in the lower levels. Kagome relaxed on the warm water of the tub in the room Sesshoumaru had given her. she was so relaxed that eventually she fell sleep and it was until the water got cold that she woke up and got ready for bed.

She curled on bed before slowly her mind became absorbed by sleep. Her dreams were troubled by a shadow that laughed as it held the other half of the book. Citla's dead body turning to black sand and then disappearing, Sesshoumaru and her sister hurt while the others faced the monsters of shadows. Then she found in a flash herself in a battlefield filled with blood where only golden eyes lightened her path a soft voice whispering to not fear, to go on and defeat the darkness. She woke up panting before leaving her room needing to get out for some air. She went to where the premiere of the book had been finding it all a mess; the servants wouldn't be back until morning. She saw a bottle of Vodka that was unsealed and saying 'drink me' to Kagome. She needed to relax, to get some sleep most of all so taking a clean glass she served herself then drank it in large gulps, she thought it wasn't so bad before taking another and then another then she felt dizzy and giggled when she noticed the bottle was empty. Laughing about it she made her way to where she thought her room was. Entering a room that was larger than hers with a bed larger than hers with a body larger than hers she got under the covers before feeling something fluffy tickle her stomach. She hugged the fluffy thing and fell sleep.

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched when he saw the miko on his bed, drunk and hugging his tale which he had kept secret with a spell. Yes, only a few knew about Sesshoumaru's tale and if Kagome survived the night she would too.

888

NL" THE SECOND CHAP! Looking back I thought the end with Sakura and the others was kind of empty so I made this for you guys. The original names will be used I hope I don't confuse you

Chapter 6: The New Lord and His General

In a hidden night, in a room supposedly where only one should be at night, two pairs of eyes stared at each other, their breaths hold as they listened for the steps outside in the hall leave. Her warm smile made him smile as well, their secret safe Eyes like violet ice stared at warm golden ones. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"Arashi, for how long we will keep this secret" she asked

"Maybe forever" he said

She frowned and looked to the side toward the cherry blossom in the yard

"Sakura…" he buried his face on her hair "Does it really matters if they know"

"I don't like hiding, that's all" she said

Sighing next to her he sat and stared outside, the warm breeze cared his skin. She glanced at him, his bare chest gleaming with the moon's light. She sat too covering her chest with the blanket. Without warning he pulled at her ear and said

"Stop whining"

"Jerk" She said before tackling him

"Ouch" he cried as she nibbled the tip of his ear

"Its call payback" she whispered

"We will see about that" he whispered before kissing her neck

Two beings that loved each other, loved each others essence and presence yet they had to be careful to let no one know. They acted like friends when they were more.

8

The next morning was a beautiful morning, it was warm and full of life as the summer wrapped everyone in a warm blanket. Oh and talking about blankets

"Arashi, give it back" Sakura the new and first general of the central lands protested, secretly only known by her mate and brother she was also the lady of the central lands

"I like you more like that" he said with no intention of giving it back.

"Then I am going to my room" she stood up from his bed only wearing a few garments and then collecting her clothes before dressing 'I need a bath' surely in the castle of the western lands someone would notice the general had the scent of the young lord all over her. Arashi watched before throwing the blanket to the bed. His fun was over, until night arrived or they had a moment alone.

Making sure both watched around to see if there was anyone around before Sakura slipped back to her room where she saw with horror was being open by one of her father's most loyal servant

"Jaken!" she screamed "What do you think you are doing picking in my room" she demanded coldly

The imp gave a startle jump before turning around in fear before remembering why he was there "I just came to see if you had gathered your…stuff to leave"

"You moron, I am not leaving until the castle is finish and there is still long before that" she said crossing her arms over her chest hopping the imp could detect the extra scent on her skin

"Unfortunately" he said unaware that she was more than glad that he was no more than an imp

"What did you say" she said warningly and shooting glares at him

"Nothing Lady Sakura" he recited stepping back, her eyes looked like his lord's when he was angry

"General Jaken" she said with a smug smile

'Whatever' Jaken thought before excusing himself through clenched teeth

Sakura entered her room with a sigh before closing the door and tossing clothes out of her closet to find something to dress after taking her bath

8

Wit not much to do, for exception of the monstrous amounts of papers lord Sesshoumaru had given him to start his day, Arashi took his breakfast in his room undisturbed wishing that Sakura was there, she was good working with that kind of stuff. Looking over the papers from which he didn't recognize some words he sighed. Being a lord wasn't that fun then again ruling sounded as interesting as leading a team of ants. Too many demons attacking humans, a lot of lower demons trying to take power from their new declared lands. It had only been a week since he and Sakura had arrived to the castle and he declared a lord. Kyo seemed happy enough to not be the only one who shared the dooming position though there was still a long time before he became the official lord of the west. Arashi remembered Yori, the heir to the Northern lands and once his most hated ally. He had seen him with Kanna the day he was declared lord so his worry about him looking for Sakura was gone still there was something in the back of his mind nagging him to be careful but f what?

"Having fun" teased Sakura entering the room and then seeing the mess he had she said "You need organizing my lord" she bent over her shoulder and looked at the paper he had in hands, feeling stupid before his mate Arashi pulled it out of her view

"What is it?" he tried not to sound frustrated but she being his mate and knowing him for most of her life did not fall for it

"Just thinking you could need some assistance my dear lord" she placed a hand on his shoulder and massaged it making a shiver run up Arashi's back

She sat next to him and started looking over the papers and classifying them. Arashi getting a few glances of how she was doing it began to follow. Soon they had them all organize for lands, business, importance and a lot more. The sat and began to read the papers out loud to each other question about the right course of action

"You need a council and advisers, even my father have some" she said knowing all this work even the two of them could not do it always alone

"I know, I need to find the right ones" he said, Kyo telling him all he had been thought since they were children had helped

Sakura after finishing with the paper work that was until late began to tell him names from lords of the other lands and demons that she knew they could count on. It was almost mid night when they had chosen the ones and Sakura fell back exhausted, Arashi watched her from his sitting position before lying next to her. In that moment Kagome and Cho entered the room. Both of them sat again

"We thought you two could be hungry" said Kagome as she and Cho brought down the food

Both thanked before their mothers left

"Kami I am so hungry" said Sakura as she took a piece of meat and throwing it to her mouth

8

Sakura walked toward her room exhausted, it was late and she only wanted to sleep, in her way she found her father who stopped blocking her way. She knew this was his way to say they had to talk and she wanted to ask if tomorrow could be a better time but he left her no choice

"Why did you refuse Arashi's offer" he wanted to know

"I just don't think I want a mate for the moment and I don't think Lord Arashi and I could really get along"

His father glared coldly at her knowing she was hiding something. Knowing it would be of no use he let go of her wondering how he could get the truth.

Sakura sighed before falling face first into her bed. Her eye closed for what it seemed like a few minutes, dreaming of that battle in which she faced her future with Arashi. She woke up at the sound of someone outside her room. She stood up and opened the door to find Arashi

"What are you doing here so late" she asked

"Let's go for a walk" he said

"But what if someone sees us" she asked

"What can they do, we are just going to walk, talk about a few matters of the lands" he said with a smile

"Okay" she said going with him

The forest as it always had been sine she remember was dense, the shadows too close to each other and the path barely wide for a cart. They arrived to a place she recognized well. It was where her brother Shipho had brought her, Arashi, and Kyo first to hunt. From the hollowness of a tree a small sound came, Sakura glanced in that direction before seeing a little bunny run out at all speed followed by other smaller ones. Arashi saw them too. They continued walking until they arrived to a grass clearing where many flowers grew around and there was a clear view of the moon. Sakura's breath was taking away by its beauty, more than ever she felt that she was going to miss the Western lands where the moon shines the most. They walked to the middle of it and sat

"I have never seen this place before" she admitted

"That day, when Shipho took us out of the Castle walls I found it but I forgot about it until tonight"

They leaned against each others back, looking at the graceful and blinking stars. Their souls dancing in the light of the world, a rhythm that belonged to only them; with a tired yawn she lied on the grass before he joined her. They faced each other saying nothing. Their hearts beating at the same pace, eyes locked.

"I don't want to leave the Western lands" she finally said

"I don't care" he said coldly "If you want to stay here I will stay with you"

"No, I will go with you to the new castle but I am just saying that I wish we didn't have to"

"Sometimes I just can't understand you"

"You are such a gentleman" she said sarcastically before laying her head against his chest

He placed a hand over her doggy ear and then down her back

"My general, are you worried about being away from your family or of the new life we are to start"

"My lord, I am scare of both and even more" they joked

"Tonight forget all about fear" he said holding her chin, their lips almost touching "there is no need to worry right now for it is only us"

Giving him a cheap kiss she threw her self over his chest glad to feel his hand holding her back, she felt so safe and happy like never in her life. She began also to feel tired, her eyes half open closing more and more. She saw small lights come out of the flowers around them.

"Fireflies" she heard Arashi say as they moved around them

"Is this a dream?"

"No, it is real Sakura; you are here with me in the light"

"It's so beautiful" her eyes almost closing "because you are here with me"

The blurry lights made all the sad memories leave to the darkness that no longer could reach her. She felt his cool hand at the side of her face

"I once thought that you looked more beautiful in the darkness but it seems I was wrong" he placed a kiss on her forehead

With a soft smile on her face she drifted into calm dreams where the small lights danced around her with the wind, her hair dancing too before his hand held hers before pulling her to his arms. He began to kiss her neck letting his hands slip around her body as she held a grip on his blue hair.

'Can I be any happier?' she thought before he let go of her now facing her with a smile 'Could this be more than a dream or is it real too?'

8

Sakura woke up in her room. She guessed Arashi had brought her back the night before but didn't have much more time to think before someone slammed her door open and making her jump almost reaching the roof. Hotaru stood there holding to Taro's clothes collard, it was clear the demon slayer had been dragged there against his will

"How could you say no to Arashi!" she stomped to the still shocked Sakura

"What?" Sakura was at lost

"Why didn't you accept to be his mate?"

'Oh' "I just don't think he is my type anymore"

Hotaru's mouth was open in an O form before Taro tried to get her out of the hanyou's room

"You are kidding right?" asked Hotaru hopefully

"No" said Sakura serious

"But Sakura…"

"So when is your wedding?" she asked

"We thought waiting a year would be fine since Tsukiko and Kiyoshi are to marry soon" said Taro

"Really?" said Sakura looking for what to wear that day "I guess that will be for the best, now if you excuse me I have to get change and get to work"

"But…" she pushed them out of the room

"It was nice seeing you both" she said before closing the door

"Are you happy now" asked Taro

"How can I be!" she said before spotting Kyo and Luna 'Time to interrogate!" she dragged a tired Taro with her

8

Arashi drank his tea by his window looking over the new papers of the day. He heard fast foot steps approaching before his door was blow away by Hotaru

"You!" she pointed at Arashi accusingly before dragging an unconscious Taro with her "why didn't you insist!"

"Insist?"

"To Sakura about being your mate"

"Oh that, well she said no and it will take a long time before she changes her mind" he said relaxed

"Then you will wait?" asked Taro now more conscious

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Not at all" said Hotaru glad there was still a chance

She and Taro left to then go to Taro's village

'They could have at least apologize' thought Arashi glancing at his destroyed door before Yasu; his little sister entered

"Brother, lord Sesshoumaru wants to see you"

"Thank you Yasu" he said wondering what did the lord of the castle want

He found himself facing the same door he used to face when he was a child, those times he had been at the service of the dog demon but now they were equals

"Enter" the solid voice said

Arashi entered keeping his eyes high; facing the lord behind him was Kyo with a serious expression like his father, so it was business they wanted to talk about

"Pease take sit Lord Arashi" said Sesshoumaru taking the one behind his desk, Kyo remanded up by his father's side

'So you are taking your role more seriously' thought Arashi

"Lord Arashi, it is required of you to go to the other lands" said Sesshoumaru

"To enlist those who will be moving to your lands and under your service' completed Kyo

"The sooner the better, am I right?" he said with calm voce

'Maybe he is not ready to be a lord' thought Sesshoumaru

"Yes" said Kyo

"Very well, lord Sesshoumaru, Kyo if you excuse me" he said standing up and going for the door "oh, you wouldn't mind if I take lady Sakura with me" he said looking at them from the side. Sesshoumaru and Kyo could notice the small smirk he had

"She accepted to be in your service, it is appropriate if you wish so for her to go with you" Sesshoumaru wanted to rip the 'brat's' throat

"Yeah of course" said Arashi in an almost laughing voice before leaving

"Father…"

"I know, he has change" 'but why? Does he think that being a lord gives him the right to talk like that to me?'

While Kyo thought 'Has he matured because of the pressure of now being a lord or does he want to die?'

8

"So where are we going first?" asked Sakura from his broken door wondering what had happen

"The Southern lands" he said "it has been sometime since we don't see the sea" Sakura couldn't help the smile on her face

"Should I bring my bathing suit?" she asked making a shiver of excitement run Arashi's back

'Yes, please Kami, please' "if you want to" he was so close to a nose bleed

A side smile grew on Sakura's face

8

"You two be careful" said Kagome, they were all there to say good bye, even Sakura's baby brothers; Saburo and Katsuro.

"We will" Sakura assured them

"Maybe Kyo should go with you" said Rin

"No, we will do fine" said Arashi he sounded almost irritated

They started their journey walking for an hour or two before running at all speed for hours unless there was a problem like lower demons or regular demons giving trouble. A few showed respect to Arashi and Sakura. There was a rumor that Arashi could be the strongest lord and Sakura already had a reputation of a strong warrior since the defeat of Fukushu when she was only fourteen. A few females tried to flirt with Arashi and gave Sakura nasty glares. In such situations she would say

"Do you wish for me to go on alone my lord" and then Arashi would excuse himself

By saying he had more important things to do which made the demonesses angry as hell. It took them a few days to reach to southern lands having a beautiful view of the sea as they ran toward the castle that was by the sea. In that time Sakura ad been thinking about Arashi now being a lord, many would try to take his title if they thought Arashi was still young and weak to be a lord and she told him so

"I know that, but whoever dares will pay with blood for defying me" he said

At those words Sakura stopped "Arashi…"

"I was just kidding" he said with a small smile

Sakura sighed hoping it was really a joke.

8

"Lord Arashi, Sakura welcome" said Etsuko lady of the Southern lands she had greenish skin with scales in a few places, black pearl eyes and orange red hair

"Lord Arashi, Lady Sakura how can we help you" said Etsuko's mate; Lord () of the Southern lands. He was a snake demon as Etsuko but his skin was more pallid than green and his eyes yellowish and so much more like a reptiles, a few scales could be seen around his eyes which took a blackish color. Sakura had seen him a few times but not up close, she heard he used to be a simple soldier, more like Etsuko's personal guard she remembered.

"We are here to recruit" said Arashi not calling them by their tittles which Sakura, though she was never one to care about royalty stuff, it was still very disrespectful for Etsuko had earned her place as the lady by becoming more active on the matters that contributed to her lands. They had never been a strong land but too populated by demons though not very strong.

"Is a pleasure to be here lady Etsuko lord ()" she said

"C'mon Sakura, stop being well mannered" said Etsuko "you don't have to act all lady from the west like"

"If you say so" said the hanyou "when can be a good time for us to start?"

"Whenever you wish to, but I recommend you to start tomorrow, most of the soldiers and servants are already in their chambers" said ()

"Very well" said Arashi

"Let's go, we will get you _a room_ to stay" said Etsuko

"Don't you mean rooms?" asked Sakura

"Of course, how silly of me"

'You are fooling no one' thought Sakura

The castle of the South had unlike the castle of the west many floors, Sakura counted eight, the castle of the west had only one level but it took a lot more grounds around, it had gardens, ponds, training grounds while in that castle everything was inside but a small garden but Sakura had to admit it had a beautiful view to the sea.

"I hope this is of your like general" said a servant to Sakura

"Is more than great, thank you" she said and made the servant smile

"You are welcome general Sakura, would you like something to dine"

"No thank you" said Sakura

"Very well, have a good night" and then she left

Sakura sighed turning her eyes back to the beautiful view, the sea, how she loved to watch the sea and the scent of it that tickled her nose. She changed into a guest sleeping kimono and sat on bed brushing her hair. She couldn't remember since when did she care so much about her appearance, maybe spending so much time in the future had affected her more than she expected.

Her door opened and Etsuko came in to sit right next to her, her eyes were cod and serious

"Why did you refuse him, you know that when you said no you made him target to all the females"

"I am his general Etsuko and his friend. We know each other since children and still we grew up differently. Such thought of me becoming his mate was just a rebellious state, you saw him yourself. He didn't made a scene about my answer"

"Still I think you two belong together" said Etsuko "and you know what else?"

"…?"

"I think something happened between you two that you don't want to tell"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because both of you have changed since you came back, Sakura you don't act like a child anymore"

"We learned something that has changed our lives Etsuko, is not big deal; we have just matured mostly Arashi for he is now a Lord"

"And you his general"

"Exactly"

"Well I just hope you change your mind, he is too cute to ignore"

"Cute isn't a word I would use to describe him"

Etsuko shook her head before standing up

"I am just telling you that if there is the case that you are doubting your feelings you better keep a close eye on him for you are not the only female who appreciate not-cute guys"

"The panther demonesses?"

"You got it"

"Hm..."

"Think about it" said Etsuko before leaving

'I wish I could tell you' thought Sakura feeling bad about lying to Etsuko

There was a nock on her door a few minutes later, she already knew who it was and opened the door. Arashi entered without wasting time, if someone saw him enterer it would bring a lot of attention to them. Sakura immediately closed the door.

"Why did you come, is still early"

"Couldn't wait" he sat on her bed

"Of course you couldn't" she said sarcastically

"Now my dear general, where is the excitement if there is no risk"

"Well my dumb lord, there is no point in trying to change your mind so I give up"

"That's how a good general acts"

Sakura sighed before sitting next to him and placing her hand at top of his.

"What's wrong?" he asked moving a lock of hair from her face

"Is nothing" she said

"Sakura you can't lie to me, please tell…" he didn't get to end for she had quieted him with a kiss. His eyes closed as he felt petal lips lift softly from his before pulling her back and tilting her head to the side. He wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned her body back along with his until they lied on the bed still lips together. He let go at their need of air before he whispered on her dog ear "You will answer me later"

"In your dreams" said Sakura

(Will Continue)

8

NL" hope you like it and reviews are more than welcome


	6. Chapter 7 and 8

NL: I am going to try to place a links on my profile, would someone check if they work

Chapter 7: A Shadow among Shadows

"Damn them" said Kagura to herself as she flew toward her dark destination 'I didn't expect anyone else to be there any less that thing' she looking at the parts of he hair that were grey. As she moved in the air she let her hair down and cut it with a small dagger that she carried leaving it short to below her ears. She cursed more before glancing at the half of the book she had been able to get. How she hated them, before it was only part of her job but now she truly hated them, at least the strange woman was dead. But now she had to face him and she knew there was no way of escaping so she didn't try. It was a dark cold and humid place full of shadows among shadows, where she was created. Her eyes looked from one side to the other looking for him when suddenly a sharp pain came to her chest. So horrible that she fell to the ground. The half book was pulled into the darkness.

"This is the most I could expect from a copy" said a dark strong voice "Leave, repulsive woman"

Kagura barely able to stand left cursing him in her mind and a thought of satisfaction to think that he was once defeated and could be again.

This dark shadow sat on a throne of darkness where he began to read the book; it was the beginning half where he could read the title

"One would have thought you destroyed this Sakura, how wrong is it that you wrote it and kept it" the books title engraved with dark purple letters read "Dolinmaro Onea Mener Ovi Saru Ae Goje Sytrue, you thought this little game would work" he read in his mind decoding 'chapter 1: Dark Arts of the Lower Worlds and even Worst' he read and read his wicked smile growing with each passing sentence and chapter when he finally arrived to the last broken page where he read the warning 0-Do not read UNLESS you are a Worst than a monster-0 "should have I expected more from you" he read the rest to stop at the broken paragraph, he sneered

_Through history it has been searched for, created for light to be used by those of dark purposes but only those of pure heart can use it and make it disappear for the good of everyone. One person alone carries this power that is not me or you. This person comes to existence from now and then as she is the guardian of this cursed power. Many died for this power to gain nothing not even for those who they cared for, that is why only a selfless heart can have it for its power will be used not toward bad or good for even when wee wish for what we think is good that can be selfish for you may be taking away from others or just to make yourself feel better about what you have which is selfish. This power may not be on the world even now but if it is those who wish to obtain it are cursed to fail and die. This power for sure is always or related with one person that… _

He tired of her meaningless words threw the book to the shadows and began to think, to plan ad plot about how he would get the other books and a specific sword he didn't know was more than missing

Kagura watched him from the farthest corner with hate happy that half the book had been lost in the fight. 'You deserve worst'

8

It was cold; her skin felt a tingle of morning warm. Her blue eyes opened slowly to meet many different faces. She blinked a few times before sitting and rubbing her eyes

"Eh, miss, why are you sleeping outside?" asked a servant

"Huh?" Kagome looked around to find she was at the entrance of Sesshoumaru's mansion, how in the world she got there, we wonder like the servants who had just come back.

8later that morning in the kitchen8

"I didn't know you sleep walk" said Sango

"I don't" 'well maybe if you count being posses by an old spirit'

Kagome sighed before Sesshoumaru entered

"Good morning' both girls said, the demon only acknowledged their presence before serving himself a cup of coffee

"Last thing I remember was going down stairs having a few drinks and then going back to my room"

"Kagome, you know you shouldn't drink" said Kikyo entering the kitchen

"I know, I know" she said waving her hand in a bad mood, her head hurt

"So you don't remember anything else"

"I think…I think I remember something soft"

"Soft?" asked Minoru leaning on the door before glancing at Sesshoumaru who supposedly was reading a book

"More than soft, it was fluffy" said Kagome with a blush

"Like fur?" asked Minoru before Sesshoumaru coughed in warning to the rain demon

"Yes, yes like fur but how did you know?" asked Kagome

Sesshoumaru sent an extra deadly glare at his friend who calmly replied

"Just guessed" he said before leaving for safer grounds

Kagome decided to just forget it

"Good morning" said Miroku yawning and almost everyone said the same to him "So I guess we should talk about last night"

"Not here" said Inuyasha from behind him "There is a room for private conversations up stairs"

8

Some sat others remained up

"The half taken was the beginning" Kagome said after a long silence, the half they had on her lap

"Any idea what was it about?" asked Cho

"No, the title is in a thong I had never seen" said Kagome pointing at the back of the book

"Dolinmaro Onea Mener Ovi Saru Ae Goje Sytrue, what the hell is that supposes to mean?" asked Inuyasha

"Is not a language but a code" said Minoru

"It reads" Sesshoumaru began to say "Death, Pain and Murder Shall Become Fashion by Sakura"

"She wrote that" Said Sango in misbelieve

Kagome handed the half book to Sesshoumaru who read the piece of a broken paragraph

"…_is of pure nature that possesses great power of her own. Under her skin in the center of her very reincarnated soul. Yet you will find that she is as strong as her kindness. Her power will destroy those of darkness for that power can bring life to beings such as me that are very opposite and dedicate to destroy such as you. Look for the girl with the strongest spiritual energy, with the purest heart, she who judges no one but herself. The one that looks fragile but shall destroy you if you hurt her love ones_"

"So what do we do now? Do we look for that girl?" said Kagome

"Of course not, we already found her" said Inuyasha

"You did!" asked Sango

"Yes" said Inuyasha with a stupid smile

"Well who is it?" asked Miroku

"Kikyo of course" said Inuyasha before Minoru broke into laughter

"You are kidding right?" he said when he noticed no one else was laughing

"Of course not" buffed the hanyou

"Inuyasha I think you got the wrong one" said Kikyo

"But why? You are the strongest miko and that is what it asked for"

"I am sorry but I will give up being a miko after I graduate" said Kikyo "the is kind selfish since there are not many mikos in Andro"

"I think we shouldn't worry about that" said Cho before getting everyone's attention "that book said she is suppose to be a reincarnated miko but it could be that she isn't even born yet plus for whoever Kagura worked for shall not care that much about one piece of incomplete information while it has half a book of it"

"I guess that makes sense but the question now is who ordered Kagura or is she working on her own"

"No" Said Sesshoumaru who had been reading the book with a deep frown "These spells require extreme dark energies which I didn't sense on her"

"So she has a boss" said Inuyasha

"Yes but who?" said Miroku

"She works for the Kage Corporation, surely her boss is linked to the company" said Minoru who knew some stuff about her

"Isn't that the company that is owned by some unknown guy?" asked Sango

"Yes, he most be her boss" said Cho

"But I heard no one has ever seen him, that he is very secluded" said Kikyo

"We should investigate and find him to see how much of a danger he is" said Minoru

It was agreed then that they would look for the guy so each went on their own way

8A week later8

Kikyo frowned before turning around from the snobby secretary that refused to tell her anything about the owner of the building who was supposedly connected to Kagura's boss. She left the building before taking out her video phone and calling someone

"-Yes? Oh Kikyo how did it go?-" asked Kagome

"Bad" she said

"-Oh-" said Kagome disappointed

"I take you had no luck at all"

"-That guy seems to not exist, maybe it is Kagura working on her own-"

"Maybe but we have to make sure"

"-Wait, someone is at the door-"

"Don't worry I will call you later"

"-Ok, bye-"

8

"-Bye-"said Kikyo before both hung up

Kagome went to open the door to find Sango, with Kirara on her shoulder and her brother Kohaku

"Hey Kagome" said Sango "hi" said Kohaku before going to play some video games with Shipho

"Found anything?" asked Kagome

"Nothing at all and you" asked Sango

"Actually I have been busier coordinating the publishing of the books but the same I got nothing"

"This stinks, I mean shouldn't we be looking for Kagura, maybe she can guide us to her boss"

"I think it will be harder than you think since now we know her she may be hiding"

"I guess you are right but this is so…we need a brake" Sango finally said "Let's go out, I will Kohaku to watch over Shipho and we can go out somewhere"

"I guess, you don't mind right Kohaku?" asked Kagome

"Aha" said Kohaku with his eyes glued to the screen

"Then its settled" said Sango before pulling Kagome with her who barely had time to get her purse

The night air was the same as the day air for in their enclosed environment nothing ever changed. Kagome had heard that in Earth the weather changed over the year and she more than nothing wished for a breeze clod or hot it didn't matter. She and Sango went to shops, clubs and even a pub but Kagome found she wasn't having fun at all

"Maybe we should go back" said Sango who also had a bad a time

"OK"

"Wait, let me just get something a movie my department, maybe that can make up for the horrible night"

"Alright"

and so they went to Sango's department which Kagome found was weird for half the rooms were a mess while the other half were more than clean

"Kohaku won't do his part of the chores" said Sango before bringing the movie, a disk no more than 2.5 cm of diameter. "I hope it doesn't brake" she said before placing it on her bad

it was then that Kagome saw Sango had kept the gigantic boomerang

"I went to ask Sesshoumaru what was so special about it but he did not know but he let me look into the list of weapons and guess what I found"

"What?"

"it belonged to a legendary female slayer that it was thanks to her that the demon slayers didn't disappear after she was the only survivor, it's name is Hirakotsu. Kohaku thinks is cool"

"Kohaku thinks girls is bikini are cool"

"Maybe I shouldn't let him spend so much time with Miroku"

Sango took the boomerang on hand before saying "If I find he has thought him perverted things, bam directly out of Andro" she said swinging the dangerous weapon

Kirara hid behind Kagome in fear of the angry slayer

8

In that dark place among the shadows is where he was no longer plotting but acting. A fast sacrifice, a few words and a dark red circle on the ground plus a few fumes coming from it was all he needed to open the portal to other dimensions. A lot of his energy was drained more than he thought but still it had been done and they would die and no one would stop him from getting the weapons and knowledge

8

On their way back Kagome and Sango cut through a tunnel that wasn't usually used fort he reason that its lights were out but the two women didn't worry until at the end a slimming sound came. This sound was of scales against the floor and a hissing sound. Suddenly the head of a gigantic sname appeared at the nd, hising so angry it was then than a rodent came of its hiding place trying to escape but it made the mistake to look at the snake at the eyes and suddenly, to their horror including Kirara, it turned into stone. (This Snake came from Harry Potter's dimension, I don't own it, and I can't even remember its name)

"What is that!" Kagome stepped back making sure to not look at its eyes, Sango who had decided to bring Hirakotsu in case u8sed it as protection as Kirara hid on her bag.

"I don't know but just don't look at its eyes" said Sango

The gigantic snake moved fast toward them, they could tell by its sound and they were able to move in time thanks to Kirara who had transformed and take them out of the tunnel.

"What should we do, we can't just leave it to attack someone else"

"I have an idea, Kirara take us to the entrance of the tunnel just above"

Kirara did believing in Sango after the head of the snake came out Sango brought Hirakotsu down on its neck cutting the head and killing it but the poison of this snake being deadly cached on her skin and it began to give her a burning sensation. Kagome seeing this said

"Kirara take us to the hospital" AND Kirara began to but…

88

Kikyo had gone to visit Inuyasha since she was bored. It was then that she came across a woman she had never seen but sensed evil vibes from her toward her. Kikyo brought out her mini energy canon and attached it on her wrist as a bracelet

The woman wasn't a woman at all but an evil spirit which's head turned around. (A woman from the world of 'The Grudge' that thing freaks me out) Her figure was deadly thin and skin and hair like from a movie in black and white, she made horrible sounds as she disappeared and then appeared behind Kikyo. Kikyo turned around ready to destroy her but she was gone, she stepped back before feeling something grab her hair. Kiyo gave a scream before trying to slay it with a hidden knife at the end of her canon but it was gone again. That is when she noticed that it wasn't a living thing too bad for it that Kikyo specialized on destruction of evil spirits. She concentrated her miko energies making the thing fall from the shadows and hiss at Kikyo before it tired to escape

"Not so fast!" Kikyo shot a blast of miko energy that purified the spirit that gave a choking sound as it went back to hell

She was about to call Kagome or anyone about it but then she saw an incredible light not so far away, there was a familiar presence but it couldn't be, the energy was too strong!

8

Miroku turned on a hall before seeing the horrible woman like bat fly by. Horrible cries she gave that made him shiver (From 'Van helsing') He kept hidden sensing her near by looking for him to dine on. He glanced down to his palm, something strange was happening to it but he didn't understand what it was. a small current of air he could sense pulling dust into it and it was becoming larger and larger. Its power he sensed was dark of origin so he placed a bead charm he always carried wrapping it around his hand and finding with relief it closed but for how long and how big it would be when he took the beads away.

"Found you!" Miroku saw with horror that the horrible woman was coming for him from above but then a blast of spiritual energy got her and destroyed her

Miroku turned around to find Sango and Kagome ridding over Kirara.

"I don't know how I could be gladder to see you"

"No time to talk Miroku, we have to get Sango to the hospital" said Kagome

Miroku didn't ask and just got on Kirara holding a dizzy Sango

8

"So, you are the hanyou that I have to destroy, how ironic" said the Chimera that had a human head, lion's mane, a lizards tale horn on its shoulders and elbows and a body covered almost completely in some dark leather clothing.

"Who the hell are you!" Inuyasha said bringing Tetsaiga out, he had been in his living room sleeping when suddenly this freak entered through his window

"That does not matter, you just have to know I am the one who will kill you" it said

"Fhe" he said before launching at the thing but it was fast and snake not to mention strong when Inuyasha felt its spiked tale hit his back "You bastard! Who sent you here!"

"That I don not know but his orders were for me to kill you"

"What! And you are just going to obey!"

"I have to" said the Chimera lifting his head for Inuyasha to see there was a strange red collar on him "If I don't he will kill me"

Inuyasha growled not believing the situation he was in. how he wanted to find the one who did this and shred him to little pieces

"You and I are not so different"

"Riiight" said Inuyasha sarcastically

"We are not exactly one but composed, you of two I, well I really don't know so I have to say I am sorry for what I am to do" said the chimera with its human voice that was kind and soft but Inuyasha had to guess it was a guy

"Yeah too bad you will die anyways" said Inuyasha

"I wish it could be different, your world actually seems to accept those of my kind"

"Don't let them trick you, believe me they can be petty mean to those who are different"

"Is that it" said the Chimera holding a gigantic long sword "Well I guess we should get to business" he said tiredly like if he had actually wanted to continue talking

Inuyasha had trouble keeping his speed and ability but eventually matched it; he never knew he could fight like that. Maybe the entire thing about dieing could make one fight more seriously.

"Wind Scar!" he blew half his apartment but when the dust settled the Chimera was still alive, barely alive but still

"I guess this is my end" said the chimera, as blood kind of greenish came from his mouth

"Maybe if you had stopped I could had helped you" said Inuyasha kneeling before him before pulling the red collar that sent some strong dark energies at him and blew him away but still the collar came off and the being was free at least to die

"Thank you" he said before turning into dust

88

"Cho!" it all passed in slow motion before his violet eyes, a sensation he had never felt ran through him as fast as a thunder feeding a power that was to be released

"That was easier than I thought" said Kagura

"You" Minoru had never sound so angry before as his eyes turned to blood red, Kagura was speechless in fear for that red was like a liquid fire that was burning right through her, "You!" above them things that had never been seen in Andro were formed. Clouds of rain and thunder that left a black hole in the middle

'What's this power!' she wanted to say it but her throat was so dry all of the sudden

"You will pay for this" his voice was dark and powerful as he picked the injured Cho on his arms and looked at her tenderly still with red eyes

Kagura didn't answer; she was more interested on getting away now that he was distracted with the water/rain demoness

"Cho please don't die, I really meant it when I said that I wanted you to be my mate forever" he said before a silent tear fell from him "Please Cho you can't leave me, I love you" With those words he trigged the gift his ancestor left him, a power that was feared for many generations and once, a very long time ago, a genocide of his kind was the result of that fear. A blue ice light surrounded him, a strange mark began to appear on his forehead along with two arched out stripes down his eyes before a sphere of light surrounded them. He saw with fear as her wounds healed just by his will before she opened her ice blue eyes and looked at him not understand what was going on. Minoru had never felt so happy on his life, the sphere of light burst expanding all around them for what it seemed like miles.

8

"Let her go" said Sesshoumaru showing his deadly fangs as a shadow held Rin by her small fragile neck but the shadow didn't answer or let go of her. They were in a place where there was only darkness and the light that came from what seemed himself. Sesshoumaru charged toward the shadows before being covered by a veil of darkness and freezing feelings

"Where are you!" he turned around looking for them but all he did was get himself entangled on the veil losing more and more his chance to escape "Calm down" he told to himself before the black veil disappeared

"Wake up" a voice he knew said, Kagome appeared before him in a white gown with a red sash around her

"Wake up?" he didn't understand but when he did she smiled

(End of dream)

Sesshoumaru panted on his bed. He remembered all in such a rush, he had come back from work and from finding nothing about Kagura's boss and suddenly when he reached his room he had felt sleepy, so much he had fallen on his bed without changing but now his heart was thundering before he ran out and down the hall where he opened a pink with yellow flowers door where to his horror found no one but an open window and a putrid scent. Sesshoumaru couldn't take it, how could someone dare to enter his home and steal his child.

Rage overpowered him, he felt something under his skin move but didn't care, he wanted revenge! Yes revenge, someone would die and it wasn't going to be him or Rin. A servant had come to see what was wrong with her master but when she saw him with red, blue pupil eyes she fell back and stood paralyzed on fear. She watched as her master's skin shifted with odd movement of his muscles and veins, the fur that began to grow and then the enlarging of his face and body. She closed her eyes on fear and after what seemed an eternity and what it felt like a strong light through her eyelids she saw a gigantic dog break the wall and fly off.

"Incredible" was all she could say but in her mind was more like 'freaky'

88888

When Kagome, Sango and Miroku carried by Kirara saw the incredible sphere the light surround everything before they noticed Sango's skin was healed. The presence at the center of the sphere of light was familiar but way too strong but still they found themselves going toward it

"What is that!" screamed Inuyasha who was carrying Kikyo with him "Is that…"

"We don't know" said Miroku before a gigantic dog passed over them running toward the light in the air

"Can't be!" Kagome had seen such dog in a painting once, he had a crescent moon on its forehead and the dark stripes like if that painting had come to life.

"Is that Sesshoumaru!" screamed Sango

"I think he is" said Miroku

"He is furious" said Inuyasha with a shiver running down his spine

888

"This can't be!" screamed the shadow among the shadows "He the heir! After all this time I thought the blood line would be gone! He slammed his hands against a mirror in that darkness "Impossible, could this mean…no, no she is not in this world, not yet at least…that miko and that dog demon. Could it be them…damn" Kagura listened from far away wondering if this was truly what her creator feared the most. She knew he was ancient and had been in almost everywhere and had much knowledge and she had never heard of him fearing anything but he usually cursed those names

"Damn you!" his red eyes started then at her in a warning to keep away so Kagura not risking her heart to be squish left to leave him to talk alone "Even death can't separate me from your damned cursed friends, I swear that I will make sure your rebirth doesn't come"

88888

NL" I am so stupid! I didn't give Etsuko's mate a name in chapter 6 but now I shall name him; Hachiro!

Chapter 8: I Shall Not Betray My Mate

The morning was warm but not as warm, as it should be. He was gone; she saw the empty space by her. She sighed before getting up and taking a bath. It was still early, the sun barely coming out but she felt restless after the last night's activities. She was careful not to wake anyone as she walked the stairs down to the lower floors where she found the dojo. Taking out her sword she began to meditate with it on her lap, its aura changing constantly to a red one to a pinkish one and sometimes blue. It had been a long time since she didn't meditate, she had forgotten how peaceful it felt but so calm she was she didn't detect approaching feet. She felt someone tap her head lightly she was already expecting Arashi to be there looking at her with his violet eyes, but this guy wasn't Arashi and his eyes were not violet but dark red to almost brown.

"I am sorry lady but have you seen a miko around here?" he asked

"I am sorry but no" said Sakura standing

"Oh well, I could have sworn I sensed spiritual power around here" he said looking around the large dojo

"Oh that was me, I am sorry" she said "I am Sakura Taisho, general of the central lands and daughter of Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome"

"Lady Sakura is a pleasure to met you, I am Juro I have heard so much about you" he said bowing

"Just call me Sakura and I am sorry if I scared you"

"Not at all, but my lady may ask what are you doing here"

"Meditating"

"Oh but I meant what are you and lord Arashi doing here in the Southern lands"

"We are enroll soldiers and staff for the central lands, it is optional for anyone to join"

"And you are the general"

"Yes, the first and right hand of Lord Arashi" she said proudly

"I am sorry to ask but I heard he propose you to be his mate"

"That's true but I refused, there s nothing between us but an old friendship"

"I see…well would you give me the honor to spar with me Sakura General of the central lands"

"Of course"

And they were about to start when the door opened and there stood Arashi

"My lord" Juro bowed

"Sakura is to time for breakfast" he said ignoring Juro

"Yes my lord" said Sakura to him and then to Juro "I guess it will be another time Juro"

"That's alright my lady it was a great pleasure to met a female as beautiful and strong as you"

Sakura found herself speechless before giving him a kind smile and leaving with Arashi who shot a nasty glare to the demon who hid his smile in a bow

In the hall Arashi stopped her by holding her wrist

"Who was that" he demanded

"A demon I just meant"

"The nerve"

"What is it?"

"…"

"Arashi, don't tell me you are jealous"

"I am not jealous"

"Well, if you were it wouldn't matter since I find nothing attractive about him"

"…"

"He is just a flirting demon with nothing better to do" that made him feel better

They arrived to where the breakfast was served and Etsuko with her mate Hachiro and father already were as well. They sat next to each other before starting to a conversation about the relation that the central lands would start with the other four lands.

"It seems you two had been working hard" said lord Daichi "though it seems to me you two are also too young"

"Age has nothing to do with it but maturity" said Hachiro "in my personal belief I think that you will come across many problems but you are smart enough to resolve them"

"Thank you" said Sakura before elbowing Arashi

"It means a lot to us" said Arashi

After breakfast, some tea and more talk Kin the butterfly demon and main general of the Southern lands came

"My lords the troops are ready to be directed" she said to her lords "hey Sakura"

"Hi Kin still looking for a mate"

"That's a low blow you know"

"I know" said Sakura with a smirk

They entered the same dojo filled after row after row of demon soldiers and castle staff. Arashi stepped forwards from everyone else and began to look from row to row seriously

"I have to admit they all _seem_ fit to battle" said Arashi

"And you won't get another compliment from him" said Sakura to Kin

"Funny to me it sounded more like an insult" said Kin to Sakura before she called the troops "alright maggots listen here and stop looking at my legs, Lord Arashi is here to take some of you to the new Central lands, it is your decision to go and be train by no other than Sakura Taisho, daughter of the western lord understand that once you go you can't come back to be a soldier of this land now step forwards those who wish to go" no one moved, all kept their eyes forward looking emptily

"…" Arashi narrowed his eyes before looking at Sakura for an explanation but she only had a saddened look

"Alright, from the staff who wishes to follow the so single lord of the central lands" said Kin and some demonesses, mostly young looking stepped forward. Sakura walked up to them and pulled one forward

"Thank you for convincing your friends" she said to the servant girl she had meant yesterday

"It was nothing lady Sakura" said the young demoness "it will be an honor to be at your service"

Arashi came forward and immediately the demones and her friends blushed

"…" he just stared at them before nodding in approval

"So none of you will follow lord Arashi, well I guess you… Juro I see you have changed your mind" said Kin after Juro had stepped forwards

"It will be an honor to be train by lady Sakura" he said

"She is a hanyou, what she an teach you is to be more human like and to feel sorry for your enemy" said someone from the back

"Oh that's what you think of me" said Sakura walking toward that demon with her sword out before in blink of an eye she had the blade by his next "I may be a hanyou but I am also a half miko and that means I can purify you"

The soldier gulped before she removed the blade and turned around, he shoot her a nasty stare before she turned around and punched him in the jaw sending him fast to the wall

"I am a hanyou but don't think that just because I have a human heart I am going to use it toward you or the enemy, when I am done with you will be begging lord Arashi to let you come back to this lands" she said and immediately some soldiers stepped forwards ready to take her on the challenge

'Males, so predictable' she thought with an inner smile

8

The two generals and the lord sat on a small tea room looking over lists and papers

"That's about a sixth of them, you really have a way with words lord Arashi" said Kin as they sat to make the count

"He really does" joked Sakura before checking the list, there were even some females among the soldiers mostly young. This worried her; most of those enrolled on the central lands were very young and she and Arashi were even younger.

"Tell them to move to the central lands in twenty days, by then the castle will be complete" said Arashi

"Yes sir!" said Kin comically before leaving

A minute passed; two passed then three before Arashi suddenly tackled Sakura who had been looking over the lists to the floor.

"What a!" how didn't she see it coming

He had her pinned by the shoulders; he was looking down at her with cocky smile before whispering

"You are incredible" he said before parting her lips with his own, his tongue entering before she gave a sudden gasp, her eyes closed as his hand touched her ear and pulled it lightly. "My world is yours, my life is yours, and I am yours" he said in a sudden breath

"Arashi…" her body arched and she held to his long tied hair

Suddenly Arashi stood looking toward the door, Sakura sensed it too, someone was coming, both sat and acted as normal before lord Hachiro entered.

"Do any of you know where Etsuko or Kin Are?"

"Kin went to talk to the soldiers and we know nothing of Etsuko"

"Thank you" and then he left

"That was close" sighed Sakura "maybe we should wait until later"

Disappointed but knowing she was right Arashi nodded before continuing with his work.

8

Lunch and dinner came and went, the next day they would leave for the Eastern lands; Sakura watched the stars over the sea before a knock came on her door

'You can't just wait can you Arashi' she thought before opening the door, she froze when she found it wasn't Arashi but Juro

"My lady" he bowed but his eyes remained on hers

Aware she tightened the hold on her sleeping kimono

"Juro what are you doing here" she said

"I came to talk my lady" she knew it wasn't true

"I am sorry but is too late and tomorrow's trip will be long so if you excuse me" she was closing the door on his face before he placed a foot to stop her

"I wasn't requesting my lady" he said before pushing her inside

Sakura's hand went to her sword and pointed at him

"Leave if you wish your head to remain on its place" she said with cold voice

"What is it my lady? Don't you like to be courted or maybe we should go straight to business" he said before blowing her sword away with a kick

She was in such shock she wasn't ready to fight as he embraced her against her will but she did something as good, she screamed "ARASHI!"

In a second the door had been opened and Arashi entered to find them, Juro let go of Sakura

"The brat came, maybe I shall kill you now and then take …" he didn't get to finish

Arashi had pierced him with his sword; blood came out of his mouth as life escaped him

"no one touches my mate" Arashi hissed before Juro's dead body fell off his sword and to the floor

"what happened here!" entered Kin "Oh man he was one of the best, a bone head but still one of the best" she said before kicking the body "Sakura you should stay with Lord Arashi until I get someone to clean this up"

Sakura nodded before she and Arashi left, she gave a last look at Juro and then her cold mate that would kill without thought for her, should she be happy or fear him. They entered his room a lot bigger than the one they had given her, the much bigger too

"Are you alright?" was his first question

"Yes"

"Why didn't you try to stop him" was his second question

"Because he took me by surprise"

"Why did you call my name?" was his third question

"Because I was scare" was her tired answer "I was scare that I he would do something to me that would make me unworthy of you"

"Sakura…"

"I didn't want you to hate me"

"If there someone who should be hated it should be me"

"Why?" her first question

"Because I took you the first time against your will"

"Do you think I hate you for that?" was her second question

"Don't you"

"No, did you think back then that I did?" her third question

"Yes; you really should"

"But I don't and you can't change that but you know what I hate"

"Senseless killing"

"Exactly and that is what you just did"

"I wouldn't call that senseless"

"I would have preferred if you just left him scarred for life but you had to kill him, really Arashi that will bring a lot of attention to us"

"I was protection you, you are my mate"

"But to the eyes of everyone I am just your general and friend, please next time just don't kill them"

"Alright…can I at least cut their hands" was his fourth question

"No" was her final answer

They lied on bed, her back against his chest as she stared at his sword at the far wall stained with blood that kept her awake. Her eyes closed trying to get some sleep and her breath came slowly before he pulled her more toward him and nuzzled her neck where the mating mark was.

'He is so possessive but still…' she had no reason to dislike that unless like tonight it drove him to kill like that

Her mind swam on the thoughts of their next journey, the one toward the Eastern lands, she remembered Etsuko's words and was expecting already from when they arrived to the lands to be push aside by the demonesses. She wondered what would Arashi do for he could not just push them away, they were the ladies of the lands it would mean a great insult to them. And knowing those panthers as she did they would blame it on her and try to start a war against the Western lands. She had to remind him that later and remember her self to keep cool. Arashi may be a lord now but she knew that after so many years under her father's orders he was very loyal to the western lands more than any other lands though he was born in the Northern lands.

His grip on her tightened before she decided to turn around with little difficult and face his beautiful face, so pallid and cold when she touched it, the dark blue marks of his lands bringing the light color of his lips out, thin lips that to just stare at them made her shiver in excitement knowing that behind these deadly fangs were. His blue hairs falling over his face messily, such thin strands that she almost felt jealousy but couldn't because she knew that he was hers and hers only. His eyes so beautifully opened and stared at her expressionlessly but she could see in their depths his feeling s toward her, the warm feelings that made her want to cry when she remembered that she once thought she would lose him to another.

"What's wrong?" he asked in such kind voice that it took her a moment to answer

"I can't sleep" she finally said

"Why?" he asked leaning on his elbow to look down at her, his hair pooling by her shoulder.

"A little worried about going to the Eastern lands, that's all"

"hm" he began to think, she wanted to know what he was thinking but then he spoke out his thoughts "We should make that visit as short as we can, I dislike those cats but still Karen is the Lady of them"

She nodded and smiled, had he been reading her face or thoughts but what was wrong with her. She felt so happy now that she had forgotten about the blood stained sword by the wall. She had forgotten all of her worries by just one kiss from him on her cheek

"No matter what, I will be with you Sakura. There is nothing to fear" he whispered by her ear, her eyes suddenly feeling heavy before she was gone

Arashi stared down at her sleeping form and sighed really not understanding her sometimes, she was stronger than the Panthers so why was she afraid. He was sure they were much more scared of her now more since he sent word of their coming in a few days. But what to do in those days he wondered before looking down at her again and then lying and embracing her again. Her leg between his made him hiss in need but he had learned to control himself more and besides having her just by his side was good enough. So he slept listening to her silent breathing and calm face.

88

"It was an honor to have you here Lord Arshi" said Hachiro

"Just call me Arashi" he said which made Sakura wonder why he was in such good mood

"We hope to see you both again, anytime soon would be nice" said Etsuko

"When the castle is ready I think we will make a celebration" said Sakura "What do you think Arashi?"

"If you want to" he could care less

"Then we are looking forward to it"

They said good bye and started toward the Eastern lands. Their arrival took about three days but they both guessed hat in those days a lot of planning had been done. There was already a celebration, drink, special guests at their castle where Karen being the Lady and mateless was the one to welcome Arashi and sent Sakura to check on her own on the soldiers and servants which she found they didn't like her at all but still a few followed her, she thought about keeping a close eye on them. When no one would tell her where Arashi and Karen were she started to get angry but then remembered that this was Arashi, that he would never betray her. Being careful and sneaky she found them on a small tea room where Karen tried to make some very noticeable moves on Arashi who just tried to drink his tea interrupted

"My lord I am finish" said Sakura before Karen sent her a nasty glare

"Good, Lady Karen we are leaving now" said Arashi standing up

"So soon, no! You must stay at least for a night" said Karen pulling at his sleeve

"If you want my lord we could wait till tomorrow" said Sakura giving him a warning stare

'Why me?' wondered Arashi before pulling himself free "I am sorry Lady Karen but we still have much to do and we don't have time to waste" he made his escape for the door and before she could say anything else Sakura closed the door and then both ran not waiting for a good bye

When they were far enough Sakura began to laugh before he tackled her

"Is not that funny"

"But it would if you had said yes"

"Well I wasn't going to risk being molested in the middle of the night"

"Good point" said Sakura before pushing him off her

The next lands were the Northern lands where Yori welcomed them because Kouga and the others were out hunting and wouldn't be back for some days. Sakura and Arashi found not too many of the Northern soldiers wanted to follow them but at least a few did. Then they began their journey toward the Western lands…

(Will Continue)


	7. Chapter 9 and 10

NL" visits my profile and watch the video links I placed form all the song lyrics I placed in my Red something some-things

La Vida Que Va (The Life That Goes) By Kabah (I don't own them but the link to the cool video is in my profile)

8

The life that comes and I go

8

And always passes, life passes and I go

And always on time, there is not time if comes and I go

From the sky to the ground goes

Two moons against the wind a kiss of salt (a kiss of salt)

8

I don't know I am not for a single moment

It goes I go living on the game of thinking

If I think I do not I feel alone

The life that comes and I go. (Oh oh oh)

The life that comes and I go (oh oh oh)

8

While the Earth turns around and around I go

While they love, amend life I go

The slow wind goes thousands of seas in silence a kiss of lime (a kiss of lime)

8

I don't know I am not for a single moment

It goes I go living on the game of thinking

If I think I do not feel alone

The life that comes and I go (oh oh oh)

The life that comes and I go (oh oh oh)

8

And if I sit I feel

That the story that I tell goes

And if I find me

I find that the life that comes goes

And I go

8

The life that comes and I go

8

The slow wind goes thousand seas

In silence a kiss of lime (a kiss of lime)

8

I don't know I am not for a single moment

It goes I go living on the game of thinking

If I think I do not feel alone

The life that comes and I go

8

I don't know I am not for a single moment

It goes I go living on the game of thinking

If I think I do not feel alone

The life that comes and I go (oh oh oh)

The life that comes and I go (oh oh oh)

8

Chapter 9: The Battle of Destinies

The city was being evacuated, everyone running to the escape pots near their houses, many trying to take their positions with them but not aloud to enter with more than the essential like food and clothes. There was a word of an attack though no one had assured it they only knew that strange things had begun to appear around the city attacking people and the strange orb of light that had appeared did not lease the worries and fears. The evacuation went on all but a few decided to remain in Andro. It had been hours since the explosion of light that revealed a changed Minoru and Rin was still missing. Kohaku and Shipho after hearing this decided to stay which Kagome and Sango didn't let happen. They stood in an almost empty city, a few thieves getting their butts kick by the remaining authorities. They were on the center of the city where a statue of a woman named Andromeda was, she was the architect, the one who planned the space station she had died before finishing it but still the station was named after her. Kagome stared at her statue before turning to look at her friends. Minoru had the marks of the central lands on his face and Sesshoumaru the marks of the Western lands. These two was clear were the direct descendants still they said nothing about I as she expected. Miroku she saw was with grim face after she told him what that hole on his hand meant but yet she didn't understand why now? Sango now better was sitting by his side with her hand over his un-cursed one. Kikyo was tending Inuyasha's wounds and she, well she was just looking at them wondering if they would survive. They had to deal with this on their own.

"Ouch!" Inuyasha cried as Kikyo cleaned his bloody back

"Don't move or it will hurt more" she said all mother like

"Kagome why don't you sit" say Cho who looked a lot calmer than a few hours ago when she saw those marks on Minoru and that he had healed her. Kagome nodded and sat next to the water/Rain demoness. Her pure ice blue eyes stared at Minoru who was sitting not far away looking at his hands, feeling the unbelievable power that now ran through them. Kagome with her blue sea eyes looked at Sesshoumaru who was looking at his wrist, Kagome squinted her eyes to see he had two stripes like in his face on them. He caught her eye and she immediately turned around trying to act as casual as she could. Kirara mewed by her side before pushing her little head against Kagome's hand. Kagome patted her thankful for the distraction.

"I don't for how long can we wait" said Sango

"I know, this could be a trap for all we know" said Miroku

"It does not matter, whoever this guy is he is dead for sure" said Inuyasha

"Now more than ever that those two have found…" Cho stopped in mid sentence when Minoru turned to see her, his violet eyes so cold and…she couldn't place it in words, it made her feel so small and for once childish compared to him

Kagome noted his eyes too but it didn't affect her as much, instead she thought about the invitation of their enemy to that place by Kagura

_Flash back _

_They had stood before Minoru and Cho, a transformed Sesshoumaru looking down, the rest just staring. Sesshoumaru transformed into his humanoid self before marching angrily toward Minoru who blocked his fist easily. No words were needed between old friends. It was clear to Minoru that Sesshoumaru was angry because he had hided him such important information. It could be that Kagura's boss was after this hidden power and that it was why they had taken Rin. Taking a calming breath Sesshoumaru removed his fist from Minoru's palm before hearing Kagome scream _

_"Why did you do that!" but he didn't answer her or did he talk until a few minutes of silence _

_"Rin was kidnap" those words made their hearts stop _

_"What…what do you mean by that" said Inuyasha but Sesshoumaru didn't answer him _

_"Inuyasha" Kikyo placed a hand on his shoulder and noted that it was soaked on blood _

_"Tell me how" demanded the hanyou but his older brother did not answer, before he could insist he felt Kikyo's hand on his stopping him. He sighed before calming down _

_"What should we do now?" asked Sango to Miroku _

_"I don't know but I surely wish I knew what this damned thing is" he said looking at his hand covered by beads _

_Kagome saw his hand, her heart made another stop before she took his hand and looked at it closely, tears were forming on her eyes as she saw the lines of a black circle draw on his hand so slowly, almost unnoticeable. Miroku and Sango were worried as well, Sango already feared the worst. _

_"Miroku…" could she be so strong to tell him that thing would suck him one day to hell _

_She felt his strong hand on her shoulder before she looked up at his smiling face as if nothing was wrong "You can tell me Kagome, at least if you want to" _

_"Its called the wind tunnel, it's a curse, is like a black hole in your hand that will suck everything in, it was used to eliminate demons by a monk but the tunnel will continue to grow until one day it sucks you up" _

_"Where does it lead?" _

_"…to hell" _

_"How can I get rid off it?" _

_"I don't know, supposedly a monster from the past placed it on a monk but it could only be destroyed if the monster was destroy but it has been dead for I don't know how long" _

_"…"Kagome regretted her words at the look on his and everyone's faces _

_"I didn't know that" said a voice now so hated, they looked up at Kagura _

_"Had a fight with a pair of scissors" said Inuyasha _

_Kagura glared before turning he eyes to the rest ignoring him "I am here to make an arrangement, you give me something he wants and he will give you the human girl back" _

_"What does he want" asked Sesshoumaru _

_"That is for you to find out, be at the center in three hours, if you are not there or try anything stupid the girl dies" and then she left _

_"What should we do now" said Kagome then she saw they all looked as miserable as she felt _

_"We are going to the center to rescue Rin" said Minoru looking then at his oldest friend "no matter what" _

_88End of flash back88 _

And now they were there waiting; only a few minutes left before she sensed a dark aura, the darkest she had ever felt. Something inside her called to that darkness yet she didn't think it was actually part of her. She closed her eyes before sensing her friends stand up as her. the air grew dark and thick and cold before a velvet voice came from no where

"So, all of you are here" said their enemy

"Show yourself you bastard!" Inuyasha screamed placing his hand on his sword

"Now, now you don't want the little girl to get hurt do you" he teased, Inuyasha's hand trembled away from the sword

"That's a good dog" said Kagura from above

He growled at her

"What is that you want" said Kagome finding her voice

"What I want, there are many things that I want for once you little miko" said the voice making Kagome step back closer to her friends "or maybe your older sister"

"You better stay away from them!" said Inuyasha

"No point fighting over human flesh, what I want now is the jewel" he said

"The jewel?" some of them asked others just glared at the shadows

"The sacred jewel, the one that one of you has" he said

"We don't have it" said Miroku

"You lie" said the dark voice

"I…we don't have it here" said Kagome

"Then I will give you to tomorrow or little Rin won't see the day after that" then the voice disappeared along with the dark presence and Kagura

"Kagome where is the jewel" said Minoru

"I…" she didn't want to say it

"Inside her body" said Sesshoumaru who had been the only witness of her wish

"What!" screamed Inuyasha

"I made a wish on Earth and then it went inside of me" she said sadly

"Damn it Kagome! For what did you wish?" cried Inuyasha

"I wished…I wished" 'for Sakura and Arashi to be always together'

"That doesn't matter anymore" said Cho "we know we can't give him Kagome so we will have to destroy him and rescue Rin"

They moved from that place where tomorrow they would have to face this dark being to a unoccupied department where there were only beds and the necessary things. It turned out this place was constructed by Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father in case of an emergency. There were four rooms, one kitchen, two bathrooms and plenty of food but they would be staying there for long. They all sat around a table trying to come up with a plan

"I say we cut his damn head off and if it continues to talk lets through it to a black hole"

"Sorry, it isn't still big enough" said Miroku showing his hand to Inuyasha

The hanyou became very quiet then

"I think it will have to spontaneous" said Minoru "we will have to come up with something as things happen, we don't know what to expect of him"

"I think you are right" said Cho

"Then shouldn't we get some rest" said Sango

"Yeah I guess" said Kagome being the first one to stand up, she just felt so tired

8888

Kagome had thought she would share her two bed room with her sister, Sango or Cho but no. Kikyo was still looking over Inuyasha's wounds and she guessed her sister wouldn't be back until morning, Sango was still with Miroku trying her best but not going too far to cheer him up and as usual Cho and Minoru shared the room and used only one bed. So to put it in simple words the bed next to hers was occupied by Sesshoumaru who used his arms behind his neck as a pillow and kept staring up at the ceiling. It was the middle of the night when she had finally fallen sleep and was not long after that she woke up cold, her eyes shifting in the darkness of the room to see by the dim light of a lamp the shape of a body, a body with no shirt or anything covering above the waist, only long silver hair that was as she usually saw it tied at the base of his head. Then she saw something else, in the floor a familiar thing was, a fluffy tail. Her mind raced before the conclusion became clear. She felt her cheeks turn red not believing she had entered his room that night, no wonder she woke up outside.

His head turned slightly to catch her eyes, melting gold before that dim light greeted her with curiosity. She gulped loudly before pressing her lips together and then saying

"Why are you still awake?" she said

"…" he said nothing and turned his head back to look away from her, she saw him stretch and flex his body and muscles. He was getting ready for the battle; he hadn't had a fight in a good time. She closed her eyes and lied on bed before covering her entire body with the blanket trying to forget the gorgeous body she had seen but still her thoughts went around it; the look of his beautiful eyes, the shape of his solid shoulders, the perfect lines of the muscles and…

_8 _

"Miko" he said making her jump but she didn't uncover her face or answered, she thought he had decided to ignore her when suddenly the blanket was pulled away with a single hand. He stood there now facing her, the perfect chest to her view and his perfect face frowning down at her. She gulped before he let go of the blanket and graved her hand pulling her making her sit. He looked at her hand before using the other to push her back on the bed but this time he towering over her body, both his legs at her sides and her hands pinned above her head with his single hand

"You know we may not survive tomorrow" he whispered on her ear in a voice she had never heard him use before his lips like no other she had known touched her earlobe "And you are still innocent"

Kagome gasped when he began to kiss her neck and his free hand care her thigh over her pants.

"Sesshoumaru" she said breathlessly when his tongue darted out and passed over her jaw. He let go of her hands and cared her face, his other hand now unbuttoning her blouse. She had her eyes tightly close as his lips touched her chin.

"Miko" his voice so traumatic, such tone would never leave her mind as long as the memory of that kiss took place. He took her chin and made her lips open before his lips were intertwine with hers and his hand grasped her breast. Kagome's arm wrapped around his neck feeling in the way his strong shoulders and silky hair, her other hand on his bare chest.

"Kagome"

_8end of dream8 (yes it was all a dream from the point he called her "Miko" _

"Kagome! Wake up already!" Inuyasha screamed making Kagome jump off her bed. She looked around frantically before spotting Inuyasha and a frowning Sesshoumaru

'Oh, Oh' she thought

"About time"

"Sit! Why did you scare me like that" she said

"What a! We had been trying to wake you up for ten minutes" Said Inuyasha spitting dust

But after that she said nothing and left the room, she went to the bathroom where she washed her face not believing it had all been a dream. A horrible thought crossed her mind; had she slept talk, had Sesshoumaru sensed her mood? 'Oh no!' She tried to ignore the thoughts before going to the small kitchen where Sango was polishing her Hirakotsu, Kiyo her energy canon and Cho her odd shaped sword

"Where is Miroku?" asked Kagome

"He is meditating" said Sango

Kagome sighed before picking up her energy canon and giving it a good check

"We should be going now" said Minoru after a few hours had passed

The others said nothing and they just left toward the center where somehow had become chaotic. Those who had remained in the station weren't human, hanyou or demon but lower demon yet they didn't try to attack them actually they seemed very scare mostly of Sesshoumaru and Minoru.

"It has grown" said Miroku looking at his hand "But it stopped last night"

Kagome looked at it and found it wasn't that big. Maybe one cm of radius at max, she was beginning to have hope for him.

"Some people say history and events repeat themselves during what is eternity, I find that very true" said the dark voice of their enemy

"Show yourself!" screamed Inuyasha

"I once was a human who loved a miko who choose a hanyou over me, once a demon slayer wanted me death along with the monk that had the black hole in his hand and then there were those two; a miko that hadn't achieved her potential and the cold hearted demon lord. Those two at the end had a son and a daughter that I hated the most though they are already dead I still wish it had been me who killed them "

"We don't care! Just give Rin back"

"Her name was Sakura and she was beautiful even as a hanyou" said the figure now standing in front of them "But she was foolish for she always cared for everyone just like her mother and fell in love with no other than the lost heir of the Central lands; they were foolish by fusing the human and demon world when they could have conquered it"

"She was not! She was a…"

"A rabid dog that killed humans and demons doing what she thought right not bothering to hear the opinion of others or who she was affecting and most of all she let those damn angels take me away but she was foolish to think they would be able to keep me out their small bubble for always"

"Naraku…" she said stepping back and almost falling, why had she read those diaries where his name meant sadness and destruction

"Yes, though I never believed someone would still remember my name" he said

"Kagome what is it!" screamed Sango worried for her friend

Kagome was in shook, her eyes full of tears as she stared at the man wearing the white baboon pelt 'We can't win' then she felt strong arms stopping her from falling

"We can win" a soft voice said, he knew as well who this being was

"We can't" said Kagome the tears spilling from her eyes as her friends looked at her with worry "We can't"

"Kagome…" Said Minoru worried for her

"It's impossible" she said

"That's enough!" Kagome felt her cheek sting and looked from where she had fallen to her older sister

"Kikyo…"

"If you want to give up fine! Leave and we will fight, we don't need you Kagome" said Kikyo turning around readying her canon

"…" Kagome wanted to be as strong as her sister but she felt so incapable of even standing at that moment when she was needed the most if only she had someone to…

"Little miko, feeling abandoned? Did she take the man you loved?" said Naraku making Inuyasha narrow his eyes

"How did you…" Kagome said before Naraku laughed

"It doesn't matter" she heard Sesshoumaru say "We can defeat him, he is old too old"

Once again Naraku laughed before letting the baboon pelt fall to reveal a not so old looking self

"Anyone can look young with some magic" said Cho ready to fight

Kagome remained there looking at all of them ready to sacrifice them selves; she found strength on her legs before standing up. Sesshoumaru glanced at her when he felt the incredible amount of energy she was creating, when he thought she was going to stop she still continued before she spoke

"I will give you the jewel if you give Rin back first" Naraku laughed again before making a signal with his hand. Kagura appeared from behind some buildings on her feather before descending down and letting them see Rin was alright, just fainted or sleeping.

"The jewel now" said Naraku before Kagome gave a step forward

"Kagome you can't" said Cho trying to approach her but the miko energy was stopping her

"I won't let him hurt any of you" said Kagome as she continued walking toward the living nightmare. Kikyo, Miroku and Sango tried to get close to her but she had placed the strongest barrier they had ever seen. Kagome was only a few steps before feeling a strong hand hold her wrist, she turned around to see Sesshoumaru, he had broken into her barrier and was now stopping her.

"If you give him the jewel we will all die" he said before an blast of miko energy passed them by

Naraku was barely able to move away from the unexpected attack. Kikyo was readying another shoot before she fell on her knees holding her chest.

"What's wrong" asked Inuyasha holding her

"My spiritual power is being taken away" she said as she held a fist to her chest. In the shadows of the buildings a small albino girl held a mirror where that spiritual energy was taken to. Kikyo fainted; Kagome worried and found that Sesshoumaru's words were true, they would die if she let the jewel fall to his hands.

"Kagura…kill her" Said Naraku to Kagura who was above

Kagura looked down and held the little girl on her arms wondering what could she do, if they won they would kill her if he won and she hadn't kill the girl Naraku would kill her. She was so confused before the pain on her chest came "I told you to kill her!" Kagura lost balance and let Rin fall against will, the little girl fell, they were all too far to get her and it was then than in a flash of brown she wasn't falling anymore

"I knew you guys were involved in this" Said Kouga placing the girl on Minoru's arms

"You, I believe it was my idea" said Daichi

"Males, always taking our credit" said Karen by her side her older sister

"Hey!" both screamed

Naraku laughed before saying "I will finally get the chance to kill you all at once" he placed his hands on the ground where they noticed he had drawn a red circle. They saw him cut his hand and let his dark blood fall, the circle began to shine before it became a hole in the ground from which they saw a gigantic hairy spider crawl out followed by other gigantic insects and shadow creatures before the battle truly started. Minoru had handed Rin to Cho and was now fighting in way they could not believe and that was filling Naraku with horror in the inside, Minoru was fast and the energy that he let out was unlike any other, his enemies felt at first a burn before they were drained of their power and then they became nothing but dust. Sesshoumaru kept close to Kagome who was shooting incredible blasts of miko energy, so large that her canon broke…

"Kagome!" she heard her name being screamed before a box and a pack of arrows fell to her feet. She looked up to see what she thought at first were demons but they weren't. a gigantic semi human snake, it was the torso up human but he kind of greenish and the half below a snake oh and it had brown wings but at top of this being stood Ato with her machete ready to fight, her skin so pale and shiny her eyes blue her hair, she had no pupils just a blank stare but looking toward Kagome.

"I told you she would protect you" said Kenji from near by, the forest demon was there fighting to help them

Inuyasha protected Kikyo that was still out sending constant Wind scars to kill the gigantic insects.

"Here goes nothing!" said Miroku before graving his beads and removing them, the incredible pull of air took them by surprise but still all this beings that they were fighting were sucked in, the tunnel not as powerful as it should but helpful none less until strange yellowish insects arrived and got inside it. Then Miroku felt a horrible pain run through his body. Sango helped him put the beads back while Kirara fought off the gigantic insects. She saw his arm had bad purple spots and his respiration was accelerating.

"Miroku!" Sango was so worried about him

"I will be fine Sango" he said in a weak voice, sweat running down his face, eye lids half open "Protect yourself"

"But Miroku…"

Miroku saw the tears running down her face and felt his heart calm for now he knew she loved him

"I want to be with you after this, as long as I can to get this curse off me and we can have a family, Sango would you bear my children?"

"You idiot" she cried before running to the fight. He smiled weakly before resting his head on the cold stone floor, maybe if he wished it hard enough the pain would go away.

"Why won't they give up!" screamed Daichi before slashing them with his claws, the insects fell to pieces

"Tired?" said Kouga while he killed a mosquito

"You wish" said Daichi before killing more of the insects like it was nothing "Just bored"

the snake and wolf demon were back to back, Daichi had a good right and Kouga killing kicks, Minoru watched them carefully from the herd of bodies, he had killed more than anyone else while Cho protected Rin. His doubts were gone about Sesshoumaru when he had seen those marks on his face now he was seeing the wolf and snake demon the same, so he had three he just needed one more but whom?

"Watch out!" Minoru was barely able to turn around and see Karen, the panther demon kill a half dead insect that had almost killed him "You should always be ready

'I think I know' he nodded thanking her before she went of to kill more evil insects, he remembered an old song his grandmother used to tell him when a child that now made much sense '_The first lord was the lady of the east for she were always the first to start moving in the morning and always being ready for anything' _he saw Karen killing his enemies that came from all sides_ 'the second the lady of the south because she always came after ready to sneak into the enemy' _he glanced at Daichi that killed one demon that almost got Kouga though he was no lady Minoru knew he had a daughter_ 'the third the lord of the north because he placed his followers over all to be protected" _Kouga helped Sango and the others all he could not bothering to look at his injuries_ 'the fourth the lord of the west that lived to protect all that was beautiful and right'_ he saw his old friend Sesshoumaru fight by Kagome's side to make sure she and Rin, all of them had a future_ ' and finally the lord of the central lands that existed to keep balance and peace among the five lands' _and that was suppose to be him, well the only way to know for sure was for them to survive so he went back to the battle.

Kagome shoot an arrow that Naraku stopped with a powerful barrier but she could see he was tired because of the spell he had made. In all this she and Sesshoumaru had stayed close to each other, sometimes he saved her and it was in those moments that she was more than happy to have meant him. Not because he saved her but because since she could remember he had been kind of cold but then she learned about Rin and how parental he could be and then how he truly cared for all of them even her and that was why he was fighting with so much effort.

She glanced at Naraku who was ready to summon more monsters

"No you won't" she pointed her arrow at him and felt how all her energy was drawn to this single shoot. She felt like falling on her knees, like falling sleep before her fingers released the wooden back of the arrow and the incredible pinkish light exploded and went toward Naraku. The world began to turn black and before she knew it, it was and she was floating in it holding to a pink light that she found was the shikon jewel. A hand rested at top of hers, she looked up to see a woman that looked almost just like her but her eyes were brown and hair shorter than hers, this woman smiled before letting go of Kagome's hands and going back to the core of their soul. Kagome felt new hands at top of hers, hands with stripes on the wrists, she looked up to find Sesshoumaru before he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips…(will continue)

888

NL: I am evil! What will happen next? You don't know? Well I do (evil laugh) but I will give you a hint, it has to do with Kenji's offer; you know the one about going back to Earth.

Chapter 10: Once Upon a Time

…a hanyou general that was really the mate of the lord of the central lands walked the empty and complicated halls of the new castle. She being the artistic type who loved color and life didn't like it at all. She sighed before going back through where she came. The empty grassy back yard made her sigh. The hanyou woman crossed her arms, closed her golden eyes and frowned while her eye brow twitched as she began to think and think until she threw her hands on the air and ran to the surrounding the castle to get to the entrance where her mate waited along with their parents, brothers and sisters.

"What do you think?" he asked her, he had already told her she could take care of the castle as however she wanted

"I can fix it" she said glancing at the entrance "though the inside is complicated not to forget cold I think I can get some color around by the way who designed the so lame inside"

"That was me" said Kyo her brother

"I don't know you" said Sakura turning around "Lord Arashi would you tell Kyo to not talk to me"

Arashi sighed; Kyo shook his head not believing her

"So when will that celebration be" asked Luna, Kyo's mate to be

"In a few days, I think we should sent the invitations now" said Sakura

8

In a few days Sakura had gotten carpenters, painters, pottery and gardens for the castle. She knowing the halls like labyrinths would get them lost anytime she created a way for them to know where to go. She placed a small table with a base with red flowers in each; one had to follow the red tulips to go to one side of the castle and other kind to other side of the castle. The back garden though Arashi had refused at first was filled with red flowers of all kinds of Japan, a few from other lands that were hard to find but in any way Sakura was proud when the paintings, furniture all was in its place and in time for the guests.

"Everyone welcome" she was happy and cheery when she welcomed everyone and guided them to a ball room.

There was a lot of talk and comparison of the castles and lands. Sakura found herself in a heated conversation with Karen and the other panther demons but decided to throw them off by pointing that her father had saved them once which meant they weren't strong enough. They almost fought but Arashi being the new lord that was supposed to keep the peace among the lands stopped it. He was beginning to show his aptitudes as a leader and lord. His ideas many from which he came up with Sakura sounded interesting among the nobility. At the end, all the guests went to their rooms and because the servants and soldiers they had gained weren't there yet Sakura and others were picking up the place when Arashi, not notice by anyone pulled her to the side to a dark hall where he whispered to her ear

"I need to tell you something" he told her and guided her to where her room was, her official room as a general

"What is it?" she wondered if she made him angry when she discussed with the panthers, his face was in a strange contraction like angry or hurt

He held her shoulders before kissing her, she cried at the point of almost screaming. He had never kissed her like this, yes he had been sometimes more than demanding but now this felt more like a punishment. He had pushed her inside the room and closed the door before tearing her kimono off her and then his haory

"Arashi what are…" he only gave her time for those words before he pushed her to the bed and continued the torturing kiss

He began to pant, Sakura could feel the mark on her neck hurt and call for him. She didn't understand what was happening and she guessed neither did he. It wasn't the demon blood on them but something else that called to each other. His mouth opened to let a growl when she touched his back to calm him down. He let his body fall completely against hers, touching her so roughly that a tear or two escaped her eyes. Her body arched when he tented her to be just like him to break the bond of sanity for a bit. To forget about all the guests in the castle and that included their parents. His mouth, his white fangs on her skin made her shiver and squirm. That damned tongue playing with her, teasing her to play too. His voice calling her name over and over again before he began to whisper things on her ear, things that made her skin crawl as if he was getting under it and making her move to his will. She felt a light surround him, the same blue light of his soul. She understood then that they weren't only mates in blood and flesh but also in soul. Somehow, she didn't know exactly, this was making him act so desperate. Did his soul know something that it doesn't like?

She let him go on hoping no one had notice their absence.

888

Kagome was restless, the room she had been given along with her mate was a little cold but also she had a strange feeling that something was wrong.

"Kagome?" asked her mate

"Can you sense that?" she asked before he shook his head

"I think you are just tired" he said before pulling her closer to him

"Maybe" she said before falling sleep

888

"Kyo why don't you tell at least your mother" said Luna

"My mother would kill them, you know how she is"

"Yes I know, she would be happy for them"

"Even so, if the word got out there what do you think will happen. They would claim Sakura placed some spell over Arashi to gain power over the lands in favor of the western lands. We can not risk more attention among humans"

"Also the higher demon kind is disappearing with so much fighting, I know but then what should.."

"We, nothing; It's their decision to come out with this and tell the world but until then lets let them be"

888Next Morning888

After breakfast and that the ladies and lords had left Arashi and Sakura organized their little staff to receive the soldiers and other servants to the castle. They came in large noisy groups talking about how easy it would be to get over Sakura's standards which made the hanyou angry. With a stone face and aptitude she told them what they were to do each day, which included training and other chores.

"But…"

"And if anyone dares to skip training there won't be any food for an entire week plus double guards at the gates understand!"

"Yes Sir!"

"…"

"Yes mam!"

"Now listen to me, these are going to be hard times for everyone so don't even think about having free time any less try anything against your superiors, I don't care how urgent it is you have to consult with me first! And one more thing: I have no favorites or am I interested on any of you so don't try getting advantage because of me being a hanyou, because I swear I will kill you" then she turned around and said "you are dismiss after five hundred laps around the castle and two hours of sparring" they groaned but after the glare she shoot them

"Yes mam"

"Good, you are learning"

She left their sleeping quarters to find Arashi outside with a smug smile

"You were pretty harsh on them"

"So…I am the general remember and I have to keep them in shape"

"Even so it's unlike you to talk like that"

"And it's unlike you to be in such a good mood"

His smile grew "maybe last night had something to do with it?"

"Oh yes…you scared me to death and almost killed me" she held her neck where he bitten her

"Are you saying that in a good way or a bad way" he said before letting a hand around her waist

"In a way that says try to control your self" she removed his hand "I promise you will get what you want as I but this has to be kept secret"

"Alright" then he whispered "Lady of the central lands"

He received a playful punch on the arm

"Don't say that" she began to walk away

"But if it's only the truth" he said following

She smiled at him before continuing walking "Don't you have some papers to fill my lord?"

"Would you help?" he asked

"I guess" she said before they went to his office

8

At dinner only she and he sat at the new table. Sakura kept her eyes on the girls who constantly asked Arashi if he wanted more to drink and ignored Sakura. She pushed her plate and stood up

"If you excuse me" she said before leaving, Arashi stood up too with out any warning and went with her to the dojo where she began to swing her sword around, he held her wrist stopping her next move. He took the sword away from her and placed it on her neck

"I can't understand you sometimes but I know you are angry and I as much as I like to see you like this I don't like you to feel like this" his hand entered the folds of her red haory "lets go to sleep" he pulled her hand with his own and held her sword with the other. He walked her to her room and gave her sword back before kissing her cheek.

"You don't have to be forced to do anything with me, I will wait but I won't leave" he stared at directly at her eyes where tears were accumulating, he was about to clean them when she said

"I wish I could call you my mate in front of everyone" he smiled

"Me too but as you said this has to be kept a secret" he leaned his body against hers "I wish I could be with you every single moment of my life with out caring who was around but you worry which makes me to worry"

"But at least we are close" she said and saw him smile 'but for how long' was her unspoken thought

888

The next day early, earlier than anyone Sakura woke up got ready for work; she wore her red haory, black hakamas and an armor her brother had brought her. She tied her hair in a high ponytail and used some light make up on her eyelids and lips, she glanced at her self in the mirror before graving her sword and marching down to the kitchen where she took the largest rice frying pot and then walked to the soldier and servant quarters (I am evil) She took a deep breath before

"Wake up!" she banged her sword against the metal pot, some servants came out running barely dressed to then run inside to change after seeing the serious looking Sakura "I want all of the soldiers in the dojo in five minutes and all the rest I want this castle spotless and breakfast ready in one hour for _everyone_!"

From inside some 'Yes mam' were heard and some 'yes my lady' from the servants who in less than a minute were out and running around ready to get everything ready. It was then that Sakura got hit on the back of the head

"What's with all the noise" said Arashi who had the bad look of when someone didn't get much sleep

"I was about to get you, I want you to see the soldiers train"

"Why?"

"Because you are the lord and you have to be aware of the strength of your armies" she said before the soldiers passed them by running to get before them. When they entered they were all in disorganized lines "This is what I mean" she said before going to brake the fight between two "Now since all of you come from different lands all of you posses different stiles of fighting and specialties. I want one of you to come forward" one of the few females did before sending a flirting look at Arashi and a death glare at Sakura "Thank you…" she wondered for her name

"Ali"

"Ali…how old are you?"

"A hundred twelve"

"You are old"

"Excuse me general" she was young for a demon

"Compared to me that is, I am only eighteen but do you think my age matters when it comes to a fight"

"Of course general, I guess I have more experience than you" she didn't specify those experiences

"Then you think lord Arashi is too young to rule"

"I think he can make good judgments" she said fast

"And why is that?" asked Sakura walking around her

"Because he is the lord" she simply said

"And I am a general and it was his choice for me to be so doesn't that give me the same credit as him since I as him were trained at young age by my oldest brother"

"…" what did she say

"Don't let simple thoughts and appearances confuse you, I am maybe the youngest one here along with lord Arashi but you can't judge us completely on that. The enemy should never be looked down because reality is not always what you think you see, open your mind to the possibility that your enemy has something that you didn't expect, now tell me Ali, my new assistant, how strong do you think I am compared to lord Arashi"

"I don't know"

"Make an educated guess" Said Sakura with a delicate smile

"Maybe he is stronger"

"Maybe yet even I don't know that and that is why, there are infinite possibilities that become a fact when we come to face them, for now I see no need to fight our lord or does he sees the need to fight me but I know that there is a probability since we have known each other for most of our lives that he will try to sneak attack me in the near future to see the difference of our strength, Ali how smart do you think I am?"

"I guess pretty smart"

"And why is that?"

"By the things you say and that you are the general"

"How do you know that I am the general?"

"Because you said it?" she was confused

"Did you try to block that part of information when I said it?"

"No"

"Why"

"Because it was something important to know"

"Excellent, all of you most keep your minds open and listen. No matter the appearances, the cover of the book what is inside, the action is what really matters. What you think exist can be only an illusion and it scares me I admit that there is a possibility that even I don't exist. A thought, or maybe you are my thoughts that create my reality but the thing is you think you are real because you are conscious of it, and I am conscious that this lands are real and the danger that comes real too, many will try to brake the reality that is now to create a new one where most of you, my self and our lord is dead, there is an option that you let it happen and an option of you helping to stop it so which one do you choose Ali?"

"I choose to fight for our lands"

The other soldiers cheered Sakura walked up to Arashi and asked

"What do you think?"

"I think I want to kiss you but since we are in a room full of people I can't"

"Finally you got it, its all about possibilities"

She went back to the soldiers and started to pair them to train, Ali was by her side helping her on what she could. Sakura found a liking of the demoness even if she tried to flirt with Arashi who was walking around looking at the soldiers. Sakura could see in his eyes he was already separating them by ranks and abilities. She went back to her own stuff until she saw Ali and others step back. Her hand went fast to her sword, her feet slid on the floor in time to skip his attack

"It took you long enough" said Sakura before giving a step back; the soldiers were almost back to the wall with wide eyes waiting to see them fight

Sakura gave another step back for they were too close to each other but it seemed this was Arashi's advantage for then he ran toward her with his sword ready to strike. He swung it horizontally, Sakura jumped over it to then arc her back land on one hand and then another back flip before landing on her feet with the necessary distance yet she didn't know exactly how much stronger Arashi had become. In less than she expected their swords had made contact, his grip as strong as hers maybe even more which made a smile be drawn on her lips

"Having fun?" he asked their noses almost touching

"Not yet" she said

She pushed him back with her sword still against his making most of the present ones in the room gasp when they saw the wood floor brake before it stopped and Arashi sent both their swords flying into the air almost slicing some demons who almost fainted

"So you think you already won" said Sakura before stretching her arms to where her sword was, the sword shook before flying to her hand

"I would never overestimate you Sakura, I know you better than anyone else" he said with his sword already at hand, Sakura narrowed her eyes not believing his speed

Sakura blocked a fast attack and kicked the side of his ribs but he barely flinched before catching her leg and swinging her over to the wall where she crashed leaving a large dent before her body slid to the floor, her head looking down. For a moment Arashi was worried but then again this was Sakura. She appeared behind him fist almost hitting his back but he was able to move but not before she crunched and threw her leg to his making him lose some balance before she using her arms to sustain threw her legs up landing a hit below his chin throwing him back but then as he flew back he was able to make a quick turn and land a kick below her chest that threw her back too. Both stood cleaning with their sleeves the blood from their mouths

"Had enough warm up?" she asked

"I thought you were already having a difficult time"

"You wish" she said before running toward him but then a servant entered looking confused, both stopped before their fists made contact, hers on his face, his on her stomach

"Hungry?" he asked

"Kind of" she said before getting her sword back to her obi and walking with him while leaving most of the soldiers confused "Hey aren't you guys hungry or what?" she asked them because some had their mouth open. Not believing their general and lord were that friendly and violent they went on to get breakfast hopping to see the end of that fight someday (will continue? Of course it will)

888

NL" Next Sak/Ara chap will be about Sakura leaving Japan! Yes! I have waited to write this for so long! Wooo! **_Review_**! I like Cookies! Mexican cookies! And Cake! Yeah!


	8. Chapter 11 and 12

NL" Again I may not update as constantly since now I am back to school, but I found the science I belong to: Quantum physics. Could I get any weirder? You know I love dimension, reason of existence not to forget time traveling stuff

(Mexican group with weird hair stile but still not mine no matter how weird they get but you can see them at the link in my profile…I won't give up won't I?)

Antro by Kabah

In, without, over, on, after

Say no more and awake the insanity

To, before, low, with

Feel without reason, that life is an adventure

Rise more each time

What does the hand does it that the one behind

Rise more each time

Rise more each time

Nothing in the world can stop you

Rise more each time

Aaahhhh...

Nana, nana... 

Be until dawn

An explorer in a lost world

Hey! Everything that you see

Is everything that there is, don't think about it too much

Rise more each time

What does the hand does it that the one behind

Rise more each time

Rise more each time

Nothing in the world can stop you

Rise more each time

Aaahhh...

Nana, nana... 

Say you are already here

For what else I can ask that you don't already have at your side

Already know where you are

Don't look behind and do not live of lent

Rise more each time...

Let's breathe

Chapter 11: Descending Into an Existent Reality (What is Reality? Your own awareness of your world)

Something told her mind she wasn't alone; the air around her wasn't empty or was the spot next to her. A light hand, kind of big rested on her forehead checking her temperature. She was still in this world of darkness but it didn't feel wrong. It was like a dream in which she could finally have some peace of mind. She felt lips, gently press on hers. Her blue ocean eyes opened to meet the golden sunset that resided on his; His eyes wider that it could not be possible as he noticed he had been caught in his moment of weakness yet he didn't let go until someone approached the room.

Sesshoumaru stood straight looking down at her coldly and as if she had been the one to push him forward and kiss her. Kagome could feel her face was hot yet she felt fear too. Ato, the water nahual entered the room and brought some herbal medicine to Kagome

"This should make your fever go down" she said making Kagome swallow the green pills that tasted like soap "Thanks for looking after her while I was gone Mr. Taisho" she said sitting in the chair next to the bed

Sesshoumaru gave a bearable nod and left after a few long minutes of silence Ato said "What did he do"

"Eh!" Kagome jumped a little looking nervous, Ato with her pupilless sky blue eyes stared at Kagome with no feeling or distraction

"He did something that got you nervous, what was it?" she said being her honorary Nahual guardian

"Nothing, nothing, really" said Kagome waving her hands in front of her

"You don't have to tell me" she said standing up her voice as calm as water "when it comes to matters of the heart I have no saying but"

"But…?"

"I know that if you let go of an opportunity it may never ever come back" she said opening the door "your friends want to see you, I will call them in"

She left and a few minutes later Sango, Inuyasha, Minoru and Cho were there

"Are you alright Kagome?" asked Sango worried

"I think" she said with a smile "But what happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?" said Cho

"I think but everything is so…." She held her head

"You almost destroyed Naraku" said Minoru

"I did? Almost?" said Kagome not believing it

"We saw the remains escape but we couldn't find, he will be back but not very soon" said Minoru

"Who knew you were such a strong miko, I think you are not in lower higher level but in the highest ranks" said Sango

"Um, where is Kikyo and Miroku" she asked

"They are being treated by some specialists" said Cho

"They are looking for a way to keep the wind tunnel close" said Sango

"And Kikyo's spiritual powers are completely gone" said Inuyasha sad with the doggy ears down

Before Kagome could answer someone entered the room

"So you are awake" it was Kenji the forest demon followed by Karen, Daichi and Kouga "I am glad" he said with a smile making Kagome remind herself that he could still be a jerk

"That was so incredible" said Karen "If I was a human and a miko I think I would like to be like that strong, I swear I think Naraku almost pissed himself"

"If he had something to do that with, remember she blew him almost all away" said Kouga "but that damn Kagura did escape"

"We shouldn't worry about her" said Daichi, the snake demon "I saw how she hesitated to drop Rin, I think she was been control"

"But how, that's the question" said Kenji

"Now that I remember" said Minoru taking out some papers of a briefcase he had brought "This are for you" he said handing one paper to Karen, Daichi and Kouga. They just stared at him in question and then to Minoru "Congratulations, now you are the owners of the Eastern, Southern and Northern lands of Japan"

"What!" everyone in the room screamed

"What do you mean by that!" said Inuyasha with his fist up

"Yes and why didn't I get one" said Kenji by his side

"Now, the thing is it was my missions to find those who were the rightful owners of the lands and I believe they are"

"Thank you but if I remember right there are five lands and we are only three" said Daichi

"Well, I will keep the central lands and Sesshoumaru already has the western lands"

"So did he accept my offer?"

"He has" said Minoru "Sesshoumaru wants to go back to Earth"

"Earth? I wouldn't mind living there" said Daichi

"Me neither" said Kouga "All the free space"

"And don't forget that each land has a castle, wait! What I am saying I just hit the jackpot I have to tell Shuun!" Karen ran out of the room but not before saying "Give me a call Kenji, I want to be part of that project too"

"Okay!" Kenji was more than happy

"Yeah, I would like to join too" said Kouga

"I think it would help Etsuko's development, I am in too" said Daichi thinking of his daughter

"Alright! Follow me" said Kenji happy as they left the room with the land owners

"I will tell Sesshoumaru to see you later" said Minoru leaving with them

"Maybe we should leave you to rest, you already had many unexpected news and that can't be good" Said Sango, they said good bye and left Kagome on her white room and white bed with white blankets and white patients robe looking out to the white lamps that gave light to Andro. Kagome stood from bed and went to the high and long window to look down at the service level of the city. Andro was beautiful in its own way, everything was always so bright and so many colors. She could see a small park from there and she saw that the city was almost back to normal after it was evacuated. She wondered how much she would miss Andro if she left it. Later that day her family including Shipho and Kikyo who didn't seem to be bother of the lost of her powers

"He just made things easier for me, remember that I was going to quit being a miko" she had said

The next day she was let out and the day after that her friends said they had to have a very important talk. So much for resting, she thought driving her hover disk to the entrance of Sesshoumaru's mansion where Sango and Cho waited for her. They were all in a living room not knowing why Sesshoumaru called them

"We have to separate" he said and even Inuyasha waited for an explanation "Naraku got that spell from the half book he got, who knows more does he know and how many those books have, if we separate it will be harder for him to get them"

"I will go with Miroku" said Sango holding his hand, the cursed one had some metallic encrustations around the edge of the wind tunnel stopping or at least delaying its grow as long as he didn't use it

"We will separate in groups of two" said Sesshoumaru

"Then I will go with Kikyo" said Inuyasha

"And I will go with Cho" said Minoru

That meant 'oh no' thought Kagome

"So when should we depart and where" said Miroku

"As far from each other" said Sesshoumaru "We will be going to Earth"

"I know of a demon only station, I think we won't call much attention there" said Minoru

"And maybe we should go to the demon slayer base" said Sango

"Blending as normal with Inuyasha so maybe we should stay here in Andro" said Kikyo

"Hey! In which side are you" said the hanyou

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome stood up and went to the angry hanyou "You won't need this anymore" she said removing the beads from his neck; it was unspoken that she had forgiven him

"Thank you" he said before standing and then sitting back next to Kikyo

"We should leave as soon as possible" said Sesshoumaru

they went to the vault and divided the cursed books on four groups. They talked about the publication of the other books and how they would get their right share of profits and the little details

"Father will miss you" said Kikyo to Kagome

"I know but I know that if Naraku knows that I have the jewel that makes me an even bigger target, I don't want to put you guys in more danger, all of this started because of me finding that map" said Kagome as that walked to the entrance of the mansion

"Don't blame all on your self, remember that we are now protecting these knowledge from him and that is the most important thing to do"

"I guess but I will miss you and everyone else, I don't get why I had to be stuck with Sesshoumaru"

"He is not such a ad guy Kagome, you know I think he likes you" Kagome had a face of 'the horror' "I was just kidding" said Kikyo

"It wasn't funny" said Kagome jumping to her hover disk "See you later"

8

A month passed, Shippo and Rin liked the idea of staying close but were sad when they learned Kohaku was going with Sango and that they wouldn't be seeing Inuyasha or Kagome's family. All their stuff was on a Ship from the Taisho Corporation

"This is the newest model, it will take two thirds of the time to get to Earth" said the captain to Kagome, but she knew it would be even less with her coordinates

They all said good bye with the promise to stay in contact and see each other personally someday. Kagome didn't cry though she wanted to but she had become stronger since that battle. She entered the room that would be hers for the few next months. From the small open less window she saw Sango and Miroku's ship leave; she had her hand against the window like Sango who was crying. Kagome ran to the control room where Sesshoumaru was with the crew, Kagome went to the ship's largest glass protection and watched as Sango's went on another direction and then she saw Cho and Minoru's ship. She looked down when she felt their own ship move, she ran to the back of the ship where she watched the metallic sphere in Space that was Andro become smaller and until she could not see the difference between it and the stars. She let a sob escape and then another before falling on her knees, she felt the same gentle hand on her shoulder before she turned around and cried on his chest. Sesshoumaru said nothing, his presence alone told her that he was sorry but this was the only way to keep safe. After sometime she had fallen sleep and he carried her to her room. He sat by her for sometime wondering what was wrong with him. This was a iko, his natural enemy but she felt like anything but an enemy, back then in the hospital he couldn't understand what had made him kiss her, was the same innocent look she had now, here wonderful scent, or that she wasn't an air head like most the females that were after him, or maybe that she was the kindest and strongest woman he had ever known. Maybe he had just fallen for a second on his complete control like he was falling now as he placed another silent kiss on her lips and as his hand took some strands of her long hair between his fingers and cared her face, maybe it was because she was truly awake and was kissing back, her lips small like cherry blossom petals. When they let go he could feel his youki fight its chain, He stood up not looking at her or her lowered eyes and left. Both at opposite sides of the metallic door touched their lips trying to understand what was happening.

"Dad? Is there something wrong?" asked Rin finding him just standing there

He shook his head leaving his thoughts back and walking to the control room.

8

The weeks passed and Kagome found her self with little to do since now Rin and Shippo had started their face of 'I can take care of myself' she wondered how her father didn't go crazy with her and Kikyo. She explored the ship and the large cargo that were the books and other stuff, she found a taped box that had a name at top of it 'Junko' she had never seen this box but she was curious and opened it. There were small plastic boxes that when she opened them she found hand size disks, old technology she thought looking how fragile they were compared to the thumb sized ones that could stand almost anything yet the problem was they got lost so easy. She began to wonder what was inside of them so she found what she would be doing until they arrived to Earth, she would find a way to see the inside of these disks

(Two days later)

"Well that wasn't so hard" she said to herself looking at her all messed up version of a DVD player with wires out here and there and other future advanced stuff. She brought one of the DVDs and placed it on a small platform face down, after doing some attaches here and there she turned her own invention on making the CD hover and then start to spin, her mutilated screen began to show image that became clear after moving some wires and pushing some buttons. She turned her light off to have a better view

_"Hi I am Junko!" a girl maybe sixteen or seventeen appeared on the screen_ she had her hair black and really short maybe an inch and a half long her eyes were a familiar golden and her smile warm and mischievous somehow _"And this is the castle of the Central lands where my father is the lord and my mother the lady and today you will get a view of what really happens in this place, Okay you can turn it off Naomi" _

_"We are so getting in trouble for this" _Naomi faced the camera very close before turning it off, she had violet eyes and solver white hair with a pair of ears and a single reddish stripe on her right cheek very like Sesshoumaru's

After some static the image came back to a the view of a very dark room

_"Why do I have to do this"_ said Naomi

_"Because you are my big sister"_ said Junko

_"Shisuka is older than me and I am sure she would be more than glad to do this kind of stuff_" said the second oldest sister

_"Stop whining"_ said Junko

_"I am not whining! I am telling you the truth"_ said Naomi taking louder

_"Who is there!"_ a male voice said in the darkness

_"Eh…no one?"_ said Junko

_"Nice going idiot"_ said Naomi not believing they were sisters

_"Who are you calling idiot!"_ screamed Junko

_"I am calling you both idiots! What the hell do you think you are doing?"_ the lights turned on and Kagome thought he looked familiar, his hair as short as Junko's but blue and with ears, eyes golden and the same marks Minoru had

_"Eh…well brother we were"_ Naomi was trying to explain

_"Would you mind saying a few words to the camera?"_ said Junko pointing the camera at him

_"What are you up to Junko? I told you not to hang around Shisuka so much"_ he looked serious and angry with an eye brow twitching

_"Please big brother"_ Junko gave him the famous puppy eyes

_"Arg, what do you want me to say"_ he said being a good brother that fell to the charm of his little sister

_"Who you are, what you do and whatever else you want"_ she said

_"Alright, alright, my name is Katashi, son of Lord Arashi and Lady Sakura, heir to the lands and these two crazy demonesses are my younger sisters and they are going to pay for waking me up so late"_ he said before both ran out the room

"Well that went better than I thought" said Naomi

_"Next stop; Shisuka's room!" _

_"What!" _

A single moment of static went before they were in a room filled with weapons and kind of sharp thing a closet and a bed.

_"Good, she is not here" _said Naomi

_"Who is not here_?" asked someone from behind and they turned around to find Shisuka: she had long black bluish hair, violet eyes and two lines arched out down her eyes, her face was almost identical to her mothers but more demon like.

_"Eh sister" _said Naomi stepping back with the camera

_"Yes I am your sister but what are you two doing here"_ said Shisuka already knowing they were up to no good

_"We came to film you" _said Junko going straight to the point

_"Why?" _asked the oldest sister

_"Because we want future generations to know about the all so mighty Shisuka" _said Junko with the face of an angel

_"I am the liar here Junko, you have to do better than that" _said Shisuka

_"Okay, would you just say a few words, what ever you want for those future generations to know who you were" _said Junko

_"I guess but only if you two don't tell mother about you know what" _she said not knowing Naomi had no idea truly

_"We have no idea what you are talking about" _said both

_"The dragon's crash party at…oh I get it well my name is Shisuka and I live here in this castle with my family, my father and mother the lords, I was the second to be born and I like to party and fighting" _she said with a smile_ "And if you know what is good for you, you will leave my room at once" _

After that they were both in the hall filming what ever they saw

_"Shouldn't we quit for now, I mean is really late" _Said Naomi

_"Just one more" _Said Junko

_"Oh no, I am not going there" _She said stopping

_"Well then don't; just leave me scarred for the rest of my life alone" _said Junko dramatically

_"Okay but I swear Junko" _she was saying

_"C'mon!"_ Junko dragged her until they reached a familiar door, Kagome knew that door, it was the one in which they found the entrance to the secret library, it even had the mark of the central lands on the door

_"Ready?" _

_"Ready" _

the door was open, Kagome held to her blanket before a grunt was heard from the screen

_"Oh no"_ they both said including Kagome

_"Do we run?"_ asked Naomi

_"(Gulp)"_ Junko was frozen in place

Suddenly lights were on

_"Ahh!" screamed the sisters _

"Ahhh!" screamed Kagome because someone had turned her lights on too

_"What are you two doing"_ asked a woman's voice in the screen while Kagome faced Sesshoumaru

"Why are you screaming?" he asked

Kagome pointed at the screen

"Is that her"

_"I can't believe you Naomi, you know better than this and Junko; turn that off already" _the hanyou woman with short hair, locks of silver white and black hair and black dog ears, golden vivid eyes and pale skin known as Sakura stood there in the screen with a sleeping Kimono and a tired motherly face that remained both Miko and demon of their deceased mothers

_"But mom" _said Junko giving her the never failing puppy eyes

_"Alright but just be quiet, your father luckily is still sleeping" _she sighed the way a mother would before whispering

_"I am not" _said her mate from the back, his back to them only his long blue hair cascading along the edge of the bed

_"That's just perfect" _said Sakura sarcastically

_"Mom can you tell us a few words" _said Junko making Naomi point the camera directly at Sakura

_"What?" _Then she sighed _"Alright, I am Sakura as everyone already knows, the guy there is my mate, this are my girls and I am tired and I need to sleep so is that good enough for you two?" _

_"Can you tell about your fight with Ashi, or Fukushu or even Naraku" _said Junko pushing Sakura's buttons

_"Is late girls, I really…" _those eyes again_ "Naraku I believe has been the weakest of my enemies yet he was able to cause so much trouble, hopefully he will stay locked wherever he is but if he was to escape and I wasn't around then the only way to defeat him would be by keeping the sacred jewel as far as away from him since that is his greatest desire" _

_"Wow" _Said Junko

_"Do you really think he will escape?" _asked Naomi

_"I wish the answer was no but I do believe he can, somehow that sneaky spider will but I know also there their will be warriors like your grandparents or us who will fight him, no matter how many times, to keep him from hurting so many like he did in the past" _

_"A great ending, Father Do you have anything to say?" _said Junko pointing while Naomi pointed the camera at her father

_"I want another son" _he said still with his back to them

_"In your dreams rain boy_" said Sakura as if she was ready to fight

_"Hanyou" _he simply said to make her angrier

_"I think we should go" _said Junko

_"Best idea you had all night" _said Naomi

Another second of static before they both stood in front of the castle and it was morning for behind them the red garden of the castle stood just like Kagome remembered it

_"Things didn't go as we planned it" _said Junko

_"Like you planned them" _said Naomi from behind the camera

_"Our sister Kumori isn't here because she is n a trip to the __Himalayas__ pr something like but we hope you enjoyed our little show" _

_"Creepy show" _said Naomi

_"Would you two stop that!" _said their mother from the inside

_"Alright but before we finish" _Junko was saying

_"What now" _Naomi wondered out loud

_"Naomi has to present herself" _finished Junko

_"What!" _the camera shacked a little

_"You are the only one who didn't say anything about herself so that means this is your turn" _said Junko

_"I won't"_ she gave her the puppy look _"That doesn't work on me" _

_"Alright then I will tell him that you…" _black mailing is your friend, well if you are Junko that is

_"Alright already" _said Naomi passing the camera to Junko, she stood straight and then said_ "I am Naomi, the third born of Lord Arashi and Lady Sakura, I work in the department of scientific investigation of my mother's company and the Order, and that's it" _

_"A piece of art! The future generations will adore us!" _Junko ran to Naomi with the camera

_"If they still have DVD players in the future" _said Naomi before making Junko fall with her feet

_"I didn't think about that" _said Junko as she faced the camera

_"Don't say" _said Naomi

"That was interesting" said Sesshoumaru

"Creepy" said Kagome before looking at the box full of DVDs "I wonder" she took another black box but then Sesshoumaru said

"Is time for dinner" then he left

Kagome sat on her room that was a real mess before rewinding a few scenes back to where Sakura stood with a small smile; she stopped it there before looking at her neck where her mate mark was. Kagome felt her own neck then, wondering how it was to have one of those, how it felt when the fang pierced your skin and feel the blood run... She shook her head trying to forget she was thinking something like that before going to get dinner. The journey to Earth would last sometime but at least she had something to watch.

8

And five months passed, Kagome had been done with the DVDs since month two and took on reading the books. She had stayed away from everyone even Shippo who was too busy trying to impress Rin. She had most of all stayed away from Sesshoumaru who seemed more worried about his company in Andro since Inuyasha would be taking care of it until he got his new building on Earth. In the time she had read she found a lot she had never heard of but had thought about it. An entire record of alternative dimensions, some that made no sense at all and had warnings on to beware of what and who one name that was in big red letters was **_Bobobo_** dimension **_Don patch _**an orange ball with spikes that talks. Weird Kagome thought wondering if such creature could really be dangerous from a dimension named like that.

_"Everyone this is the captain, I just want to inform you that we will be arriving to Earth tomorrow at day time, please ready your stuff" _

Kagome entered panic mode because she had a big mess to clean up and then get her luggage ready and then get Shippo ready and then…

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed before running all around the ship getting her stuff ready it was then that she crashed against someone, this person didn't fall back and also was very familiar with Kagome, She stared up at Sesshoumaru "Sorry" then she ran off being more careful. He saw how she ran and the bit her skirt would lift

Someone coughed "So I guess I should get my stuff ready" it was Shippo!

"Yes" said Sesshoumaru ready to look for an escape

"So where are we going to live" asked the teenager

"In the castle of the west" said Sesshoumaru walking away but Shippo followed making it very uncomfortable for him

"Cool, but all of us" meaning he, Rin, Sesshoumaru and Kagome

"Yes" he said

"That's going to be weird" said Shippo "Is like we are a small family, you know" said the fox demon

"Don't get any ideas" said Sesshoumaru

"Me? I don't think" 'I plot' then he left Sesshoumaru

'What is he up to' wondered the Dog Demon

The next day at first hours of day they had a clear and beautiful view of Earth

"Look!" Kagome pointed at what must had been thousands of ships all different in size and stile, suddenly a 3D screen turned on and there was Kenji

"Welcome to Earth!" he seemed so happy, all of you already know where to go and what to do so feel free to go and do so

"What does he mean?" asked Kagome

"We have to destroy the lower demons, at least make their number small before we begin the reconstruction" said Sesshoumaru

"Oh" was all Kagome could say 'So it will be harder than I thought'

_8888 _

_Norma L" Next chap is about, well you read it; the time before the reconstruction of the civilizations of Earth. Review because I am losing my sight in this fic since I am now writing original which is my next step to become a writer along with the college course of writing I am taking but now let's go on Sakura's new adventure _

Chapter 12: Away From Home; Away from You

"Ahhhhh the crazy bunny!" Sakura had been walking on her garden when suddenly the evil bunny appeared before her

"Is Mokona" it screamed trying to reach her face to scratch it

"What do you want" asked Arashi who was holding it from hurting Sakura

"Mokona is here to deliver message" said Mokona handing Sakura a letter

"Really from whom?" she asked not finding a name

"Tsukiko and Kiyoshi!" said Mokona in a singing voice

"What? Where are they? Are they hurt or…" Sakura had been looking for them for the last months, According to Tsukiko's sister they had disappeared the night they came back to that time

"Training!" sang Mokona

"Training?" asked both

"Little witches and wizards are training to battle big evil" he said looking serious, as serious as a fluff ball could get

"Can we help?" asked Sakura wanting to

"Only chosen ones and you two aren't" Mokona pointed at her accusingly

"Oh" she said saddened

"But you are the new guardian" said Mokona crossing his little arms

"Of what?" asked Arashi

"This dimension" from the red pearl of Mokona's forehead a hologram of Yuuko appeared (so star wars, wait! I don't own star wars or XXX Holic or any other Anime mentioned in this fic)

"You!" Sakura tried to kill the hologram

"Please calm lady of the…"

"Shut up or the bunny dies" Sakura had her sword close to Mokona's neck

"You wouldn't dare!" cried Mokona being a brave bunny

"What do you want Yuuko? Another green onion" said Sakura which made Yuuko laugh like a witch 'I hate you'

"Actually I wanted to give you another title, from now on you are the protector of your dimension" said Yuuko

"Why?" asked Sakura suspiciously

"Because with this new title now you can control that power of your sword with out getting lost in dimensions like the last two times"

"And all I have to do is protect this dimension?" asked Sakura

"Exactly"

"What about Kiyoshi and Tsukiko?"

"They are being trained by a good friend of mine; Clow Reed; he is an excellent wizard and will have them ready for their journey through dimensions" before Sakura could say something she said "They are many others, some of the best and believe me when I tell you they will be fine, you have my word" for once she sounded serious

"We will believe you but if something happens to them I swear I kill you Yuuko" said Sakura

"Have faith on them won't you, see you later" after that Mokona left too

Sakura sighed "We better sent a message to their families that they are fine" she said

Arashi nodded before they went inside wondering how their friends were doing

It was only five years later that Tsukiko and Kiyoshi came back and got married. Time began to feel endless as Sakura and Arashi shared most of heir time together but careful to not call attention. Sakura found new techniques from Mitsuko; her sword and one was Instant-transportation. Even though she knew she shouldn't use her power like that she did use this technique to get to Arashi's room with out being notice. They were happy thought they had to fight a lot over the years with demons that wanted the central lands but Sakura being the General and Arashi the lord made each fight surely won by them. Both from now and then would go visit their family or they would come visit them. It all seemed so perfect but even in perfection time passes by…

8888So a Hundred Years Passed8888

After an intensive morning of training Sakura relaxed on the hot springs, the vapor and heat making her body relax before she stared at the steam make shapes. Her eyes began to tear because she knew she couldn't waist more time but how could to be with the person you loved the most be lost time. That night she told Arashi

"I am leaving" she said, Arashi lowered his spoon and made the servants leave and waited for her explanation "You know that I have to start the Order, I need to leave to find allies" she said

"When" he asked but she kept her head down "When are you leaving" he sounded angry

"The next month after the full moon" after the night she became completely human

Arashi threw the table to the side; Sakura remained sat as if it was nothing. He graved her by the shoulders and pulled her up before kissing her like when he lost control of his youki. He pressed her against the wall making a loud noise. Sakura heard the servants who had been near by run as far as they could

"You won't leave me" he whispered heatedly to her placing more pressure against her. Sakura knew what he was going to do to make her stay. Remind her how she needed him as he needed her. She could already feel her half demon blood call to his for completion. He kissed her neck passing over her flash his fangs and thong making her shiver in anticipation, the pressure from him increasing with each of his heated words and the more his thing pushed against her. "You are only for me" he said picking up her legs and wrapping them around him "I want you now, tomorrow and always, I won't let you leave" he began to buckle to make it clear that she felt that need. She threw her head back before her claws dug to his shoulder

"I really…have to go" she cried "Please Arashi!"

"No" he said coldly before pushing their bodies harder making it harder to breathe "Now" he was losing his mind as one of his hands removed her upper clothing

"Arashi…" she embraced his neck and rested her head on his shoulder because she had just given in to him

After that nigh Sakura felt like crying, it had been so much like the first time he took her but this time she had wanted it so much. She didn't cry like that time, instead she made him want cry by making him see what he was doing to her. She didn't act like the shy woman he loved. She was like him out of control. Making him need her even more though the warmth of her body had disappeared and her words so sinful that he had to look at her eyes to see if she was truly Sakura

"I thought this was what you wanted from me" she used that voice that made him want her like a beast in heat but he knew he couldn't keep her forever though he loved her he had to let her be free

"I promise I will come back" she used her normal voice, the calm and beautiful one that reminded her why he loved her

8A month later8

They stood by the sea, looking at the sunset with calm eyes. She was on his arms wrapped, feeling so safe but that feeling would leave her soon for the next day she disguised as a male sailor boarded a pirate ship and went to the European continent. When she arrived to Europe she kept a spell over herself to look like a male European. She had arrived to Italy and from there she began her research on the creatures of that continent. She went almost every place learning about the good and bad, that took her about two years sadly. She missed Arashi so much and he missed her but in the time she had been gone Arashi proposed many projects and plans to the other lands one to keep themselves secret and away from humans which at first had been fought but after explaining his reasons and beating some demons to bloody pulps they all accepted. The slayer villages had increased and with their help and of demon the underground cities were created where most demons lived. Many rules were created one that humans would have their own government and wouldn't interfere in their world. They had to let them make their own advances and mistakes.

"Move it!" Sakura found herself surrounded by a bunch of hungry looking vampires in the middle of a dark street of France. She loved the architecture of the place but the monsters and creatures didn't like her so much

"This one isn't completely human, what do we do"

Sakura let the spell covering her true form fall

"She must be with Alexander, Kill her!"

In less than a second she had pierced the heart of the one that gave the orders

"Where is Alexander" she asked remembering the name well, she knew he was her ally on the future so it was meant for her to find him then

"I don't know" answered the leader before Sakura took hold of his neck, with her great strength she held its neck and broke it. Since she had arrived to that continent she had become colder than when she trained the soldiers of the central lands. She had no mercy with his enemy that at then end saw they were no match for the incredible hanyou. Sakura washed the blood away from her hair and face in a near fountain when she sensed someone was watching her

"Are you Alexander" She said with blank voice before someone tapped her shoulder, she tried not to jump but old habits die hard for she threw the owner of the hand into the fountain.

"Don't sneak on me if you wish to continue breathing" she said pulling the young man out. He had long blond hair to his shoulder and blue eyes with palle dead skin, not exactly how she remembered him but still she could see it was him

"Are you looking to kill me" he said squishing the water from his clothes

"More like to talk" she said

"I won't talk to you unless you tell me something"

"Let me guess, what am I?"

"Smart, well what are you?"

Sakura stood up straight her eyes never leaving his before she spoke "I come from the lands of Japan, I am a hanyou; a half demon half human"

"I had never heard of such thing" said Alexander "but about what do you want to talk about"

"Do you know a more private place?"

"Wow lady I am not…"

"So no one can hear what I am going to ask you, it's important and impersonal" she said still with a blank

"Oh well I guess"

Alex guided through the dark streets to a creepy looking building with gargoyles that she noted were alive

"The won't hurt you"

"Then I won't hurt them" she said

"You like to fight don't you" asked Alexander

"I was born to fight" she said then looking at him with a creepy smile "and to protect"

"Oh then you are good"

"You could say" her voice and face were back to be blank

They entered and more vampires were there all aliened

"Welcome master" they said which made Sakura wonder what they meant

"Please everyone go on to your own stuff; I must talk to the lady"

Some woman gave Sakura evil glares which she was used to. He took her to a living room where she sat on the fine couch with edges of perfectly carved wood and perfect patterns

"So what did you want to ask me?"

Sakura told him about her country the constant fighting that no matter how long it took; they over came it but it was becoming harder since they were losing many lives. That if they untied forces with others these fight would be easier and surer to be won since their magic and abilities would take them by surprise

"you surprised me alright, you made your point but only us?"

"no, the entire world"

"Wow that sounds kind of hard"

"I know but think how many lives not only humans could be save" she said

"So this is your human side?"

"No, its just the right thing to do, power is something that should not be used to submit others but to protect since it's a gift that should be shared along with knowledge" she said very serious

"alright but what about the humans"

"They will not know but for a few that can be trusted, in my country we have enough of them and I have seen that there are also enough in not only your country but the entire continent"

"I am not sure"

"I know that there are two clans of your kind, them, they want to use humans while yours has kept trying to stop them. I am sure the vampire hunters will appreciate that and the information you can give them about them" said Sakura

"You know a lot but you don't know the way the people think in these lands"

"You are right, I don't but they are still humans and humans are the best at surviving and to do so they have to come to an union with us, though I believe they will create an union of their own later on as us"

"So you think you can do this by just asking clans and species to join you"

"Join us, there is no I in a team and that is what the Order will become"

"Order? Not very original but it will work, so I am guessing I am the first you talk to" she didn't need to answer "I will take you to the other groups myself I hope you don't mind traveling at night only"

"Not at all" she stood up

"Now?" he stood up too

"What better time" she said and Alexander saw she was more than serious, she was dead creepy serious and determined to have this Order

The next years Sakura traveled all over Europe, she took sometime to write to Arashi but not sure the letters would arrive and to who's hands she kept them as a gift for him when she returned. Alexander as she saw was the leader of his clan so she choose the clan's leaders to be the representatives of each and asked them to have a successor in case of the worst so no fighting over power came. Sakura had Arashi, she thought though she wasn't sure if it would be alright since he was busy enough with the lands of Japan for what she had learned of his new plans for them. She never thought he would act so much with out her but she was happy he was. it was at the time witches were being burned; Sakura had helped them hide and some to move to New England. Also they worked together better than she thought not to mention the creepy human associations that were accepting them the more with each mission that included team work. To the least they were showing to be very civilized and not being creatures that worked under the dark forces. She had sent some of these humans to Africa to see into the seers and shamans and warriors since she had heard a lot of them from an explorer. After three years she was in Spain and heard from a girl from the hidden city of the mountains that there was some kind of monster attacking the Conquistadores in New Spain (Mexico) that these hunters at night would shoot big creepy animals or monster and at the next morning there were only human bodies (This was actually true) She remembered the Nahuals she meant in the future; she was from those lands and around those times so could it be possible that they were fighting some kind of monsters? She knew she had to go. She was done with Europe for the moment but she would surely go back to check on the witches and others

Upon arriving to the so call new world she found that as any other place she went there were divisions between the people and levels of power. In this land it was very different from hers; the people who seemed to be submitted were like no other she had seen but the only words she could find to describe them were cinnamon, beady blacks eyes and thick straight black hair; these people were call _Indígenas _for what she had heard, the others were the Conquistadores who were of course European white looking and those between them were the Mestizos since they had both bloods. One city the main city in which she found pieces of an old building of what seemed like a pyramid that was now being covered; she saw that people were close to unspoken slavery.

"Por que eh yo de trabajar bajo el maldito sol mientras ellos hacen nada" said a man that was old and tired looking, she didn't know what he said but he sounded angry

"Busca a _Flor_, ella te ayudara" said a young man, the name sounded familiar to Sakura but what she did not know this was a common name, very popular among girls but still she followed the old man to what could be call a pub where only one young woman by her side a young man spoke with clear tone and making expressions with her hands making her meaning one of anger and outrage but Sakura could smell some fear too and a hint of shyness. She was trying to be strong

"No aguantáis mas, vos ser libre come aves y vos a de voláis por es vuestras vidas, nadie tenéis decir en ello pero vos" Sakura knew her, Xochitl's face was turning red with each phrase and each movement of her body. She was angry really angry and many were on her side but there was a problem, she was a woman

"Pero vos ser mujer, que podéis hacer¿Cocinar?"

_"But what can you do woma? Cook?" a drunk laughed on her face _

"Yo soy mujer¿y? que importar tal tontería"

_"I am__ a woman__. So? Such foolishness shouldn't mater" _Sakura could sense more hidden fear, in those times and in those lands as in many others women were looked down

"Ya vallase a conseguir esposo que este lugar y esas platicas son para hombres"

_"Go already to find a husband for this place and those talks are for men" _Other man said before throwing a bottle that hit the wall behind Xochitl and her adoptive brother Coatl who had his eyes covered by his front hair trying too suppress his anger

"Hombres? Hombres son lo que pelean no los que emborrachan! Vos no son hombres pero ratas sucias"

_"Men? Men are the ones that fight, not the ones who get drunk! You are not men but dirty rats" _She said walking up to that man

" Largo! Y no regreséis o los aviento a la cárcel"

"Leave! And don't come back or I will throw you to jail" said the owner of the pub

A discussion had happened, mostly against Xochilt who had a red face as she walked out and glared at Sakura but then looked down feeling bad about directing her anger toward someone innocent

"Es mejor si te vas"

_"Is better if you leave" _said the boy to Sakura though she didn't know what he said it sounded like a warning

"Esperáis" she called alter them; both stopped and stared at her as if they had seen what she truly was

"¿Que seis vos?" asked Xochitl what she was

"Un lugar more privado" requested Sakura for a more private place

"Bien" they accepted and went to what was a grass land, Sakura acknowledged they had brought her here because there was no one in miles around

"Explicaos" they wanted an explanation

"Mi español no seis el mejor" she wasn't that good with the language

"Intentáis" they told her to try

And she tried, though her voice didn't change from the cold tone her words were not the best many times Coatl or Alfonso tried not to laugh but Xochitl kept serious until Sakura was done

"This is something you have to discuss with our leader" said the woman that looked like seventeen

"Then take me to him" it dawned on her that these two knew English

"Sorry we needed to see if you were friend" said Xochitl

"Don't take it personal" said Coatl

"Just take me to him" she said even in colder voice trying not to show her anger

Coatl gulped and gave a step back revealing his red snake eyes

"I will do it" Xochilt told him "You go and sent the message earlier to the master" he transformed into a half human half snake being that opened white wings and flew of toward the forest area

"He is going in advance"

"Yes, our master had to be ready to welcome you Lady Sakura"

Sakura said nothing back just followed being careful to not get mud on her dress

"Can you show me your true form?" Asked Xochitl and Sakura easily removed the spell which left Xochitl staring

"You aren't truly from this continent, _Japón_ right?"

"Yes"

"Wow I had never meant someone from so far away" said Xochitl as they continued walking

"I heard of attacks to the conquistadores" said Sakura

"Those are the deserters, they think they have to fight the fight that belongs to the humans, the most we can do is give them some courage to fight but it seems that it isn't working" (in the Mexican revolution women fought too) "Men won't listen"

"Give them time, when it comes to worst they will fight" said Sakura before something from a pond graved her leg and tried to pull her

"Cerdo!" _"Pig!"_ Xochitl cut what it looked like a monkey hand freeing Sakura's foot though she hadn't even flinched when it graved her

It was a human monkey with the tail shaped as a monkey arm with a hand and rubbery dark skin and hungry eyes looking being that snarled at them with horrible teeth before a vine choked it courtesy of Xochitl

"Damn _Ahuizotl _(I am not making it up it means 'water monster')" she said before they continued

"What was that" demanded Sakura

"Ahuizotl, just a monster; they like human flesh and stuff like that. I guess since you are half human it thought you would be a good dish since no humans come this far"

"Why?"

"Because they believed all Nahuals have cursed this land but its just rumors. Here is where we come to be trained and sometimes some humans sees us in our true forms and its then that they think we are monster, we are more like shamans"

Sakura asked no more as they arrived to what seemed to be a small pyramid temple where one man as tall as the Conquistadores but still with cinnamon skin and black hair all brushed back and a front crown with brown feathers

"Welcome Lady Sakura, I am Quah, the leader of the teotl-tlalli (god-earth) Nahual clan"  
"Maestro" (teacher or Master) Xochitl was on one knee as the warrior she was before her teacher

After convincing Quah and the other good Nahual clans Sakura found about an odd ship going to her lands. It was going to be one of the longest journeys but it would be harder than to go back through where she came. She said good bye to her new allies and went home arriving first to the Northern lands and from there sent message to Arashi of her return and her going to visit her parents and family first. It was in that time they saw how much she had changed almost becoming colder than her father. In the moment she left the western castle she ran with all her strength toward the central castle where at the gates the soldiers seemed authentically happy to see her. She walked around the castle first to arrive to her red garden where she picked a single red star flower and then went inside and directly to Arashi's office which she found drowned on papers

"Would you leave, I am busy right now" he said not looking to see who had come in. Sakura spotted the letter of her arrival on a pile of other unopened letters. She smiled before he spoke again "I am busy I won't be taking dinner"

She walked around and over the piles of papers until she was in front of his desk. Arashi narrowed his eyes as he read the paper before him. She saw he had let his hair longer and untied. It was even kind of messy surely after the hours of work almost looking like the Arashi she had meant in the future

"I said…" he was saying

"that's too bad, I thought we could spent some time together after so long" she said, Arashi froze and slowly looked up at her "happy to see me my lord? Or should I come back in other time"

In less than a second she was on his arms being kissed. No word was needed as they made an agreement…

"Lord Arashi is time…" a servant had entered the office to find it empty

88888

Norma L" So…would you **not Review?** (Reverse psychology) okay that won't work but thank you to those who have


	9. Reclaiming Earth

Norma L" I am not sure when I did this the last time but here it goes, I don't own Inuyasha or the original characters and plot and blah, blah, blah

Chapter 13: Reclaiming Earth

It was early morning when a disturbance not very common in those times occurred. The little animals and the more knowledgeable beings scurried away as the gigantic piece of metal landed like a gigantic silver bird. From this gigantic metallic bird people began to come out. In cars and smaller ships they began to unload material and people and then it left.

Kagome observed the forest around them and to all they had brought. This was the extermination material and some that would keep them adequate until other ships arrived. They were the first of many in that region. Checking her watch she began to drive a not so original hover disk that was pulling a grav-platform with all her stuff and adoptive son who enjoyed the not work time.

"Hey Shippo!" they heard Rin scream and saw she was driving a small hover car (how original) that was pulling all her stuff which was more than theirs together. "The castle is that way!" she pointed west.

"What about Sesshoumaru" asked Kagome

"Father said he would get there later" said Rin before they continued toward the castle

Kagome found it just as she remembered it. So beautiful with the gigantic cherry blossom in the back breaking through the walls with its roots and in plain spring when so many pink petals fell with the blow of a small wind.

"What a bother, it will take an eternity to clean them all" she heard one of the servants say but Kagome thought that the pink blanket covering the garden was more than beautiful and should stay

She entered the old halls that turned light on when she clapped, just like she remembered it. The castle had changed in many ways since the days it had been constructed. It hadn't stayed behind in the feudal era. It had become kind of modernized when the lords habited it. The technology there as she remembered wasn't exactly matched with what they had in that time but it was basic and she was sure more updates would be done though she didn't want them since she loved this place just like it was. She walked around a bit forgetting to bring her stuff in. she walked that long hall until she reached the old painting of the past lords. It was the same but this time when she stared at that white dog with the moon on its forehead and the reddish stripes she saw Sesshoumaru when Rin had been taken. She looked at the only red dog with golden eyes unlike the others who had red; a long tail not as fluffy as the others and with shorter hair, more like a family dog than a dog of pure breed.

She couldn't believe this was suppose to be the hanyou who moved it all and changed history which was absolutely ridiculous, how could one person alone change everything? But maybe she wasn't alone like her diaries had said. She had a family and friends but because of she not wanting them hurt she had to fight on her own but it was that same reason why she wasn't alone. She had a desire and need to protect because she cared for others that made her stronger. The same way she was stronger when facing Naraku and found she was in a totally miko level. Unbelievable yet very true that one person along can change the world if that person has the right reasons and believe in themselves and possibilities. She felt tears on her eyes wondering if she could defeat Naraku again like she had before. It was possible she could since she had her friends but now they were all separated. She believed in Sesshoumaru but he had been acting estranger every time she saw him, more distant and if possible more silent.

After finding a nice room and getting her stuff there she took her small energy canon and went for a walk in the woods looking for lower demons but found none. Were they scared of the castle? Maybe since it was very known that the land that hated the lower demons was the Western lands. No matter how long that knowledge had stayed. Giving up she began to walk back to the castle when she sensed a demon, fast she pointed in that direction to be held strongly by her wrist, the hand belonging to Sesshoumaru

"Sorry…" she said before he let her go and began walking toward the castle. In that moment she noticed the stains of blood on his clothes and hands. She ran to catch up and walked a few steps back until they arrived to the castle where for the next days they dedicated to place everything where it belongs. All the books and stuff were placed in a safe place

The days passed and each of those days they would leave the castle grounds and go exterminate those lower demons, some proved to be stronger than they thought but no battle was lost. A few times they had to travel far and a few days away from the castle and sometimes they meant with other groups. The days continued to pass and they became weeks that turned into months. One night as they camped a few days from the castle with their group of maybe thirty Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru whispering something to a demoness that Kagome had to admit prettier than her. This demoness laughed and sent very clear messages through her eyes and body that she had accepted what Sesshoumaru had proposed to her. Kagome looked to any place but them as they stood up and walked away from the warm fired.

"Demons" she heard someone saying annoyed

'yes, demons and demons, sometimes demons and humans but never demons and mikos' she thought with jealousy before pushing the feeling deep down to her gut where it boiled in silence

In less than she thought Sesshoumaru was back, his hands stained again with blood

"Did you finish her?" asked the same person who had said 'demons' before

Sesshoumaru just gave a glare meaning he had. Kagome was about to ask but he already knew her question

"She was a lower demon that tried to infiltrate into our group and had almost kill one of us in the last fight" he said and Kagome looked down

He sat next to her, something he had never done while they traveled

"You should know I am not like that" he said, her heart stopped as she continued to stare at the fire and continued to stare as everyone went to sleep but them and didn't move when his hand rested on her shoulder and he leaned before whispering on her ear "were you jealous?" he asked but he already knew the answer before his lips touched her ear and made her feel like she had never in her life. She gave a deep breath in when she felt his hand rest on her cheek and the other on her back. They would be stained with blood now but she didn't care as he began to kiss her neck. Her eyes alone looked up to the sky to see the beautiful night sky that made her heart skip a beat when she noticed that the moon was bigger than ever. She felt his hand moving across her stomach and then wrap her strongly against him. He shifted slightly so that her body rested against hers before lying down with her close to him. Kagome felt calm not feeling like looking anywhere but his calm face as he slept. Her mind looked for the answer of why was he acting like this but guessed it was the absent of adequate females for him so he decided to play with her. She felt sick but kept the feeling down again. He moved again, his large body almost at top of her. She tried to move but he held a more secure grip on her

"…" his eyes were open and cold like always but as his face approached hers it changed before their lips touched, then…all hell broke lose

"Ahhh!" someone screamed as its head was pulled out of its body and landed near them

"We are being attack!" everyone was up and fighting in less than a second. Kagome tried to protect them with a barrier and shooting her canon. It was along night of fighting; only one live of their own lost. As the morning approached Kagome walked away from the tired group, she wondered where Sesshoumaru was but her search was turning difficult because of the cold. The sky was turning from black to dark blue; the clouds could be seen better and far in the East a copper line appeared welcoming the sun to the new day. She sensed warmth immediately and thanked whoever had created hot springs. She was kind of covered in blood and slime so she walked faster toward the warmth but stopped when she arrived (don't tell me you didn't expect this) her breath was caught on her lungs as she observed the perfect body that belonged to Sesshoumaru relax on the waters; His long silver hair swimming in waves around him, his head thrown back relaxing in the smooth rock. His shoulders strong showing the shape of his well formed body and down his chest, Kagome had to step back to try to clear her mind but it was no use. His chest smooth and strong so perfect that she knew she was falling for it. She looked at his relaxed face and parted lips letting a staggered breath escape. She couldn't see below the water, she thought her self lucky, since she could see one of his arms was under water as he let another battered breath escape. That was her signal to go back and not ever come back. She turned around and tried to walk silently fast but…

"Mind to join" he said, she froze like a deer before a car's light but Sesshoumaru was worse than a car, he was a demon;; one demon that was giving her the 'I want to you' look and the worst was that he was standing in the water which wasn't enough to cover him below the waist. Her face was the brightest red and her eyes glued to his body as he began to walk toward her. "Well?" he asked standing very close to her "oh yes, you had never seen a male…" he didn't need to finish as she turned around and covered her eyes and face feeling like a school girl

'Get a grip Kagome' she told herself feeling the red leave her face but then that hand of his so perfect like him as dangerous came to rest around her waist. She was pulled to him where her body fitted perfectly to his strong frame. His other hand moving the locks of blue raven hair away from her shoulder where he touched with his lips before kissing it and make her jump. She felt her self being pulled to the waters as her clothes somehow feel from her clothes and her skin came into contact with his sending electrical feelings all over her body. She was lowered into the warm waters where he followed continuing to be close to her. She was having difficult breathing when he made her lower her body into the waters where he assumed a position similar to the one he had when she arrived but this time she was at top of him, nothing stopping her from feeling all that was him, she hoped _that_ was his leg (When I wrote that milk came out of my nose) his arms wrapped around her brought her body to rest on his chest, his steady calm breathing began to make her feel calmer as the tiredness of the hours past came to her and closed her eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked at her calm sleeping face. Any other female would had already gone crazy with him trying to lure him into having them as their mates but this woman, this miko was just so calm and innocent that he could almost not believe it. He was a few hundred years old and he had never known a human like her or someone who made him feel like her. at first he had thought giving up to his instinct but now, she was just to pure to take but still her presence alone like this made up for it. He placed his large hand on her back to hold her from falling into the water. Her face was blushed because of the steam and warmth.

"Sesshoumaru…" she said his name in sleep

He looked at her hoping that she would open her blue sea eyes and then smile that same smile she gave everyone. So kind regardless of whom it was.

8888

Kagome woke up warm in the blankets she had brought for the travel. She was dressed and feeling great and clean. She then glanced around the camp where everyone was still sleeping though it was late morning but with the attack from the night before she guesses they were going to take the day off. She looked for Sesshoumaru but didn't find him, she remembered last night and her mind began to hurt as she tried to remember what had happen. She had found him naked, he walked up to her, and he had held her very close and then…and then she had gone with him and into the water. At this point she thought she would faint but then she remembered falling sleep and she knew Sesshoumaru. Maybe he hadn't be acting like normal but he was still Sesshoumaru and he would not take advantage of her while she slept, well yes he had kissed her twice while she had been sleeping but a kiss is a kiss and to do that was something else. She sighed before realizing he had dressed her! She stood up hoping no one noticed the panic in her movements as she looked for something in her bag. She went into the forest and changed clothes, she didn't know why, it just kind of scared her that he had placed her clothes back. She shuddered as she went to one of the traveling carts to get something to eat. It was there where she found him drinking a calm cup off coffee and reading some random book

"Good morning" her voice almost broke

He gave a bearable nod as he continued reading. She walked served her self something random and started eating as normal as she could meaning she almost poured ketchup on her juice. Sesshoumaru in the inside laughed at Kagome's red face and clumsy movements. He stopped her hand when she reached for the salt. She froze making a loud gulp before he stood up pulling her with him away from the camp. They stopped in a clearing that was beautiful but there wasn't time to admire it since now he was kissing her for the first time with passion and desire. He let go, his face was still cold before he pushed her away. She fall back, hurt her wrist and most of all she was shook

"Remember that you are a miko, don't get any ideas" he said before he started to walk back to the camp but then in that moment she found her voice

"But it was you who…" a small voice but it was better than nothing

"Don't take everything so seriously" he said making her feel again like a teen, no more like a child "maybe something will happen next time, that is if you don't fall sleep" then he continued his way back, she said nothing as she just sat there looking down at her hands feeling like a complete idiot.

She stood up and held back the tear she wanted to let go. She walked around for a bit before going back to camp where she looked after those who had been injured in the fight and helping in what she could for she was the only miko of the group. She saw Sesshoumaru around a few times but paid no attention to him or what he was doing. She had been able to hold Inuyasha when he left her for her sister so what was the difference with Sesshoumaru, he was just a demon

'Because he left you for no one' she thought 'and because no good could come from us being together and because he is a lot older and mature than I. that's the difference'

8

Sesshoumaru had made his mind and no one could change it. He was becoming too attached to the miko and that was no good; he was a demon and she a miko. If they lived in the past, thousands of years ago, they would be trying to kill each other and everyone knew such unions were forbidden. There was a time in the past when many demons tried to take miko mates to generate a powerful hanyou, like Sakura, but all those children died as soon as they were born and the person who blamed herself the most was Sakura herself. Those were hard times but it served as lesson to not try to control with life. No law was written about it but it was a silent one as mikos and demons dealt with each other less and less.

Even if he had to push her away and even if it hurt her it would be less than the pain she would feel if he let her get her hopes up. He would keep more distance from her from now on though it bothered him to see her so distracted and depress he knew she would get over it, at least he hoped

They went back to the castle a few days after; the air was cold that morning they arrived because they were in middle beginnings of autumn. The pink blankets of pink petals covering the flower garden and as well the flowers were gone. She smiled tiredly when Shippo and Rin came to welcome them. Shippo noticed this and glared at Sesshoumaru knowing he was involved, that night they sat the four of them on the main dinning room and ate in silence until Rin broke the ice with a hurtful commentary

"I was thinking father, maybe we should remove that ridiculous garden and boring tree and put something more entertaining like a pool or something"

Kagome let her spoon fall before she slammed her hands on the table making everyone see her. She was holding her words back but she knew she wouldn't be able for long so she left with out a word.

"What's wrong?" asked Rin

"That garden and tree are very important for mother; they are monuments to a great era Rin. They should stay to remind what is truly beautiful" said Shippo before he stood up "I don't think a pool is more important than a garden and a tree that had here to give hopes to so many in the past" he left as well leaving Rin and Sesshoumaru. She narrowed her eyes as she continued to eat, Sesshoumaru ate as well but then he said

"Half the garden"

"I don't want anything anymore" she said and continued to eat

Sesshoumaru felt like sighing not understanding teenagers any less human.

8

Kagome lay on bed wearing a long t-shirt and shorts. She was looking over some drawing books from the library. A very old piece of paper had the image of a small flower she had seen around. The book was very old so she was careful to not pull any page. She found a early drawing of the garden, the cherry blossom then was big but not as big as then. Two boys stood in the middle of the garden, one a bit taller than the other, one had stripes in the sides of his face and the other had cold eyes and tied hair (Kyo and Arashi) both wore clothing of one of the ancient times and swords at their sides. She flipped the page and found a drawing of the castle where entrance from the garden was. There a small body lay with a book covering her face. At the end of the page the name Kyo, the drawing was a gift to his sister.

"Kagome" Rin entered her room with out knocking

"Yes?" Kagome said with her usual smile

"Do you really want that garden to stay" she asked

"Hum? Well not that much, I mean if you really want that pool"

"I don't!"

"…"

"I mean if what Shippo said about the garden being an important momentum is true then I don't want it to be destroy"

"Rin are you worried about what Shippo will think of you?"

"What makes you think such stupid thing?"

Kagome smiled brighter making her know that she knew and that she wouldn't tell thought it was kind of obvious.

"Thank you"

"You are welcome"

Rin was about to leave when she said something beautiful "Hm, Kagome would you mind if I called you mother like Shippo does?"

Kagome was silent before she nodded; Rin smiled so brightly that made Kagome forgotten entirely about what she had been doing before. She jumped off the bed and walked outside where she sat at the same entrance of the garden where she watched the stars smile down at her and the full moon shine with so much light that it would be impossible for anyone not to see it. She missed her family wondering what they were doing in Andro and about her friends wondering how they were doing with their new lives and how soon would they see them.

"Is late" Sesshoumaru said

"I know" she said still looking at the stars

He sat next to her but she said and did nothing. In silence they agreed not to ever let anything go farther between them than friends.

8

In a dark cave, evil deformed shapes gathered around, all known to be lower demons with no good ever in mind. They were angry, so angry that the humans and demons were back that somehow they organized themselves to take them down.

"But why should we let them stay, we are the owners of this world now"

"Those traitors working with the humans, how dare they come back?"

"Kill them all, kill them"

"Not yet, we have to find more power to destroy them, more power"

"I can sense it, from a miko, great power!"

"The jewel is back to us; let's eat our way to it"

"(Hiss)"

"We need more power, all of our power combined"

"Ha, they will never know what killed them"

8

After almost one month Kagome found Sesshoumaru in the dojo practicing with Tokijin.

"Hi" she said cheery as he continued, Kagome observed the other sword near him in the floor wondering why he didn't use it

"It's not for fighting" he said answering her unspoken question

"?" for what else could a sword be

"You have heard about Tenseiga"

"Oh I remember, its suppose to bring the death back right?" she said

"Useless" he said

Kagome sighed before continuing to watch him work out, after a few minutes she left not turning back to see Sesshoumaru watching her leave and wishing she had stayed. The night was beautiful as always in the lands of the west but she had a bad feeling running through her body as a dark cloud covered the moon. A great evil approached and she knew it was after her. She ran inside the castle and picked her canon and attached it to her wrist before placing a strong barrier around the castle. She came out to find everyone there staring at the gigantic dark cloud made of lower demons approach. She pointed her canon concentrating her energy before letting one gigantic blast escape which broke the canon. She hit he target but the damage was minimum.

"Kagome" she was able to catch to catch a bow and arrows from Sesshoumaru who had his sword ready to fight. "Everyone stay here"

"What are you talking about; you can't take on them by yourself" said someone

"I won't be alone" he picked Kagome up and made her ride on his back

"Ehp!" she was scare

"Hold on" he said

"Yes" she said really holding on before he took of passing her barrier easily because she was with him. They ran as the cloud of demons followed until they reached a cliff where Kagome turned around to shoot another arrow before Sesshoumaru jumped down. Kagome screamed all the way down before Sesshoumaru landed softly "Don't ever do that again" she held to him scared out of her mind

He continued to run and she continued to shoot the arrow that became less and less even if they could hold more of her miko energy they were limited in number. When she told Sesshoumaru she had ran out of arrows he stopped before turning around and letting her fall from his back. he sent a blast of blue energy from his sword that made as much damage as one of Kagome's arrows before he picked her around the waist and continued to run before a white cloud formed in his feet and they began to move up into the air

"AH!" Kagome held to him when he was going to let her down in the cloud. She clung to him by the waist as they passed over a forest still chased by the demons.

Time passed by as they continued to get away, morning arrived and the demons behind started to slow down. Kagome fall sleep still holding to him.

"Kagome" he called her before she cached his fluffy tail and brought it close to her

"Five more minutes" she said

"Miko!" She almost jumped off the cloud "Welcome to reality, now would you let go" he sounded almost annoyed before Kagome noticed what she was holding and let it go with a nervous smile

"Sorry" she said before turning around and staring at the lower demons tiredly "Won't they give up?"

They descended to what used to be a large city, maybe one of the largest that ever existed. They took cover and hid their presences. They watched in horror the dark cloud of demons come down and found that they were all fused in a horrible sickening way. Kagome almost threw up at sensing the presence better. It was dark and it smelled so putrid that Sesshoumaru's nose was in pain. The horrible creature tried to sniff them out but couldn't since the metallic feeling and rusted scent of this city blocked most of its senses since this creatures didn't like cities.

Sesshoumaru made Kagome ride on his back again before he jumped from building to broken building to the highest one where they watched the creature look for them below. Kagome found a door in that roof and opened it to find not very safe stairs.

"Sesshoumaru, what's this place" she asked for this was the only building that seemed barely complete and least old

"It used to be the Order's main building" he said

"Oh" Kagome said, the Order was still around but only a few were asked to join since they lived in very peaceful times. The Order used to work only on Earth but it now worked among the space stations. She had heard the Order would e coming back to Earth as well; they were the main force who destroyed the pests like the abomination that was looking down there for them "Maybe we could find something of use down there"

she told him before he picked her up and with feathery jumps went down the stairs to the highest floor where there was a lot of rotten wooden desks and old technology. They saw a long hall that they followed, the caret was covered with moss and rust dust. Kagome tried to open the old door but it was stuck with more rust. Sesshoumaru opened it for her. they entered a large office where; large portraits hung on the sides of the walls, the difference of age between them could be notice, the oldest on where the picture was completely gone but for a few lines had a plaque at the bottom that read 'Sakura' followed by one another that had a more visible person that she had seen before in the movies she had found while traveling to Earth 'Shisuka' and then followed by other portraits. Sesshoumaru was looking at a map of the world back then, there were small red dots everywhere where there was once an Order base. The there were black dots only a few of restricted sides where a fight was being fought but that was a long time ago.

"There are no weapons here" said Kagome disappointed

Sesshoumaru didn't answer back as he stared at something below them through the window. Kagome expected to see the abomination but instead she saw a gigantic plaque of metal, resembling a tombstone. Sesshoumaru turned from the window to the old desk where old faded yellow papers were before he moved what it was once a vase but now broken and found an interesting artifact that beeped silently but enough to let Sesshoumaru know it was there, he saw a sharp point in it. He pushed his finger against it until it broke the skin and a tear of blood ran down the point into a scanner than turned the beeping red light into green. Kagome almost screamed when behind her a wall opened with some effort. Sesshoumaru began to walk to the solid stone stairs that went way down.

"Wait for me!" she ran after him to crash against his chest

"Don't fall behind" he said before he went on

Kagome followed carefully in the darkness. Once she felt like she was going to fall but she had just imagined it. She guessed Sesshoumaru had no problem since he was demon and demons could see some even in that darkness. After an eternity she had calculated that they were around the first floors but then they continued going even lower and lower. Where did this stairs lead?

"To the underground base of the Order" Sesshoumaru said

"Oh!" well she should had paid more attention at history class

She felt her feet touch more solid ground,

"Sesshoumaru?" she could still see nothing, he didn't answer back, she began to worry wondering if she could find the way back when suddenly many lamps went on and Sesshoumaru came from a room. She guessed he had found the power source but what surprised her were the endless halls with so many doors, luckily there were a few with directions; to an infirmary, to labs, training areas, living quarters, to many places including an armory. That was their place but when they opened the first door they found nothing but busted swords that were more rust than swords, the next door held nothing but old models of energy canons at least twenty times bigger than the small one Kagome used she tried carrying one but they were also too heavy, the next doors continued to b a disappointment until they reached a well secured metal one that Sesshoumaru opened again with a blood scan. Kagome had been wondering about that

"The hanyou trusted her siblings and anyone with her family blood" he was descendant of her family so he also had the blood

They entered the room that lighted with the first step inside; they found what they were looking for. Incredible weapons the Order only had used in the worst occasions. Kagome looked for an energy canon but found none as Sesshoumaru looked for something that could help them destroy the monster above them

"I guess this should do" said Kagome picking up a silver bow, she looked for arrows but found none "just perfect"

Sesshoumaru walked to her with estrange talisman that had green and blue stones. She was about to ask what it was when the entire room shacked. There was a horrible sound that approached the closed door. Kagome could feel it, the horrible creature was coming for them, and it had found a way to track them down. They door shook and then stopped, she wondered what had happened before Sesshoumaru ran to her to be too late. A large red hand came from the ground grasping her body completely. She screamed in pain as the owner of the hand pulled its body out, a mass of worms and low creatures trying to resemble a humanoid body shape.

"Give us the jewel" many voices all like screams said

'NO' Kagome's mind screamed, her eyes slowly began to close as her breath began to leave her lungs. She saw Sesshoumaru hold the talisman that began to shine and the small rocks to fly toward her and the monster holding her, they began to circle around them and as fast as anyone could imagine the little beasts started to separate and try to escape. Kagome's body fell and was caught by Sesshoumaru, she gained her senses back and held the bow shooting an arrow, it was then that she remembered she had none and what she had sent was a pure blast of energy to eliminate many demons at the same time. The small rocks trapped some of the demons inside them and then went back to their place in the amulet. She and Sesshoumaru were able to defeat all of these demons, only a few were able to escape but they would be too weak to survive the attack of stronger lower demons

At the end both stood there tired back to back like when they had fought Naraku

"We did it" she said tiredly as both their bodies slid to the floor.

Kagome looked at her hand that had strong grip on the silver bow; she wondered if this was how the people from the past felt when they fought monster like the one they had just defeated. Her eyes slowly closed because she realized she was really tired.

888

When she woke up she was in a soft bed but not a bed known to her. She sat up and found she was in a room of the western castle. She was in a robe before she stood up and realized it was the lord's room, where she had found the sacred jewel first. She walked to a mirror but she could not see her reflection, she fet the same warm hand on her neck but this time it came with a burning sensation

"Run" his voice said and then she could see her reflection that was not alone, Sesshoumaru was there with her yet it wasn't them, they were two persons that looked kind of like them, the woman that wasn't her had brown eyes and she kissed the demon that looked kind of like Sesshoumaru, he wore an ancient white kimono and armor while she wore a green Kimono with pink cheery blossom petals

"Kagome" she heard him call again, she turned around to face the demon from the mirror that held her face softly

"Se…Sesshoumaru" she said and he smiled shaking his head 'no' before his lips touched hers

8

She woke up again now drenched in water, at her side Sesshoumaru, the real one stood at her side with a plastic bucket he had found

"Do you sleep talk all the time?" he asked as he walked away to the other side of the fire he had made

Kagome saw they were in a forest; the sun was already setting behind Sesshoumaru.

"I had a weird dream" she said "very weird"

He raised an eyebrow before ignoring her and stirred the fire where some meat was been cook. Kagome sighed before seeing the silver bow at her side. She would keep it, it was better than her canon that broke because she over charged and using bows that needed arrows, it was perfect.

She sat in silence eating as Sesshoumaru; she wondered where the talisman went but said nothing. She knew she could trust Sesshoumaru. The night was almost there when she felt an odd sensation; it was the same as the night before so it meant that the lower demons hadn't been responsible for it. She saw how the world began to be painted of yellow and then cooper, she was about to ask Sesshoumaru what it meant but the she saw him standing, his arms limp and his head bowing, his long silver hair untied and his walk slow. She could sense his youki growing as the night turned red, she looked at the responsible; the red moon light. She stood up and stepped back before getting an excuse

"I am going to get a bath" she could hear a water fall nearby so as soon as she turned around she ran not daring to look back. She wondered if that moon was affecting him. She remembered something about that moon but she just couldn't remember what it was. She arrived to the water fall but didn't dare to go in. the water had turned a bloody red like everything else. She was scare but even more when she felt his hand, just like in her dream touch her neck

"Run little miko" he gave her a small push before she gave a step forward and then another until she broke into a run, she remembered what the red moon meant and now she was more than scare. She stopped as he stood before her, his head still looking down but then he began to straightened making eye contact with her, red eyes and very paled skin, a smile that meant no good made her run even faster before she fell with the root of a tree. She cursed before he graved her by the waist and threw her to the ground where he tore her clothes off as she screamed

"Kagome" he said her name, she saw his red eyes were not looking at her like before. She felt a tender kiss on her neck, her body shivered as their flesh made more contact. She held to his neck before kissing him like she had always wanted since years ago but always thought he was out of her reach. The dreams she had of him becoming real and even better the words he told her, she knew he was partly in control that had to count for something as his fangs slid into her neck along with the fulfillments of their desire.

(Now you know I don't do lemons first because I don't get them right, second I don't like them, third my family looks at me weird when –I turn all red when- I try so I have something else while you let your dirty imagination fly, yes music Lyrics, Muahaha I am evil! but I swear the video isn't)

Rosa Pastel (Pastel Pink) by Belanova (I own no Latin music group)

Yes, I wanted to be that woman

The mother of your children

And together to walk toward the altar

Directly toward death

And at the end neither speak

We destroy each other

And at the end what if

You and I no longer exist

No, I don't want to be that woman

She went to an abyss

And you

Are not the one that promised

To be me superhero and that

Everything is done, nothing remains anymore

We will be two strangers, I

Will forget you, you will forget me

Until never.

And where it remains, that button

That carries to the happiness

Honeymoon, pastel pink

Clichés and foolishness

And at the end neither speak

We destroy each other

And at the end what if

You and I no longer exist

No, I don't want to be that woman

She went to an abyss

And you

Are not the one that promised

To be me superhero and that

Everything is done, nothing remains anymore

We will be two strangers, I

Will forget you, you will forget me

Until never.

Ta. .ta...ta

The next morning Kagome found herself by the river covered by Sesshoumaru's jacket alone. She sat knowing the night before hadn't been a dream as she touched her neck that burned. She wrapped the jacket tightly around her glad that he was so tall suddenly from the lake he emerged looking kind of bothered when she spotted him. He walked from the lake toward her; he came out of the water with no clothes

"Ehp!" she turned around as he dressed

"I am sorry about your clothes" he said with no hint that he meant it

"Is alright" she said turning around to find him standing close to her, his hand touched her neck and passed his fingers over the new mark careful to not hurt her. She began to wonder if he resented what they had done and that she was now his mate and no heir would come from her. He could just kill her but instead he brought her body closer to his.

"We will have to lie" he said and she expected him to do the same thing Sakura and Arashi had done, keep it a secret and be with each other in secret "We need to hide your miko powers" he said bringing out a small ring he had taken from the room they had found the Order's stronger artifacts and weapons. He placed the ring on her pinky for it was very small and had a white butterfly shape at the top that turned pink when she had it on "It will hide your powers, just be careful to not use them"

She nodded before they started toward the western castle where they gave the news. At first everyone was in shook and feeling sorry for them since they were miko and demon but then Kagome told them she had lost her miko powers to the demons somehow like her sister had. They believed her, everyone did. Ant time continued to pass and Kagome found Sesshoumaru would not even dare to touch her. She knew it was alright, he didn't or she to have a child that would die but she felt lonely and no one could blame her since every night they spent together in the same bed was empty with nothing to share or say. She always got a first hand view of his body which made her feel trap since he would not approach her. She also caught him staring a few times while she changed. She wanted to laugh; maybe she was going crazy with the need. She wondered if she could find someone who truly wanted her.

She would look for someone, she thought it easy enough but as it turned out it wasn't since who would dare to touch Sesshoumaru's mate. She came back home tired after the first and only search. Sesshoumaru awaited her in the front entrance of the castle. She was ready to ask if she had missed dinner when he pulled her arm and dragged her across the hall saying nothing. She was thinking that maybe this was what he had been waiting, for her to slip and have a reason to kill her. She knew she loved him, who knows for how long but she knew she did. He tossed her into a room, the room of the lords, the room in which she found the jewel. The door closed behind her but he wasn't in there with her. She thought about escaping but she knew there was no point to it, he would find her. Her body fell on the soft bed of her dreams; she had a hand on the mating mark that burned more like each day. She covered herself in the warm blankets trying to imagine it was him. She guessed she had fallen sleep for when she woke up he was standing before her, just like in the dream she just had. His long hair tied strictly, his posture of a proud demon and his face cold like that of an ice prince.

"You thought I couldn't sense it" he said as he walked around the bed "That I don't feel the same hunger" Kagome tried to jump off the bed and run but he had her hands on one of his and pulled her to him until almost their noses touched "You think I don't desire you?" she could feel his breath quicken as his face turned to the mark on her neck. His tongue passed over the mark making her whimper as his hands pulled her closer to him, to the real warm body that belonged to her now that he was giving into what both wanted. She wanted to cry when he began to undress her, she wanted to scream when his lips touched her skin, she shuddered with every sensation. He, always watching her, always trying to make her cry a little more; to feel more so she would need no one but him and she knew that was his intention. The golden eyes of her ice prince piercing through her soul as she stared lovingly at him. Sesshoumaru had lost that control he had wanted to maintain around her, his eyes softened as she touched the side of his face and traced the marks of his birthright. Lips upon lips they let themselves go with the flow.

88

Months had passed and the reclaiming from Earth was complete but for only a very few lower demons that were still around but were no real problem. The cities were now being reconstructed, the word ran fast among the space stations so more and more people began to move back to Earth. It all was going well but not for Kagome and Sesshoumaru, they were now facing a horrible situation; Kagome was pregnant and she feared that the child would not live. She searched in the books but found nothing but theories that she didn't know how to prove in them. They could only wait

"Should we go and buy some clothes for the baby?" asked Rin to Kagome who gave a weak smile

"Yes" they went to what used to be Tokyo and was again Tokyo as they watched the fast constructions going around. They passed a large building which she recognized as the one in which Sesshoumaru and she had fought that monster about a year ago. She was able to see the metal giant from below and saw writing on it with the words by Sakura at the end. She read it and frowned before her hand went to her belly, she didn't know if everyone knew what this meant for that was no poem or riddle but a prophesy in which a spider was included and a being of light and darkness existed.

"C'mon mom" Rin pulled her arm, Kagome continued to walk wondering what would happen in the near future but also she had some hopes for her child though she could tell it was a boy.

8

the time came and Kagome gave birth to the boy. He had silver white hair like his father and blue eyes like her mother and the marks on his face like the descendant of the lords of the west. Sesshoumaru waited by her side, holding her hand, their eyes on the child that they waited to die but never did. He cried, Kagome let go of his hand and fed the boy that yet had no name. Sesshoumaru was pushing his hair back with a smile and murmuring. He glanced at the strong looking baby wondering how such moment could not be the most perfect of his life, a hanyou with spiritual powers. None had existed for thousands of years and here his son was one

"What if we name you Kyo" said Kagome

"Kyo?" Sesshoumaru wanted a more threatening name

"Yes, Kyo was the name of the first hanyou of his kind to be born and he was the first hanyou lord of the western lands"

He agreed since he also knew Kyo was the name of his direct ancestor, so Kyo it would be

810years later8

"Kyo wait for me!" a little girl with long grey silver hair and silver dog ears and golden eyes called for her brother

"You are too slow Sakue" the brother with white silver hair and blue eyes said back as they ran around the forest that surrounded their home

"I am not, please wait for me brother!" she cried as they jumped from tree to tree

The little eight year old fell to her knees holding her body as it shivered uncontrollably. Kyo turned around and ran to her bringing a flask out of his pocket and making her drink a liquid

"Don't push your self so much Sakue, not until I find a better medicine" he said in a very low voice after her body stopped shivering

"But brother, you said we weren't sick" she said her little mind telling her that medicine was for sick people

"We are not, we are just different and…special but it comes at a price, understand?" he said not wanting her to know the entire truth, the truth their parents had hidden from them but he had figured out

"Yes brother" she said standing up

"Now remember, never tell mom and dad or they would worry about us too much"

"I don't want them to worry; I will be careful brother I promise" said Sakue with a smile that made Kyo feel guilty for hiding the truth from her but it was for the best for he knew their lives could be in danger if anyone found they wee no normal hanyous

He smiled before they went back to the castle.

88888

Norma L" I think you should be reviewing about Now! Yes, write something nice and then send it and get the newest chap sooner, next chap came longer than I expected so I had to make this one bigger too and also after that chap I have a surprise for you


	10. Heroes of a Life Time

Norma L" Man this chap came longer than I expected so I had to put it aside from the 13th chapter but anyways this may be the last time Sakura and Arashi truly interfere, it actually runs around them and their children. I was going to name it My Demon Children but then the end made me change my mind

Chapter 14: Heroes of a Life Time

It was after fifty yeas that she had created the puppet Leiko to be the fake mate. She had stayed away from the castle more than usual helping the Order but one afternoon that she arrived Arashi stood at the gates waiting for her with a frown

"Hi" she said with no title or anything as she walked pass him he caught her wrist

"Why are you taking more time to come back" it wasn't a question, he was demanding to know

"We have to keep an image" she said not pulling away from him

"You have never been one to care about such things"

"But I care about us and our future"

"Sakura, you know is time, that's why you are back, isn't it?"

"You know me batter than anyone Arashi, you are right" She lowered her head still no pulling away from him but he pulled her to him and hugged her because he knew she was scare. She held to him for a long time before they went to the castle.

Sakura sat on her bed thinking, her fingers played with the moon necklace. She glanced out the window finding that it was a deep dark outside for no moon observed that night. She stood up and went to her closet and changed into a sleeping kimono before walking silently the halls until she arrived to the door with the mark of the central lands. She opened the door with out asking and entered the dark room where no one was. She walked until she stood before the bed they had shared so many times, her face held no emotion as he entered the room and she let the kimono fall for him.

"We can wait" he told her as she still kept her back to him, his eyes trailing the pale lines of her body, it was so hard to say it "I don't want you to feel obligated"

She shook her head "no, I want this too" she said reminding herself she was no longer seventeen when he first…she was four hundred and something and she was his mate, she had to give him a heir, she had to make him happy and always fateful to him for he would do the same for her, that's why they belonged to each other, that's why they loved each other, to complete each other's life.

She felt his hand on her shoulder before moving her cascading hair too the side. He kissed her neck and down her back, Sakura kept her eyes close as he moved her to the bed

"I love you" he said, she felt tears on her eyes but she didn't cry them because she knew that maybe in not so long she would have their son; Katashi.

8three months later8

"My lord!" Sakura slid across the hall being careful not to fall, luckily no on was around to see her eyes filled with tears and her bright smile.

"What!" Arashi was expecting an attack, not his mate almost tackling him with a hug

"Can you sense it?" asked Sakura in a whisper

"What are you…" he stooped and pulled her a little away from him to see her face. He searched for what he was sure was making her so happy and found it

"Sakura" he kissed her shortly "you" he kissed her again "are" and again "beautiful" and again "wonderful" and (yawn) again "great" he made a mistake

"Are you saying I am fat" she pulled from him, her face was turning red

"Eh…"

"I hate you!" and then she ran away

Maybe he should study about hanyou pregnancy and their extreme mood changes

After getting her forgiveness which included a box of exported chocolates they started to plan how to hide the pregnancy

"you could tell that I went on another mission for the Order" she said eyeing one of her chocolates 'you are doom' the little chocolate cried as it was absorbed by Sakura's body and Katashi's unborn body.

"You are going no where like this" said Arashi

"Oh brother" now he was getting all over protective 'good thing Kyo doesn't know' or so she thought "we could turn my lab into a room, I could stay there while…"

"You locked there? Are you sure"

"If you come and bring me food I will be just fine" she said 'cake would be good'

"but what about after he is born"  
"Leiko" the puppet came to the room, Sakura placed her hands on her fake stomach and made it swallow barely and change her aura until it resembled a double one, almost like how Sakura's felt "what do you think?"

"Hm, I guess is alright" said Arashi

Sakura smiled at her handy work before sending her off to let anyone who came across her path know she was to have supposedly the child of the lord

8Months later8

Sakura got so much attention from Arashi from Arashi that it worried her that someone would notice but it was worth it for one night.

"Ahh" Leiko fell on her knees when she was walking by Arashi, as much as it bothered him to be near her as Sakura had said they had to keep appearances but all thought about that left his mind as he kneeled before her and she whispered to him "Is time" he took her in his arms and walked fast toward his room.

"My lord!"

"I don't want any of you filth to touch my child, I will have it only with my mate's help!" Screamed Leiko being as mean as she could so they wouldn't dare follow

"It's alright, we will be alright" said Arashi to the scared medic of the castle

Arashi entered his room and immediately Leiko went limp, he placed her in the secret room Sakura and he had created her eyes empty as her body. He went to the closet where he pushed a single brick and a gate opened, he took a torch and ran down the stairs to a small room where there were book cases, a table with a lot of papers, another door to a bathroom, and a bed with a crying Sakura who was biting her lower lip before she cried

"Ahhh!" Arashi found himself frozen, he knew nothing about how to bring a child to the world after fathering it, he was sure that Sakura had come across such predicaments and knew exactly what to do but she apparently didn't seem in condition to share a few tips "Araashii!" she cried as she held her swallowed stomach

He moved toward her doing what his instincts told him, he was careful and held her hand most of the time, she almost broke his hand but he knew she was in worst pain "Arashi, I need you to…" she cried again before he understood what she meant, taking a deep breath he got ready to receive the child that was their son and his heir.

8Hours later8

Sakura woke up at the feeling of a small hand holding her pinky, she opened her eyes tiredly to find Arashi sleep kneeled before her bed and a little bundle tucked in her arms. With a smile she watched the little pinkish hand hold her finger strongly. She wanted to cry and laugh and move but she was tired so she just moved slightly to see his little face, the marks of the lands he would someday look after, a little of plastered bright blue hair, small golden eyes looking at her own, a pair of blue doggy ears and one of the most beautiful moments of her life.

"He is beautiful" she said to Arashi who was now touching carefully his small dog ear

"I know" said Arashi tiredly but happy

85Years later8

"So are you really going to train me?" asked the little five year old following Sakura

"Yes my young lord" she said looking at him, a smile trying to escape her lips though he didn't notice

"Great!" he ran to the dojo, Sakura walked before someone spoke behind her

"Shouldn't I be doing that?" said Arashi placing a hand around her hips

"I think you are already too busy" she said

Katashi watched from an opening of the door as they kissed lightly before she pushed Arashi away playfully

"Wait for the night" she said before continuing on her way to the door, Katashi moved fast but not fast enough, she had seen him and now she had frown as she walked in. "Are you ready?" she asked not showing her emotions as she walked him to the center of the dojo

"Yes general" he sounded depress

"Katashi" she used a kinder voice, which made him look up at her "You know this is for your protection right?"

"Yes, mo…general Sakura"

She looked directly at his eyes and said "I don't want you to hate me"

"I could never…" he was saying but suddenly he found himself in an embrace

"I know but I still fear" Katashi since he could remember had never been held like this, only in the back of his mind he knew he had but now as she held him on her arms warmly against her red fire rat haory and being able to catch her motherly scent he knew more than ever that no matter what he could never hate her. She was his mother and somehow he knew it though no one had ever suspected of him since he was hidden by the artifact she had created from the knowledge she had collected from all over the world to keep him invisible, why? Because she wanted to protect him and it was the same reason why he was going to be trained by her. She let go and placed a hand at top of his head where she cared his small dog ears. He liked those ears because she had them too.

She trained him looking like the cold general of the central lands and the creator of the Order but in the inside she was a mother that was being happy to teach his son and happy to be by him as he grew as long as she could.

88Another 5 years88

Katashi sat by her bed where no long ago she had given birth to his new sister

"What's her name?" he asked his father

"Shisuka" said Arashi looking at the three of them, Sakura, Katashi and Shisuka. Shisuka looked more like her mother than Katashi but Katashi acted like Sakura when they were children, so full of life.

"When will…be mother alright"

"I am already fine" Sakura said waking up and sitting as she held her daughter

"I have to go" Arashi kissed Sakura and Shisuka's foreheads "I will be back as soon as I can, Katashi look after them"

"Yes father" he said ready to take on the devil himself

Sakura laughed at that which made Katashi got on the bed and sit next to her with a smile

"How long will it be until she is old enough to play with me" he asked

"When she is old enough to play you would be interested on something else" said Sakura

"In what?" asked Katashi

"In fighting, proving you are better than others and girls" said Sakura

"Girls? Eww!" Said Katashi

"I am girl you know"

"But you are my…mom"

Sakura smiled "So"

"Mom!"

"I think I know a nice girl for you"

"Mom!"

"Though she is almost two hundred"

"La, la, la I can't hear you"

Sakura smiled at him that made him blush, he never talked to her like this and made him wonder how long it would be before they talked like this again

"Want to go outside"

"But father said"

"Let's forget about your father and go to the forest, I know a nice place to rest"

Sakura left Shisuka well fed and with Leiko and the nurses who would not dare approach the fake mate

88Hours later88

Katashi ran with his heart almost coming out of his chest, tears striking down his face, with eyes closed he ran inside the gates of the castle alone and then spotted his father who was looking already worried. He ran to his arms and cried

"Father! Mother died!" he cried

"Are you sure?" asked Arashi

He nodded "She died protecting me" he cried harder

Arashi noticed the few servants around were watching with a lot of interest since them as him knew that Katashi had left with Sakura and Leiko was looking after Shisuka

"Lady Leiko!" they heard a guard scream running to help the injured demoness that in reality was Sakura in disguise

"Don't touch me!" she screamed, her voice almost breaking into her real voice

Arashi let go of his son and stared at Sakura who looked so angry but most of all hurt both in the inside and outside. Katashi stepped back since he could feel her anger too and it was directed toward him. He had run when she had needed him, when his father had told him to look after her, he had lied to his own father because he had lost faith on his mother that now was looking at him with such coldness that he thought she would kill him like he had seen her kill her enemies but she of course didn't kill him, a loud slap was heard. Katashi felt his cheek burn

"I have no son" she said not because he had abandoned her but because he had risked the possibility of everyone knowing she was his real mother, that was her greatest wish but it just wasn't meant to be at least not yet. She walked to her room, not before making sure Leiko had the same look with which she had arrived and then healed herself and rested on her room gaining her energy back though she should had know better than to leave Katashi alone with Arashi at the moment

"Ah!" Katashi's ten year old body slammed against the wall before a feet was placed on his throat pushing him back against the same wall while his body hung a feet from the ground

"I can't believe you ran" Arashi's voice was cold, his eyes bleeding red as he looked at the panicked Katashi "I told you to look after her"

"I…am sorry" cried Katashi with the little breath he had

"Feeling sorry would not had brought her back if she had died" said Arashi, Katashi felt like wanting to run and hide because he knew his father was right and he also knew he deserved to be punish. Arashi's fist connected with his small body, he screamed at him to stand again after being hurt again and told him all that he had become before his eyes

"Coward, dishonorable, unworthy, parasite…"

His was to kick him again but then when he was about to connect he stopped and looked like he was going to start screaming. Katashi had never seen his father who was always serious and loving with his mother act like this as he just walked away from his hurt body.

'It would have been better if I had never being born' he thought as he lost consciousness. When he woke up he was in the same place, no one had looked for him, not even his mother 'I deserve it' he limped to his room where he let his body fall to his bed, the tears ran down his face with so much pain

"Kata…" Sakura was now better but when she entered the room of his son to have a calm talk to him about before she froze in horror at seeing his blanket stained with blood as his clothes. She ran to him and held him strongly on her arms but being careful to not hurt him more "Katashi what happened" she was so worried, he could see it in her eyes

"Father…" he looked to other place but her shocked face 'I am just hurting her even more'

"He will pay for this" she said so angrily, he never knew she could be like that toward him

"But why can't you be my mother" asked Katashi

"Because is too dangerous for you to let others know you are my son, is enough trouble getting your father's enemies out of your range, just imagine if my enemies knew I had a son:" she told him with her kind voice

"And a daughter" he said

"Yes and a daughter" said Sakura with a kind smile "A son and a daughter that I would never change for anything in the world"

Katashi felt like the world had been lifted from his shoulders by those simple words

8

A vase crashed behind him. Arashi looked away from his papers; his assistant left the room not glancing back. Sakura stood there as beautiful as always when she was angry, this time angrier as she walked toward him and slapped him even harder than when they were young, so hard Arashi had fallen from his chair.

"How could you!" she almost hit him but he dodged

"…" he had no defense

"I can't believe you!" her fist so fast connected with his gut, his body leaning on her "he is only a boy, he is still young, he is suppose to make mistakes and I had already punish him Arashi, why did you have to take your anger on him, this I will never forgive you" she whispered to him "He is my son, he is part of me and when he suffers I suffer" she said before he held to her body

"What if I had lost you" he said

"You should have more faith in your mate" she said "Besides if you lose me then Katashi and Shisuka would be the only part of me left"

He held to her with his life, if he lost her he was lost as well.

810 years later8

"But why do you have to leave" she asked Sakura as she walked away from her in the garden.

"Because that's the path I have chosen" she said turning around, her face as always with no emotion

"Then I want to go with you, I want to become stronger" she clung to her leg trying to stop her from leaving her, she always left but this time she knew she may not come back

"You most be a child and enjoy it Shisuka, not go around getting in trouble with me" Sakura said to her and that was the first time she ever saw a tear coming from her

"But general Sakura, you said you would train me" she said not letting go of her she was her role model

"I have quitted being your father's general and I will train you but not yet" she said and then she knew for sure she wouldn't be coming back to the castle even if she came back to the country

"Why!" she held to her leg with all her strength

"Shisuka, please believe in me" she said kneeling and placing a hand on her shoulder, her face did not show the sadness but her tears told Shisuka she was hurting

"I do believe but I don't want you to go" She told her and then she held her in her arms and then hearing a whisper coming from the wind but then she realized it was her voice, Sakura sang to her daughter a song for her to be brave and strong, to not ever give up and to show her that she did care for her and her brother and that no matter what to her they would always be her children

"No, I won't let the face of time make me forget you

No, I won't forget the fragrance of happiness

No, I won't shut the wind that may one day bring me back

Mean while don't just sit with eyes closed asking help to your destiny

I learn from my steps, I understand my path

Erased words

Forgotten nostalgia

Taking us completely

Every moment

It's good to remember

To memorize in the heart

For when I come back

I will recognize

I won't forget

I learn from my steps, I understand my path

I learn from my steps, I understand my path

I learn from my steps, I understand my path…"

Sakura felt the small body go limp on her arms. She was sleep, her young eyes closed, Sakura wished she could always protect her from the outside world but she knew she couldn't for eventually like Katashi she would grow up and stop being a child. Her daughter, who she recognized to be the most strong headed like her like when she was young and still was from now and then,.

Arashi found his son packing, would he be losing his son too?

"What are you doing?" asked Arashi

"I am leaving, I am going to the city" said Katashi continuing to pack

"I thought you were going to follow her" said Arashi knowing he would never do something like that and even if he tried Sakura would never let him

"She wants to walk her path alone; I am not going to stop her. It isn't like she needs me anyways" he said packing more angrily almost wanting to throw everything

"She cried last night, she is trying to be strong" said Arashi reminding Katashi she was still part human

"No one asked her to be strong! Why can't she just stay with us and be who she really is!" he said slamming the case close

"You know you are being selfish" said Arashi 'she is also being selfish, maybe that's where he got it'

"What about you, don't you want her to stay!" said Katashi confronting his father who kept a calm face, he was so cold sometimes that he had to wonder what his mother had seen in him

"Of course, but no matter what I do she will still leave" said Arashi "No one can stop her"

Katashi took his stuff and went to the door but stopped before saying

"Why can't she just be who she is, why can't she just give a break to herself to be with us"

"She has been there for you" said Arashi reminding him of the beating he got from her and Katashi from him "She was there for you and she will always be there for you even if you think she is not"

"I don't need her" said Katashi

"When you were born that day she said, you were the best that had ever happened in her life and she said the same for Shisuka" he said

"Aren't you jealous?" asked Katashi turning his head around to see how he would react

"Why would I? I felt the same way" said Arashi with a smirk

"Father…" Katashi didn't know what to say, he knew his father and him had made a mistake ten years ago but now both had been forgiven but the air of density had been lifted completely

"Of course, you are already old enough to make your life some place else until I am too old to look after the lands then you would have to return" said Arashi as he passed him by to leave the room, as he walked away Katashi spoke

"I will return father, when is time for me to look after the lands I will, maybe sooner" said Katashi it was sooner though he doubted it

"Good" Arashi said knowing his thoughts as he walked away not to let anyone see the sadness on his violet eyes

Another ten years had passed, Shisuka had become stubborn and like her mother when she didn't hear others. She was given assignments from her father which she completed successfully but many times risking her life. Arashi wondered if she wasn't actually a clone of her mother. He went to visit Sakura from now and then, Shisuka refused most of the time to go but when she did she said pretty much nothing, she was studying her to be as strong as her. Finally the day he dreaded arrived, he knew it would come and he knew he wouldn't stop her also. He was seeing his children grow up and start their own lives as his own parents had when he became lord of the central lands, he should go see them to thank them for not trying to stop him.

"Will you be going to your brother" he asked her

"Yes father, I am sorry" she said showing the kind side she kept hidden

"Just take care of yourself and your brother and say hello to her from my part" he said as they stood in the gates

"If I get to see her" she said sadistically

"You will, I think she has been waiting for this" said Arashi

"Yeah right" she said as she began to walk away from the gates then she stopped and turned around to find her father still there, looking at her leave, she walked a bit more before stopping and dropping her stuff before she ran to him and hugged him "I am so sorry, father please say you forgive me"

"There is nothing to forgive, you are my daughter and whatever you do will never change that"

"I promise you I will be as strong as her, even stronger father so you can feel proud of me"

"I am already proud" he said before letting go of her, she smiled and then ran, picked her stuff and continued running trying not to turn back to see him. It had been the two of them for ten years since both her mother and brother left and now she was leaving him too, she felt bad but her heart told her she needed to move on like her brother had and she would but she would never let go of her father.

It was during the time of the great human wars they had stayed separated the most, The Order stopping all their enemies who tried to throw more lugs to the fire of human hate. Arashi waited as he looked after the lands and secretly keeping some humans safe; He knew Japan would be reborn as a great country and he believed in humans though he would never admit it so.

It was after some years of the end of those horrible wars that he had enough of waiting and left to look for her. He found her with a young blind demoness named Kumori, he knew her, and he still remembered she was maybe Sakura's most loyal person in the entire Order.

"Kumori, would you go and check on Lord Arashi's children and then you can go home" said Sakura on her cold yet educated voice

"Yes my lady" she dissolved into the shadows not scared of them since she was always in them

"So you got a guard, you are so much like your parents" he said as she sat on the couch of the hotel she was staying at the moment, her department had been destroy by one of the usual attacks to her persona

"Thank you my lord but how may I help you" she said kicking her shoes off

"You know how" he said sitting next to her

"Wow, you being so direct? Well sorry I am bu…" she was being sarcastic but didn't help as his lips connected with hers after almost twenty years; they took her breath away and almost a piece of her soul as she let him go on but he stopped

"You were saying" he had her now half body below his and lipstick escaping the line of her lips

"I am busy but maybe I can make some space in my agenda" she said throwing the agenda to the other side of the room

"I though so" he said before slowly to torture her; unbutton her shirt

She pulled his hair for him to stop teasing. He looked at her with a smile she had missed so much, the tips of her fingers passed over his lips before he kissed her hand then her wrist and continued to go up to her neck and then down her collarbone where he stopped.

"Arashi!" she pushed him to sit, she was frowning because he just couldn't stop teasing her, her breath came fast and desperate before she truly tackled him to the floor, the clothes were thrown and then Arashi found himself in a hellish paradise where she was the torturer and the healer. But fpr how long they kept doing wasn't that much since she came with news

"You what?"

"You know" she held a hand on her belly '

"Oh Kami" he had to stop himself from hugging her since they were at the castle of the West for some celebration

"You know as I that it's another girl" oh yes, he only had one son and now he would have two daughters, Shisuka and Naomi.

He sighed wondering if there would be another son in the future. This time instead of going to the castle she went to a hut that both had sent to construct in the middle of a forest not too far from the castle but still well hidden by the many trees and the spell both had strengthened for no one to find her, a spell that worked the like this; if you didn't the place existed you couldn't see it but if you knew then you could see it (the same used in the Forbidden Dome)

"I can't believe you won't go back to the castle"

"Is boring to be locked down there, here at least I will get some fresh air" she said placing some blankets on one side while he placed a small bed for her

All went well, Sakura got to see Naomi in a regular basis because Arashi brought her to her or they would meet in the same hut where Sakura taught Naomi to be strong and to understand the situation better than her brother and sister but eventually she believed so much in her mother that she thought nothing would ever defeat her. She was like Shisuka at young age but instead of looking after strength she looked for knowledge and as Katashi and Shisuka she left the castle at turning twenty but unlike those two she visited her father constantly and helped him in what she could with the lands. With her mother she worked on her research of spiritual energy and the creation of new technology.

Her sister Shisuka worked in the same area as her brother, fighting and resolving problems around the city, assigned to areas and partners which Shisuka constantly left behind when they said they should get reinforcements for she was trying to show her strength to her mother. Katashi been the heir of the lands was always tried to be seduce by all the female partners or being outdo by male partners thinking that if they were able to be better than him they would get his heritage but that usually got them to a lot of trouble which meant Katashi had to usually save them, it was until later that Sakura assigned him Kumori who was shy and educated and as well didn't try to grope him or seduce him. He was so grateful but the problem was she was too formal which made difficult for them to be partners but eventually they got it right.

Some decades later Junko was born she turning to be like the kind side of her mother and father but strong at the same time. She believed that all her sisters and brother were right when they came to their way of becoming strong and adequate, mind and body worked together great but fighting with swords and other violent stuff was boring so she made Naomi make her new weapons which acted like the ones she had seen kitsuness use but stronger; these weapons had the appearance of toys but boy her enemies always wished they had seen it coming after a nice a game of dodge ball with the demoness (not much balls were left after the battle and I don't mean her weapon:) also she was the only one of her siblings who tried to get her parents together though being careful to not being notice by her mother, for her father she didn't worry, he was on her side.

"You should let them deal with their own problems" Naomi would tell her when she tried to get her help

"I don't really care" Shisuka would say

"I am sorry Junko but you know no one can make her change her mind" Katashi would tell her

So she was alone on this one, being the younger yet smart enough to influence people into wondering about the real relation between the lord of the central lands and the creator of the Order.

"I heard they had known each other since they were children" "I wonder why they ended seeing each other so much" "have you ever seen them together, they are allies but somehow I think they are hiding something" once she was almost caught but she being Junko the most innocent of her sisters was over looked,

A time came when her parents stopped almost completely seeing each other; it was near the time of the final battle.

She had heard her mother say it a few times but she had no idea what she meant but one rainy night after her brother arrived to their department hurt and told them about the demon their mother had fought that night and when he was only ten years old, then she knew this was their enemy who had stayed hidden for so long getting ready to attack This got on her nerves and it was noticed by a nahual woman who tried to understand her and help her but Junko wouldn't tell her much. It was then, that she Xochitl Flor Ruiz became curious about the relation between the demon lord and hanyou and this curiosity spread among other close allies from the Order.

The final battle came and left. The humans learned from their existence and they, the children from the central lands had to take their parents' places as they got their energies back. It was a test from destiny for the next few months they took over the responsibility of organizing the Order to explain to humans what they were and that they had always been there taking care of them and blending among them like normal people but after six months their parents were back and took over everything serving as the main representatives and them as the back up.

In a few years many humans were already accepting them, and as humans were as curious to learn about them, many of them found they had gifts. It was in that time that schools for gifted humans were open. There was knowledge believe to be lost in time that many very old like Alexander and Sesshoumaru that was shared and helped understand better the origin of humans and them. It was a time of change and fast advances derived from the information the researches Sakura ran like one the spiritual energy one proving new sources of the must natural source of power; one's self. Humans made advances of their own with this creating mechanical marvels and new medicines that used demon base medicines to cure people faster and better. Many things were created in that century, many beneficial to everyone and a few, the ones created for destruction usually stopped by the Order that worked along human authorities forgetting about the restrictions and only caring about what was right. There never was such a civilized time in Earth as then in every corner of the world. of course there were still dark forces around but the Order had grown so much and the cooperation from everyone made it so much easier.

The time came for Sakura and Arashi who had no longer to hide their feelings among everyone. They were happy, so happy that many didn't recognize them. Some wondered how such couple could exist for many times they discussed and ended fighting to then end laughing. Both cared about what the other did and helped each other never placing space between them. They were finally a family, all their children thought, it was never late to be a true family and with Sakura having a few (only three) more children it was like a new beginning to them to be happy. Sakura and Arashi now passed more time with their friends, with all of them knowing that their lives would be long and not wanting to waste a single moment. Life was beautiful to them as they aged and saw their family and friends grow happy. In a time where darkness stayed in the dark and light was always out. Where the truth could truly exist and would become a memory in the future.

"Mother" a little boy hung from her back "How were you like when you were little?"

"I was born on a time of war and in time of war is a sad time to be born and that's why we fought a great battle before you were born so you and others wouldn't have to live in fear like we did" her greatest secret spilled like that, she had feared the war when a child and had always because war never truly solved anything. War left hate as ashes that would start more fires of hate and death. She knew this would be a long time of peace but it also meant peace would not last forever but she believed in the future and the new generations like her children who believed in what was right. Those who cared for other were no longer separated for what they were but who they were like she had wished it had been when she was younger.

"Mom, what are you thinking about" her youngest daughter Mai asked

"I was thinking I should read you a bed time story since is kind of late and there is school tomorrow" she said

"But mom" her youngest son Aki asked

"Common, I know the perfect one; I used to read it to your older brother and sisters" she said as they walked in the hall toward their room

"Really?" asked her son Masuyo

"Yes, and it was read to me when a child too" she said making them interested

"I want to hear it, common" Mai pulled her sleeve

"How is it call?" asked Aki

"It's a surprise" she said with a smile that was returned three times

"It better not be a girly story" said Aki

"You have no idea" she said before going to get her oldest book 'The Lost princess of the Moon'

when they were finally sleep she went to the kitchen of the castle where she served herself a glass of wine, she stared at the red liquid before letting it go gown the drain. She had smile as she watched it go before going to the study of her mate who was standing ready to leave.

"Why so quiet" he asked her for she usually liked to tell him about what their children had done for the day

"Just thinking" she said with smile

"Always thinking" he said

"Tomorrow is a busy day you know?" she said

"Everyday is busy"

"C'mon you know as I that you want to celebrate" she said

"Ten years since the defeat of Ashi, no wonder you are so happy"

8The next day8

The main members of the Order were there al of them their friends and their family. Sakura watched the children play in the garden like children should and her older children talking with members of the Order of their age and she looked over her family who was all together and happy to be a family. Arashi was holding her hand as they passed by them with a smile and saying hello here and there, talking about the old times and the recent news. She saw some of her friends had children not much older than her younger children. But there was something in the back of her mind that told her more than ever that they would age faster than her and Arashi and that she had to be with them as much as she could sharing their happiness.

8A few thousand of years later8

Junko laid on her old bed at the castle, at her side her mother's sword. Tears ran down her face as she remembered how beautiful she and her father looked in those tubes that would keep them like that forever. They were gone and that had hurt everyone. The danger of Earth being swallowed to hell had passed thanks to their sacrifice yet it still felt horrible to lose them after always having the. She knew her parents had no resents when they left so she stopped crying to not create any. All the family knew by now and it was the saddest news ever. She glanced at the sword that had changed with time thanks to her mother's wield over it. Mitsuko was know to be the strongest sword in their universe, that's what her mother had said, so it meant many would try to get it when they learned about the death of her parents. It would be kept a secret, she hand her brothers and sisters had decided and eventually they hoped everyone would believe it lost since it would also be a secret where was their resting place. Right then her brothers were placing enough barriers and tests for anyone who tried to get to them and her mother's library, one of her greatest achievements to record all history and discoveries and who knows what else. She knew the statues her parents had placed in that long hall were already a good barrier but her brothers just wanted to make sure nothing ever happened to them. Shisuka had told her they would use the sacred jewel that once had belonged to their mother and grandmother as the main key that would be given to their cousin of the west to guard. With so many thoughts it was impossible to sleep but somehow she did

_8Junko's dream8 _

_She stood there looking as alive as me. She wore the same white long skit and top looking as young as one could. She smiled as my father held her hand and then they began to fade away. I called to them my voice didn't come. Suddenly I was in darkness and alone but I saw Mitsuko: mother's sword and picked it to as I promised to her protect it. She appeared again but only as red light that flew around me, how I knew it was her, I don't know how I just knew and then I heard her voice. As kind as when she sang to us when children and as kind when she was happy to see us after along time. The light was warm like her and it carried her scent too as I observed a shape made of white and dark light appear before me. the light that was my mother continued to sing until it entered this shape and then the darkness in which I was turned into light, the shape stared at me with golden eyes, my mother's eyes before… _

_8End of dream8 _

Junko woke up startled, she ran to her brother's study where she picked up paper and a pen and began to write the message that had stayed in her mind with exactly as it was told. Naomi found her, all Junko could do was give her the paper, her eyes told her who was it from

"A prophesy" said Naomi biting her finger, her eyes narrowing making sense of it

"I know but when…" that was Junko's greatest worry

"I don't know, for what we could know it could be in a few years"

"But what should we do then"

"Let's tell the others"

Junko nodded before all the brothers and sisters gathered in the red garden. There she told them of her dream and showed them the message

"It does sound like something mother would have write" said Mai the youngest of all

"But what does she want us to do with it" asked Shisuka the oldest daughter

"I wish I knew" said their adoptive sister Kumori

"Mother liked to make us think, this shouldn't be a surprise" said Masuyo

"For what are prophesies but to keep them around until the time comes to be fulfilled" said Aki the youngest son

"We agreed to keep their death a secret, if we let this go someone would suspect" said Naomi

"I believe I know how" said Katashi

Junko was more concentrated on what to do with her mother's sword.

The next month in front of the main building, a great metallic wall was placed and the prophecy placed on it for everyone curious to look at. It was believed it was only one of Sakura's projects and ways to expand the mind of people into wondering what it meant.

Katashi, Kumori, Shisuka, Naomi, Junko, Masuyo, Aki, and Mai; the children of two great heroes went on with their lives as usual. Junko hid the sword by burring it in the garden her parents loved; she never told her brothers and sisters. It would be her secret and her mother's and she asked which ever being had created their universe to look after it until the time came for that new wilder to come. As she walked inside to wash her hands she recited her mother's prophesy, the last words her mother ever told her:

_"Light and darkness always together _

_Light and darkness I was _

_Light and darkness she will be _

_Like red petals drawn with blood _

_Like the brave that lives on _

_She is new _

_She is different _

_The destroyer of darkness _

_The kind soul of love _

_The new hero _

_Of legends _

_Darkness will be back to the land _

_To this place that's everyone's home _

_She will rise among the many _

_Young and strong _

_Scare and brave _

_But not alone _

_Never alone _

_Always with those who she loves _

_Darkness is back for revenge _

_For something she didn't do _

_For a power _

_That was once mine _

_That was once m self _

_And she _

_Being the future present and past _

_Will confront the enemy _

_That lives again _

_That has no mercy _

_And that dines with the cruel spiders _

_The wilder of light _

_The new light _

_The new _

_The only _

_That will live _

_In eternal sequence _

_To protect and _

_ Love" _

888

Norma L" I hope you understand what this prophesy means. Muahaha! Next is my surprise for all!


	11. The New Generation

Norma L" I REMOVED THE SURPRISE SINCE IT CONFUSED SOME PEOPLE!!! BUT IF YOU WANT TO READ IT: A Norma Lizeth ORIGINAL THEN GO TO Fictionpress (dot) com and look for me with the same Author's name, THANK YOU AND I AM SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION + I AM INSPIRED SINCE THIS IS A NEW GENERATION YET KIND OF Familiar 

Chapter 15: The New Generation

It was In the middle of one morning her mother came running into the room before graving her arm and pulling her with a great smile.

"Hurry!" she said

She tried to ask what was happening but as soon as they entered the living room and she saw a hanyou like her with dog ears then she understood or at least she made then think she understood

"I knew it!" the young hanyou pointed at Inuyasha "I am adopted and my real father has come for me" said the twelve year old making Inuyasha fall from the couch

"You are not adopted girl, I am your uncle!" said Inuyasha

"Oh…yeah I have an uncle that has stupid ears too!" she jumped happily

"Eh **Sakue **this is Kikyo your aunt and my sister and this is your cousin Kei" said Kagome to her daughter who gave those innocent eyes before replying

"Nice to meet you all" she said with a brighter smile

"The same" said Kikyo

"Whatever" Kei said

"So you are my cousin? I didn't know I had one" said Sakue sitting next to Kei who moved closer to her mother and tried to not look at Sakue

Kei had short black hair with a few white highlights, her hair was longer in the back than the front and thin like her mother's 'She is so retarded' thought Kei because Sakue continued to smile

"We also didn't know we had a niece, I wonder why" said Inuyasha giving a suspicious glance at his brother

"Well I am glad to have a cousin, but I am curious about something" admitted Sakue "Why is Kei a miko?"

"So you noticed?" said Kikyo, Kei narrowed her eyes at Sakue

"Yes, I thought mother and aunt Kikyo had lost their miko powers" said Sakue showing she knew more than they thought

"Well it seems she smarter than she looks, since I am a hanyou the human side of Kei is majority which means she was able to inherit the miko powers from Kikyo's family and be fully human" said her uncle

"Then because my father is a full demon I wasn't able to get those and became a simple hanyou, right?" annualized Sakue but she was wrong

"Yes, that's it" said Kagome trying her best to not look nervous

"Why don't show Kei around, there are some matters we most discuss" Sesshoumaru told her

"Yes father" said Sakue standing up

Sakue led Kei out into the hall from where she started to walk ahead but said nothing

'What's with her?' wondered Kei as Sakue walked firmly and fast

"My brother Kyo is away at boarding school so you will not be meeting him until later" she said not turning around

"Is he older?" asked Kei

"For two years, about that, how old are you?" asked Sakue

"Thirteen" said Kei

"Really? I am still twelve but my birthday will be next month" she said "So where are uncle Sota and aunt Kaede?"

"They are still at Andro" said Kei

"But Andro now is orbiting close to Earth, no more than a few days away" said Sakue still with the calm friendly voice that was getting to Kei's nerves

"But they were busy and couldn't come; you can't expect everyone to be excited about knowing you" she said with an evil tone

"Oh I see" said Sakue 'she is scare I will take attention from her'

"What are…" Kei asked catching a glance of Sakue's cold analyzing stare

"Nothing, nothing at all cousin, have you seen the central garden?" asked Sakue turning around with the same friendly face

"No" said Kei

"C'mon, it pretty nice" She pulled her arm, Kei acknowledged Sakue was pretty strong as she was pulled, maybe she wasn't measuring her strength

They arrived to the garden entrance from where Sakue ran to the gigantic cherry tree. Kei was surprised by the size of the tree. she wondered how she hadn't see it when they arrived. Sakue sat by the large roots and took out a book from between them, to Kei it looked as if she was careful that no one saw her with the book. Kei walked and sat near her catching the title of the book that was one of those old ones their families published.

'Human Anatomy' she read and a few times stared at Kei and back to the book

"Want to dissect me or what?" she got annoyed

"Just curious" she said with a bored tone "when I become human it feels very different from when I am hanyou so I want to know why"

Kei sighed not believing she had book worm for a cousin. Sakue finished the book pretty fast which scared Kei because then she brought another that was hidden in the roots. Kei wondered how many there were

"Why do you keep them there?" she finally asked

Sakue turned around to see her, her eyes very serious like her father's "can you keep a secrete?" she asked in a cold voice, Kei nodded scared to say no "My parents don't like me to read more than I need"

"Why?" her parents would kill to make her read more than what she needed

"I don't know, they have the same rule with my brother but he too sneaked books out from the library and read them all the time to me by this tree. I like reading but more than that I know that my parents hide something from me that is in them and I believe my brother has already found"

"Like what?" Oh there was a family secret

"I have no idea but did you notice our parents were nervous when I entered, they are hiding something and surely they are discussing it right now" said Sakue before going back to her book "I want to know what makes me…" she stopped suddenly her eyes narrowed and Kei knew it wasn't because she was reading but she was thinking deeply about something

"What is it?" asked Kei after a long time, the wind began to pick up and Kei felt the aura of her cousin that truly was hiding something in her that wanted to come out, a feeling warm and somehow tasted of light. She didn't know how else to describe it but it was that, a flavor of white and bleach.

"Would you really tell no one?" said Sakue, her eyes still calm, not faking happiness anymore, calm and concerned

"I swear" said Kei feeling the words being truth on her lips, the wind picked up more before Sakue turned her face to the castle, surely trying to detect anyone who could be listening

She sighed her voice turned so soft and yet serious when she spoke "I…I need a medicine my brother makes me and brings me every month"

"But I thought hanyous…" hanyous who had demon blood pretty much never got sick or deceases

"is not a sickness, I don't know what is it but it makes all my body hurt and feel as if I was…" she was biting her knuckle, the pain she felt was much worse

"You won't tell your parents then?" said Kei wondering if this was her true self

"No, I don't want them to worry" she said being honest

"That's why you act all innocent like, right" said Kei, she herself had done that sometimes, 'then we aren't that different' she thought as Sakue continued to look tired by speaking of the matter alone

"I guess" she said

"Sakue" Kei said, Sakue looked at her to find her smiling

"?" Sakue was a hanyou but still sometimes she couldn't understand humans

"I will keep your secret but if I ever see you get worst than what you say I will tell your parents about it even if you end up hating me"

"Alright" said Sakue "I am happy you are staying Kei"

"How did you know?"

"These ears aren't to just to look stupid" she said placing the book back to the roots

Kei smiled admitting she could get along with her cousin

88

"Explain Sesshoumaru, I don't believe that girl is who she says she is" said Inuyasha

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome

"She can't be your child Kagome; I saw her eyes she has…" Kikyo was saying

"What do you know Kikyo you lost your power years ago" said Kagome in defense

"And how sure are you that she isn't…" Inuyasha didn't want to get between the two

"She is" Sesshoumaru finally said, Kagome looked down at her hands

"You mean…does she know, does your son know" Inuyasha asked

"Neither, Kyo may have a clue but Sakue has no idea" said Sesshoumaru

"She will find out, both your children will. You should tell them" sad Kikyo

"We can't, we want them to have a normal life" said Kagome

"There is no need for them to know since these are not times where beings such as them are needed" said Sesshoumaru

"Somehow one day they will find out and then you will be really sorry" said Inuyasha

"We won't tell them anything but you should be careful now more than ever" said Kikyo

"Why?" asked Kagome

"Because Naraku is gathering us" said Inuyasha

"What…" Kagome wondered how long it would be before they saw Sango, Miroku, Cho and Minoru again

"He was the one who influenced to move Andro, we tracked his trace to the main source of why Andro was going to move so close to Earth" said Kikyo

"Then will the others…" Kagome was worried

"Eventually, he wants to finish us all at the same time" said Inuyasha, his hands becoming fists

"But together we are also stronger" say Kagome with hope

"You children then will learn the truth" said Kikyo

"We won't let it happen" said Sesshoumaru with a frown

"But what if it's out of your saying, what if they learn it from him" Inuyasha told them

"…" What would they do?

"We won't tell them unless is really necessary" said Sesshoumaru

"I hope you are making the right decision Sesshoumaru since I have no idea what I would do if I was them" said Inuyasha

88Four years later88

She was in a world of dreams where she was in a red garden where she was a child, where there a was boy young like her who was playing as her trying to catch a grasshopper, he had long hair to his mid-back tied at the base of his neck, it was blue, a beautiful light blue and she was about to see his face but sadly as always her dream ended thanks to a noisy alarm clock. Sakue groaned before placing the pillow over her head before throwing her fist to where her alarm clock was suppose to be, instead she found it flying around, the small projector showing bright 3-D images that almost blinded her, the sounds of explosions and crashes were heard too

"Kyo!" she screamed jumping around the room trying to shut the damn alarm off. Finally it stopped in front of her and the 3-D image turned into her brother who was working in his room with some of his odd inventions

"So are you finally awake?" he asked pulling his work goggles to his forehead

"What makes you think that" she said sarcastically

"Hey I had to make sure you were ready to leave" he said but she ignored him "you missed the visits last night"

"I went training, I was tired" she said throwing clothes out of her closet

"Sakue I have told you…"

"Don't push your self, I know, you have always told me that, I know"

"Anyways they will be back in a few hours so better get ready"

"Why, isn't another of father's clients? He doesn't need me there"

"Sakue I told you they were old friends of our parents"

"Oh, yes" she didn't care

Kyo sighed "their son will be here too, he is about your age and will be going to Aka high too"

"Wow, then you want me to baby-sit him or what?"

"Just be nice with him and by the way Kei said if you could pick her up"

"okay" she said picking out her clothes then looked at the image of her brother "Kyo…would you leave so I can change"

"But I am already out" he said before Sakue's fist destroyed the evil alarm clock "Ha"

She dressed in a pair of black shorts a white shirt that covered her neck and had short sleeves and a red band around her that resembled an obi. She checked her hair before running into the hall and then the nearest door outside from which she passed the old garden and Sakura tree before passing the old walls and then into the thick forest. The sixteen year old hanyou ran across the forest with a smile trying to go faster and faster making everything she passed a blur. Eventually she arrived to the streets of New Tokyo and walked calmly to…

8

She hided behind a tree, holding a bow strongly on her hands before a scream was heard and she closed her eyes letting a tear slip and clench her teeth and running before a handsome demon appeared on her way

"So…what was my line again?" the demon had said,

"Argh!" Kei's fist shook as she stomped out of the stage

"Argh? Are you sure?" asked the demon that was really a human in disguise

"Cut! We better give up for today people" said the director

"Hey Kei!" Sakue waved her arm smiling

"Don't do that" said Kei as they entered her trailer

"What? No professional enough for you" Sakue

"Let's just go, we won't get the show to continue until next summer anyways" said Kei before they exited to find the fan club "why me"

"Because you wanted to be on TV?" said Sakue before Kei got on her back

"Just go" said Kei as the fan club approached

They left the studio and Sakue carried her trough the forest back to the castle

"So…" said Sakue

"So what?"

"What about thank you?"

"You are welcome" said Kei

"You are evil" said Sakue

"I know" said Kei "Hey you missed an interesting conversation last night"

"So you meant our parent's old friends?"

"Yes, rain demons and they had have a pretty nice looking son"

"I thought they had a little girl too"

"Who cares about her"

Sakue sighed knowing what was coming

"You should go out with him"

"No"

"He is totally your type I swear"

"N…O, no"

'We will see about that'

"Don't even think about it Kei"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you, and no matter what I won't let you pair me up with some unknown aristocratic demon"

"How did you know?"

"You just confirmed it"

"Damn"

"Anyways I don't think I am ready to date"

"If you say so"

They arrived to the castle where Inuyasha was waiting for them at the entrance "About time!"

"Sorry dad" said Kei trying to give him an innocent look but instead she got a nice knuckle in the head

Sakue giggled before receiving one herself

"I may not have any son but that doesn't mean I can treat you like one" he said as they followed him inside

"Lucky me" said Kei

They entered to one of the living rooms the castle had to meet a few extra friends of their parents

"So this is Sakue" Said Sango giving her a warm smile, Sakue saw a small fire cat on her shoulder

"She looks a lot like you Sesshoumaru, and I say that in a good way" said Miroku pulling her ear "But this ears kind of make her look more like Inuyasha"

"Nice…to meet you" said Sakue through clenched teeth

Miroku patted her before she was stopped by Kyo; she wanted to kill the human that had pretty dark purple eyes

"Another hanyou?" she heard someone say, Sakue turned around to find a boy, human, maybe a year or two older than her, he had those dark purple eyes as his father and had short spiky hair

"Taro!" a girl with chocolate brown eyes and maybe her age said before stepping on her brother's foot "He didn't meant that, I am Suzu"

"Sakue, nice to meet you all" she said with a welcoming smile

"Sorry we are late" someone else entered the room, Shippo and Rin came in carrying two babies

"We wouldn't had been late if you had brought the babies' stuff when I told you" said Rin with a sigh

"Is alright, we are just happy that you made it" said Kagome

"I can't believe you two have grown so much" said Sango going to them

"Well that happens when years pass" said Shippo playfully as he let Sango held his son

"Now where is Minoru, and Cho I thought you said they were already her" said Miroku

"They are, they just went to the castle" said Kagome with a sigh

"You mean they are going to live there?" asked Sango

"Yes, Minoru says he wants to make contact with his ancestors" says Kikyo

While the old people talked the young people went to another side of the room and talked about young people stuff which included fashion and other trends for the girls along with the latest weapons and news and the guys pretty much only listened

"Finally!" they heard Inuyasha say and turned around to meet more old friends of their parents

Sakue's eyes went directly to the young rain demon, he was almost as tall as her brother, his hair a familiar light blue and not too short like Taro's or too long like Kyo's. He had violet eyes like his father and kept them on her as he walked toward them Kei tried to push her forwards but Sakue didn't let her. Instead Sakue passed him by ignoring him completely and walking to her parents' friends

"Is nice to meet you" she said

"Is nice to meet you too Sakue" said Cho with the same respect

"She is beautiful Sesshoumaru and looks strong like you Kagome" said Minoru

Sakue noticed a little girl hiding behind Cho; she guessed that was the little sister

"Hi there" she said the little girl smiled

"Hi" she said before hiding again

"Yasu there is nothing to fear" Minoru told her

"But she feels different" said the little girl

"That's because she is a hanyou Yasu, she is only a half demon" said her brother

'Only a half demon' Sakue didn't like it the way he said it

"Oh that's right, you two haven't meant" said Cho graving her son's wrist so he wouldn't escape, Sakue could sense a hidden threat from Cho to her son

"I am Ayashi, nice to meet you Sakue" he said with a fake smile, not too big but a pretty good one, no one knew more about fake smiles than her.

"Yeah…" Sakue tried to ignore him "So are all the space stations coming to Earth" she asked Minoru

"Yes, it seems that everyone has heard about the good resources here on Earth and since no one wanted to abandon their homes they decided to move the stations so they would orbit close to Earth"

"That's great" said Rin

"I know, but why don't we let the children outside" said Miroku

'Who are you calling children' all the teenagers thought at the same time

Anyways they left and the elders stood there

"Then, now that we are all together what should we do?" asked Minoru with a serious voice, the marks of his heritage hidden as Sesshoumaru's

"This time not only us are in danger but also our children" said Sango

"We know Naraku must be around here on Earth, I don't know where but I am sure he is" said Inuyasha

"We already hid our share of the dark books and weapons on the secret library" where Sakura's and Arashi's bodies were underground

"It will be impossible for him to get them there" said Rin

"I am not so sure" said Miroku, the metal edges of his wind tunnel fighting the strong current "I think he has become stronger"

"We have to act fast before he gets us"

"Should w inform the Order?"

"W e aged we wouldn't, they would just burn the books and as it was told to us they were needed to defeat darkness itself" said Kagome

"But are they really worth keeping, I mean the Order may have more experience with this kind o stuff"

"Is possible but also it has weakened since there is no true enemies to fight"

"And Naraku is more than true and real"

"So your children…"

"Ayashi has more strengthen that I could have wished for him, the marks of the central lands shine brighter on him though he ignores what they mean" said Minoru

"Yasu is still young but still she doesn't show the same strength Ayashi did at her age" said Cho

"Taro and Suzu are great demon slayers they have no spiritual powers but the wind tunnels" said Miroku

"Sakue and Kyo know nothing of their true nature" as long as they knew

"Kirara please go and check on them" said Sango

Kirara mewed and jumped through and left the room though a small window

"What should we do then, just look for him? That didn't work so well twenty years ago" said Inuyasha

"But now we have more resources and we are sure what he is looking for" said Sango

"The jewel, is still inside you?" asked Minoru

"Inside me, yes" or so she thought "I have not tried to remove it since I have no idea where it is"

"So what do we do now? Do we continue with life as nothing?" asked Shippo

"Today they live for boarding school, the Order always keeps a close eye on them so maybe you should sent your there too" said Kikyo

"Aka High? We already got Ayashi there" said Minoru

"We got Taro and Suzu early this morning" said Miroku

"Well I guess then if something happens they will be together to protect each other" said Kagome

"I am not so sure" said Minoru

"Why?" asked Kagome

"Ayashi has never being in contact with other beings but demons, he is pretty much…" Minoru tried to explain

"Simple he doesn't like humans, hanyous or other not higher demon beings" said Cho

"Now that you say it, Taro doesn't like demons or hanyous that much" said Miroku with a nervous smile

"Now there we have a problem" said Shippo

8888

Kirara jumped from the roof to a branch of the gigantic cherry blossom and listened to the conversation below

"So you are going to Aka High too?" asked Kyo

"Yes, don't tell me you guys are going there too" said Suzu

"Kyo graduates this year and Kei and I have other two to go" said Sakue graving a book from among the roots and opening it to ignore the rain demon sitting in a higher breach from hers

"I have three and Taro just one" said Suzu

"And you quiet guy" asked Kei to Ayashi

"Two" he simply said

"Oh so you will stay with us" Said Kei cheerily, Sakue rolled her eyes and Ayashi wanted to escape but his mother had told him that if he did he would not be walking for a long time

"Bug deal" said Sakue her eyes still on the book

"I didn't know hanyous know how to read"

"And I can kick your butt too"

"I doubt it"

"…"

"Sakue, you started it so be quiet"

"Like I care what a rain boy says"

"-Well isn't this interesting-" said Kirara to herself above them before Kyo, Sakue and Ayashi looked on her direction "-Crap-" then she ran away to observe them from a more secret place

"Was that your mother's pet?" asked Kei who saw the cat run

"Kirara is not a pet, more like our mother's partner at demon slaying, with no offence" said Suzu

"Not all demons are alike, that's why we call those things lower and such as father higher or regular because in the past they were all seen the same but eventually it was acknowledge that regular demons had conscience and were as smart as humans while higher demons are maybe smarter" said Kyo

"You know a lot about that don't you?" asked Taro "what about humans?"

"Humans have the most options, they can be born regular humans, not a single source of spiritual energy or have spiritual powers like Kei or your father, then there are those who decided to become something else like vampires or witches" said Sakue

"And you have no option" asked Suzu

"I don't think becoming human for one night counts" said Kyo

"I once heard some humans could become humans or hanyous" said Ayashi

"Yes, but when they become demons is usually a lower demon but more vicious and hanyous kind of smart but still too malevolent" said Kyo

"I wonder about what they are talking in there" said Yasu who sat to a branch near her brother

"Surely how the word was better when they were younger and how good they looked" said Kei "It isn't like there is actually much to talk around here"

How wrong she was.

That afternoon they all arrived to Aka high, a high school for every kind and every strength. One of the first reconstructed schools since the reclaiming of Earth, it had many sites of the old buildings that were once there. Actually this school was gender separated so no boy and girls class or boy and girl dorms, it was all separated since some males and some females had given a few surprises to the school authorities in the past, now you could go to which ever room you wanted, you just had to get there with your friends before anyone else. Sakue was tired as she carried the two human girls into the dorm that was pretty big and pretty nice just like the one Kei and she had shared with other people the year before

"Hotaru where are you!" screamed Sakue through the window

"Hotaru?" asked Suzu to Kei

"Sakue's wolf demon friend" said Kei

Sakue waited but no answer came, she began to wonder if she should go and look for her

"Don't worry; there are still three days before the classes start" said Kei "Why don't we just reserve her room for when she gets here"

"Alright" said Sakue before she began to place her stuff in it's place when someone knocked their door. Suzu opened and a guy with light brown hair and light brown eyes was there

"Is Kei here?" he asked

"Yes…Kei!"

Kei came and sighed when she saw the guy

"Ichiro what are you doing here" she asked to the senior

"Just came to deliver you this" he was to hand her a piece of paper but then pulled it back "She is not from the Order right?" he asked about Suzu

"No, she isn't" said Kei pulling the piece of paper from his hand

"Great, she can come too"

"Where?" asked Suzu

"The dome" said Sakue "you will like it" she assured her

Kei napped a look at Ichiro "And don't even think about trying anything with her Ichiro, her older brother is going too"

"Alright, alright! Just don't bite me" he ran before Kei could say anything else

"Well, then we should tell the others, after al everyone who is not from the Order is invited" said Sakue taking the piece of paper from Kei to look at the direction and then go look for her brother

"So soon? It could be a trap" said Kyo

"It came from Ichiro; I think he knows better than to fall for such traps" Sakue told him

"Alright, wait for us in the same place as always and remember to watch out for _them_" he warned her

"Still angry with Luna" she asked

"Who?" he said

"I will take that as a yes" she said before leaving

They got ready to leave and watched for the usual members of the Order who patrolled school at night. Sakue was glad when she saw Kirara on their window and more when she transformed to be big enough to carry Kei and Suzu. She guided the fire cat demon through a lower entrance of the building that lead to a tunnel under the school and into an old shrine that had an old well and three that was maybe as big as the cherry blossom at the castle. There her brother with Taro, Ayashi and Ichiro waited with others that she knew as her brother's friends but he never tried to introduce or did they cared that she was Kyo's sister.

"I heard the games will be there" said Ichiro

"I still think is too soon, they usually let the word run for a week or two before anything is done" said Kyo

"What's the dome anyways" asked Taro

"Oh yes, you just arrived to Earth, well it's said that the dome is not only one but actually many unfinished underground cities created in the 1700's by the lords of Japan at that time to have demons live there separately from humans so there would be advances. The thing is many of these cities were never finish since many demons were already adapting to live hidden among humans so they remained unused until the beginning of the 1900's, it was a place where everyone could go party and go wild and was called the dome mostly because of the platform in the center where two would enter and a dome of metal would appear and until one won it wouldn't leave but that was removed long time ago and it's just a place to have fun, of course I heard things were more intense back then because of a bunch of allusive spells that made everyone lose their minds to their desires" said Kyo as they continued to move through the forest

"I wish I had lived in those times" said Ichiro

"You and every guy" said one of Kyo's friends

Sakue kept quiet, she knew little about what guys wanted but she knew enough to know what they meant. They ran to a cave that went low and low until they reached a gate where some guards not very bright looking inspected them. Sakue pulled Suzu with her since everyone could see that was the first time she went to a dome. She remembered getting lost for an hour or two the first time she went and how many guys wanted to take her home. They walked the streets full of shops laughter and music, the scent of cigarette smoke and alcoholic drinks assaulted Sakue's nose but it was a fair price since that night they had The Games. She heard familiar laughter and saw her best demon friend Hotaru laughing with some girls that if she remembered right were like their enemies

"Hotaru?" asked Sakue as she and Kei walked to her, the rest just waited and watched

"Oh no, here she comes" said Hotaru so snobby that made Sakura lose her appetite

"What are you doing…why haven't you look for us" Sakue said giving cold stares at Hotaru's companions

"Listen Taisho, I got tired of your miko cousin and you so I decided to enter a better crowd" said Hotaru; she had black hair and green eyes

"So get lost hanyou freak" said Arisu, she was a human but was also half a witch, she had dark blond hair which Sakue since the first day could tell was not natural, she didn't like her at all since she always tried to get to her because she was a hanyou

" I see you got a new boyfriend dog girl" said Etsuko approaching Ayashi, she wasn't actually being mean but the way she acted toward everyone was always mean, she was a snake demoness also once Sakue's and Kei's friend but that was when they were children, she had bright red hair and greenish skin with a few scales, her eyes were a bright yellow and so snake like since she was a snake demoness

"He is not her boyfriend" said Kei pulling Etsuko away from the rain demon 'but will be' and that message was clear, Etsuko got it and even though she didn't say it she respect that decision so she wasn't so bad after all

"We better get going" said a soft voice that belonged to Kanna, a demoness that always carried a mirror with her and had perfect white snow hair and black pearl eyes, she was older than them, maybe Kyo's age or more but she was always calm and cold as if she didn't have a soul but Sakue had seen her laugh a few times and also knew she didn't like her since those few times she laughed she laughed about Sakue. She had no idea for what she carried a mirror but she knew it was for no good

They left, Hotaru shoot them a glance that said 'leave me alone'

"Don't worry, I know she will come to her senses" said Kyo to Sakue but she wasn't so sure since he had said the same about Etsuko

"_I am just going to say this once- The Games tonight, anyone can enter so be ready for that time" _They heard someone say from a speaker, many cheered

They went into many night clubs to show Ayashi, Suzu and Taro but stopped in a new one since some people said they didn't actually understood the music but it was kind of nice along with the special effects they had.

"Ichiro!" someone said at the entrance, a guy Sakue had known to know to ignore since he was close friend with Ichiro and usually in trouble

"Coatl, so this is your place" said Kyo

"Yes man, its cool isn't it? The hardest part was getting those two singers" said the man with very tanned skin and red snake eyes that always sent a shiver down Sakue's back, he had black hair kind if short and well brush back. His eyes made her dizzy; Kyo had told her he was another kind. Not a demon yet also not human, a skin changer and that made her wonder then how did his real skin looked like then again he was not very interested on knowing who she was. Just happy to know Kyo's sister

"This two I tell you would do a great duet but the girl is shy and won't talk unless she sings, I know her since the last year, she is new you know and still learning to control her form" he said feeling bad for her, his eyes shifting slightly to look at her in the stage

"What about the guy?" asked Kei not interested on knowing about other girls

"He I think is an Order member with a depressed wish to sing or somethinhg, he won't tell me his name or show me his true appearane but will work for little pay which is just fine with me" said Coatl with a shrug

"An Order member? And you…" Kyo, Sakue knew didn't like the Order, reason? Luna

"Hey I know my own kind unlike you, not offence to your sister, but we held our word as our highest honor and would never break it, I would had known if he was just an spy" he said in a funny voice that was even funnier with his accent

"I will keep a close eye on him if you want, and the girl too" said Ichiro

"You wish, she is no danger to anyone and I look after her myself since I was the one to find her and got her to our clan" said Coatl serious which made Sakue see a similarity between him and her brother

"If you say so" said Ichiro

They all walked inside, beats were heard as everyone moved and danced having fun, a few people sat on the edges of the club in tables with chairs and couches just drinking and talking more laughing than talking. They sat on the best couch with a small table with drinks in it

"Take whatever you want, just remember to pay at the end, not like the other times Ichiro" said Coatl before he let them alone

"What a guy" said Taro serving himself a small drink "so this is what everyone's does in the dome, have fun and make business?" he was happy with that even if there were other things non human around

"Oh this is you could say the appetizer, there is a lot to do around here" said Ichiro joining him

"Like?" asked Ayashi which surprised Sakue since she had not heard him say a word like since that morning

"Fights" she found herself saying

"Sakue" Kyo was angry that she had mentioned it

"What? I true there are underground fight here and only a few know about them since who knows when will there be Order spies around" she said

"They are all the time" Said Kei "They just interfere when things get out of control or arrest whoever isn't suppose to be drinking yet"

"Taro!" Suzu slapped her brother on the back so he would stop drinking

"(cough)" he began to hit his chest trying to get the drink out of his lungs

"About these fights?" asked Ayashi

"There is none tonight, so don't get excited" said Kyo

"Oh" Sakue could sense his disappointment

"I don't like them" said Kyo again

"You like them but you don't like me to be in them since you think I could get hurt by just watching" said Sakue

"Sakue everyone knows you die for a fight" said Kei

"Well, I have to test my strength somehow" she said, a few of Kyo's friends laughed

"What about if you test it in The Games" said Kyo giving them a look that said 'Don't tease her'

"But that's not fun; you are there with me as my partner and never let me go to the last rounds" she crossing her arms before her and said in a bored tone

"What do you say I let you go with someone else?" questioned Kyo

"Who!" her eyes sparkled instantly

"Coatl" said Kyo

"No" she simply said

"Ichiro" he said

"No" she was beginning to lose her temper

"Fine then what about…Taro" said Kyo

"No thank you" said Taro

"Then Ayashi it is and no you have no saying on it" Ayashi said nothing, he just sat there looking bored and gathering the attention of a few demonesses

"What about you Kei" asked Sakue

"You know I don't like to be on them" said her cousin

"Suzu?" she asked in hope

"I have no idea how they go and I am sure Ayashi would be stronger partner than me"

"Fine" she said with a sigh

"There you go" said her brother

"Whatever" she said before glancing at Ayashi who was looking at her with no feeling, she stared at his deep violet eyes; she thought them beautiful like ice that somehow had changed color, his hair perfect blue and his face cold. She slapped herself mentally, she had meant the guy just this morning and she was already acting like Kei when she believed she had found her soul mate. Instead she concentrated on the figure on stage, a girl maybe her age maybe not wore a long brown skirt and a green top, a mask was on her face a mask with entrustments of green and black stones and a type of feathery crown attached to it, long black hair all brushed back moved as she moved her head as she sang, her feet bare on the stage

"What the heck is she saying?" asked Kei

"I have no freaking idea but do you think Coatl would introduce me to her" said Ibhiro

"Actually I think he likes her" said Taro

"Well she isn't that pretty anyways" said Ichiro

The lights went low and Sakue tried to be closer to her brother since things happened when the lights were lowered but this time it was different as she saw small orbs of light that began to flash as they flew around everyone creating lines of light, she saw some changed color and others began to follow some people as they danced. The music was techno, the voice distorted through the effects but she thought it sounded just fine to dance when she heard her sing in their language.

Me Pregunto 'I ask myself' by Belanova (I don't own them but I lobe their music, link to video in my profile)

I walk through the city

Looking at the sky

The rain makes me think

That you are far

People come and go

I freeze

To only land on your memory

I ask myself

Why can't I find you?

Everything talks about you

But you are not here

I ask myself

How were you able to leave?

I think I can see you

But you are not here

I walk through the city

I search for your mouth

No one knows where you are

I think I am alone

People come and go

I only wait

In the same exact place

For your memory

I ask myself

Why can't I find you?

Everything talks about you

But you are not here

I ask myself

How were you able to leave?

I think I can see you

But you are not here…

"She did it!" they heard Coatl say "I knew she could" he stood close to them with a clip board on hand checking things "now here comes the new guy"

Sakue observed a man taller than Coatl but not as tall as Kyo enter the stage wearing worn out jeans and a black buttoned shirt. His hair was long and brown his mask made of metal with only slits of the eyes and mouth. His eyes she could sense were kind of the same as Coatl

Dejate Caer (Let Yourself Fall) by Café Tacuba (I love this group but I don't own them)

Let yourself fall

The world is upside down

Yellow is the blood

Let yourself fall

The wind no longer whispers

Mouth very close

Tie your feet

Think of your mother

And let yourself fall

Look at the sky stop

And then the Earth

Believe again

Yellow is the blood

Let yourself fall

The waves no longer wet

The rage of the rocks

Tie me again

A kiss to my mother

And let me fall

Look at the sky stop

And then the Earth

Believe again

Yellow is the blood

Let yourself fall

Console me again

Because I don't plan to come back

The ground is thirsty

Life is inexact

Let yourself fall

The hours don't delay

My deserted soul

Explain it very well

The earth opens

The sky is at my feet

Ah ah ah ah uh uh  
ah ah ah ah uh uh  
ah ah ah ah uh uh  
ah ah

"Maybe we should be moving to the games, what you say?" asked Kyo to his sister

"Ok" she said

"See you guys later" said Coatl as his foot tapped at the sound of the music

They went to a lower level of the Dome where there was a short line for those who wanted to enter The Games.

"We didn't even ask you, do you want to do this?" she asked Ayashi

He shrugged before getting in line

"I will take that as a yes" she said standing by his side while the others went to find a good place to watch the event. There first competition was in teams of two

They entered a small square platform, Sakue showed Ayashi to a metal sphere that was well protected in the inside

"Now" she began to explain the game "there are different levels to the game in which you can quit whenever you want, they always random the levels so be ready for anything" he said nothing as they entered the sphere "You can follow me if you want since this is your first time" that sounded so wrong to him

8888

The rest had found good sits from which they faced many large screens.

"I will get us something to eat" said Kyo to them before he went to get the drinks and food. He was in a short line when he felt his youki rise 'Luna' he bought the food and walked fast back to the others when she spoke

"Is nice to see you again Kyo" she said and he turned around to face her, her eyes and hair continued to be the same deep ink black and her skin as pallid as a full moon in winter, she was dressed as any other girl in the dome

"What do you want, is this another of your Order assignments" he demanded from her

"Just standing as a guard, you never know when something wrong could happen" she tried to be friendly

"Whatever" he said just wanting her to leave  
"Don't tell me you still think I used you to find the dome" she still tried to be friendly but there was some sadness in her voice that he preferred to ignore, you could never believe demons when you were a hanyou

"Just leave" he said ready to leave her there standing

"You know, the Order has always known about the domes but you just want all to be about you even when you were in the Order it had to be all about you" she had read his records, he had been one of the best at only fourteen and still could be if he decided to go back

"I quit the Order because I didn't care about it…you should have told me you were part of it" he said remembering how she had tricked him, reaching to his human heart wand then destroying it

"Kyo…" she held his arm stopping him from turning around

"Enough" his voice was deadly and pulled his arm from her "Leave me alone, I have nothing to do with the Order or you anymore"

"Just tell me one thing" he said nothing "Did you enter the Order to steal something?" she said and he still didn't answer "Though no proof was found the main suspect was you but since you are the son of Sesshoumaru Taisho no one though you had real reason to do that and also since those medicines were exclusively from the Order and anyone could get them if they asked for them if they needed them…did you take them?" she hoped the answer was no

"Yes, now leave me alone" she wanted to hit him and at the same time hold him and ask why

"Not until you tell me why" she was serious, it was her job

"That's not of your business" he said not believing in the Order or her

"Kyo" she wanted him to stop

"I told you to leave me alone and I took them for no wrong, I did need them" 'and still do and Sakue too'

"But you are a hanyou, you don't need medicine or are you…" was he an addict?

"Believe what you want just leave me alone" he walked away from her

He got back to the others, to them it seemed nothing had happen but it had, he just wanted to forget her, the Order he could care less

8

Luna watched him from above with her team. She placed the silver mask on her face; it was a more human face with a grotesque frown. The other members of her team wore similar ones. One more member arrived

"Has it started?" he asked

"No yet" said a woman with beautiful long light blond hair tied with a red ribbon in a ponytail

"Hey did you bring our drinks Luna?" asked a guy with short black hair, through the slits of his mask green eyes could be seen, he received an elbow in the ribs from the blond girl, it was enough for him to stay quiet.

8

Ayashi had never felt more nervous in his life as Sakue held with a lot strength to the sphere cage that while in the inside was cushioned it did not take away the sense of warning inside of him. The big smile Sakue had and the ramp that had appeared before them, she knew what was next and she was ready. He gulped before holding to the cage like her, arms at the sides and legs as if ready to run

"First are the tunnels" she told him not looking at him "its kid of fun" she said before looking at him, her eyes golden and her hair silver grey. She had a real smile as she looked at him, his heart stopped for a moment as she placed a hand on his shoulder still smiling "Don't worry, I will be here with you" her voice was placed him in a trance, he believed her though he had just meant her that morning but her eyes, he had seen them somewhere before. in his dreams once, he believed.

'I won't forget you' a voice said inside him, it made him shiver but was back as soon as he hears the metals below them move and before he knew it the sphere had been pushed into the ramp.

88888

Norma L" If you haven't figured it out then I am amused. Yes Saku**_e_** is Saku**_ra_**'s reincarnation and A**_y_**ashi is A**_r_**ashi's reincarnation. **_Hope you review_**

_**Preview: Changes and Decisions **_

_The time of peace is over, the largest that has ever existed and a new enemy and an old one arises. A new battle will begin new surprises and new horrors for all. The new generations has to make a decision; will they enter this battle or will they leave it to others to fight. What will happen to Aka High School, what will happen to them? What changes will this new times of war bring and most of all…will Ayashi and Sakue survive The Games after the first attack? _


	12. Changes and Decisions

Norms L" Hi! Newww! Chaaap! My _good_ cousin that is in Mexico had her baby :) and my aunt who is here in the US will be having another baby next week! Enjoy!

Chapter 16: Changes and Decisions

Dark figures in the deeper darkness plotting ready to bring the destruction that would bring the new era of warriors and cowards; They sent the dark figures off in the night to attack in the moment least expected. One laughs like spiders laugh, silently and with no good in mind. The other stares off at the night wondering how long will it take to bring her out and show her who she truly is and have her for himself.

888

"Wooooo!" Sakue screamed as the sphere of metal rolled in the small tunnel, she held Ayashi's shoulder and hers as theirs legs ran to catch with the speed of the moving sphere. Ayashi wanted to scream too but not like her, he had never something like that before, the tunnels flashed with different intensity of light in every section until they came out of the labyrinth…and into a higher ramp. It threw them high in the air. Ayashi saw a mechanical hand catching other spheres

"Move!" screamed Sakue slamming her body against his, almost knocking his air out and he was about to protest when he saw she had moved them away from the reach of one of the gigantic metallic hands "Sorry about that" she said as they continued to fly over an impressed crowd

88

"She is good" said one of Kyo's friends

They had watched to where they entered another tunnel where they were stopped

"What happened?" asked Suzu

"They passed the first level. They can rest a few minutes before the next" said Kyo

"Now for some extra entertainment" said Ichiro getting comfortable in his seat

"I told you, they don't show strippers" said Kei

"Is that your friend?" asked Taro to Kyo

Kyo saw the front stage where Coatl and girl that sang in his club were holding electric guitars

"Yes" he narrowed his eyes at the girl with the mask, there was something he suspected about her and also he wondered where the other new singer was.

8

Luna's partner was looking at the girl in the stage.

"Found a girl friend?" asked his other partner, his green eyes could not hide his laughter

"She is none of my business, just wondering to which clan she belonged to" he said

8

_"-Mean while the brats rest listen to some music and don't destroy anything!-" _said the same voice that always announced the important stuff in the dome, a woman's voice strong and old yet full of life

"Who was that" asked Ayashi

"I have no idea but I guess she is the one that organizes the dome but no one that I know has really seen her" said Sakue as they waited in a small room still inside the sphere "the next challenge will be harder, are you ready?" she asked him

"They are just games" said Ayashi leaning on the cage

Sakue frowned, with such aptitude they would not win but who cared. Like he said it was just a game. Music began to play in a foreign language before it changed into one they understood. She felt with more energy, she wanted to be the one to win The Games now more than ever.

8

A girl, maybe a woman since she was a mystery, took a deep breath before Coatl gave her a reassuring smile. She held her guitar tighter before they started. She didn't like to make her voice so thick, she sounded like an evil witch in her own opinion and also that wasn't her music style but Coatl had asked her so she accepted hopping she wouldn't ruin the show

Dance And Dense Denso by Molotov (Rock in both English and Spanish! Cool, _Chido_! Link to live performance in my profile also I don't own them)

_Brincos, jalones, codazos y empujones _**(Girl) **

_De caca recordé los famosos pisotones _

_Ojos morados patada en los cojones _

_En el_ slam _entre matudos y pelones!_

_Santo Tomas de los pelos parados _**(Coatl)**

_A narizazos su pie le dejaste madreado _

_Cayo el pedo, cayó de mi lado _

Dance, dense _denso todo empanizado _

Faster than the _rayo (thunder) _**(Girl) **

We's the new freestylers _a caballo (by horse) _

Bone-break-dance _intenso_ let go

Dance and dense, _denso Ohhey!_

Dance, dance and dense, _denso_ (x3) **(Both)**

Excuse me if you hear me getting too loud **(girl) **

It's that I get kind of crazy when you get me around a crowd

Put a _codo _(elbow) in you _puto (X-X) _**(Coatl)**

You get knocked out

Come on sugar foot

You're gonna end up getting plowed.

Come on get rowdy, come on get bloody, **(girl)**

Come on get sweaty, hit somebody

If you got the balls **(Coatl)**

Come and take a chance

And brace yourself cuz it's some dense ass dancing

Faster than the _rayo (thunder)_**(Girl)**

We's the new free-stylers _a caballo (by horse) _

Bone-break-dance_intenso_ let go

Dance and dense, _denso Ohhey!_

Dance,dance and dense, _denso _(x3) **(Both) **

Dance,dance,dance,dance

Dense denso,dense denso

Dance,dance,dance,dance

Dense denso, dense denso

Dance, dance, dance, dance

Dense denso, dense denso

They ended with a scream before the entire dome shook. The girl jumped back as a rock feel almost killing her. Immediately everything was chaos, everyone ran to the exits not bothering to look back as more rocks fell. The members of the Order entered into actions getting everyone out as safely as they could but the crowds were gigantic and they were not that many so they had to call for reinforcements. Kyo carried Suzu on his back and Kirara who had been in her shoulder carried the other humans. Kyo lost view of his friends but he knew they would make it. He jumped from club to club like others before he suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" asked Suzu

"Sakue and Ayashi are still back there" he said before he placed her over Kirara "You get out" he said

"Kyo!" his cousin screamed but he didn't look back, he was too worried for them

8

Sakue and Ayashi had felt the shock, the sphere had protected them from the falling rocks but when a boulder came to them they jumped out of it and ran out to the empty stadium. There they saw the members of the Order fight other beings that were categorized as lower and low. Ayashi pulled her arm so she would keep moving, they ran across the street before someone came out of a club carrying an acoustic guitar, it was the girl from the club, the one with the mask.

"You!" someone called behind them

"_Mierda_!" (Shit) she screamed before she threw them the guitar

Sakue caught it and then looked at the girl who still wore a mask

"Take care of it for me, please" she asked and before Sakue could give a response the girl ran in the opposite direction from the exit to the one who was behind them. He wore a mask from the Order and before she could see what they were going to do she found Kyo pulling her and Ayashi out. As they ran she heard her cry and then a large crash. She wanted to go back but not for them girl, she had to admit to herself, but to look at the fight since she had ever actually seen one. She had read books about fighting, seen it on TV and heard about fights but she had never actually seen one. one of the main reasons why she wanted to go to the underground fights. Kyo held her wrist tighter knowing what was what she wanted but he couldn't let it happen. Suddenly he stopped almost making Sakue and Ayashi crash into him. Sakue saw Luna there waiting for them but mostly for Kyo. She knew it was Luna even if she wore a mask.

"Escape" said Kyo and Sakue knew better than to defy him when he was so serious. She and Ayashi ran past Luna who didn't even look at them as they ran Sakue heard something that worried her

"Why do you need those medicines" she asked Kyo and Sakue wanted to turn around and ask what she meant, she wanted to know why she hurt and why she needed to take those damn liquids every day. She wanted to know but she couldn't stop running away from all the fighting that she wanted to see. She wondered why but it didn't take long before she understood, she was afraid.

They made it outside and into a hill from where they watched the Dome being attack. Their friends and Kyo's friends were there along with other

"Where is Xochitl!" they saw Coatl looking for someone, he went to them "Have you seen the girl from the club?" then he saw the guitar Sakue held, his fist shook before she gave it to him "Thank you" he said trying not to show his anger

"She was fighting a being like you, it was the guy that was singing in your club" said Ayashi

"Damn!" Coatl then realized his eyes had surely changed into a more beastly look "thank you for the info" he was about to go back to the dome but then he saw two figures walking using each other for support

"What happened" asked Sakue as she helped her brother down, the girl with the mask just fainted but Coatl took some brown feathers from her hands and cursed silently before they left

"The Order has more trouble, they said we were just kids and stopped the fight before they went to the enemy" said Kyo before his body began to shake in pain. Sakue brought a small flask from her pocket and gave him the dark liquid

"What's that?" asked Ayashi

"A pain killer" said Sakue not telling him for what kind of pain, though it never killed the other pain that was in their souls only the body but that was enough

When Kyo was better they went back to the school and slept until late. The next late morning there already was whispering around the school about what had happened at the dome when suddenly all the students were call to an assembly

"That's weird, there are still two days before school" said Kei

They all sat in the not so far back then the principal came. He was a human, a black man from Zulu (In South Africa) who had defeated an evil Tokoloshe and in return was taught magic and healing. Sakue had always regarded him as a brilliant man and very brave because if you lost a fight with a Tokoloshe it meant you die.

Fungai (means _think_), he always told people to call him for his name, smiled at the students but not with his usual bright smile. He had bad news and Sakue could sense it. He had always being a kind man that cared for others, it was because of that that he had fought the Tokoloshe so he could save his sister many years ago.

"My dear students, today I am afraid may be your last day in Aka high since it will become a base for the Order" he said, Sakue could read his pain, she felt horrible not only that they would leave the school but for him since he dedicated so much to it. "The reason why it will be explained to you by the representative of the Order of these lands" Fungai stretched his hand and then Sesshoumaru came in. Sakue and the others were surprised, what could they say as their father shook hands with Fungai and gave his apologies before Sesshoumaru regarded all and every student with the same cold look. Sakue knew her father had been in the Order but that had been even about a hundred years before he had meant her mother but he had left it. Why had he gone back to it so suddenly? A wide screen came down where the scene of last night appeared. The dome being attack and the fall of the place and the ones escaping

"An enemy has appeared and last night's attack is not the only one that happened, all over the world these attacks have continued, the Order is recalling all past members to come back and all of you are invited to join as well but Aka high will no longer will stand for public school. It will become a training center for those who enter the Order. Those of you who are not interested go pack and wait for your parents since they already have been informed" and with that he left the students to argue about what they would do.

Sakue looked at her brother who had a deep frown. Their father had gone back to the Order because he was needed, would Kyo do the same? And even if he did, what would Sakue do then? The answer was easy for her to come up with but would she be able to execute it.

888

Outside Kagome, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Minoru and Cho were already waiting for them. Sesshoumaru joined them. His black order uniform as Minoru's that stood for high ranking officials told a lot. Inuyasha wore one of a slightly lower rank but it was like that since he didn't' care that much about the Order. They all wore clothes from different ranks but Cho and Kagome. The students came out and they spotted their parents. Sakue walked slowly with the others toward them

"Well you better go get your stuff" said Kagome

"Mother"

'Oh no!' came to Kagome and Sesshoumaru's minds

"I am joining the Order" she said and Kyo stood by her, his eyes told them their decision as well

"You will not, this isn't a game Sakue. We are entering hard times and…" said Kagome

"I wasn't asking. it's my decisions" the usual nice mood she wore around them was gone.

"So will you be joining back Ayashi?" asked Minoru to his son

"Yes"

Sakue couldn't believe Ayashi had been a member before but she blocked that out of her mind as she saw Kei discuss with her parents, her father losing the battle but Kikyo covering him. But at the end she won, she would be joining the Order too. Taro talked calmly with his parents while Suzu backed him up from now and then when he needed it. Miroku sighed, what could they say, he and Sango were back in the Order as well and not to mention Kohaku had been init since he was eighteen. Sakue saw others around them not even mentioning the topic. Her parents knew that if they tried to stop her she would do it anyways. They said nothing but they didn't say no it meant she and Kyo could do whatever they wanted but they would not approve it. They stayed; all of them hopping it was the right thing to do. Sakue gave a glance at Ayashi as their parents left wondering why he hadn't told them he was once part of the Order. Well, she could care less. He and Kyo left to rejoin the Order at the main building in the city while the rest filled an application in the school. They were given tests; the 1st was IQ which they all did well but Sakue or so they thought when she was called to see the principal. Fungai was looking at her test not believing her scores. She knocked his door

"Enter" he said and she did, he stood up as tall as her father, he was a strong human for just being a magic user, she noticed this when he shook her hand "please take sit Ms. Taisho" she did looking at him as he paged her test and after the long moment of silence he said "did you cheat?"

"Excuse me?" she said

"Your test is off the scales Ms. Taisho" she wanted to hit herself; her brother had always told her to be careful to not bring attention to herself. She had read a lot of books and almost all the Order tests were based in those books her family published since they supposedly belonged to the Order's founder

"No" she said knowing she had to deal with her mistake now. His black eyes looked directly at hers; she could feel a scratch at the back of her mind before she stood up from the chair. He had been readying her thoughts, only getting what he needed

"Then I guess you will be an important member to the Order as your brother Ms. Taisho" he was kind, he was sorry he had to do that but there was no other way to know if she was telling the truth. She accepted this and was thankful he had only looked for what he had needed to know. She left the office and told the others there was no problem. she had gotten a good grade and that was all. The other test was physic, she was strong but not fighting built which was her only problem. She had balance, strength and speed and of course she was careful that time not wanting more attention. She came out barely over average then the final test which was health. The doctor, a woman from the Order found no problem with her just speculations

"Very odd" she said as she placed a small drop of Sakue's blood in a machine

"What is it?" asked Sakue worried,

Dulce, a woman from the Vatican, very cultured, smart and very good at exorcising believed there were a few problems with her machine since it was giving her numbers in two very different rates of numbers. She decided to do it the old fashion way. She made Sakue lay on the observation table and placed her hand on her chest. She felt the beating of the heart.

"Are you…" 'No, she is a hanyou' "have you ever had any odd condition?"

"No" was her calm lie

She placed her ear against the back of her palm and listened more to that heart that did not sound like other hanyou hearts. She couldn't understand how but there was something different, something that was trying to reach her

"Very odd" she said before writing it down

"What is it?" she tried to sound calm

"nothing important but tell me" she looked over Sakue's file "your father is a demon and your mother a miko but she lost her power before you or your brother were born, she descends from a strong line of mikos and even your cousin is a miko so has this ever bothered you"

"No" she said

"Well I guess then it must be related with your demon blood" she said and before Sakue could ask she said "you are aware that you and your brother are the most direct descendants from the western Japan royal blood line, right?"

"Yes" she didn't know much of her ancestors but she knew it was the reason the western castle was given to her father

"You know that there was a point where only one dog demon remained?"

"No" she didn't truly know that

"This demon was the father of the founder of the Order; Lady Sakura and she and all of her brothers were hanyous of the same kind. So is easy to conclude that you descend from maybe the oldest brother who's name was Kyo, like your brother, and was the last and only hanyou who ruled the lands since all of his descendants as your father were demon but of course you and your brother are the exception"

"And my uncle" she said

"Yes, well this hanyous had a condition that was terrible and they could not get rid off, not until they died but no one knows the exact details since the books are hard to traduce. It was the only female of her kind; lady Sakura who wrote about it and her writing had to be decoded, it affected mind, heart, soul and body in a terrible way. Your heart is different from other inu hanyous and your soul hides something the oddest hanyou I have see" she smiled for she said it in a good way "but it could be since your mother used to be a miko it has served as a trigger to make you somehow different. Your tests physically and mentally are not very usual for the hanyous of your kind so I am going to ask you one thing"

"…"

"Be careful, I know you are not telling me something but just be careful" she said before she sat on her desk "you can leave" and Sakue did wondering how far she was from the truth. Was the pain she felt related to her ancestors? That didn't matter for the moment, her one year training would start the next day and she had to be ready

88

"So you were part of the Order too?" asked Kyo to Ayashi as the walked out of the Order's building with their uniforms

"Yes, I quit two years ago" he said before stopping before the gigantic metal plaque where the old writing was

"Interesting isn't?" asked Kyo

"Has it come to be?" asked Ayashi

"What do you mean?" asked Kyo

"That prophesy" said Ayashi

"I thought it was a poem" said Kyo as Ayashi analyzed it

"There are parts that are not part of the original, they make them see as a poem or a riddle but it's actually a prophesy"

Kyo read it, for once taking it seriously and fast he saw to his surprise there were pieces that did not fit with each other. A message that no one had seen yet everyone had read. He separated the lines

The Order will always fight but why?

There is a place where

**_Light and darkness always together _**

Inside us, stronger in other

You are light I am light

You are darkness, I am darkness

**_Light and darkness I was _**

**_Light and darkness she will be _**

Light and darkness together?

Why?

Spring after winter?

**_Like red petals drawn with blood _**

Rain in spring

Flowers that bloom red

**_Like the brave that lives on _**

Young souls dancing in the tempest

New lives everyday

**_She is new _**

**_She is different _**

Together but why?

Oppose yourself

**_The destroyer of darkness _**

**_The kind soul of love _**

**_The new hero _**

**_Of legends _**

Always in tales of children

Maybe truth and maybe not

**_Darkness will be back to the land _**

**_To this place that's everyone's home _**

We will look after you

We are ORDER

We always stand up again

**_She will rise among the many _**

**_Young and strong _**

**_Scare and brave _**

**_But not alone _**

**_Never alone _**

We will be at your side

Looking after those who you love

**_Always with those who she loves _**

**_Darkness is back for revenge _**

It always comes

Looking for unrightfully punish

Things that we didn't do

**_For something she didn't do _**

**_For a power _**

That belongs to us

**_That was once mine _**

Inside you it is

**_That was once myself _**

And you and them

**_And she _**

**_Being the future present and past _**

**_Will confront the enemy _**

The Order

**_That lives again _**

**_That has no mercy _**

With the enemy

**_And that dines with the cruel spiders _**

**_The wilder of light _**

**_The new light _**

**_The new _**

Order of light

**_The only _**

**_That will live _**

**_In eternal sequence _**

**_To protect and _**

**_Love _**

But who better than you

To do the work

"Who did this…" Kyo touched the old metal before pulling his hand fast. There were many spells as one protecting it. It was real and he feared it, more when he read who the Author was: Lady Sakura.

Kyo began to walk away, not looking back at it. Ayashi followed him but he did look back. 'She will rise among the many, young and strong, scare and brave, but not alone, never alone'

8

to their surprise the classes wouldn't start until a week later. First they had to remodel the school to hold more people since members of the Order from all over the planet and space stations would be transfer. They felt lucky when they were some of those who gotten to stay in their lands but others went to as far as the other side of the world. Sakue saw her old ex friend Hotaru was in too along with Etsuko and Arisu, they also stayed in Aka high. After the remodeling was done many ships arrived with other trainees and trainers from the Order. They were all handed small mechanisms that would make the difference of language worthless since it made all sound to their own tongue.

Sakue watched from her window the ships. All so different in colors and styles with little or many arrivals, all so different and odd; She was amazed by all wondering if there was truly something special about her. She went down and sat by a tree with a book in hand and observing everyone.

"Hey this one is occupied" she looked up and found a girl wearing a green Order uniform; a witch. Her skin was light olive and her hair brown reddish, her eyes dark grey and her facial expressions and body said she was from the same continent

"Don't you know how to share?" asked Sakue laughing and read her book

"No" she said laughing at her

"I am Sakue"

"Did I ask you" she snorted

"Tsukiko!" a boy about their age came running, his clothes a lighter green so he was a wizard of a lower rank

"Great" said Tsukiko to herself then to the kind smiling boy "leave me alone Kiyoshi!" then in blink she was gone

"Man!" Kiyoshi kicked the dirt, his short brown hair falling in his eyes

"Are you okay?" asked Sakue

"I am fine" he said with a smile "I just…I was going to ask her help with my spells but I guess I will just have to find someone else"

"Maybe is because she can't, maybe she is not that good"

"hey!" Tsukiko just had used a camouflage spell, she jumped down glared at Sakue then said to Kiyoshi "I will help you to show that freak I am the best there can be" then she dragged Kiyoshi with her

"Thanks" whispered Kiyoshi to Sakue before they were gone

"That was a nice thing for you to do" she heard someone behind her

"Ayashi? I thought you had left the school" he and Kyo were in a higher rank in the Order, they didn't nee the one year of training so they had left

"I did, your brother asked me to bring you this" he handed her a small box, inside she knew her needed medicine was

"Thank you" she said and he was about to leave but she felt the need to thank him in a more respective way since he hadn't look into the box

"Hey do you want to go eat something" she said and he stopped turning his head to the side to see her and then he said

"Sorry, I am not into hanyous" and then before she could get her voice and dignity back he had created a dark cloud on his feet and left. Her face she knew was red and her temper almost breaking before she began to run to catch up with him. Ayashi looked down sensing the following hanyou "You don't give up?"

"You bastard!" she screamed before a large rock passed him by

'She is strong!' he began to go faster but then he was flying over a forest of high trees that she used to reach him

"I was only being polite!" she jumped at him but Ayashi was faster and was able to dodge her. Sakue landed on a branch and used it to jump again and this time caught him from behind

"Hey! Get off me!" he screamed because she was covering his eyes

"Not until you apologize!" she said holding tighter because they were going higher and higher

"For what!" he screamed when she let go of his face

"For what you said, I was just being polite" she said, her cheeks red for being so close to his face and most of all because she was still holding to him "I don't like you and you had no right to say something like that" she began to feel like an idiot for going after him 'maybe he was just teasing' now she had made a fool of herself

Ayashi went lower until they reached he floor and made the cloud disappear "sorry" he said his eyes holding a hint of feeling which made Sakue want to see more "I didn't it would bother you so much" he wasn't so bad, she thought "I guess hanyous are just touchy and more the females" and before she could catch him he was again in the air very high above

"You will pay for saying that!" she screamed, birds flew away from the trees into Ayashi. She had a cat like smile when he came out of the cloud of birds feathered from head to toe. She laughed all the way back to the school. The small box with her medicine brought her back to reality once she had reached her room 'not a normal hanyou, not just any hanyou, what kind of hanyou am I then'

8

Kyo arrived to his small office to find the feathered Ayashi. Smile cracked on the side of his face before he had to hold his mouth from laughing. Ayashi's blue hair had feathers sticking everywhere and his eyes showed his annoyance.

"Your sister is impossible" he said and then he left,

Kyo sighed happy that he was able to trust Ayashi with delivering Sakue her medicine. He then opened his drawer remembering his own and drank a small bottle disguised as an energy drink though demons or hanyous didn't need them. He always said he just liked the flavor.

8

Sakue had received a note from her first trainer to go to the entrance of the forest near the old well and old tree. There she waited until she saw someone coming from the forest. A wolf demon, she knew that demon, he was Hotaru's brother; Yori.

"Hello Sakue, its been sometime" he said with the kind smile he always gave her. he was Hotaru's twin but they were so different that if it wasn't for the same eyes and hair one would think they weren't even related.

"Hi" she smiled at him, he was sincerely nice even though his sister no longer wanted to talk to Sakue

"I guess you know I will be training you with your speed" he said as he sat down in the grass, she did the same facing him "I want you to run back to the school and back here a hundred times before nine"

"What!" she stood up and checked her watch, it was 7:30 and it had taken her almost ten minutes to get from the school to get there "Are you crazy!"

"You better start" he said looking at his watch

Sakue sighed before she started running as fast as she could…one and a half hours later she fell on her knees from the starting point. Yori was reading a manga book and laughed before his watch made a beep sound.

"Well you did…65, not very good I must say Sakue but tomorrow is another day" and with that he left leaving a bottle of water behind

"I…hate…this" she dragged her feet all the way back to school. She arrived to her room with thirty minutes before her next class. She let her body fall on the couch making Kei bounce.

"Hey! Don't you see I am trying to read!" she said before hitting the hanyou in the head with the book

"Don't care, too tired" she said

"You tired? I am tired, that damn Konahamaru won't let me get a break. He wants me to learn all the types of hanyous, do you have any idea how many they are!" she said before she went back to her book

"Hi!" said Suzu when she entered the department, a bag of food in hand and a friend with her

"You!" Tsukiko pointed at Sakue

"What?" said the tired hanyou "I live here, there is nothing wrong with that"

"There is" said Tsukiko "I am moving in" and Sakue and Suzu saw she was serious; she had all her stuff with her

"Sorry, is just that she…well"

"Its just fine" said Kei "If they have a problem they can fight it outside"

"No thanks" said Sakue "I am still tired and I have to get going anyways" she stood up "And I don't mind her staying since there is a spare room anyways"

She left; Tsukiko looked curiously at the miko and slayer

"Don't ask, you will learn later" said Kei said to her before she went back to read her boring book

8

Sakue arrived to a large room in the school that used t be for a dance class but now she knew it had to be used for something more important and she was happy for that for she hated dancing for she believed she had two left feet when it came to it, oh she was so wrong (I am laughing) She sat staring at the mirror wall before there was a knock on the door behind her. She turned around, a woman maybe nineteen or twenty stood there with aerobics clothes

"Oh no, I am not" she knew but she didn't want to

"Hey, is nice to see you again" Sakue knew that voice "Sakue, Kyo's sister right?" said the woman with long brown hair tanned skin and brown eyes "I am Xochitl, nice to meet you"

"Yeah, are we really going to…" she looked at the small stereo

"Well, dancing is a good way to get good reflexes and…what's the point in telling you, I will leave it to you to learn it" she placed the stereo in one corner of the room "I am very happy to see you are the first to arrive"

"The first?" she said before more girls arrived and ready for the class unlike her. Xochitl told them to make a circle around her

"Okay I know some of you have never seen dancing than more than a way to have fun but I am going to be serious with you" her brown eyes became pupiless and hard as stone as her voice "This is no game, I expect the best from every and single one of you or is good bye to the Order" And she was serious, deadly serious "Now all in line of five horizontally facing the mirror" they all did with out complaining and Sakue went to the very back as she putted on the music. She started slow and Sakue was able to follow, she thought it wasn't so bad but little by little the music got more complicated and the teacher moved in ways way complicated to follow. Sakue wasn't the only one to have trouble following, the woman or whatever she was looking at them all in the mirror was no normal as she moved so fast and changing the rhythms so fast. At the end Sakue was wondering if transplants of legs and hips were possible. The class ended and everyone was leaving but then…

"Ms. Taisho would you stay for a second?" she asked

Sakue was too tired to move, Xochitl sighed before sitting next to her

"You are not doing well, I must admit you were the worst of the class but I guess sharing a little secret will help"

Sakue didn't want to listen, she was dead tired and she still had many classes to go but she did, she knew she had too

"Let the music guide you, let it reach your soul and never ever give up, just practice and eventually you will get it" she was kind, her voice calm

Sakue nodded happy that it wasn't a lecture before a thought came to her mind and she spoke it out

"Are you really a member of the Order?"

"Well, yes since last week, my brother was the one who got me this post since I am pretty good in all my abilities but like you I have to take classes" she looked at her watch and sighed "I have to go, my brother is waiting for me" she said standing up

"Your brother?" asked Sakue

"Coatl, he is not really my brother but he was the one to find me after I became a skin changer, hey do you want to go see the training. You could learn something"

"Okay" said Sakue feeling a lot better. After Xochitl changed into a knee length wavy skirt and a short blouse they went into the forest to a clearing where Coatl wasn't the one waiting

"Hey Sis" said Kyo

"Brother?" then Sakue sensed Xochitl was tense as she faced the other person in the clearing

"Master" said Xochitl falling on one knee before the tall man of dark skin and semi long well brushed black hair, his eyes inhuman, like a bird of hunt, yellow and rounder. Sakue felt she had seen those eyes before

"Stand up" he said and she did not daring to look at him in the eyes "you should be ashamed Xochitl Carmen, acting as the innocent"

"Master I…"

"I know you were in the Dome the night of the attack" he said and she froze

"I am very sorry master" she said

Sakue wanted to interfere but Kyo held her back

"It no longer matters but because of this actions, which I don't blame completely on you, I will be your teacher from now on"

"But what about my bro…"

"You have no brothers or family" he gave a glance at Sakue "or friends, you are a nahual and nahuals don't have such"

"Yes master" said Xochitl, her head low, her fists shaking and Sakue saw the grass under her growing

Kyo pulled his sister to aside and they sat on a tree watching the training

"I don't get it brother, why did he…"

"He is the son of the main Nahual clan, he will rule over his kind someday and he must make all of his followers as strong as he can and even more in these times and what he said was true. When a human becomes a Nahual they give up on all that they had as humans"

"She was a human?" asked Sakue before Xochitl fell on her knees, blood coming from her mouth

"Yes, and she chose to become what she is now knowing what it meant and knowing there was no going back"

Sakue wondered how many other creatures, so different from her existed. She had never chosen to be a hanyou, she was born one and no one ruled her but her parents did ask her to do stuff from now and then but they never pushed her.

"What's his name anyways?" asked Sakue

"Quah, he is an eagle warrior"

"And Xochitl?"

"Her name says so, Xochitl means flower; she is a nahual of earth"

Sakue continued to wonder in her mind, how many other creatures existed. She knew a lot but not everything. She wondered in her mind, losing count of time until the tree in which they were began to move

"Jump" said Kyo before they left it and a branch stretched and grew until it had Quah trap. Sakue saw Xochitl panting and with her arm stretched as if she was the tree but then Quah looked directly at her eyes making her freeze and go limp and he was released. Sakue tried to warn her but it was too late. Xochitl was hit on the chin with a knee throwing her back to hard that she hit her head with a rock leaving a spot of blood

"Stop!!" She tried to stop the suppose training but Xochitl sent her a horrible look, the stone one but her eyes instead of holding the dark brown held pure white. The earth began to move in waves before the grass grew and wrapped Quah. He broke out in an instant and she fainted. Sakue tried to reach her but once again was stop by Kyo. Quah picked the body up, looking at her face for a single second before turning to Kyo

"So what did you think" asked Kyo

"She is good" said Quah, Sakue was surprised "but she lacks strength, she is flexible but that won't always help"

"I see, well I guess we should be going" then he said to Sakue "she will be fine by tomorrow and you should be getting back to your next class" Sakue realized she was truly late and left with out saying god bye

"So it was you the one who sang in the dome?" asked Kyo looking curiously at Quah

"I was looking for Coat and when I found this one was there as well I was very disappointed"

"Well, she was doing a favor at her brother but if that is wrong for your kind, well what can I say" said Kyo before they made their way back to the Order's building

88

Sakue ran to her department to pick up her books, the next classes would be calmer. As she left she found Hotaru, she wanted to talk to her but she was pretty busy discussing with Taro

"A human faster than me? Please you are not even faster than a snail" she said and Taro just glared, glared very hard

"Maybe you are right but then again with the little brains you have it would take you triple the time it takes me to run a single mile" he said and she was about to fight him when she spotted Sakue

"What are you looking at hanyou bitch" said Hotaru before turning around fast and hitting Taro in the face with her hair

"Whatever traitor" said Sakue walking away before Taro cached up with her. She saw Hotaru looking at them and she could swear she saw jealousy in her eyes

"So she hates humans and demons"

"I don't know" said Sakue "She wasn't like that before, not until the last time I saw her over summer"

"So now she doesn't like you, more like hates you and hangs around your enemies"

"They are not my enemies, more like pests but who cares. It isn't like I actually take them seriously" said Sakue

"To which class are you going next?" he asked

"Human history" she said tiredly, humans were everywhere and so many wars and stuff

The class was pretty large. A woman with long blond wavy hair, true blond hair unlike Arisu, was the teacher. She was a witch; Sakue noticed and knew a lot that she didn't; the human theories of evolution and existence that had nothing to do with magic or spiritual stuff. She was amazed about the first human like beings and how they advanced little by little.

Marie talked with such passion about her subject, truly bringing Sakue's own interest, she was a good teacher, Sakue though but somehow she sensed something estrange about her. Yes she was a witch that was simple to discover since the room was filled with books of spells and potions and some antiques belonging to the times in which it was believed that all magical beings and magic users were evil. She shuddered when she heard of the demons that came from the European continent. Those were really evil demons. She learned of how humans saw their kinds at first and that in the past and old civilizations how so many people were killed for befriending one.

"There is a tale named the Hunt for Child, it's about a little girl whose mother was a witch that dedicated herself to help people but was killed when it was found she was a witch, the little girl having all the knowledge from her mother continues to help people but when an old demented woman finds out she puts an entire village after the young girl. Such things did happen in the past. Such things ended tragically and sadly with the death of many innocent and I don't mean the death of witches only. With one little rumor about someone that person could end burned or drowned. It was said that this witches worked for a dark lord but the truth is they were born with the gift, to use it for wrong or right is ones decisions. During the Battle of Truth, in which our existence was revealed to the human world so long ago there was a lot of discussion about this and many religions who were ready to look for us and kill us but when they found we were their neighbors and friends and family they truly saw we weren't so different, though some people was too moronic to understand, we came with a good answer 'What afraid us the most is for what we are more curious for' that easy was to explain because humans, witches or whatever human rooted being is there is the fact that curiosity pushes one to learn things that at first frightened us"

That was true, Sakue realized leaning forward in her desk ready to hear more but then the teacher passed on a book 'Hunt for Child' well at least she would get to know the end of the story

"In all time we have always sized ourselves by appearance and abilities but it is what is inside you, your soul and heart what is truly important. The body is an instrument, small shell where the true jewel that is our soul lies. When the body dies the jewel is release and then we are truly free from judgment but after what is there for us, I don't know. In many civilizations is believed one comes back to the world as a complete different person but with some basics like you are a good person to those who you think deserve it or you are shy or innocent as the opposite…" but she was interrupted when a crow entered the room through a window and stood on the teachers shoulder "Hello there Jack" she took a note from the birds leg and read it before writing something in it and sending it out "Sorry about that, well I think that should be all for today, if you have any questions please stay and ask" but everyone left but not Sakue she went to the teacher

"Ms…" she wanted to know more even if she got late to her next class

"Ms. Taisho, yes I thought you would be interested on this one" she handed Sakue a book of the earliest known human civilizations with some of the stories "Your brother told me you liked to read so I got it for you"

"Thank you"

"And if you like there are many more here" she looked around the room, so many books and so different

Sakue smiled before she left. Her next class was a sword practice, she liked swords better than canons and other stuff, they were more accurate and deadly but the truth was she had never held one. In the castle of the West there were many but she never dared to touch them since they were all so old and what if she broke one; her mother would kill her. She was happy for this class but why did it had to be so late, it was almost seven in the afternoon and the sun was already down, well she was already there so why question.

She arrived to a dark room where she could hear some people breathing and some trying not to laugh. She knew what to do and so she dodged the person who tried to push her. The lights were back on and in the floor Arisu was and the class laughed of her failure

"That's enough" said the teacher, a man tall, light skinned with black hair. His eyes were sharper so he was no human "let's start this class" he said, the room was empty but for the twelve students counting Sakue "this is swordsmanship or swordgirlship if it bothers you and I am your instructor Alexander, yes I want you to call me for my name" he made everyone sit in rows, he was facing them as he spoke "I am very glad that at least one of you was able to pass the first test, though she is a hanyou I must say Ms. Arisu was pretty good at sneaking"

'What a surprise' thought Sakue

"now before I hand you your swords and you guys start trying to poke each others' eyes out you must learn the basic rules, 1st a sword is not a toy; it's a weapon, maybe the best human or whatever kind invented. 2nd; your sword is your companion and you should treat them with respect, 3rd: to be able to use a sword takes more than a few swings around, its an art in which the body, mind, and spirit come together and make the sword the most honorable way of fighting"

Sakue made a mental note of all. Arisu who was in the class just as a helper passed on the swords almost dropping Sakue's on the floor.

"Now that you have them in hand weight it and get use to it" they did and Sakue found hers to be not so heavy and very thin but not fragile. The rest of the class they got used to the weapon and were loud to leave with it

"And remember to give them a name" said Alexander, Sakue again stayed behind to ask

"Can I come to practice earlier" she said and Alexander gave her a weak smile

"I am sorry but I am afraid day light time is not the best time Ms. Taisho"

"Oh…" she guessed he didn't like her for being a hanyou

"Really the life of a vampire would be easier if we could go out in daylight" he said and she turned around to find him gone, she smiled happy that it wasn't like she thought. She went to the few academic classes she had left before going back to the dorm

8

She ate dinner with her friends. All of them were tired of their first day and the next day Sakue knew would be as hard since she had only one class but maybe one of the most important; fighting strategies. She was a hanyou, strong and ready to fight and she was going to be taught how to first but it worried her who would her teacher be.

8888

NL" No reviews…I don't care

**_Preview: Dreams, Feelings and Instincts _**

**_Sakue and Ayashi had been having weird dreams since they meant, though they already had some before they meant but these ones make that part of themselves that they didn't know come out. Who is Sakue's last teacher; he who should teach her how to fight, not exactly who she expected. Time passes by and time brought her to the castle of the central lands and to the red garden where they see each other like in the dreams. A room hidden from them is found; feelings swirl in their minds as they stand so close to each other in the dark, instincts take over but would they be able to escape them. _**


	13. Dreams, Feelings and Instincts

Chapter 17: Dreams, Feelings and Instincts

_Her heart was racing as the strong arms wrapped her warmly. The soft kiss that burned her skin and the words whispered to her made her mind numb as she let him go on without complain. He parted the folds of her clothes letting his cold hand inside her skin, inside her soul. He touched her breast lightly sending a feeling of need through her body. More seductive words, more kisses and more of him touching her and making her feel so alive. They were in a large room, dark yet she knew she loved it but not as much as she loved him and his torturous teasing. His lips pulled her skin lightly and the darting of his tongue driving her to hold to his scalp and push him more against her skin which he pierced with fangs driving little tears of blood out. She ran her hands down his strong back, touching his long blue hair. Loving how much he shuddered when she ran the points of her fingers so lightly. He began to rise and face her, she couldn't see his eyes, and it was always the same. His lips showed the fangs belonging to this demon that did not hide his hunger as he kissed her trying to turn them into one. He whispered more in her ear but more daring and less lovingly _

_"I need you now, and you know I won't hold back my little hanyou" those words making her body arc until she was seated. Her arms wrapped around his neck bringing his lips to hers devouring each other. He picked her up and continued to kiss her. Her mind began to swirl, she caught glance of the window that showed a red garden. His body towering over hers, the perfection he was before her eyes… _

888

Sakue woke up, sweat running all over her body. She shivered before running to her bathroom and washing her self feeling so weird. She closed here eyes but he was there. She could feel his burning need along with hers. A dream, it was just a dream. She was a healthy hanyou, she knew of such needs but this strong? And that demon that with just remembering his lips and words made her whimper like a puppy and the need to look for him though she believed he wasn't real. He had always been in her dreams, but they were both children in a beautiful red garden playing and laughing. Those dreams she loved but these new ones scared her. She sat on her bed for the longest time until dawn before she went and got herself something to eat since her stomach fell so empty. She waited hours until her friends were up. Tsukiko was the first one to wake up and smile when she saw her already up

"Can't wait for class?" she was mocking but it was in a good way but still Sakue missed her old friend, she wondered why had Hotaru changed so much 'I should ask Yori tomorrow' after all they were brother and sister

Tsukiko yawned for the longest time before getting a cup of coffee; she read a book as she sipped it

The next to come was Suzu but Sakue knew she had already being awake for sometime

"Hi!" she said cheery and then back to talk on the video-phone with some guy

"You! What are you doing talking to my friend" Kei was the last one up and as she screamed to Suzu's next date Tsukiko and Sakue tried not to laugh since Kei was only wearing a shirt that was not too long

"I will se you later Suzu" he said trying to not look at Kei

"Bye Konahamaru" said Suzu before giving a glare at Kei who could care less

8

"Are you sure they suspect nothing?" asked Minoru to Sesshoumaru as they walked into the Order's main building. "They are smart, did you see Sakue's test? And I checked on Kyo's too, they are trying to conceal their abilities"

"Kyo may know" said Inuyasha walking a few paces behind them with Miroku and Sango

"How would you know" demanded Sesshoumaru

"Hey, he acts just like you when you are trying to hide something. He acts just too natural" said Inuyasha

"Shut up you guys" said Miroku sensing the approaching presence

"So did Kyo really get his own department" said Minoru starting a more normal conversation

"Yes, and I take Ayashi doesn't want to be in the castle" said Sesshoumaru

"Actually he likes it, all thanks to that damn freaking garden and I still don't get why but sometimes he just sits staring at it as if waiting for someone to appear"

"So no more memories have appeared" asked Sango

"Not a single one since we got there" said Minoru

"Hey old people" said Kyo landing next to his father

"…" many growled, others glared

"So…where is Ayashi?" asked the young hanyou

"No idea" said Minoru, the others stood still as he continued walking. They gave the older rain demon a bored stare

"But he is your son" said Sango

8

Ayashi was turning from one side to the other in his bed still sleeping and clawing the mattress. His face had a deep frown and his breath came in short and fast. He gasped before his eyes opened wide and red. He sat staring at the wall having trouble gaining his control back. He held his head pushing the messy pillow head hair out of his eyes. His fist had dug into his palm and his clothes were drenched in sweat. He sat at the edge of his bed after a minute or two. He saw his alarm clock and cursed his father for not waking him up.

He got ready for his day as usual. Shower, breakfast and then change into his uniform that was grey, as he moved up levels in the Order it would become darker. His father and Sesshoumaru wore black ones, And Kyo and Inuyasha wore red; demon slayers wore green-blue, witches green, monks blue and many more. He remembered Sakue with out her bright red one; he shook his head as his imagination began to wonder where it shouldn't. His dreams were becoming so vivid and it scared him since he somehow knew the woman in his dream was a hanyou. As he made his way to the Order he began to remember a few of her characteristics. She had a bright smile, a soft voice, short hair in locks of white and black, she moved with elegancy and…he couldn't remember something that had bothered him a lot, he wanted to see her eyes but not once he was able to. It was as if he was her puppet and sometimes it was like she was the puppet.

"Earth to Ayashi!" someone knocked his head with a book "Wake up!"

"What is it Star" asked the demon to the gypsy

"You were in dream land and I am guessing the naughty kind" she gave a cat like smile, her blue eyes sparkling with knowledge "You like someone…well and here I was thinking you could make a nice couple with one of my friends" then she screamed "Hey Jakotsu!"

"What!" came from the cubiculum next to them before a head puppet over the wall

"He likes someone else" said Star to the…Guy? Or girl…?

"Oh, well what about Kyo?" asked Jakotsu while Ayashi tried not to run away when he was winked at

"Never!" screamed the hanyou from an afar and safe place

"I think that answers your question" said Star picking up the reports that Ayashi had filled; she walked out "Oh and you should tell her, someone may get her first" and before he could say something she was gone only the tip of her black hair following

"So…is she a hanyou?" asked Jakotsu still in the wall before a flying pencil passed her (him) by "Okay! I get the point!" and disappeared back behind the wall

Ayashi slapped his head against the desk

"That must had hurt" said Jakotsu going back to her papers

88

"Are you sure Dulce?" asked the principal, Fungai. He looked over Sakue's medical report and then Kyo's from a few years ago

"Yes sir. Both show the same irregularities in their blood and also the doctor who gave Kyo the check also believed his tools weren't working but it was actually a misread in the pattern of genes, I had the same problem with Ms. Taisho which shows it wasn't an accident. There is something estrange about them" said Dulce pointing at the numbers and graphs "there is a double patter, one opposite from the other"

Fungai sighed wanting to now how much there was to these two that was kept hidden

"Should we inform the parents?" asked Dulce

"No" he said "I have a strange feeling about this one. Do you still have a blood sample from her?"

"Yes sir, and I also got one from Kyo's recent check up"

"Go and find what creates those irregularities" he said "and don't let it slip into the Order yet. Not until we know for sure there us something out of the ordinary with them"

Dulce nodded before living the office she wondered what could have created such strange patter on both hanyous. She took another folder from the file. It read _Ayashi Nomura _there had also being estrange results from the young rain demon though the father had said it was because his youki was pretty strong but she didn't believe it. Actually she wasn't the one to test him. She bumped into someone making the folders fall. He helped her pick them up and couldn't be happier for this was the person she was going to call

"Orpheus? I thought you had gone back to your Kingdome" said Dulce to the pale skinned man with black hair and blue eyes

"I came back since Kallisto is too busy back home to look after Star" he said before seeing he had the expedient from one of his patients "So you think there is something weird with that demon, too?"

"And this two" she showed him Sakue and Kyo's expedients

They went to a café near by and he examined the results questioning her about Sakue

"So it was Kallisto who checked Kyo? I think she did mention something about it" said Orpheus

"Would you ask her?" said Dulce

"No problem" he said "But you should ask Kyo or Sakue yourself"

"I tried asking Sakue and she I think even got nervous. I don't think Kyo would be easier"

"What about their parents?"

"Their father is Sesshoumaru"

"Ouch, I forgot about that"

"There is an even smaller chance to get the answers we want, since he is the representative of the Order here"

Orpheus sighed "I guess then we should be making some snooping around"

"You do that" she said standing up and picking up the folders "I have to run some blood tests" and she left him gasping and with the bill

'Last time I am nice to her, yeah right' he thought before paying

888

Kagome sat on the garden concentrating her miko energy now that no one was around. Her ring turned bright pink as it tried to continue hiding her true nature but it was too much and a crack appeared before Kagome was interrupted

"I thought you would tell them if the necessity came" said Kikyo walking to her sister

"They are not involved in the main battle; there is no need for them to know"

"And what if they do become too involved and I must remind you the Order cares too much about the members, they will detect something is odd with them"

"Neither has been able to detect their spiritual abilities, maybe they have none" said Kagome

"You wish that don't you? But the truth is you can sense it and you can also sense they are in pain yet you won't tell them" said Kikyo

"Even if I told them what they are that wouldn't make their pain go away. Instead it would make it worse" she said and Kikyo held her young sister's shoulder

"They are strong as you and Sesshoumaru, they will be able to take it but if you think waiting would be better then its fine"

888

"I know you like her" Hotaru was trying totorturing her twin

"So what if I do?" he said with a smile, she could never get to him

"Yori she is a hanyou" said Hotaru as she and Kanna walked to their next class

"So" he said

"Actually she being a Inu hanyou could be creating a strong bond between them" said Kanna in her soft voice

"See, even Kanna is in my side in this one"

"Actually I meant that you just like her because she is an Inu hanyou, there is no other feeling but instincts" said Kanna before Hotaru laughed at her brother's shocked face

"But really Yori I think she likes someone else" said Hotaru "I saw her being very friendly with this human named Taro or maybe is that demon named Ayashi"  
"Ayashi?" Yori was the one laughing now "Ayashi detests hanyous"

"Why?" asked Kanna showing some emotion

"_Oh that is a secret **(Big Hint)**_ if I told you he would kill me" said Yori before he ran not wanting to be asked about the rain demon anymore

He only made the two demonesses more curious

"Should we find out what my brother didn't tell?" asked Hotaru

"If you want to" Kanna could care less

8888

Sakue arrived to a large field with her sword which she named Misaki. She waited for her next instructor. She was ready for a sneak attack but it never came, eventually she got bored and went to sleep

"Wake up!" screamed a way familiar person

"Uncle?" asked Sakue standing up; there he was holding a large sword she had learned was named Tetsaiga

"Good you haven't forgotten me, okay show me what can you do?" he said taking defense position after placing his sword in its sheet

"HUH?" She said tilting her head

"Attack you idiot" said Inuyasha

"So you are my battle instructor?" she asked

"Fhe, I guess you got the brains from your mother" and before he knew she had thrown a fist to his face, he was barely able to dodge it

She threw another punch and a kick which he stopped before giving a large jump back

"Be always careful about the distance between you and your enemy" he said before she charged "And don't be reckless!" he said before he made her fall on her face, she stood up spiting dirt "Believe me, I learned that the hard way" 'thanks to your father'

And the class continued, Inuyasha was amazed how fast she began to pick up the pace and strategies. She was like a sponge that never let go of the information. In one day she had ended exhausted Inuyasha not that much

"Good, you are better than I thought. The next practice you will be using your sword but also…"

'Oh no'

"You lack flexibility, speed and fluidity. Those are very important that's why you have separate classes for them, strength alone won't do"

"Okay" she said still tired and then fainted

"Fhe, wimp" he said before leaving her 'she can take care of herself'

888

As time passed and everyone advanced so did the problems; more and more attacks came to the Order, more directly than ever see in history. Some people already talked about a great war. The Order's leader, who was an unknown person, had sent message to not believe such rumors but it was hard not to. Sakue went on with her training, learning more from her friends, teachers and surroundings, from now and then she was given tasks such as special deliveries or guarding but nothing serious like she wanted, but her year of training was coming to an end. She knew she was ready, her own uncle had told her so though sometimes she saw him looking sad. Her training with him was more than she expected. Before all started she had trained by herself doing what she thoughts she needed to do and never pushing herself too hard like her brother told her but her training in the Order, all they did was push her to her limits. She was amazed how strong she had grown, Not only her but her friends too. While in her training with her uncle Kei would come and make notes about them and the way their energies felt. She didn't complain more about having to study. She was maturing, she was already more mature than Sakue but she had become so serious and at the same time she continued to be mischievous. She also saw that Suzu and her brother Taro, trained all the time, Suzu wanting to be the best and Taro wanting to prove himself better than Hotaru. Hotaru was the fastest runner known in the Order along with her brother Yori who taught Sakura how to be almost as fast as him. But Sakue sensed Hotaru was she was up to not good, she began to miss those times they got into trouble but now all she did was plot with Arisu, Etsuko, and Kanna.

Tsukiko did take tutoring of the boy, Kiyoshi and Sakue could see there was a spark between them. Kiyoshi would sometimes be so concentraiting in his training that he wouldn't notice the way Tsukiko looked at him. Love wasn't something Sakue was interested, maybe a way to get rid off mischievous dreams with a seductive character. Love was a bother; she knew that from watching her brother. Luna she saw her a few times around but never talked to her since she knew her brother would get all paranoid. Kyo, she didn't hear a lot about him since he was kept very busy. Her father being the representative of the Order from the lands was even busier. Her mother she visited every time she could but there was something estrange about her aura that Sakue had not sensed before.

Ayashi, oh mad did he make her, he was the one to deliver her medicine from Kyo but he always brought also an insult or an insinuation about her being a hanyou. She was beginning to hate the guy, even when she tried to ignore him; he somehow found a way under her skin and her nerves.

"Shut up!" she screamed at him once before he could say anything "You don't like me, fine! I don't like you either; I never liked you from the moment I meant you! But just leave me alone" at those desperate words, since she was in so much pressure from her instructors

the only thing he did was smile "Don't tell me you are already losing it" he said so close to her that she couldn't help the blush on her face, her voice totally gone "If you can't keep up just quit Sakue, it isn't like the Order really needs you" he touched her neck with his pallid hands that were so cold that she couldn't help to shiver "You don't have what is needed to be a warrior, why don't you just go and read one of your books" his lips were against her jaw while he spoke in that cold winter night, the box with her medicine threatening to fall from her hands. The snow kept falling as his other arm wrapped around her "You are so fragile, you shouldn't even be out here in the cold" his body was so close to hers that her breathing had stopped before he kissed her neck and as if the snow had brought him it had taken him away too for in a blink of an eye the snow had stopped and he was gone. She felt her neck where his lisp had touched it was warm. She closed here eyes, sighing and taking control of the stupid fantasies that began to appear in her mind. She wasn't going to fall for his game.

8

One day she had free she was ready to make some training in the gym, she went early but still she heard someone training in the gym. She walked in curious and found the nahual hitting and kicking a punching bag with rage. Since the first day of her training with Quah she had cut her hair so short that it barely reached her ears, it was messy and down. She looked so much like a boy but Xochitl didn't care. Her eyes were filled more than anything with frustration and anger. Sakue knew she wished that the punching bag was Quah. She had gone seen her training many times and always the girl got kick around and very hurt but she was advancing lat least but it was always the same to Quah; She wasn't strong enough. The next day she would be back in shape but still her pride was hurt.

"Son of a …little insignificant…stupid…" she kept punching the bag until her body fell against it and she began to cry.

Sakue was silent when she left, she knew the Nahual was too proud to let anyone see her cry but as she turned around she found Quah. With no warning he went inside. Sakue wanted to stop him because she thought surely he was to insult her strength even more but she saw his gentle look and decided to stop.

Her teachers were nice, and friends of her brother and Luna, they kept in touch with a crow named Jack that belonged to Marie. She had seen it fly to them from now and then. Marie was her favorite teacher when it came to no fighting stuff. Alexander, she was happy to accept was a lot different than what she though vampires were like. He cared for every one of his students and taught Arisu who wanted to be also an instructor to be the same even if she didn't like some of them.

"ms. Taisho would you come here?" he said one day in spring "I heard rumors, well is not a rumor, a friend of mine has told me that there are some tests being run on your blood, I have no saying in this but maybe if you know anything about concerning your health or heritage you should tell it before is too late"

"There is nothing I hide Alexander" she said feeling bad for lying to him and she knew he knew she had not said the truth but he just smiled

"There is a human saying 'we all have our inner demons' I am no exception. We, vampires, can see how big those demos are" Sakue was nervous because he was being very serious, his eyes not letting hers go "but aside from the demons inside I can see that there are not only demons inside you"

"What do you meant?" Sakue was nervous

"I see fallen angels in you Sakue" he said looking hard into her eyes "You are special, I know it. You and your brother somehow are different; he is missing a light that you have. I don't know what it is and I sense you also don't know what it is but is a beautiful light. Maybe this light is how the sun feels, I don't know but it's a red light of life. Cherish this light Sakue even if you are a half demon"

She pulled away from him, he was scaring her. What did he mean by a red light, and fallen angels? She didn't want to know. Was there something wrong with her? She didn't want to know, not anymore.

"It's your decision whether or not to see into this light and find what is the secret that lies in your soul Sakue" he said with a smile before she ran away from him. The next days in that class he only spoke of the class and tried not more to talk her into finding that secret inside of her.

8888

Another day in the class with Marie; Sakue had been distracted since the talk with Alexander but today's topic brought her attention completely

"We all have heard of her, the link between humans and the other kinds. She was a hanyou, an inu taiyoukai hanyou of the western lands, daughter of lords, and mate of another lord as powerful as her"

And then Ayashi came in bringing a large box with him, taller than him but he had no trouble bringing it in.. With no need to be told he opened the box to reveal a beautiful statue of two people. Sakue gasped. The entire class was in shook, even Ayashi who didn't what he had been carrying

"This is from the most protected vault from the Order. Sakura and Arashi lords of the central lands"

A hanyou with short hair to her mid back, it had two different textures to the hair, one lighter and the other darker. Her legs separated, she stood in a battle position, and her stone eyes fixed on the invisible enemy before her. The demon stood taller and straight as he stood a pace before her ready to fight as well. his long hair and perfect face was even colder in stone. He was protecting her even when she didn't need it.

"3…2…1" she heard Marie counting before…the statues moved. Some people stood up, Ayashi gave a step back as they changed position. In a few seconds the hanyou was facing the demon with her sword and he stood before her with a smirk. "It won't change again until one hour but you can come and see it up closer, don't be afraid" and Sakue did stand up. She was the last to go and approach them

"Why are they fighting?" someone asked

"Well, it is said that they not only felt love but also were great rivals since young age" said Marie

"Weird" a girl laughed "With a guy I would do anything but fight"

Other girls agreed but not Sakue. She leaned closer to look at the demon and she saw markings in his face.

"Those are the marks from the family of the central lands. If there was an heir to the lands he would have them" said Marie before Ayashi started to move out of the room

"He was perfect" Ayashi stopped and turned to see that it was Sakue who had said that "He…" she said so low no one heard her but. She had a faint blush on her face as she stared at the stone face. Ayashi narrowed his eyes not liking what he saw and heard. He approached as well standing next to her but he stared at the hanyou instead before a low growl escaped him making Sakue look at him

She stared at him for a moment before looking at the statue and then back at him. She tilted her head and looked from one to the other again. She turned white when she saw he looked kind of like the demon of stone. She gave a step to the side and then another before she was out of the crowd. She sat on her place and looked from there. At some point she noticed everyone was gone. Had she lost track of time again? She was about to leave when she saw them move again, she expected them to see them each other hitting but it was the opposite. She placed her sword down and he held her in his arms. Sakue found she was jealous of that hanyou. He had a hand on her hair and other around her while she rested her head on his chest with stone eyes closed. His face was warm, his eyes also close.

"Hey" said Ayashi entering the room "I have to take it back" he said boxing the statue again

"Wait!" she said running to the statue before giving them a good look, mostly at the demon

"He is dead, forget it" said Ayashi

"I know that you idiot!" she said shooting him a glare "I just want to remember his face" she said touching it. Ayashi slapped her hand away

"You will damage it, it's too valuable to let a clumsy hanyou destroy it because she was to obsessed over the face"

"Whatever" she gave him the back, and heard as he boxed it. She wanted to turn around and see it a last time. She heard him walking away with the heavy weight

"He already loved one hanyou, and love isn't something that comes easily to a demon" he said before he left

Sakue knew he was right…

8888

the last day of her training arrived. She did little training that day actually. She was busier packing her stuff as everyone else who was ready to leave. The training she did was actually interrupted by Jack, the crow. The instructors had to go to the Order's main building to register the new official members. Well, that was good since there was a lot to do that day for them. Since morning they had been placing everything that was theirs in their boxes and luggage. By mid afternoon they were done and out of the building. There was a thick air among them since from there some would not see each other so constantly.

"So we will see you later" said Sakue before she and Kei left

"Brother, c'mon" said Suzu as they climbed into Kirara's back.

Tsukiko sighed before placing her stuff under a spell and making it float and follow her

"Wait Tsukiko!" she turned around and found Kiyoshi "if you still don't have a place to stay come to my place" he said and a blush spread on both their faces. "I mean if you don't already have a place to stay?"

She smiled "I don't" he took a deep silent breath "I will love to stay with you, for some time of course" she said and he guided her to the small department not too far from there

888

Sakue arrived to the castle where she and Kei were happy to be. Sakue walked the old halls before going to her old room where she lied in bed for a few hours. Her mother came in with a smile on her face. Sakue still felt that odd sensation from her mother that she hadn't sense before but tried to ignore it.

"You have to get ready" she said

"I know" she said sighing

"Your dress in the closet, don't take long since your father and I are already ready" and she was, wearing a dark blue dress that was long but she knew to her father's like. Sakue nodded before she left. Sakue bathed, dried her hair and placed the dress on. It was dark red wine, it had small golden prints of flowers, thin straps at the back, it reached her below the knee but with two small opening at the sides. She was never one to see herself in the mirror for more than five seconds but this time she felt she had been staring at herself for an hour. She placed some make up and tried to do something nice with her hair but as always her ears interfered so she just let it down and placed a red ribbon around her neck and tied at the back. she looked at herself in the mirror comparing how different she looked.

"Sakue are you ready?" asked Kei entering the room "Wow, are you trying to give someone a heart attack"

"No" Sakue laughed "Just want to look nice"

"Right…you know I still haven't given up between you and Ayashi"

"I never thought you had just forgotten since you had been so busy with Ichiro" an evil smile appeared on Sakue's face

"How did you…" Sakue pointed at her nose "Oh"

The both laughed and left to go meet with their family. All of them were ready for the welcoming party since that had been the year more prodigious students had appeared. Only the already members and the best of the new members were invited.

"So where is the party?" asked Sakue

"At the central castle" said her father

"The central castle? I had never been there" she said wondering how much difference was between the Western and central castle. When they arrived they were welcome by Yasu, Ayashi's little sister. She smiled when she saw Sakue before she guided them through the labyrinth on halls. Sakue lived the place but hated the idea that Ayashi got to live in such beautiful place. There were paintings and many of people she had never meant. They arrived to a ball room where many already were enjoying themselves. She saw many, mostly males looking at her. She felt a hand on her shoulder but did not worry since she already knew who it was.

"Brother, I thought you weren't coming" said Sakue turning around

"I had to look after you, just look at them" Sakue could hear a few of the words those males whispered to each other. She blocked them out of her mind "Be careful" her brother told her

He didn't need to. She stayed close to her parents but still they would come and ask her for going to a walk or dancing. Her father's glare was enough to scare a few away.

"Hey there my old friends" said Minoru

Sakue was now looking out for Ayashi. Where was that little punk?

"He is dancing with a friend of his" could Cho read minds? Or was it that Sakue looking around meant something

Sakue looked at the dance floor, her breath stuck on her throat

_Miss Murder by AFI _(I OWN NO ONE! But myself)__

_Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
Take my life? _

His hands were wrapped round the female, keeping her close to him before he sensed the watching eyes of the hanyou. He turned his head to her and captured her with his eyes alone. Her lips felt dry and she suddenly felt stupid in the dress she had thought beautiful.

_Whoa-oh-ohh_

His eyes locked on hers, not letting go even as his hand slipped lower in the back of the female__

_With just a look they shook  
And heavens bowed before him.  
Simply a look can break your heart.  
The stars that pierce the sky;  
He left them all behind.  
We're left to wonder why  
He left us all behind._

Sakue had to hold her breath as he sent her a seductive smile. What was he playing at? Did he think she had never seen people act like that? She could care less as she turned around but could still feel his eyes on her.__

_Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
Take my life?  
Whoa-oh-ohh  
(ohh)_

After a few seconds she heard a sigh from the female he had been dancing. Sakue turned around and gasped when he saw his hand lifting the demoness skirt. She gulped no believing the little shame he had. He licked the side of the females face keeping his eyes on Sakue __

_Dreams of his crash won't pass  
Oh, how they all adored him  
Beauty will last when spiraled down.  
The stars that mystify  
He left them all behind.  
And how his children cried  
He left us all behind._

Sakue had enough; she smiled at him before turning around and excusing herself. She needed some fresh air. She walked into a random door. She had no idea where she was going. __

_Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
Take my life?  
Whoa-oh-ohh_

Ayashi pushed the female who grunted before deciding to ignore him. He walked after Sakue wondering where she was going__

_What's the hook, the twist  
Within this verbose mystery?  
I would gladly bet my life upon it.  
That the ghost you love, your ray of light  
Will fizzle out without hope.  
We're the empty set just floating through, wrapped in skin  
Ever searching for what we were promised.  
Reaching for that golden ring we'd never let go,  
but who would ever let us put put our filthy hands upon it?_

Sakue got scared a little after a seconds for she didn't know where she was going at all. She got the scent of flowers and she hoped it was a garden and not a vase. Ayashi saw her as she made a turn. He walked at his own pace before finding her facing something that had appeared in his dreams even before he arrived to Earth. __

_Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
Take my life?  
Whoa-oh-ohh (X2)_

Sakue gasped as she faced the red garden. She fell on her knees and stared. It was the same garden from her dreams. The flowers all of different reds and the trees all red Sakura petals made her heart jump with warm feelings. She stood up with out noticing what she was doing. She took her shoes off and walked to the garden until she stood in the middle of it. She lifted her arms and stared at the full moon trying to reach it. Silver light bathed her and her skin and silver hair. Her eyes were filled with light as she began to lower her arms a little and started to swirl around the garden, her face still looking up and her smile small and gentle. She loved that garden that she thought only existed in her dreams. She didn't want to leave the sea of red petals.

Ayashi watched with eyes wide. His legs wanted to move toward her and his arms hold her. He licked his lips as her dress lifted as she continued to swirl. He watched her for an eternity until she laughed and let herself fall in the bed of flowers. He was about to walk up to her

"I wish he was real" he heard her say and stopped in his track before she sat ad rested her head on her knees with eyes close.

"Hanyou" he found himself saying "What are you doing here"

Sakue's smile and light mood disappeared and stared at him with a frown before she stood up. She picked her shoes and walked pass him

"None if your business" she said

He followed her, she knew he was there but then she stopped. A flash of messed images passed before her eyes, it was similar of what she was doing but instead she had turned to the left where there was suppose to another hall. She held her head trying to stop those images; A large pair of doors with the symbol from the central lands. She leaned against the wall. She knew Ayashi was saying something. He was worried about her. She felt something inside of her pulse…red. She felt that light that was starting to hurt her but at the same time was helping her. She didn't know how but…the wall had disappeared and the hall was now there.

Ayashi tried to say something but instead followed her into the long dark hall. At the end of it they found a door; the door of her vision. Carefully Ayashi pushed both doors open and they entered the dark room that had been in their dreams. Sakue was frozen on her place as her eyes looked at all and then the window from which the red garden could be seen. A light came on from a small single candle Ayashi had turned on. The room was larger than she had thought, Filled with reds and blacks as the beck with silken sheets. She heard a sound and saw Ayashi holding a red cloth, a red haory. She founding the strength on her legs walked to him and eyed the haory. She touched it brushing her fingers lightly with his by accident. Ayashi stared at her delicate hands. He looked at her face that was in deep concentration.

"This was their room" she said

"…" he took the haory from her and placed it back on the chair where he found it

"We should leave" said Sakue freaked out that this was the place of her dreams

"…" Ayashi said nothing as they stood there before the wind blew off the light of the candle

"Let's go" she said going for the door but then she felt a hand hold her wrist. Before she could say something he had pulled her. She was against his chest, an arms wrapped around her waist and the other kept her head against his chest.

"Isn't this what you wanted" he said as he held her like the statues had held each other

"No, not with you" she said trying to push away but he kept a firm grip on her

"I told you he is dead and he already had someone" Ayashi placed her hand on his chest "and now there is only me"

In a fast move he had her lips. She tried to scream but when his grip on her tightened she shuddered and whimpered before he tilted her face and let him deepen the kiss. Her eyes were wide when she felt his tongue against her lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck, they paced back before he pushed her to the bed. She lied there, he looking down at her. She saw his smile as towered over her. His eyes filled with the feelings she had never seen in a demon. Not lust alone, more, something more that had her stay there as their legs tangled, that made her stay there as his lips touched her neck, and that kept her from running away as he wrapped her legs around him. She saw his eyes pleading to her to cooperate, to let her self slip from the mask she wore before others. She did, her eyes locked on his as her lips touched his.

"Who are you, who are you really?" asked Sakue

His smile showed his hunger for her before he kissed her trying to turn them into one. Sakue closed her eyes as his hands began move around her body. Ayashi kissed her neck, and pushed their lower bodies together making her gasp.

"I need you…" he said before her eyes flashed with more images

_he walked toward her with eyes filled with lust, he was wet and had no shirt…she had stood up and faced the smiling demon as thunder made the windows of the room shudder… she sensed something wrong as his smiled with fangs…his eyes told her there was no running away…she couldn't move as he graved her arm…she looked at angry eyes… and then kissed her forcefully…she wanted to fight him…she wanted to give into him…She had been able to push away from him and tried to run for the door…he caught her…he threw her to a bed where he ripped her top _

_"You can't fight it, this is what you have always wanted is it not" a smooth voice against her ear _

More flashed passed through her eyes, he taking her by force, she asking him to stop. She giving in and hating herself for doing so. He growling as he hade her his like the beast he was.

"Get off me!" Sakue screamed before she reached into the light of her soul, power she did not understand wrapped her hands and pushed Ayashi away making him fall back. She panted as she stood up and closed her dress. She ran out of the room not looking back. Sakue ran down the halls until she heard more voices, the party. She ran faster not letting the tears escape her eyes. She suddenly fell against someone

"Are you okay Sakue?" asked Yori, the wolf demon

"Y…yes" she smiled and walked away from him

"What's wrong with her?" asked Coatl to the wolf

"No idea" said Yori worried for her

"I know what happened" said Kanna taking them by surprise; she held her mirror that showed Ayashi and Sakue a few minutes earlier. Yori growled and the glass of wine he held shattered in his hands. "Now would you tell me why you thought Ayashi hated hanyous?" she said before Yori gave her the signal to follow him

"This will end badly" said Coatl to himself

888

"Mom I am going back to the castle" said Sakue to her mother

"Why? We just got here"

"I am not feeling well, please" her eyes pleaded and Kagome couldn't say no

Sakue left the castle and ran as far as she could from Ayashi and the red garden hoping she could also run away from those dreams.

888

Ayashi lied on that bed alone, his hand over his eyes. A smile was on his face as he thundered on his mind. He had almost taken a hanyou. He had even thought of going farther, much farther and all because of his unfulfilled needs that were fed from those dreams. Damn dreams, damn hanyous with beautiful eyes and smiles. His body took time before he found strength to move. He walked out and walked through the dark hall alone. As soon as he stepped out of it the wall appeared again. He didn't care. He went to his room where someone awaited him

"You" was all he needed to say to make her glare

"It has been sometime Ayashi" said the demoness of red eyes and black hair

"What do you want Kagura"

"Oh nothing just came to see if you would like another of those old little jobs you used to…"

"I won't, I am member of the Order"

"Oh yes, you escape from what you liked to do"

"Leave" he said serious

"I will but just tell me one thing"

"…"

"Have you become so soft that you nearly bed a hanyou?"

"Leave, now!" he wanted to strangle her

She smiled pass him as she left. When he knew she was far away he punched the wall making a big dent

888

"Oh I see, so this one will not brake?" asked Fungai to Marie

"I know is big but if it can read their energies it will not matter" said the witch

"But how do we get any of them here" asked the Aka High Principal

"Sakue's check up is coming, that's a good excuse"

"Alright but just keep it secret, we don't want to worry her if there is something wrong with her"

"Don't worry Mr. Fungai. I will do my best" said Marie

888

In a forest not far away from the school a young man woke up in the darkness. He had a vision, the fire he had made died leaving nothing but ashes and his wondering thoughts. This man sat and stared at the sky. A powerful being was to wake its true power. He told this to a small yellow bug with horrible eyes and then it left to inform his master. The young man went back to sleep not worried what so ever about the darkness around him. A smile played on his face at the thought of the power he would be granted. He could be good, he thought, but it wasn't as fun as being evil.

88

"So she will awake soon" said a shadow listening to the conversation between the bug and the spider

"You will change your mind when you see her and as I will wish nothing but her power" said Naraku

"I will let you away with that but tell me more about this Sakura and why do you think she is coming back" his voice was cal, and like threads of silk

"Hm, you will see" said Naraku before Kanna appeared

"Yori broke his promise and told me"

"Good" said Naraku "we will break them away from each other and then the girl will have no one to rely on, Kanna tell the other wolf about it and her friends. They will take care of the rest"

"Yes…"

"What are you waiting?"

"Where is Kagura?"

"She is still alive if that's what worry you" said Naraku

Kanna nodded and left glad that her sister was still around

"She will betray you eventually" said the shadow besides Naraku

"When that time comes I will just kill them"

8

NL" Review please, though I don't really care anymore. This is my last fic. I want to concentrate more in more serious writing so yeah I am giving up fanfiction but not until this fic is over.

**_Preview: From Bad to Worse _**

**_A Special mission to the dome which includes underground fighting that gives Sakue her chance to see her true strength. Etsuko is her rival in this fight. A sword appears as Sakue is close to death. A power inside her is about to awake. At the end of the fight it hides again. Sakue has her check up but something goes wrong almost splitting her soul. She survives but now she understands what she is. She runs away to a village where she learns to control her power and comes back to the Order and given the least expected partner. In that time she was gone things had gotten really bad. Will she be able to survive them? _**


	14. From Bad to Worse

NL" I made a (ahem) personality test from one of my college books and my result came like this: ISFP

Introverted: draw strength from the inner world, need time alone to think and ponder, usually quiet and reflective (I won't fight that)

Sensing: gather information through senses, hard time believing stuff that can not be proven, likes facts and detail, a lot of common sense (like you don't know that)

Feeling: make decisions based on what they feel is right, love harmony and value other's opinion; Warm people (me?)

Perceiving: not very structured and more spontaneous, _don't like timeliness_ (Is this thing right?) don't like to judge (oh okay)

ISFP 5-7 OF America

Very sensitive and modest; adapt easily to change; they are respectful of others' values and feelings; **take criticism personally; **don't enjoy leadership roles. 

®Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi not to a sixteen year old Mexican girl

Chapter 18: From Bad to Worse

It had been a week since she had become an official member of the Order. Sakue Taisho, daughter of Sesshoumaru Taisho. Since day one she had expected to be sent to some far away land for a mission but to her horror it didn't happen. Instead she had handed a big evil pile of papers to fill and organize. She had been given a cubiculum close to her brother. She had expected more action; the only action she saw was in the news about attacks and destroyed plots. But it seemed that no matter how hard the Order worked the enemy continued to increase and there was even a rumor of traitor among them. Sakue kept her eyes wide open and heard with caution. The end of the month arrived. The cold now was chilling to the bone even though they were in fall. She began to wonder why.

"Hey Sakue" said Yori as she took her lunch in the lunch room

"Hey Yori" she said with a not very convincing smile

"Are you well?" he asked sitting with her

"Yes, I mean look at me I am a member of the Order" her eye brow twitched

"I know you want to see action but you need to gain more experience first…you know, others and I are going to an special mission, you can come if you want"

"Really?" she even stood up

"Of course, I would never lie to you" he said

"Thank you" she said but at the side wall of the door there was Ayashi listening. The soda can he had been drinking now totally _squash (a vegetable and an expression? interesting_.)

8

The night arrived; Sakue wore night out clothes since Yori had told her they were needed for the mission. She arrived to the old tree from near Aka high where Yori, Taro (with Kirara), Konahamaru, Etsuko, Hotaru and Marie waited. He handed her a silver mask with a horrible expression.

"Keep it hidden" said Marie before she sent Jack the crow off with a message that the mission had started

"Where are we going" asked Sakue

Hotaru rolled her eyes "to the dome" she said

"Oh" said Sakue not paying attention to her that much

They ran toward the dome that would be used that night. They entered as everyone else to find there were not too many people as compared to the years before. They went to a few places, not really having fun like the others. She was actually getting bored until Marie guided them to a door far in the back of some dark club where they started to go down some metal stairs. They arrived to a very large room packed with people; they were surrounding a large platform and making bets.

"This are…" Sakue didn't know the Order knew about the underground fight in the dome, she just had heard of them

"Etsuko" Marie gave the demoness a signal and immediately she went to some guy that was writing names down

"Why are we here?" asked Sakue

"We are looking for anyone who may look suspicious" whispered Marie to her

"We have to blend, so Etsuko will be entering the fight" said Hotaru knowing it would get on Sakue's nerves but Sakue was strong and said nothing.

The matches started with males against males and females against females. She heard Etsuko's name being all and saw how confident the demoness was as she entered the ring. Her enemy had no chance and was easily beaten. Sakue wished it was her up there kicking but it wasn't

"Sakue please step into the platform" Sakue turned to see the shook on every one of her comrades but Hotaru. She and Etsuko had planned this, she knew they didn't like her but to go this far. Well, they had actually made her a favor so she jumped into the stage with no complains and fought like she had always wanted. She beat her match even faster than Etsuko who glared at the hanyou. The fights continued and Taro wanted to hit both since they were taking too much attention to themselves. Finally what Marie and Yori dreaded happened. The hanyou and demoness were placed to fight each other. Sakue and she stood there for sometime. The crowd was in silence ready to see them fight; the bets were at their highest. Sakue stared which was her mistake. Etsuko being a snake demon was able to dodge her easily and turn her around before she hit her in mid back with her elbow. Sakue cried as she gave clumsy steps forward before kneeling and dodging Etsuko's kick. Sakue graved her leg and pulled it making her almost fall but Etsuko used her arms as support to land and to twist her body and kick Sakue with her other leg sending her a Few steps back. Sakue spit blood in the floor before a sick smile appeared on her face. Etsuko had never see her like that, it was exciting to see the hanyou's true demon nature and also frightening as her eyes turned red and ran at her with unbelievable speed. She expected to be attacked forward not receive the same kind she had given Sakue in the back but hers was a lot stronger.

'You asked for it' thought Etsuko before brining a sword from her bag. It worked as a bladed chain that could be turned into a sword. She sent the deadly whip at Sakue who was barely able to escape with a few cuts. The match was cancel because of the use of weapon but that didn't stop Etsuko. She wanted to see Sakue suffer, her mind was racing with the reasons for it. She had betrayed her, maybe she didn't know it but still it was a betrayal for her. Since Kei arrived to Earth they got more and more separated. Sakue had spent more time with her cousin and barely noticed Etsuko who decided to ignore her too but now she was even friends with the demon slayers and that witch.

She sent her sword after her again. Sakue jumped high into the air but before she saw it she felt it. Etsuko was good manipulation her sword that now had cut through Sakue's leg and wrapped around her body. She screamed as she landed hard on the floor. Some people including the Order members tried to help Sakue but someone had placed a barrier around them and could not be broken. Etsuko pulled her sword away from her leg and body inflicting more pain. Sakue bit her lip to stop screaming and closed her eyes to not start crying.

"I thought you were my friend but as soon as your little miko cousin appeared you forgot about me. What kind of friend were you Sakue. You pushed me to do this, to show you, you are the unworthy one to be my friend" she stepped close to the hanyou before kicking her in the stomach and sending her brutally back. "But even f the Order ends up killing me for killing you I will let you on a little secret" Blood ran from Sakue's mouth as she looked in pain at Etsuko who she saw was doubt her actions.

"You are the one who started being mean to me. You always were but Kei wasn't. Never did you think I had a good reason and besides we were only thirteen. It wasn't a big deal but if you have let yourself be brain washed by Arisu and Kanna like Hotaru, so easily then it is not my fault. I have done you no wrong. I always try to ignore you because you and they insult me. If you truly had wanted to be my friend you could have started by apologizing for calling me a slut the day I told I didn't like you calling me stuff like that" she couldn't hold her tears anymore "what are you doing is the stupidest thing I have ever seen you do. You the spoiled little girl of daddy is going to kill me for a stupid jealousy and going to break your father's heart"

"Shut up!" screamed Etsuko kicking Sakue again

Sakue landed painfully in her side before Etsuko grasped her hair and pulled her up

"Before you die I want you to suffer so I will let you into a little secret" she said with a smile that meant no good "Kanna told me about your little encounter with Ayashi in the darkness. You almost let yourself be taken by him. You are a slut, you barely know him. But the funny thing is he hates you. He hates you and all your kind and he has done something that I should have done too"

"Enough!" Sakue and Etsuko turned around to see Ayashi there looking so angry, he sent a angry glare at Yori who just frowned and looked to the side

"I don't think so" said Etsuko "have you ever heard of the space station Saku, you know the one where only hanyous live and the one that was attack by supposedly vandals well organize and burned an entire level leaving many homeless"

Sakue's eyes widened before looking at Ayashi who just glared at Etsuko.

"he wasn't only one of those who left so many little hanyous with nothing but he was the one to organize it" she laughed at Sake's pained face

She closed her eyes wanting everything to stop. She wanted to find something good in her to not hate him. She had almost let him take her when in reality he hated her kind. No wonder he always insulted her. In the darkness she saw a light that offered warmth so she went to it even if it hurt. This light she held and saw inside it two small pearls, one golden and another red. She squinted to see them better before the golden one began to shine and escaped the light. It went inside Sakue and filled her with strength to not give p at such words. Sakue welcome this light.

Etsuko let go of Sakue as if she was poison. Her hand burned and she glared at the hanyou now standing. She saw the cuts and injuries disappear so fast that it scared Etsuko. Sakue stood there, legs lightly apart, head down, arms limp. Sakue stretched her right arm to the side, her palm open before a strange light began to surround around it. Small sparks of light began to appear and then slowly became something.

888

"Father!" Yasu screamed in the castle of the central lands

"What is it dear?" he held his daughter who pointed at the red garden where a strange light was coming from under the ground before something broke out. It was covered by dirt and roots and flowers "what in the world…" he saw the sword had two small wings that were ghostly looking, one was an angels wing the other a demonic wing. These wings disappeared in a shower of light and in a few seconds the sword had too disappeared "Go to your mother and be calm as you tell her what you saw Yasu. I have to call someone." Yasu nodded and did go tell her mother while Minoru made the call

"Sesshoumaru I think I saw something you wanted" said Minoru trying to not sound nervous

"Explain" said the demon

"Do you remember that sword you came to look for the first time we came to Earth, well it was buried in the red garden"

"What!"

"And it came out on its own and disappeared"

"..." Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say

"So what are you going to do about it?"

8888

A sword appeared on the air. Sakue held it before lifting her face to show a serious expression of a warrior. She lifted the sword high into the air and whispered a few words. Rings of light appeared around it, thin and golden. She pointed the sword at Etsuko before they shoot. They bonded the demon making her drop her weapon and her to the floor. She walked at her own pace toward the demoness who tried to escape. She closed her eyes waiting the final blow but instead she felt the tip of the sword on her forehead but it did not hurt her. She opened her eyes and saw Sakue had hers close and she was whispering words she did not understand. Etsuko felt a cold sensation through her brain before she felt calm and not angry anymore

"I told you, you had been brainwashed" said Sakue before she removed the rings and walked to face the barrier that she broke with a single touch of her hand.

Many had left the room but the members of the Order. Sakue walked to them and smiled with the sword leaning on her shoulder. Before they could ask she began to walk away. Hotaru helped Etsuko up before she felt the same cold sensation in her brain.

"So she was right" said Marie looking at them "the charges against Etsuko will not matter now. At least that came good out of this"

"I am not sure about that but I assure you I will find those who did this to them" said Yori

Sakue passed by Ayashi, she didn't look at him or him at her

"I hate you" said Sakue as she opened the door and left

Ayashi couldn't believe Yori had let go of his secret

"There is no proof you did anything of that, you don't have to worry" said Taro to him, Ayashi just gave a weak smile before he left too

88

Sakue walked the empty streets late that night until she could understand what had happen. From where did the sword come from and why had she felt like someone was guiding her back there. She guessed it was the light Alexander had told her but the sword? She sighed before going back to the castle which she found empty of her parents. She was told they went to some emergency in the castle of the central lands that to Sakue didn't sound so much of an emergency. She kept the sword in the closet and went to sleep

8

The next day she was walking in the underground facilities of the Order where Dulce had sited her to go for a check up. Kei was with her because Sakue was kind of nervous.

"Hey Sakue!" screamed Hotaru from the back. They turned around. Kei expected a curse but was surprised "Thanks!" then she left

"What was that?" asked Kei

"Oh nothing, just amending old friendships" said Sakue not knowing if it would be right to tell her

They entered the large room filled with so much technology

"Are you sure is just a check up?" asked Kei

"Sakue you are here" said Dulce entering through another door "Please step into that platform" And Sakue did looking around the scanners at her sides "this is new technology; it will take only a few seconds to see how you are"

Before Sakue could protest since she had a bad feeling about this 'check up' the machine had turned on. Immediately she fell to her knees. Sakue stared at the scanners before they went red and started moving faster. Kei was worried for her and asked Dulce to stop but there was something very wrong and she couldn't. Sakue closed her eyes feeling the pain that had always been there intensify. The night before when she had held the strange sword, it had taken some of her pain away but now it was many times stronger. Her body began to shake before convulsions hit her making her entire body move. Her eyes rolled back and she fell to the floor. She knew Kei was screaming and trying to reach her but couldn't since there was a force pushing her and Dulce back. A force that came from her but she was no able to control. A strength that had been kept inside of her building up and she had gotten a taste of the night before and the night when she almost gave herself to Ayashi.

"Can't you stop it!" screamed Kei at Dulce who was trying

"How can I? I didn't even activate the damn thing. It did on its own!" she cried before one of the keyboards exploded from the inside "This machine was specially brought to read her energies since we found something estrange about them but this…" she was reading the few scans that had come out "This has to be a mistake!" screamed Dulce in panic

"What is it!" asked Kei trying to help stop the damn machine that was killing her best friend and cousin

"It…it says Sakue has two opposite types of energy inside of her. Demonic and…"

"And what!" asked Kei desperate

"Miko…"Dulce lowered her eyes. Tears came from her and landed on the board "she is a hanyou miko"

"That's impossib…" Kei didn't say more. It was as if everything had become clear as she looked a Sakue spam in the floor

A large light was created on Sakue's chest. A white light made of pure energy before it exploded and then…

8

Sakue woke up in a white world where her pain wasn't that strong. She floated in the nothingness until she saw something. She guided herself to a small sphere that contained two pearls. One was golden and the other red. The small golden one came out on its own before Sakue it stood before it began to shine and then it turned into the strange sword that had come to her the night before. She tried to touch it but then it began to shine again and transformed into a person. A hanyou with light blue eyes and golden hair and she spoke

"I am Mitsuko" making a small reverence before she opened her hand showing the small red pearl that began to shine and became someone else. Someone Sakue respected, that was legendary and was there standing before her with a kind smile

"And I am Sakura" said the legendary hanyou, there was a long silence before Mitsuko sent a stare at Sakura who just smiled brighter at Sakue "It is only polite to tell us your name too"

"Sa…sa…Sakue Taisho" she said and Sakura couldn't her self but to hug the girl.

"O can't believe it!" she looked about thirty something years old "can you?"

Mitsuko only shook her head

"So…would you let go of me?" asked Sakue

"Oh yeah of course, sorry I forgot how I was the same when I was young" said Sakura "I take you have come to us for advise"

"Actually I have no idea of what happened" said Sakue. Sakura's face changed so fast from happy to sad that it scared Sakue

"Do you not know your true nature?" asked Mitsuko

"I am a hanyou, what about it you are too"

"But we are not normal hanyous. You do know that right?" asked Sakura

"Of you I know but her"

"Yeah…I, about that then you don't know why we are here in the core of your soul" said Mitsuko

"My soul?" she asked and both older women sighed, with a flicker of her hand Sakura made a mirror appear. It was wide enough for all of them to look themselves in them

"Do you notice something familiar?" asked Mitsuko

"Not reall…you two look alike, kind of" said Sakue

"What about you?" asked Sakura before Sakue looked again and saw a younger Sakura standing next and to her other side a younger Mitsuko. She gasped as they all stood the same and with the same serious expression

"Who are you?" asked Sakue stepping back and looking at them to make sure the looked older again, would she look like them when she got older?

"I am Mitsuko, the life lost before having a chance and was forged into a sword wilded once by Sakura"

"I am Sakura, the life that had been lost but came back, Mitsuko's reincarnation and you are…"

"I don't know" said Sakue stepping back but she knew, she knew and she didn't like it

"You know" Sakura had said serious "you are my reincarnation and the new wilder of Mitsuko, you are like we were"

"Half demon" said Mitsuko

"Half miko" said Sakura

"No! I am not!" screamed Sakue holding her head

"Don't you feel the pain deep in your bones, in your soul, in your flesh and thoughts? We did. The reason why Mitsuko died and the sword made so when we came as someone else we would be with out some of that pain"

"But that's impossible my mother lost her powers…" she closed her eyes forcing more tears out "that's what they were hiding from me. I am this, I am a freak"

"And what's wrong about being a freak" said Sakura laughing "I got just fine being one my entire life. I had a family, mate, children all the love I could ask for and not once did I let the fact that I was different interfere"

"If you are going to give up so easily then leave and we will not connect to you anymore" said Mitsuko serious

"But…"

"I don't like people who give up so easily, just because they are scare to face reality. Foolish and incomprehensible, truth can be painful but its better than anything else"

"I am not giving up" she cleaned the tears away "but does this mean I am you?"

"Of course not!" both said in different tones of voice

"We were born indifferent times" said Mitsuko

"And we grew up under different circumstances" said Sakura

"We didn't live the same"

"And we don't always agree"

"You are you and no one else"

"Don't think you have to be at our lever because you could go even farther"

"There is only you who can control this soul because it belongs to you"

"Is like a paper that had the words erased twice"

"And a new story written in"

"Only the marks of what was written before can be seen"

"But it is now your story and your life"

"Then what should I do now?" asked Sakue

"Are there bad times in you time" asked Sakura

"Yes, we are entering bad times that don't seem to get any better. I belong to the Order but there isn't much I am aloud to do" said Sakue

"Leave the Order" said Mitsuko

"And seek training for you miko powers very far away" said Sakura

"You must learn to use them for is the key to will the sword made from my bones"

"don't be afraid, we will come to you when you really need us" said Sakura before hugging Sakue again "and forgive your parents because when you no longer have them you will wish you had never made them cry" that she said from experience

"Alright" said Sakue

"And look for the books that are all red blood lead bounded, those should help you"

Sakue smiled before she began to float away from them, both became once again the small pearls and entered what she now knew was the core of her soul

8

Sakue woke up on a soft bed surrounded by many people, her family, friends and people she cared for and respected. She sat fast before he body shivered and fell back

"Rest Sakue, you need it" said her mother

"Why didn't you tell me" she regretted her words the moment she saw her mother spill tears "I meant someone who told me I shouldn't make you cry and is the first thing I do" she laughed "how stupid can I get"

"Sakue then you are not…"

"Angry? No, a little sad but I am fine, now I know what to do"

"What is that?" asked her brother

"I am leaving" she sat up and slipped her shoes on while the rest were amazed of how fast she was back again and moving

"W…where?" asked her mother, Sesshoumaru held her from reaching to their daughter that for once was showing her true self

"To learn how to use my miko abilities" said Sakue as she walked out of the room "and I will be taking some of the books you hid in your room if you don't mind" but she didn't give them time to answer and she was gone

"Well she took it better than I thought" said Inuyasha

8888

Sakue had a single bag filled with some books and pretty much no clothes. A card with a large part of her savings would be enough. She hung her swords; Mitsuko and Misaki on her waist. She walked out of the castle and to the gates where she found her cousin and brother

"Do you even know where you are going" asked Kei angry

"Not really" she said passing them by

"Konohamaru told me of a town far away in the wilderness of the North where he was born. He told me there are pretty much only mikos and monks of the strongest kinds. He will help me with my spiritual powers. You should go there and ask for help" said Kyo

"Thank you brother" and then she left

888

She had run as fast as she could, feeling the tears at the back of her eyes. She was finally leaving the city borders when he appeared on her path. Ayashi stood there with his arms crossed in front of him, waiting for her.

"Predictable" he said "So you really are a hanyou miko"

"Yes, what's to you demon" she hated him but not really, he was so much alike the demon that appeared on her dreams. She had found the answer to that. Those were Sakura's memories. Somehow her power as miko could not be release so the memories began to appear as dreams asking her to do what Sakura had. The memories would be gone. She had nothing to fear of them anymore because she knew she wasn't Sakura. And Ayashi, he had just taken advantage of that, she repulsed him. Even if Hotaru and Etsuko had been brain wash when she was told what he did it did not change the fact of what he had gone to the hanyous of the space station Saku.

"Just wondering where are you going" he said

"Like I will tell someone like you" her hand on Mitsuko, or maybe use Misaki, she wanted to kill him

He walked toward her, she was in fighting position. Her hand on her sword, keeping close eye on him before his image flickered

"You thought Yori was fast" he said from behind her "you think too much Sakue" he caught her hand and stopped her from drawing her sword. He made her turn around and make her see into his eyes "they have changed" he stared at the golden orbs and tried to touch her cheek but she jumped away from him immediately.

"Whatever rain boy, I am leaving. If you just came here to show up your speed I don't give a shit. Why don't you go and find the demoness from the party. She would love having you at her side, oops that's right you guys are demons. You can't love" and she began to walk away. Ayashi wanted to prove to her that she was wrong. His dreams wouldn't stop since that night, they had become more constant. But he didn't go after her. He closed his fist wondering why he felt like protecting her.

888

Sakue walked for days to no end asking wherever she went about the miko town (bigger than a village.) she had found difficult for people to believe her that she was going to do nothing against them. One afternoon she sat by a tree at night after making a fire. She wondered if this was how people traveled in the past. She wanted to ask Sakura and Mitsuko but such questions were foolish, she could read a book and find it. She remembered to bring one of the books out, one that she had not read. She stared at the title 'Mitsuko and its endless functions' had this books been written especially for her? Maybe, she opened and found instructions for hundreds of attacks and abilities. They all explained what they did; the ones written in red were the most dangerous. At the end she found the book was incomplete. The sword had techniques that have never being used, not even by Sakura. She practiced the minor ones since she found the sword took strength from her when she used them.

8

a few days later she arrived to the miko town where everyone gave a her a look of 'what the are you doing here?' but instead she asked about where she could find a miko to _explain_ to her what to do _if _she was a miko. They gave her weird looks but told her to go see an old miko named Michi. She found the old lady giving orders to a young miko about her age and other a few years older.

"Hello" said Sakue with a friendly smile

"Child, I thought you would never get here. I had been sensing your power approach for an entire week. Come inside" the she told the younger miko "Hana would you prepare a room for our guest"

"Yes Lady Michi" the girl gave a kind smile to Sakue, she had short black hair and black eyes

"Akako you want to stay for dinner?" asked the older miko to the young one

"I would but I have been call to help some people from the town next to us but I will be back to watch the young hanyou" she was friendly too

Sakue was treated like an old friend. She didn't know how the old miko knew she was coming or what she was. She was even given a room of her own. She sat that night in the bed thinking. She wondered how her friends and family were doing. She sighed before going to sleep. Michi had told her the next day would be difficult.

Sakue sighed when she was told to meditate and reach the light side of her soul. It took her time, even with her sword Mitsuko there that helped her but she got it fast surprising the old miko and the younger ones. Michi trained with her. Akako was there just to watch and Michi was the teacher. Sakue went through her miko training and given chores to build generosity and good feelings. They tested her mind and soul. Many times she was going to give up. The mikos didn't let her. They said she was making great, that they were proud she came to them. Akako taught her how to use the bow before how to use a miko energy canon. She learned sealing and purifying without hurting herself. She didn't know she was a prodigy, had the hints she was doing good but never thought she was that good. On her free afternoons she would go into the woods and train with Mitsuko. The town saw from afar the training that made the hanyou miko. Sometimes she was about to be run out of the village but Michi and Akako told them how strange she was and that she needed the training.

Sakue sadly saw the seasons pass and wondered how they were all. No good news arrived to the town. Sakue feared the Order was in even bigger trouble. She wanted to cry but as a miko she had to hold her emotions back. two years had passed when she was done. She was surprise when she was given miko's robes, the red hakamas and white blouse. She putted them on and at her last day there she thanked them all for being so nice. She swore that she would come back and hoped she could keep that promise.

8

She walked back to New Tokyo with a few tears and a smile ready to see her other love ones again. When she was in the border entrance on the city, where she had confronted a year back, she stood for a long time wondering how much things could have changed in a year.

"So you are back" said a woman that she did not know. She had red eyes and black hair "still I don't see why he fears you"

"Who are you?" she asked

"My name Kagura, I was the one to drive to do what he did in Saku to those hanyous years ago"

Sakue kept her cool "what do you want to me"

"I came to tell you to be careful, things truly have changed and if you want to know who is one of your enemies then ask your parents" and then with feather in hand she took off 'I am going to get torture for this but I could care less' she thought as she saw Naraku's bugs follow her

Sakue passed by Aka high where more people was being trained

"Sakue!" she saw Suzu run to her

"Hey" she said with a calm smile

"Where had you been all this time, everyone has been worried about you"

"I know but don't worry, I am back" she said "have you seen my brother?"

"He is training with Konohamaru, they are at the castle of the west"

"Thank you, I will see you later" then she noticed the sad look in the slayer "what happened"

"The…the castle was attack a few months ago" there was more she wanted to tell

Sakue waited for her to continue

"No one was hurt and nothing was lost but your parents and family have moved to the central castle"

"Okay but first I have to find Kyo, thank you Suzu"

Sakue ran to the castle, she was worried about the damage. That castle had always being her home to where she could always go back as she arrived she slowed to stare at the destroyed forest that had been as old as the castle. She saw one of the surrounding walls down and saw her brother stand there with his eyes close. She could sense he was gathering spiritual energy before he sent it through his hands and into the ground from where little insignificant lower demons started to run away but were caught by the energy. Kyo smiled before he turned to see at his sister who was now running toward him. She hugged him so tight that he had to oull her away to be able to breathe again

"You have grown" he said and she saw he had too

"What happened?" she asked worried

"Two months ago this hanyou came and attacked the castle because he was after our mother. Sakue mother does have miko powers and she is very strong and was able to push him back. Also since then they moved to the castle of the central lands this place I came to see it to clean some of the mess"

"They are fine then. Well at least I don't…"

"Sakue they are guarding something in that castle" he stopped her from asking what "I don't know what it is but it seems this is the reason we are being attacked. The Order has been informed but won't release the information to anyone, not even me. Now that they know what we are they had been pushing me to be train more almost to the limit Sakue. You have to get away from here at once and hide or they would do the same for you" he said all this through a hiss that made her see how tired he was "The Order is falling apart, they had been looking for you to make you work for them at the max, Sakue you have to leave and hide"

"I won't brother" she said calmly "I came back to fight and I had been training as hard as you, I am not running away from something I can help solve"

"Don't be a hero Sakue and leave"

"Or you will make me?" she had her sword against his throat "I am myself now Kyo, don't overestimate me. I have learned that I have power over what I do and what I decide. I thank you for what you have done for me but you as our parents kept the truth hidden from me. That I know could have been for the best but listen" she lowered her sword "I can't run away, I have this feeling inside me that is making me see how things are truly. I won't die; I promise you that but tell me now. Do you know who that hanyou was?"

"No" he said not looking at her, she was so changed that it hurt

"Okay then I will go to our parents" said Sakue before turning around

"Sakue, be careful. Many things have changed and you won't believe how much" he told her as a final warning

Sakue continued to run and got strange looks from demons and others for using miko robes but she paid no attention to them. She had become stronger, she had become faster, smarter and a better person. She entered through the gates with the red cherry blossoms. She felt a sigh escape from her soul. That place was giving her a sense of security.

'Just another memory' she thought as she entered and that same memory guided her through the labyrinth into a room where she found them all. They were surprise to see her standing there. She took a deep breath before she closed the door behind her. She looked at them in the eye one by one with a serious face. She was very changed, no longer the seventeen year old they had known; two years had changed her too much.

"Who is this hanyou who attacked the castle" she asked and looked at each other as if deciding if it was right to tell her, she lost her patience, she was tired of their little secrets "who the hell is he! Tell me now!" she screamed

"His name is Naraku" said Miroku

"Naraku" she tasted the bitter taste of the name, what a creep would call himself 'hell'. There was a knock inside her but she already knew what it was "So that bastard is back" she smiled "I wondered when would he be back" she said leaving them in shook "I know you guys are hiding more but I guess there is no point on getting more trouble over my shoulder, I will deal with Naraku first"

"Sakue" her mother spoke "you are not alone, we will help"

"I know, I am never alone" she said before she left, she passed though the red garden once before she sat in the center and closed her eyes. The breeze moved her long silver hair and whispered to her to not fear that she wasn't alone. She drew into herself into her soul where she was seeking advice

"Hello there" said Sakura floating in the bubble that was the soul "so Naraku is back? Wow I am so surprised" she said sarcastically

"how do I defeat him" asked Sakue

"that I can not tell you" said Sakura "he has changed, I am sure of that so he may be even be more powerful than when I fought him or even weaker"

Sakue sighed

"Don't despair, Naraku can be sent away like he is always but you moist be careful for he will not only try to hurt you physically but also your emotions. He was able to get to me once, I am confident you will not fall into my same mistake"

"I won't but I mean even the Order is falling apart. Kyo told me"

"Kyo?" she asked her eyes softening

"my brother" then she remembered that had been her brother's name too

"Don't let him away from you Sakue, he cares for you and he shall always but remember that if it was you in his place you would also be looking after him"

Sakue nodded before she left and opened her eyes to find blue ones looking into hers

"Yasu" Ayashi's little sister "is nice to see you again"

"Can you find my brother?" she asked and Sakue saw tears on her eyes

"What do you mean?" she asked

"He has been gone for an entire year and hasn't come back. Mother won't tell me where he is" she fell on Sakue's arms looking for comfort

Sakue patted the girl in the back, she would have cried the same if it had been her and Kyo. "I will find him and bring him back to you safe, well I may give him a good beat up for making you cry and worry" Yasu laughed

Sakue left for the western castle later. She left her stuff in her old room and walked toward the Order's building. Many of the members gasped when they saw her, now everyone knew what she truly was. She entered to be welcome by an unwelcome piece of information

"What do you mean by gone! She can't just be gone! Where is my sister!" screamed a guy she had meant when she entered the Order, his name was Bankotsu. He had been the usual lay back guy and always joking and being friend though he was a great warrior and loved to fight. Now he looked so angry and frustrated because Jakotsu was missing. He saw that the person he had been talking to was looking behind him. At Sakue he turned to see too and gasped "so you are finally back, maybe things will get better" he gave a weak smile of hope that reached her soul that gave her more strength

"I will do my best" she said before she saw another bad moment

"But you can't just withdraw your entire clan, all the other will follow" Marie told him as Jack screamed at the Nahual

"Exactly" said Quah "I won't let another of my kind disappear and besides we have our own problems in our lands"

"Who is missing" asked Sakue taking them by surprise but it wasn't them who answered

"Coatl is missing, not even the smallest trace of where he could be" said Xochitl with a flat voice "is nice to see you again Sakue but sadly I leave today so there will be no catching up" she walked pass her not even bothering to look at her. Quah walked by her side and they left

"This is horrible" said Marie "everyone is leaving"

"Don't lose hope" said Sakue

Marie smiled at the hanyou "so you are coming back to the Order?"

"yes" said Sakue

Marie guided her through halls she had never see, into a room full of people she didn't know who were very surprised and pleased to see her. she kept her cool, not showing any emotion as some of them whispered about her. She was taken to another room where there was no light but she sat in a chair before Marie closed the door behind her,

The room was so dark that it was impossible to see even for a demon. She used other senses to know what was happening. Marie sat in other chair in the room and gave sigh.

"Many things have changed since you left. Everyone thought you had abandoned us, I never doubted you would be back and I made all I could to be ready when you did. I am sure you already found who our enemy is, at least one of them"

"Then Naraku is not working alone"

"No, there are more but there is a main brain besides him. We don't know nothing about this being but I can tell you that is maybe as evil as that hanyou"

"You said you had things ready for me for when I got back"

"Yes…come in Kenta" she said and Sakue heard a door being open and someone else walking around the room before the lights was on. A man maybe a year older than her stood there with serious expression. He was lightly tan skin and had blue eyes and very dark brown hair "he has a gift, his power as a sorcerer has yet no found a match. He will be your partner so that you are not alone when confronting those two"

"I accept but if he gets on my way I won't hesitate to send him back to you" Sakue warned them

"You are not the only one fighting for something here hanyou" said Kenta in a cold voice

"Please don't fight" asked Marie

"Alright but I want you to give me some answers like why are members disappearing"

"We don't know" said Marie sadly

"Not even Ayashi?"

"That traitor" said Kenta with a sneer "he is not missing, her ran away because it was found what he did in Saku to those hanyous"

"So you know" she said wondering where he was for the first time in a long while

"No, but he is not the only one who has been found a traitor, Arisu and Kanna were too. Etsuko and Hotaru are the ones at charge of looking for them since they have issues and that fuels them to look harder but still no trace of them" said Marie

"And who is looking for Ayashi" asked Sakue

"Yori" said Kenta

"The other members are leaving because they don't longer believe in the Order, like the Nahuals they have left after the disappearance of some of their clan member while in Order missions" said Marie

"Just one more thing" said Sakue "who is the leader of the Order"

"That would be me" said a demon entering the room, a forest demon "my name is Kenji, Ms. Taisho"

"I know you, you are one of my father's friends" she said, her parents didn't like him at all

"Yes, actually I became the leader of the Order after he and the others accepted to move here back to Earth"

"He was the one who encouraged all to come back to Earth" said Marie

"Oh" 'no wonder'

"So Ms. Taisho, are you really staying?" he asked

"Yes" she said

"Great, because I have you your first assignment" he said smiling

"Which is?" she asked

"Find the traitors and kill them" he said coldly

"Yes" she didn't let her response sound like she felt, sick and horrified. Did she have what was needed to kill even Ayashi?

"I am glad you see things my way, now is there anything you want at exchange?" he said

"Yes, let my brother rest. I will work as hard as I can but let him have some peace" she said with a glare

"Alright, but we were going to do that anyways so is there anything else" he was drinedly but Sakue could sense it was just an act, this demon was very deciving and cunning

"There is one thing, but I can do it myself" she stood up from the chair and left the room. She went to the elevator and went to the roof of the building and stood there looking at her city. She took a deep breath before taking Mitsuko out and concentrating in one technique. She sent a thought to that hanyou spider and the traitors and to everyone so they could have more hope and don't give up

_"I am back and I am going to get you" _

8888

Naraku laughed as his companion was deep in thought. Kagura looked at him disgusted as she and Kanna just stood there waiting for orders

'When you die we will be free, then we will be the ones laughing' thought Kagura

Arisu in the other hand was staring at the young man that stood close to Naraku and his partner. She had a sad stare before she replaced it with an angry glare. She had her own purpose to be there and she wasn't going to fail. That could mean her end and all for what they had worked for.

88

Ayashi stopped what he was doing and stared off at sky. A smile grew on his lips

"What was that?" asked someone

"She is back" he said before drawing a sword from the wall "soon will the Order be reborn and the enemy conquered"

"Do you think she will join us?" asked someone else

"She is Kyo's sister, she will" said Luna

"What about Kyo?" Kei asked

"The time has come for all of us to fight back, Kyo will join as well. he is more than ready" said Konohamaru, he had been the one who trained Kyo with his spiritual powers, he knew better than anyone

88

"She is so…" Kikyo didn't know how to put it

"It seems that is ready to give all she can" said Minoru

"I guess we are suppose to let her find the rest on her own" said Miroku

"There is no other way, these times call for secrecy and if we had told her it could mean our own defeat for no one longer knows where a spy is or who is a traitor" said Kagome

"Let's just hope she can truly handle it" said Sango

"Did you see her sword?" asked Cho

"Yes, it's the same" Sid Minoru before staring at Sesshoumaru

"She is the only one who can handle it. That's why it choose it"

"You know; there is a legend to that sword" said Kagome

"Mitsuko, the sword made of the bones of the first hanyou" said Sesshoumaru

"…" the rest waited to hear the rest

"And the previous life of Lady Sakura" said Sesshoumaru with a frown

There was a long moment of silence. The same thoughts ran for their minds. There was something on hope ion them but also a horror they didn't want to face

"She is not the same, Sakue won't dedicate her life to kill and protect. After all this is over she will have a normal life" said Kagome

"How? Everyone would expect from her the most" said Inuyasha

88

**_PREVIEW: The Breakdown and Restructure _**

**_After a few missions with Kenta, Sakue finds herself kidnapped while things are not getting better in the Order. She believes if she stays she will find those who have disappeared but she finds so much more. Explanations and plots, everything is placing itself into a battle. She, her friends and her enemies working together in a twisted way that she didn't want to believe but has come to accept. She has to face deception and hope the person next to her is not the enemy and most of all she has to trust Ayashi. _**


	15. The Breakdown and Restructure

NL" I DON'T OWN Inuyasha

Chapter 19: The Breakdown and Restructure

Sakue did not move back to the castle of the west. No one was there. Her brother was no longer pushed to train and go in dangerous missions. He was going to get some time to rest and she, well she had moved with him to his department to make sure he was alright. He had slept now for two entire days. So tired he was from so much training. She wanted to make him feel like the Kyo he was before she left. He will be back. She thought as she made dinner hoping he would get hungry and wake up. He woke up and smiled at her like he used to. Her heart felt lighter but still kind of lonely. She ate as he in silence and then went to the little room he had given her. She smiled at the night sky and the silver moon. She believed things would get better, they had to get better.

The night quiet and she restless like the shinning stars that spied on everyone. She had too much energy in her to just lay there and do nothing. She sat and walked around the department a little to see if there was anything to do but she found nothing. She walked out the door making sure Kyo was really sleeping. She walked in the cold night, lost in her mind about what she was to do when the sun came up.

She sat in a bench in a park and watched the bugs fly by the street lamp. A little spider had made a web there and it was getting a feast. She saw a small butterfly somehow smart enough to stay away from the light, the spider and the web.

She continued to walk until she reached a lake. It was perfectly round and the largest of the entire city. It wasn't natural. It was made in the battle of truth thousands of years ago. It filled with the rain and the containers of underground rivers. Her parents used to take her and Kyo there in the summers to play like any other children. She remembered her brother Shippo and her sister Rin being there too. Now they had moved to Andro because of the problems Naraku and his friend were bringing. She no longer was that child that they had known also. No longer could she be like everyone else because she wasn't like everyone else. She was like that butterfly that was able to understand that not all light is nice. She no longer was a child that believed was sick and was going to die one day if she didn't drink what her brother gave her. She was a hanyou miko, the only of her kind; the last one her previous life. Was it going to be always like that? Was she always going to be alone like this? Her eyes closed but not letting the tears slip. She was stronger; she wasn't going to pity herself. She wasn't like the rest and that was good in some way.

She walked around the perfect lake where a few ducks slept in the shore with grass. She was so silent, almost like a ghost. She walked carefully; her feet so delicate with every step to not wake them up for she had learned that rest was something we all should appreciate. She decided to sit in a rock and stare at the silver moon, its light reflecting on her silver hair and the peaceful lake. It was then at the other side of the lake that she saw someone else standing and also staring at her. She waved her arm and the person turned around and then disappeared. She sighed, such a lonely night with the moon, the stars, bugs, spiders, butterflies, sleeping ducks, and strangers that wouldn't even say hello to her. She continued with her walk and entered the forest where she saw everything was grey. The trees were silver and the leaves golden. The moon continued to smile at her because it believed she was the reflection of herself since her silver hair was as silver as the cold moon's skin. She saw a small red flower and picked it up before she sat against a tree's trunk. She held the little flower on her fingers as she looked for guidance

_"Oh silvery moon of the lands beyond my own. You that have watched all this time tell me please what I am to do. I am not alone yet I feel so. I yearn for something I don't know. In my soul two sing their past with pride but here; this one that it's me and not them for my name is Sakue. I am pleading to know the answers to be free. Am I destined to fight like she did, or to die at very young age like the other. What am I to do if I am not them? Tell me you sister of the sun and the stars that comes and goes with time, that marks the times I am only human, you to which so many swear love under your light. I am a sister too and a daughter and hope to so many when I am not even sure of what I am suppose to do. I won't cry I am like you; I am cold, just like you. Tell me what am I to do because no one else is bothering to do so" _

"Do you really need someone to tell you what to do?" someone asked and it wasn't the sister moon. It was a male voice, smooth and deep like the lake behind her, like the water that remained still and bathed on silver light "I thought you would be more confident of yourself Sakue"

"Who are you" she asked slipping into her cold self again; her eyes squinting to see a figure in the shadows.

"That you will know soon but for now I will tell you something. You never were alone even if you felt alone. It is you who have turned your back to others and it is you who wants to believe you are alone so no one near you would get hurt if you got hurt. If the moon doesn't answer your question, for she listens to no one for she is too cold unlike you to care for anyone. I will answer one of your simple questions oh you hanyou that doesn't rest. What you yearn is something not everyone has. It's something that is not sold or bought. It is something that is born inside you, a feeling that is always shared. A feeling in such a way that is not enough to just care to create it. Now do you know what is it that you need?"

"No, I don't and you better leave me alone if you wish to continue having a tongue" she said ready to find the one who spoke as if he knew her

"You are very shifty Sakue, you always were good hiding who you were even this part that is truly you look like fake but it is truly you. A person cold and warm, beautiful and scary, vulnerable and strong, childish innocent and knowledgeable. What has made you change so much"

"I had enough of you!" and she began to walk away before feeling a hand on her shoulder, a cold hand that she could still remember. A hand with claws belonging to a demon she had promised to kill two days before. He was a traitor and he had done bad things to hanyous. The little red flower fell from her hands. Ayashi spun her around and they stood there under the moon light, golden eyes that reflected a morning sky with stars and violet eyes cold and sharp but warm in the inside.

His face came closer to hers. She could not move as they touched tenderly her lips, his lips so tender and calm guiding her own lips to shape into his. His daring lips opened her mouth to let slip his tongue inside her stealing a breath, a heartbeat, and an entire moment of her life at his hands. She shuddered when his arms went around her, she whimpered when he teased her mouth to play with his. Her arms feeling cold and her eyes still on his as he made her take a step back until her back was against a tree and her foot on the little red flower. Her eyes noticed every little change in him. He was taller, his face sharper and his eyes smarter. His hair was longer and his body stronger. She sighed when he placed a hand on her shoulder before he let go of her lips

"Now do you understand what is that you need?" he asked and then in a flicker he was gone. He body slid down to the floor from where she watched the little broken flower. She shivered because she no longer had his warmth. She stood up slowly and walked slowly back home where she entered still silent and then to her room where she covered her herself entirely before she closed her eyes and lived that single moment again. Would she be able to kill him even if he was a traitor?

888

"Are you awake?" asked Kenta to Sakue who was leaning in her desk

"Yes, why?" she asked in a bad tone

"Had a bad night, well is not my problem so get your butt of that chair and lets get going"

"Where?"

"You weren't listening…there has been some odd things happening down town"

She followed him not very excited. They had been doing stuff like that since she arrived but all those times it wasn't such a big of a problem like they made it see it. She didn't even think he would need her for this. She swore she would find the traitors but how if they never got a good clue, she at least knew Ayashi was in the city but could she kill him? Maybe since he didn't like her that much and just liked to tease her. She sighed as they arrived to the crime scene. There were guts everywhere and a big red stain in the wall. Kenta took a few pictures; they could sense nothing in that place. There was no evidence leading them to what could be a hint but there were something very strange. Sakue walked to the wall and with one finger touched the blood before smelling it.

"This isn't human blood" she said "Or demon, or hanyou…its pig's blood"

"I knew this was a waste of time, just a prank" he said kicking the pig's gut out of his way "I will call a cleaning team, you wait here so no one gets the wrong idea of that"

She said nothing and leaned against the opposite wall. She stared at the blood but in her mind it seemed more than a prank. Who would take the time to do something like this after all that has been going on? People had to be smarter than that. It was then that a hand covered her mouth and pulled her inside the wall with no warning. She saw a being with white blank eyes and white hair with green lights and a skin tanned and with markings of some kind. She guessed this was the one who had made all of those members disappear. She would follow until she found them or at least knew what happened to them. They moved under the earth like ghosts. It seemed an eternity until they arrived to a small underground bubble where she was dropped gently before the being stepped back into the earth. She waited to see Naraku but he never came. Instead a few minutes later the same being brought her older brother who was still sleeping.

"Kyo wake up!" she couldn't believe he was still sleep after being kidnap. In this darkness that suddenly turned everything black and white including the female behind her she could sense something watching her. A shiver ran up her spine and hid in her nerves warning her to not lower her guard. She had her hand by her side ready to take hold of her sword. The female behind her said nothing; her blank eyes just stared off at space. Sakue looked at that direction knowing there was her enemy. Red eyes appeared in the black and white of the darkness. Red eyes that smiled at her before a being she had never seen in her life approached. It had green skin with thick scales a few white feathers sprang from between them here and there. The head was kind of human but with snake like qualities and the smile this being wore worried her. Something in the back of her mind told her that smile was trouble. His body wasn't one with legs but like the rest of him a snake half. Like a centaur but as a snake. She had never seen such thing, and it continued to approach and she was ready to draw her sword when…

"It's nice to see you again Sakue" said someone from the side of the room, she knew that person and it was for that person that Kyo woke up

"You! What are you doing in my department!" he claimed and pointed at Luna who sighed a little before showing him they weren't in his department "Where are we?" and then he saw the other two being "Coatl, Xochitl? What's going on?" he asked

Sakue looked at them, the same red eyes of the snake nahual, and Xochitl had gone back to wear her human skin.

"I thought you left" she said "and that you were missing"

Both looked at each other wondering what they could say

"Does it really matters? You will be explained soon cousin" Kei was there now too

Sakue ran to her and hugged her

"What is it with you!" she was losing air fast

"I thought you were gone for a mission with Ichiro" said the hanyou

"Like I said you will be explained all but first lets wait for your little boy friend"

"Boyfriend?" 'No! Ayashi couldn't had told them about last night, if he did I swear!'

From the shadows above came Tsukiko, who had been supposedly in Ireland training with other witches. She came with Kiyoshi who was supposedly missing and with them came a bounded in some kind of magic ropes Kenta.

"I swear I will kill you…" he stared at Sakue and some of the supposed missing members of Order and those who had supposedly left it "what is going on here" he asked seriously

"I won't tell you unless you promise to not hurt any of us" said Kei all bossy

"It depends, maybe I will if you try anything" he said glaring at the miko, there was a past between them; Sakue could tell.

"No one will hurt you unless you don't keep your temper down" said Tsukiko

"Fine" he said and they let him go, he stood up and glanced around

"Where are we?" asked Kyo again

"In a secret chamber of the Order, it was used to keep humans safe during the battle of truth" said Kiyoshi

"But why are we here?" asked Sakue

"We are here because we are ready to start" said someone she had seen the night before. Kenta was ready to cast a curse in the rain demon he thought was a traitor but he wasn't actually. Also he wasn't alone, two more persons came with him; A witch from the old town of Salem known as Marie and the mostly unknown leader of the Order Kenji.

"Start what exactly?" asked Sakue

"It will be difficult to understand Sakue but in the meanwhile we must leave this place before we are found" said Marie

"Where are we going?" asked Kenta

"To the castle of the central lands" said Kenji with his friendly creepy smile

Sakue wondered if her parents and their friends knew about this. Xochitl being quiet and calm created a tunnel in the earth that led them to the entrance of the castle where there her parents awaited. She wondered what was really going on. If Ayashi was considered a traitor what was he doing there, if Coatl and Kiyoshi were suppose to missing what were they doing there and if Luna, Kei and Tsukiko were suppose to be in other places what were they doing there. It was all so confusing.

"Good you made it" said Minoru before Sakue saw little Yasu come and hug her brother

"Ayashi! Where had you being" she cried

"Don't worry Yasu, I am fine, everything will be fine as well" he was so sweet when it came to his little sister.

"It is time then" said Sesshoumaru very serious before they were all guided inside the castle and to its center which Sakue had never seen. It was a large circular room with a strong feeling of magic where four large screens hung above around them and smaller ones here and there. Her parents or anyone had said nothing until they entered this room

"This place protects us from any spy that Naraku could have sent" said Dulce to Sakue because Dulce had already being there with others when they arrived

"So you guys can explain to us now what is going on?" asked Kyo

"Yes" said Kagome ready to tell them the truth "the Order has been broken because it was tainted"

Before Sakue, Kyo or Kenta could ask what she meant Ayashi spoke

"There were many spies from our enemy among us. We no longer knew who to believe in"

And then Kagome continued by bringing and showing them a simple thin book. She showed them the author and Kenta almost fainted for it had been written by his ancestors

"After the final battle a few years later he became the brain of security of the Order. He knew that now that the Order had been exposed there would be many people and beings who would try to enter it with no good intentions so he wrote a plan that is in this pages that Sakura herself approved to be used if the times of difficulty were to come back again and it was surely the best strategy we found" and then she began to read _"May 21, 2035 today I have seen the largest group of beings trying to enter the Order. It worries me that so many of them don't look very nice. I have spoken about this with Lady Sakura and she has aloud me to come up with a plan to solve this. So I have accepted. It had been more than decade since the final battle (in the past they called it final in the future they call the battle of truth) and Ashi was defeated and my brothers' souls rest in peace. I being the only one left that carries this power have been given maybe one of the most important tasks in the Order. So I write this with full hearty intentions to protect the Order that is us that protect the innocent. If a time of difficulty was to arrive and the Order was still exposed then lie. Yes, lie about it. First the leader who I believe will be of trust choose a group of members that he/she can believe in and knows are not spies or traitors…" _

_and_ Kagome went on telling this plan but to make it shorter there would be people with in the Order who would look for those who are the spies and true allies. From there they would leave the Order, get napped, or become suppose traitors until the enemy believe they had won but in reality they all were still in the Order while they broke down and then when the moment was right they would reconstruct and come back stronger and pure. The process took some time but it seemed Sakue was in time to come take place.

"We had been waiting for you to start" said her father

"But why didn't you tell me when I arrived?" she asked

"Because you and your brother are big targets and is forbidden to speak of it unless you are in a place like this" he said

Before she could ask the screens came on showing many familiar faces. Hotaru, Yori and their parents Kouga and Ayane; Etsuko and her father; her uncle and aunt in the castle of the west; the panther demons in other screen in the main four screens in the others other people from which she knew some.

"Sakue and Kyo are finally here; then let us begin then" said Kouga

In the center of the room she had failed to see were her mother and other mikos including Kei. The same was happening similarly in the other screens

"Go!" shouted Karen the fire panther demoness before everyone but a few left the room

"What is going to happen?" asked Sakue

"We are bringing to a special area all the people so no one will get hurt if there is a large battle" said Marie and they watched in some of the screens how it happened. Some people had been told in advance, other was given little time to get ready. But it wasn't just in those lands. It was happening all over the world.

The people she saw were brought close to the castles and other safe places

"Now!" shouted her mother before a strong wave of miko power came, layer after layer and barriers appeared. One for the room, another for the inner castle, other for the outside the castle other five across the forest and where people was been taken and the strongest one Sakue sensed was in the room that Ayashi and her had found two years ago. There she guessed was the big secret and one of the main reasons to this. What was in there that she did not see and was so important. She guessed that was another secret. One that she didn't want to known since she was in a lot of pressure already, also this gave her the chance to see how strong of a miko her mother was and she was so proud of being her daughter.

It was incredible since it was her who provided most of the energy for the barriers that seemed to be so strong. Kagome caught her children's proud eyes. She wanted to turn around and apologize for hiding it from them but they seemed to have forgiven her. Sakue was having some trouble getting all these through her mind so fast. Had the last two years of her wondering being in reason, So much had changed, everyone had changed, the Order had changed and the situation had just changed. What was she suppose to do? Was she supposed to change too? What if she already had changed? She knew she had and they had to deal with as she had to deal with the changes that she had just been told about. She stared at the mikos, demons and other beings in the room. They were all so serious that it scared her to the bones and the deepest of the core in her soul. Sakura and Mitsuko could feel this fear. The fear of not being sure what was going to happen next and if one could be able to handle it. Why had they waited for her to come back, was it that they knew she was Sakura's reincarnation and expected her to lead them to victory? She gave a step back; she didn't want them to feel her insecurity. She gave another step back before she turned around and was ready to leave the room when he caught her. Ayashi held her still as she struggled silently against him.

"Stop running, we need you here" he said

"No you or they don't need me" she hissed scared that they would hear them "Let me go demon or I swear I will purify you right now"

"Even if you try you can't, there is more that you will never learn _Lady_ Sakue"

"What?" 'Did he just call me Lady?'

As if regretting his words he let go of her. Why had he called her Lady? He didn't know. It just came natural and it kind of scared him. He turned around and faced the others who were discussing what the next curse of action was. Sakue, Kyo, Ayashi and others were the main part of the plan to get enemy

"But who is the enemy?" asked Kyo

There was a long silence coming from even the screens. There was a cough and then, she didn't know why, Sakue spoke to all

"Our enemy is an old one that has come back. The reason I guess no good but many of us know him from the beginning. Our enemy is Naraku"

There were many whispers from around until someone spoke aloud

"That's impossible" it was hanyou who she did not know "Naraku was destroyed even before the Order started"

"Let's not forget who made sure of his doom" said some elder

"She is gone!" screamed Sakue scaring many and her then said in a low voice "don't expect her to come back and save you. Naraku is back, that's a fact we must accept" but she wasn't even sure of that but there were a few who did

"I saw him…twenty one years ago" said Karen the panther demoness

"I too saw him" said Kouga "he was the one responsible for the attack of Andro all those years ago"

Then Daichi spoke "he tried to gain something that could had ended us all and I believe he is still after it"

"But what is that?" asked Sakue

"Is not that, there are many things he wants, for once I will tell your sword" said Kenji very serious which made many wonder what was so special about her sword

"The others are being guarded with in and out of this castle, there is nothing more to know. These things are to be preserved for one day they could save us but if they fall to _their_ hands we all should perish" said Kikyo holding her daughter's hand that was shaking

"Their?" asked Kyo

"Naraku is working with someone and we don't know who it is but it has to be as monstrous and twisted as well" said Ayashi

88888

"They think those barriers will stop me?" said Naraku sarcastically to himself "Fools, They will all die before my feet begging for mercy"

His, partner being as quiet and cunning as he was said "are you sure"

"Let him dream" said Kagura before Naraku gave her that wicked twisted smile, she stepped back hoping no more punishment came

"They will all fear me as you Kagura, all of them and more when I posses that power" he said in a very positive I am going to kill you voice

"So what's next?" asked Arisu as bravely as she could

"You will see" then he spoke to two shadows in the room "are you two ready to take what you deserve?"

"Of course, we came all this way to get it after all" said a female

"Sakura, Sakura you are now gone, your sword left in the hands of a poor girl, maybe we should look after it from now on" said a male

"Then go and do as you wish" said Naraku's partner not really believing in them

"We don't need permission from anyone to do what we do" said the female snobby before they left

88888

Sakue was resting in a room she had been given. Her parents told her no one would be bothering her since there was a lot for her to think about yet one thing was missing. Why did they need her? Yes she was strong but was she only going to be a weapon, that didn't seem fair. She sighed before closing her eyes and falling into a calm sleep that did not last long. She was in her soul's core again where Mitsuko was floating around with eyes closed. Sakura was waiting for her with a kind smile. She knew Sakue was worried and she wanted to help as much as she could. She invited her to go with her. The older hanyou created one of her favorite memories where she observed the sea and a sunset.

"Wow" said Sakue who had never seen such sunset like that

"Remember that there are always good reasons to fight for what is right. I knew of my future but I didn't exactly have to follow it but I did because I saw that future that it would create. You have a choice in what you want to do so don't feel pressured to do anything. The answers will come to you when the time is right"

"Thank you but how do you know so much?" asked Sakue

"I had seven children, how do you think" she said with a smile "I miss them so much"

"I am sorry" said Sakue

"Don't worry, I know they had happy lives" she assured her before the sea and the sunset were gone "You better go and rest, one never knows what will the awakening bring"

8888

Sakue woke up at the sound of someone opening her door. She glanced and saw Ayashi carrying a tray of food.

"What are you doing here" she demanded

"I live here" he said placing the food in a small table "and you mother asked me to bring you something to eat" and he was about to leave

"So you are not a traitor" she said

"I thought that was clear"

"Just making sure"

"What I did in Saku to those hanyous I had made up for that by entering the Order and doing the most I can. Not you or anyone has the right to throw it in my face again"

"I am sorry"

"…"

"So why did you do it" she asked

"I was a child and under bad influences mostly…"

"Kagura's?" asked Sakue

"Yes, hers; if I had known back then that she worked for Naraku I would had never listened to her"

"We all make mistakes" said Sakue

"But not you" he said before he left

'How wrong you are' she thought sadly

In that few minutes in which she ate she calmed her thoughts at the flavor of the familiar taste of her mother's cooking. She calmed and was about to go look for her father to ask her what she could do when the entire world shook. She fell on her knees before people began rushing out and in of rooms with equipment to fight and other stuff. She ran to the room in the center where the screens were as her parents and the others where she saw in those screens the barriers being attack. She saw the mikos struggle to keep them up.

"Don't give in!" screamed Kagome with rage before pouring more energy into the barriers

"Mother, you can't hold much longer" said Kyo before he placed some of his own energy to help

"Who is attacking" asked Sakue helping as well making the barriers solid and strong again

"We don't know" said Kei with a sigh that they were back in control before Dulce entered the room with a worried looking

"There are only two of them" no one could believe two beings could fight the strongest barriers ever seen

"I am going" said Sakue taking her sword out

"I will go with you" said Kyo

"No" she said serious "Please stay brother and help the mikos with the barrier. Your spiritual powers may be as strong as mothers"

Kyo sighed not being able to say no but still he didn't want her to go alone

"I will go with her" said Kenta in the door with Ayashi who was too going

Before Sakue could come across her father who she knew would try to stop her she left the castle passing barriers as the mikos aloud them to. They arrived to a destroyed area where she wanted to scream at outrage. Who had such humor to see things so sad? It was horrible but luckily no one was seriously hurt. She saw her uncle brush that had come from all the way from the western castle to help with some dirt on his clothes and said

"Those bastards" then he saw them and smiled before she noticed that one of his arms was limp and bloody. She ran to him but he pulled away "Don't worry about me; the bastards are about a mile away in that direction. My guess is they are trying to find a way to break the barriers"

"Then we most fight them off" said Sakue

"No" said her uncle "they are too strong maybe even for one of your kind Sakue I fear"

"Then we most destroy them" said Ayashi before Inuyasha shacked his head wit a tired smile "Are you sure you are your father's son? He would be laughing at a situation like this"

"Forget about that and get out of here Inuyasha, you are hurt and…" Kenta was saying

"I know, I know just be careful" said the hanyou that ran inside the barrier worried for them and how they would react at the appearance of their enemy

They waited before two shadows came from the broken forest. A female and a male; Brother and sister; hanyous and twins; the female had long black hair and brown human eyes but a crescent moon on her forehead and she kind of looked like Sakue in the face but was older. The male had white silver hair, golden eyes and has a pair of dog ears

"Who are you?" Sakue could feel it. They were like her yet there was something different that didn't make sense as if they didn't belong to her world

"So it is true, Sakura is no more and Mitsuko at the hands of an amateur" said the male "My name is Ryo and this is my sister Midori"

**(Remember these two? If not then check Red Cherry Blossom chapter 19: The Others me) **

Sakue shook her head to clear the dizziness. She knew who they were. It was like a whisper in her ear. These two weren't from that dimension and were only after something that wasn't theirs

"You came for Mitsuko" said Sakue before Midori gave a demonic smile

"You are right Sakue" said Ryo "We came for the sword"

"And let me guess, Naraku told you where to find it" said Kenta before he was thrown back by an attack from Midori. Sakue gripped her sword hard, she didn't even see how she did it but at least Kenta was back up and cleaning the blood from his lips. Fast he whispered angrily under his breath and the sky air grew thick making it hard to breathe. Sakue knew he was doing something and he was doing it fast, accurse she could feel coming

_"Cessi frequento accido multus rupi ossis caro multus ropi spes intra frequento multus ropi iniuria multus ropi eu multus ropi frequento omnino" ___

**-Let them fall and break bones and break flesh and break hope in them and break wrong and break right and break them all- (I love Latin) **

"Brother!" screamed Midori before falling to her knees; blood came to her mouth before she began to dig her claws to her arms in pain

_"Cessi frequento accido multus rupi ossis caro multus ropi spes intra frequento multus ropi iniuria multus ropi eu multus ropi frequento omnino!" ___

"Leave her alone!" screamed Ryo before trying to get Kenta but Sakue and Ayashi held him back "Let me go you bastards! Let go of me right now!"

"Brother" cried Midori and Ryo fought even harder than before. Ayashi and Sakue told him back by the arms

"Kenta kill her already!" screamed Sakue not believing her own words

"No!"

_"Ropi cor cordis multus ropi natura multus ropi exsto multus adgero mors mortis!!" _

**-Break heart and break soul and break life and bring death- **

"Stop!" Sakue screamed before covering her ears and letting go of Ryo who ran to his sister in time to get her out of there. He stood in a branch looking at them with such hate but at Sakue. He saw her tears and saw how much she had hated her words. She was pallid and she was looking at them and he saw her true nature before a smile grew on his lips

"She told us once we would fight again and then she had looked so sad and now that I see you I understand why. I almost lost the person I cared for the most something that is not worth letting happen again for a sword" he made his own sword appear, it was almost identical to Mitsuko. He made a quick swing in the air and an orange portal appeared

"Don't let them escape!" screamed Kenta before being stop by Ayashi

"I am sorry that I brought you problems" said Ryo to Sakue "I see her in you but you yet are different and I am happy of that for if you were her my sister would be already dead. We are not to bother you or your dimension again" and then he jumped to the portal with his sister who gave Sakue a soft look.

When they were gone Kenta sighed before starting his way back to the castle on his own.

Night was falling as Sakue and Ayashi walked together back home. She knew that he wanted to know what had exactly happened but she didn't know also. It was a connection between them. Between her and Ryo and Midori but now that was gone along with them. They wouldn't be coming back anymore. She wondered about Ryo's words. Exactly how much different was she from Sakura.

Rain began to fall as they passed another destroyed area where she saw again a small butterfly of silver wings. The small insect fought the drops of water trying to find a safe place. It was flying around her before she stopped. Ayashi did stop too and watched as she reached with her hands and captured the butterfly in her a small cave she had created with her hands. She picked inside to make sure it was fine before gibing a small smile and continuing to walk.

Sakue shivered a little in the rain as she kept the butterfly safe. She felt a new weight on her shoulders. Ayashi had placed his jacket on them as they continued to walk. She had a small smile and he a peaceful look as they arrived to the castle where they were welcomed by everyone happily. Sakue went to her room where she released the silvered wing flower that flew around. She placed Ayashi's jacket on a chair to let it dry and later give it back. Her mind was tired so tired.

Kei entered the room with Suzu and Tsukiko who brought a small stereo and some mini-disks

"You need to relax" said Kei sitting in the bed

Sakue smiled tiredly when she noticed they had seen the butterfly

"A life was saved, good" said Tuskiko joking but she could not be more right

"How is uncle Inuyasha?" asked Sakue

"Father? He will be fine. He is already sleeping, he is just tired" said Kei looking for a song to play and she found it and smiled before letting herself fall back in the bed. The other three did the same letting the words sink in and make them forget a little.

Silver and Cold by AFI (Me not own this band)  
-

I... I came here by day, but I left here in darkness  
And found you, found you on the way  
And now, it is silver and silent, it is silver and cold  
You, in somber resplendence, I hold  
-  
Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one  
-  
Light, like the flutter of wings, feel your hollow voice rushing into me  
As you're longing to sing  
So I... I will paint you in silver, I will wrap you in cold  
I will lift up your voice as I sink  
-  
Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one, now  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
-  
Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you  
Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn away  
Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you  
Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn  
As they seep... into me, oh, my beautiful one, now  
-  
Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me)  
Your sins into me... oh  
-  
Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one, now  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into...  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one

Ayashi stood on the other side of her door with a small red flower star in hands. He stared at the red petals. He had wanted to talk to her. He didn't know about what, he just wanted to listen to her. He saw that through a small opening of the door the silver butterfly escaped and went to the flower he held. It stayed there posing for him. He walked back to his room where he took a small cage that he had found in his closet and placed the small insect there with the flower and watched it wondering why Sakue had saved it and why did he keep it. He wondered in his mind and fell sleep watching it. The rain outside did not stop so he could not release the little being yet.

He dreamt not of the beautiful hanyou of his dreams but he dreamt his own dream where there was a silver moon and a beautiful lake from which he saw Sakue was at the other side watching the moon. He walked around the lake and went to her and she stood up facing him with a smile before she took his hand on her own and whispered on his ear. Ayashi's eyes widened before she hugged him. What had she said? He couldn't remember but it was something the real Sakue would never say or so he thought. She kissed his neck and unbuttoned his shirt; he lifted hers over her arms and led his hands to wonder her small curves. She smiled before nipping at his skin and going down to his chest from where she watched him like a predator. She kissed his chest and down his body. Ayashi's knees gave in; he fell before her and watched her face with the moon behind her. She was a goddess to him as she lowered herself to his level and kissed him. She was better than the cold silver moon, she was better than the stars. She was small and beautiful. She was…she was the one he…

888

Sakue woke up slowly with a blush on her face to find her cousin and Suzu had left. The morning had arrived and there was a knock on her door. She opened it to find Marie there with Xochitl and Dulce. The witch told her to be silent as she led her to a meeting room where she found her parents and brother only. Dulce closed the door behind Sakue after Xochitl whispered good luck.

"I feel sorry for her, it most be hard to have a father like Sesshoumaru" said Marie

"So strange what happened yesterday with those hanyous" said Dulce biting her knuckle "Kenta didn't understand much or Ayashi but I guess Sakue did"

"Were they allies from Naraku" asked Xochitl

"Probably" said Dulce "but not really in his side. They wanted Sakue's sword"

"That's right, I had never seen her use that sword before. Where do you think she got it" asked Marie

"My master said the Taisho family had many objects from the past, that sword could be one" said Xochitl

"It could be but there is something familiar about it" said Marie

Mean while Sakue tried to explain to her parents what had happen. She could actually put it in words but she tried. Her father was angry that she had gone of like that. He had also sensed the power from those hanyous. And he scolded her and told her to tell him before taking decisions like that and he went on and one and until Sakue snapped him a look which he returned

"I am not a little girl anymore father, I am not even under your care anymore" said the nineteen year old " I can make my own decisions and if I am not mistaking you haven't even told me why the Order needs me and Kyo"  
"She is right father, we deserve to know" said Kyo

"For what do you think" said Sesshoumaru

"I knew it, we are only here to fight" said Sakue feeling used

"It was one of your kind who got rid off Naraku last time. You are the closest chance we have" said Kagome

"Fine" said Sakue "I will fight what about you brother"

"I will to make sure you don't get yourself in trouble like yesterday" that was enough for their parents

888

Sakue walked at the edges of the red garden looking at the red cherry blossoms. She sighed before leaning on one and looking at the castle. She sighed again knowing she would only be asked to help for the very dangerous stuff. That was fine with her yet it bored her since she believed not much was going to happen after stopping Naraku's first try. The calm wind brushed her hair to the sides. She wasn't even supposed to leave the castle since one of the main things to be guarded was her sword. She remembered the story of Naraku; he was a hanyou but a very evil one that was more of a monster than a hanyou. Even before Sakura had been born that Naraku had been looking for a powerful jewel but was stopped but he always went back to try get it and get revenge

"Could it be?" she wondered out loud

"What could be?" asked Ayashi from the branch over her

She stopped herself from jumping and just stared at him. Had he no indignity after he had kissed her two days ago with out her permissions. Actually why was he there and why had he been in the park too that night. She glared

"Are you spying on me" she asked before he gave a mocking smile

"Why would I spy on a freaky hanyou" Oh he knew how to push her button

"Come and say that to my face rain boy" she said

He jumped down landing before her very close, too close to feel comfortable. He stared at her eyes and said

"Why would I spy on a freaky hanyou" and then a loud slap was heard. It had been his cheek been hit by Sakue's palm

"You…you…you!" she pointed at him "You Jerk! You bastard! How dare you say that to me after what…" she covered her own mouth before she ran off toward the castle but not before falling down on the sea of red petals

"Sakue!" Ayashi ran to her and helped her sit it was then that he saw her tears run on her hurt face. Something inside him moved as she held herself from crying. So much was happening and they had so little saying about it. So many secrets, he holding his own and she, he knew, had her own secrets.

"See I do make mistakes" she said with a sore smile

Ayashi leaned to her so she could see that he hadn't meant those words before. He was too proud to admit it but she saw in his eyes the unspoken words. His lips took the warm tears from her face and the left over traces on her neck. She rested against him holding to the only person she knew could trust to would not get on her way. The person that would not say 'no' to her if she decided to go off and fight because she wanted to. And he would be there, she knew somehow, to protect her but he also believed in her more than anyone could imagine.

From a window a few watched

"About time" said Kei

Ichiro sighed dreamingly before Kei sent him a questioning look "what?"

"Hopefully Kyo is not around" said Luna "He can keep grudges alive for nothing"

"Do you really think so" it was the same hanyou in the door. They acted as normal as they could so he wouldn't suspect what were they looking through the window

"Yes I do think so" said Luna getting his attention away from the window and happy to get some words from him

888

Norma Lizeth" Well I am tired, review if you want and blah blah blah

**_Preview: With Twists and Turns We Even Go _**

**_Naraku doesn't give up and attacks the new Order as much as he can. His partner thinks and wonders if his union with this demented hanyou was worth something. Dramas are unwrapped in the Order alone with stuff Sakue never knew about her friends and allies. Her relation with Ayashi gives many turns for good and bad. They learn more from each other and sharing the same curiosity to know what they were suppose to protect they go to the secret room where they find the entrance to the secret but maybe in the worst time of all _**


	16. With Twists and Turns

Norma L" Sorry for not updating sooner but I have been busy helping organize the party for my little sister's baptism and other stuff, I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 20: With Twists and Turns

Dark skies above shouts and worry of many that torment the heart. The attacks didn't stop. Naraku sent his forces almost every day to all the refuge camps and areas.

"NOW!" Screamed Tsukiko before other witches, wizards and nature earth beings created a spell. The earth shook and the trees began to twist and grow. They entangled with each other and in a few minutes had become a wall that surrounded the castle of the west

"Is this the last castle?" asked Marie

"Yes" the younger witch said before collapsing on her knees

"Are you alright!" Sango came with Kirara from the castle

"I will don't worry" said Tsukiko

"You should rest in the castle" said Sango then looked at all of them "all of you should rest in the castle

Some whispered thanks and others were just too tired to say anything

"How are things going with Sesshoumaru and Kagome?" asked the slayer

"Not better or worse" said Marie

888

Sakue stared at the wall around the castle, vines and branches all together creating another barrier. She was pulled away from the window and to strong embrace. She felt so useless, which was worst? She wondered; to feel used or to feel useless because to her they felt almost the same. It had been two entire weeks since the fight with Ryo and Midori. She had been working on pretty much watching screens and looking for anything suspicious. Kyo had been given his own lab to help. He was great with chemicals and creating medicines but that wasn't a surprise to Sakue. His little mechanical inventions, small moving cameras that could not be detected had been his greatest contribution since they had no soul or presence the enemy did not see them. She watched what those little machines showed but still all she had seen was little insignificant lower demons trying to break the green wall. She had taken care of them since she had nothing better to do.

At the moment she was in his arms looking at his chest. This was her break time but still she felt she could do so much more. She already had tried by reforming the miko barriers to become less detectable and stronger but her mother told her not to worry that she would take care of that since she didn't have that much experience as a miko. She tried helping her father with the permissions and all that work no one wanted to do. Office work, she hated it and could not last more than few hours before giving up on it. She had tried to help Kyo but all she got was BOOM and an outraged brother. So for that day she would try nothing but to find in her mind something to do. Being held by a guy wasn't such a bad job but not really helpful with the war they were in.

"I got you something" he said close to her doggy ear before he pulled her left wrist "don't look yet"

Ayashi had become her only refuge from all that was happening. He may have look kind of like the guy she used to dream about but he was different. He was kind and soft with her, always giving into what she wanted. She felt a small weight around her wrist and lowered to look at a thin silver bracelet with charms; one was a crescent moon, other a little sun, another looked like a wave and other looked like a mountain and other was the mark of the central lands. She looked at it in silence. Ayashi didn't know how she would react but when she hugged him tighter he knew he could not ask for more.

"Thank you" she said against his neck

8

"Nothing still?" asked Naraku's bored partner

"Nothing" said Kagura

'Maybe I should kill him' thought this secret being

They watched as Naraku gave orders to attack many places of a same area at the same time. He was losing patience but still wore his creepy smile.

'If I don't make their fall then alone will they fall' he thought

8

"Brother!" Suzu hugged her brother Taro who had come from the Northern lands with Hotaru to get some medicines

"Suzu how have you been" he asked before noticing the bandage around her a cursed hand

"I am fine, I used it but later the security ring broke so they had to place a new one" she said still smiling

"I am glad that you are okay" said Hotaru

"There you are" came the voice of Minoru before giving Taro some heavy boxes "I hope its enough, Kyo has been working all night making them"

"Its more than enough, thank you" said Hotaru before taking some from Taro

"So how are things going there?" Minoru on his friendly way asked

"Better since that wall was placed" said Taro "Do you have any word from my parents?"

"The wall has been placed around the western castle and I heard there was no problem and that everyone is just fine"

Taro sighed before he and Hotaru left

"I wonder if I will ever see them again" said Suzu who always made that question to herself

"You should know that the strength in you and your brother as humans can match that of any demon" said Minoru before he left "And I am sure Hotaru won't let anything happen to him"

Suzu smiled thankfully to the older rain demon, she looked at her hand then with a sad frown. If they defeated Naraku the curse could be lifted. It worried her that her father had to get a stronger ring every time. She didn't care that much about herself but her brother and most of all her father.

Suzu and others took care of some of the lower demons that were plotting around the castle. the day before they had been under a surprise attack but it was thankfully to her cursed hand that they had been able to escape barely hurt. Many were thankful to her for risking her life for them and said many times she was the best demon slayer they had ever seen. In the middle of this war her dreams had come true

"Suzu is about to rain, come inside" said Konohamaru from the door. The young monk had been her boyfriend for almost three years now and she was happy to have him by her side in such difficult times

"Okay!" she was so cheerful that it lifted Konohamaru's hopes and spirit

888

Kyo yawned before pouring some solvent into dissolvent and then getting a strange grey color. He wrote the reaction down before a cup of coffee was placed next to him. He turned around and frowned before going back to his observations.

"You are welcome" said Luna angrily before looking at the same substance he was looking at

"What are those silver points?" she asked

"Huh?" he looked deeply before he saw them "Oh" and he wrote more down "Its energy"

Yes! She got an answer from him

"Do you know anything about this?" asked Kyo taking her by surprise

"Kind of" she looked around 'Yes things do look familiar'

"Then get me the Potassium Oxide in that cabinet" he pointed where she would find it

She got it but she had a bad feeling about it.

"This one?" she asked before he looked at the jar and nodded "Eh Kyo maybe you shouldn't"

"Hmm?" too late

BOOOOM!

Both came out coughing

"I tried to tell you"

"Sorry, maybe I should take a rest. Nothing is making sense anyhow" he said giving a few steps forward before collapsing

"Kyo!" she was able to catch him, he looked so pale and tired. Had he eaten anything yet? She could not believe him. She was careful no one was around and carried him to the infirmary before she placed him in a bed and cleaned his face

"Again?" asked Cho entering the room

Luna sighed

"Well just leave him here to rest" said Cho giving a small shot to Kyo

Luna was about to leave before turning around and staring at his face. He had been one of those who had suffered the most in the war. He was always working so hard. She decided she would make sure he got more rest even if she had to tie him to a bed. But for the moment she would go help clean the lab

88

"Careful, no pushing everyone will get in" said Dulce as people entered the large Taisho Corporation ship. The last people entered before she saw Star

"I will take good care of them but if you promise to look after my brother" she joked but still there was some truth in her words.

Many people were being moved to a new space station built specially to escape the fight. It was called Nyx (Greek goddess of the Night) and was being protected by many members of the Order. It was pretty far away from Earth but it was safe.

"Orpheus is in good hands Star, don't worry" said the exorcist

Star smiled before boarding the ship. It was a long trip and she had wanted to stay as long as she could on Earth but now it was time to lift off. Dulce stood back and watched them leave before getting on a hover disk and with others who did the same escorted the ship to where they most could.

When she got back to head quarters Venetia she found Orpheus was too late to come see his sister off/

"Is alright, at least she left with someone saying good bye" he had said as they drank a cup of coffee. It was like a ritual they always made when they found each other after a long time.

"You don't have to worry so much about her; Fungai said he would look after her since she is always getting into trouble"

"She and our older sister are so opposite yet they got along so well" said the brother in the middle

"How is Kallisto?" she asked for the oldest sister

"Busy running a kingdom, but at least she is finally going to marry"

Dulce almost spit her coffee "Marry?"

"Yeah, this caravan of musicians came and one of them captured her attention"

"And you let her see him"

"Do you think she would let me interfere? She is the queen and it was about time she got a king"

"So…when are you going to marry" she had felt stupid asking but it was too late

"Well" he placed his chin on his palm and looked elsewhere

'He is actually going to give me an answer?'

"I guess it depends on when will I ask you to marry me"

"What?" the look on her face was priceless

"Why not? I mean you are smart and pretty enough" he said noticing the big blush on her face

"You are kidding right?" asked Dulce trying to keep calm

"Why would I?" he leaned toward her, she felt trap "If it's only the truth"

And then the warm cup of coffee was dumped on his head.

"So that's a no" he said as she walked away

"That…" she gave him a side glance "is a maybe"

He smiled before she left wondering when it would be right to ask her again.

88

"You son of a…"

"Ahem"

"What! It hurts! Dammit!"

"If I had know your tongue would become like this I would have cut it"

"Yeah right, are you almost over?"

"One more detail and…there you go"

Xochitl sighed before taking a wet cloth and cleaning the blood from her arm. The area of the mark looked red but she could still see the last mark her master had placed.

"Thank you" she said more calm after she had seen what her had placed as her last attribute (a tattoo) in her arm; persistence. A tear slip from her eye but she cleaned it right away. The philosophy of her kind was heart of stone, soul of stone always strong, so crying wasn't aloud and even less before one like Quah.

"Why don't you go show it to Coatl" he said cleaning the tools knowing she would never stop seeing the snake Nahual as a brother no matter how many times he told her that she had given up her family when she became one of them.

"Yes…" she was about to leave the dark stone room, lighted by only one candle, before staring at him quietly

"What is it" he asked looking up at her, her white hair (her true form) moved as she shook her head

"Nothing master, just thoughts"

"Thoughts?" he asked but she was already gone. He finished cleaning the tools before someone came in

"I have never seen you give someone the final mark so fast" said Ato his superior and mother! (you remember her, right?)

"She was a good student" he said

"Really? Oh I can still remember your father was a good student too" she said giving him a teasing look

He sighed and she just smiled even more. He knew he couldn't hide anything from her. If your thoughts weren't like crystal water she could see them in your eyes and his thoughts at the moment were like a storm.

"You are also as shy as he was" she said before leaving and he glared ready to show her that she was wrong.

888

That night a young wolf demon walked in the forest unprotected and thinking of what was to happen next. He had betrayed his friend two years ago and had been forgiven but his feelings for Sakue were still there but not as strong. Had Kanna being right by saying it was only instincts, maybe even if she had betrayed them

"So have you forgotten about her or not?" asked the demoness sitting in a branch

"Kanna!" he was ready for anything

"I am not here to hurt you Yori, I just cane to see how were you doing"

"Right and now you are going to try to capture me or kill me"

"No" she said in a sad tone

"I wanted you to tell something to your sister and Etsuko"

"What?"

"Tell them that I am sorry but I had no other option. If I don't follow Naraku's orders he will kill me"

"Yeah right, then why don't you escape?"

"Because" she placed a hand on her chest "he has my heart and he will destroy me if I even try, he may even destroy my sister Kagura"

"…"

"If I had my heart I would give it to you, I know you would take care of it. Good by Yori"

"Kanna" he tried to stop her but she just disappeared 'did she just confess to me?'

8

"You should be more careful" said Kagura to her sister

"I know is just that…look out!"

"What…" a fire ball passed them by

"C'mon old man, there they are!" said a young fire demon in the back of a three eyes bull that flied with an old demon

"Kids these days have nothing of patience" said the old fire breathing demon before making his old friend go faster

"Damn them" they were losing altitude because part of the feather had been burn. Kagura stood up and in her hand she held a fan "dance of the dragon!" the cutting winds went to the demons that had to dodge it.

"Dammit Kagura, are you trying to kill us!" said the young fire demon that Kagura had remembered

"Kichiro"

"Good to know you still remember me" said the handsome fire demon

"Sister…" Kanna didn't like the look her sister was giving the demon since it looked kind of playful

"Kanna go back I will take care of him"

"…Yes" said Kanna knowing she could not make her sister change her mind

Kagura faced Kichiro and said "Only you and I"

"Fine" he said lightly before both jumped down to the forest. Kanna and Totosai left in opposite directions

"I hope you know what you are doing Kichiro" said Totosai to himself

Kagura faced the cocky demon with a slight smile

"I thought you had change your ways but I guess not" he said

"You believed in me a little too much"

"Maybe but I still think you are not so bad"

"…"

"I think you don't want to do this"

"You know nothing, and you will die knowing nothing"

"If you say so"

They fought, wind and fire turning into disadvantage for Kichiro since Kagura controlled the wind that combusted the fire. But he had a lot pf physical strength and was fast enough to dodge her blades of wind. At the end both were tired equally and in top of that their clothes was either burn of cut to shreds

"You should have stayed in our side" said Kichiro

"Even if I wanted I can't" she said looking down

"Do you love him?" asked Kichiro

"Who?" Kagura asked

"Naraku" he said and Kagura gave him a look that said 'Not even when pigs fly' "I am happy then but tell me then why?"

"If I told you it would be the same as I betrayed him so I will tell you since I have nothing else to lose"

'What does she mean?'

"I was created by Naraku but that doesn't mean I am loyal to him so he took my heart so if betray him he will kill me"

"Kagura…" he lowered his guard

"I am sorry that I played you but I had no other choice" she said not admitting she had never been treated so kindly by anyone like him

"Then you won't answer my question" he said "You won't become my mate"

"I didn't think you were serious" she said

"Hey I do like females more than others but that doesn't mean I can't settle for one and it could had been even better if that one had been you"

Kagura closed her fan and turned away from him "Naraku is arranging a spell to bring someone from the death"

"Who?" asked Kichiro

"The most powerful being that fought him so he can take her power from her"

"You mean…then"

"Tell whoever you want" she said

"you just betrayed Naraku, he will kill you but why?"

"He will kill me anyways" she gave him a side glance "I want to spoil his plans as much as I can" then in a whirlwind she disappeared

"I knew you were not bad"

888

"Hey love birds!" screamed Ichiro at Sakue and Ayashi who had been kind of busy in the security room.

"Should you be watching the screens instead of each other?" asked Kei

Both hanyou and demon looked away from each other with a blush on their faces

"Aww look at them" said Ichiro creepily "one would have thought that after so long you two would had forgotten about each other but no, love survives all" and then he was hit in the head by Kei

"I can't believe I am still with you" she said dragging the unconscious body out

Sakue and Ayashi looked at each other before laughing. The door closed behind Kei

"You know, I think she does love him" said Sakue "that's why they are still together"

"Hm but you know he is right" said Ayashi taking her by surprise and her chin "maybe is fate the reason we are together"

"Don't be ridiculous, even fate could not separate me from you" she sat on his lap and leaned her head on his shoulder "and if there is something besides what we feel then it should not matter since the moment I saw you…" her voice faded feeling to silly to finish

"Me too" he said

(Me: Aww, I am going to be sick)

Then the door opened again and Sakue jumped off him.

"Hi father" she said nervously

Sesshoumaru gave a glance at the calm rain demon and another to his nervous daughter

"Sir" said Ayashi

"Your mother and I will be leaving for a mission" he said to Sakue and before she could protest he said to Ayashi "your parents will be leaving too, Kyo and Luna stay at charge"

"Yes" both said before Sesshoumaru gave Ayashi a warning look

'Touch her, you die' but Sakue got his message too and could care less since now she was old enough to do whatever she wanted to do with herself

A smile twitched on her face as her father left. She shook her fist at the door, Ayashi sighing wondering what was it in this hanyou that made him so…happy.

8

Three fast demons and a miko traveled fast to their mission. One that could end as a disaster

"You used to like him, I feel hurt Sesshoumaru" said Monoru playfully to Sesshoumaru who pretty much didn't trust Ayashi to be innocent around his daughter

"They are old enough, you can't seriously expect that they won't do nothing while we are gone" said Kagome who was ridding on Sesshoumaru back

"I hadn't noticed" said Cho "but I think I had never seen Ayashi been happier in my life"

That gave them some time to think before Kagome broke the silence

"Do you think they have notice?"

"Ayashi knows of his power but he hasn't told her and Sakue's powers are not secret" said Minoru

"If there is a connection between them they most already know" said Cho "Does that bother you Sesshoumaru"

"…" the dog demon said nothing but it was enough to affirm that he truly didn't like that idea

88

Those days were so rainy and it wasn't even his fault yet she liked to say it was. She was always happy around him, sometimes a little sentimental or thoughtful but must of the time happy. She had never said how she felt for him or him for her but they somehow knew. Like if there was a connection between them that told them even sometimes what each other thought. That's how he knew that in that night of light tearful rain that she would come. The full moon in the clouded sky would not spy on them this time. This time their parents had gone off on a mission leaving Luna and Kyo at charge of things and they were busy mending their long lost relationship. He had doubted his suspicions until he heard her hesitate outside his door. He did not move. He wanted her to come on her own will. She opened the door and picked in to see him awake looking at the ceiling waiting for her to decide. She walked in; with each step they could hear better each other's heart the excitement and insecurity in them. She stood before his bed only a night gown on. Ayashi closed his eyes expecting everything to be a dream but never in his dreams did his breathing increase like it was doing then, never in his dreams had he heard her shed her clothes off and slip from the base of his bed under the covers. His eyes shot open and turned barely red for a moment as she pulled herself along his body. Her head rested on his chest, one of her legs pressing between his. He was dreaming, he had to be dreaming but nothing of this could be so real

"Ayashi" her soft voice ringed in his ears "I…"

She was wondering if she had made a mistake by coming to him so late asking for something she had never done. She was ready to leave when his hands pulled her up. Her leg leaned more on his aroused body making him hiss for a single second. Now they faced each other, their thoughts clear as crystal in a sunny day. She leaned more to him and kissed him before he embraced her and turned their positions.

She gave a small whimper when his mouth touched her neck and began sucking in it and his fangs grasping little pieces of skin and pulling it. He smiled loving how she reacted. So innocent and yet she had been the one to come to him. He took his time going down her body, from now and then he would look up at her to see her try to stop the little sound coming from her throat. He sat and his strong arms pulled her up and wrapped her legs around him. He was the only one wearing a garment but it wasn't enough to hide what he wanted. He smiled hungrily before she reacted. She pulled herself away from him and crawled back on the bed until her back hit the wall. She stared at him wearily. She kept her eyes fixed on his before approaching him slowly. She in the back of her mind wondered if this was her demon blood acting. He didn't see her coming, she was fast when she pushed him back flat on his back with her at top of him. She smiled at her victory and prey; A smile that wrapped around his earlobe and went over the shell of his ear. He fought that instinct that told him to show her who he was, that he was dominant but he was too happy to care. Her legs around him, his strong chest rising and falling fast, it was all becoming too blurry as they just gave in to each other with no thought. He with her legs still wrapped around him; he gave a growl before he assaulted her lips almost ripping them off her face. She let her hands wonder his body, something she had never desired until he came to her life. Their bodies rubbed against each other pleadingly to time to make things go faster. A cry of outrage from her when he pushed her down on the bed, a cry from him when he finally got over her body feeling all he could all feeling better than he could have ever imagine. A moan from her as his cold delicate hands touched where no one had ever touched her in a way she never thought possible, a moan from him when he was finally going to complete them. Whispers of words that would have made no sense to anyone else but them, words that came from their souls that had called to each other since the day they had been reborn, wanting to be together for always. The war, their families, their responsibilities, nothing seemed real that night. It was just both of them in that bed in that night with their hearts open to show to each

(NL" since you already know I don't write lemons this is as far as I go, ha thought I would change the rule after so long? Never!)

There was mist that morning, fresh air entered through the windows and the calmness felt eternal. Sakue wrapped the blanket around her and sat before looking at the sleeping demon at her side. His face calm against the pillow with strands of his hair running down his face and lips were parted and swallowed. Sakue leaned to him and placed a hand on his cheek drawing a deep breath from him. She felt her heart beat like it had never done before. She closed her eyes and lay back on the bed close to him. She went back to sleep but this time she was the one to look for her

"Are you alright?" asked Sakura to Sakue in the soul core

"Yes, never been better" she said with a sincere smile

"Do you really love this demon?" asked Mitsuko since it seemed that Sakura was acting very strange

"Yes, and I think he loves me too"

"Absurd" said Sakura bitterly "Demons can't love"

Sakue felt white rage grow in her before she spoke in deadly tone "According to whom, that's just some old rule from your time and besides did not your mate love you"

"You little brat!" Sakura screamed scaring Sakue and Mitsuko "what do you know about love, you are still too young and don't you dare talk about my mate!" Sakura's cold exterior shattered and her eyes turned red and then back to golden her expression one of a killer but all she did was turn around and leave them

"Why is she…?" Sakue didn't understand

"She is jealous" said Mitsuko "She misses _him_ all the time, she still loves him. But actually accepting that love took them a long a very difficult path that many times almost destroyed them with grief"

"So she is just jealous…did she really loved him that much"

"Love I only felt the one my parents gave me in their sadness before I died but Sakura she loved more than she hated but she loved Arashi more than her own life, and he loved her the same way that's why they died together"

"Together, what do you mean?" Sakue acknowledged what Mitsuko meant "how did they die"

"…that I do not know but she said she was glad to have ended it with him since they were soul mates"

"…I" could she really blame Sakura for being upset, she had found her love for Ayashi with la lot less of problems but Sakura, she had suffered so much to be with the person she had loved. Was it fare?

88

Sakue woke up in his warm embrace; she looked up at his smiling face

"Is late, we should get moving if we don't want your brother to find us like this"

She couldn't help but to smile as both got ready for the day.

8

Sakura sat alone in one corner of the soul forcing her eyes to look through Sakue's. She felt melancholy when she was able to see and she saw that castle her father had sent to built for Arashi when he became lord. It was the same castle of the central lands where she had lived so many happy memories. She saw a man talk to Sakue and she had to stop herself from watching more because it was tearing her apart. She missed Arashi so much and she also missed her friends and family but she knew her time had ended long time ago and there was nothing that could change that. She laid on the floor losing herself in her loved memories

"I will never forget you Arashi" she said to herself "and I know you haven't forgotten about me" she sang a song that she only used to sing to her children but now only singed to herself. She felt alone when most of her life had been filled with so many people.

Why did that girl get an easier life than the one she had? It wasn't fare! She suffered so much, no one gave her the answers and when someone did it wasn't only to bring her pain. She had been separated of her mate, children and everyone to protect them but no Sakue had everyone she needed and more!

"It isn't fare"

"No one said life was fare" said Mitsuko "and you should know I am a great example of it"

Sakura was silent under the gaze of her previous life, how more selfish could she get. Sakura laughed painfully "I am sorry friend, is just that I wonder where all this will end"

"And if you will ever see him again" completed Mitsuko for her

"Yes" Sakura could not deny it

888

Sakue took over the task to keep the barriers up while her mother was gone. She came to rest when Kei came and took over for her. She didn't lose anytime and ran to find Ayashi who was sitting by entrance of the red garden. She sat there with him looking at the beautiful small world of red tones and petals. As they watched she remembered the night from two years ago and she remembered the room they had found, the one being protected by a barrier and a spell. She stood up suddenly with a smile in her face that told Ayashi she was up to no good. She made him stand up and dragged him to the wall that with placing some of her energy disappeared and led to the long dark hall. Being careful that Kei didn't detect them she broke through the barrier for both of them to pass unnoticed.

"What are you planning to do there" he asked

"Nothing perverted if that is your real question, I just want to know what does that room have that makes it so important" she said as they arrived to the old door that she opened easily and entered. For some reason where the room had been placed made it impossible to see it from the garden while you could see the garden from the window. Whoever had planned the castle (Kyo, Sakura's brother did it) had been a really smart being. She looked around and Ayashi wondered what was she looking for before he noticed a small door. He pushed it open to find a closet filled with clothes

"This is odd" he said

"What? Clothes in a closet?"

"In a room where no one sleeps?" he asked her

"Oh" she said before entering the pretty big closet "this stuff is not half bad but is just old"

She spotted the red haory hanging 'so someone has come here after we left'

She was to pick it up when she noticed a strange carving in the wall just behind it. It consisted of the mark of the central lands surrounded by the marks of the other four lands. Ayashi saw it too and touched it before pulling his hand fast. It had burned him. Sakue approached her hand but before he could stop her she had already touched the carving. The room shook and they were ready to leave when a secret entrance was revealed to them. Dark stairs that went down into deep darkness, that made Sakue shiver but she gave a step forward. Ayashi knew she wanted to go so he would go as well. He took a torch from the wall and lighted before they started going down in the spiral of darkness where they were the only light. They arrived to solid ground and face a wide hall with statues all in the sides like guards. They were about to go on when Sakue spotted a darker shadow in the shadows. She and Ayashi went there and lighted the place to find a hidden door which she opened. Inside there was dust but also a small bed, desk and plain stuff. Sakue saw dry sheets with blood and some tools on the side along with a cradle. A birth room secret and unused for so long. Sakue gave a step back taking a deep breath

'Could this be?'

_Flashback _

_"Thank you but how do you know so much?" asked Sakue _

_"I had seven children, how do you think" she said with a smile "I miss them so much" _

_"I am sorry" said Sakue _

"Let's go" she said to Ayashi who just followed along. They glanced at the statues from now and then. Sakue could swear she felt they were watching them. It scared her. They stopped a few times noticing some of the heroes they had heard of when they had been in school. It was along walk before they arrived to a big gate with eight statues before it. Sakue saw some of them had ears like her and others looked a little like Ayashi. There were five females and three males all looked related but for one female. Ayashi was about to go and open the door when suddenly the tallest of the males swung a fist at him hitting him in the gut. Ayashi fell back and stood up immediately.

"That thing is fast" he said

"Thank you" said the statue

"What a!" Sakue saw the other statues move and look at them

"Who are you to come here; you are not the ones who usually come" said a female

"Who usually comes?" asked Ayashi

"How should we know, we never ask names" said another

"Well that's lame" said Sakue

"Alright then" said one of the statues calmly "what are your names"

"You first"

"I am a statue" the statue smiled

"We already know that"

"_Katashi_" said the cunning and most stubborn of all

"_Kumori_" said the one that didn't seem related to them but had been like treated like part of the family since the beginning

"_Shisuka_" said a female that had been bravest and strong

"_Naomi_" the sister that had been the smartest and faithful

"_Junko_" the free soul and kindest

"_Masuyo_" the brother that planned before anything

"_Mai_" the sister that always worried over everyone before herself

"_Aki_" the youngest brother who was the most innocent and peaceful

"I am Sakue and he is Ayashi"

**Junko** laughed kindly before turning into dust

"What happened?" asked Sakue

"Why are you here?" asked Kumori

"Because we want to know what our parents are protecting" said Ayashi

"Oh" said **Masuyo** before he became dust too

"…" what was happening?

"What do you think is inside?" asked Naomi

"I don't know" said Sakue

"Well too bad I won't be able to tell you" said **Kumori** before the same happened to her statue

"Are your intentions toward wrong?" asked Mai

"Of course not" both Ayashi and Sakue said

"I am glad" the **Naomi** statue went away too

"Do you love someone" asked Shisuka's statue

"…yes" said Sakue

"Yes" said Ayashi

"I am happy for you" said **Mai** before she crumbled

"Is it real love to you?" asked Katashi

"Yes" both said and looked away from each other

"So cute" said **Shisuka **before she went away too

"Why are you doing this to yourselves" asked Sakue to the remaining two

"Don't you want to enter?" asked Aki "really want to enter for pure intentions and nothing else"

"Yes, yes" said Sakue shaking her head not understand why ask that

"See you later" said **Katashi** before he went away too leaving Aki the youngest with them

"It was but a test, we know your answers were all from the heart but if they hadn't then …"

"You would have killed us" said Ayashi

"Exactly, now the last question" Aki who had sounded calm said in stern voice "has any of you confessed your love?"

Ayashi and Sakue looked at each other, had they? Were words really necessary to say how much they loved each other? How they could tell each other by just looking at each other's eyes

"Yes" both said believing they had

"Then you will pass but be warn that what you will see must stay secret" and then **Aki** went away too into dust

The doors opened and they went in…

88888

"What's going on!" screamed Kyo half dressed to Kei that with other mikos was trying to keep the barrier up

"We are being attack" she said trying to concentrate "there are too many, Naraku has been planning this"

'He was just waiting for them to leave' he thought

"Where are Sakue and Ayashi" entered Kenta to the room worried

"What do you mean?" asked Kyo expecting already the worst

"They are no where to be found" he said before the castle was hit directly

888

"What do you mean by gone!" screamed Alexander to his second in command

"That's what I said, in day light they left"

"To where"

"The lands of Japan"

"No…we are going there as well! Get everyone ready"

"Yes sir!"

88

"Attack? Now?" asked Dulce through the video-phone

"Yes, its unbelievable" said Marie "Just look"

Marie showed her an image of the central castle surrounded by millions of evil dark lower creatures trying to break the barriers, some had already passed

"We were able to evacuate all the civilians but we didn't reach the castle in time"

"Where are Sesshoumaru and the others? They should be able to fight many of them off" Dulce asked

"They left on a mission the day before and have disappeared, we haven't been able to inform since those things are interrupting our communication"

"What should we do?" she asked

"Attack them of course, call everyone here to fight, it seems we will get to fight a great battle after all" said the witch

8

"Master I want to go!" Xochitl had a spear and shield

"You can't" said Quah

"Why not! I am a warrior I have to fight" she said graving his shoulder

"You are not going to fight" he said hold both her forearms making her look at his strange eyes

"…why" she asked hypnotized by their power

"…I don't want to see you hurt" he said trying to make her stay throught that power but she knew better than to fall for such tricks

"Idiot! Let go of me!" She gave a step back shaking her head "I can take care of myself, I am going even if you don't like it!" and she walked away ready to go fight

8

"You are too weak miko, soon you and all that you cared for will perish along with your precious daughter" Naraku taunted Kagome in chains "I will let you live to see her corpse but first Arata you know what to do"

"Whatever" said the Naraku's greatest ally from the shadows before dark strings came floating

"No! Leave her alone" screamed Sesshoumaru from a sphere specially made for him

The dark strings touched Kagome's face and then went down her body

"No!" she cried before one broke into her skin. Sesshoumaru could not look as she cried. He tried to brake the prison but couldn't. His rage over took him and soon he began to transform but all the sphere did was increase it size but still wouldn't break. Kagome in pain could hear him fight to reach her; if she was to die she was happy that at least she has had such a wonderful man at her side. Something inside was touched before being pulled

"Finally!" Naraku said as he held the now dark pearl in his hands

"I did it as painless as I could so she could survive" said this being named Arata

"This time I will be the one to send her to hell and posses her power" Naraku said as his power increased with the dark jewel

"Do you really think you can beat her" said Minoru who was in completely restrain from feet to head, the only thing he could move was his mouth "you have forgotten that there are many that will stand by her side"

"But they will never reach her in time" said Naraku close to the rain demon "Now I am even stronger than you, the descendant of that demon"

"You wish" said Minoru laughing before the evil Naraku kneeled him in the gut making him spit blood.

Cho who was the closest to him looked away knowing that was he wanted her to do. She swore under her breath that she would see to Naraku's death.

"That will teach you"

"Are you done" asked Arata

"No, this is just the beginning"

88

"Is this it?" asked Ayashi looking at the few piles of books and weapons in the gigantic room

"Wait" said Sakue picking one of the books and giving a fast over look "This can't be, this is very dark power"

"Then there is no wonder why they are here" said Ayashi

"No, you don't understand. This stuff, any of these things falling into wrong hand could create a catastrophe"

They looked over those books and found one with a list of the weapons. Sakue could not believe such destructive power still existed.

"Why didn't they destroy them" she asked but received no answer "Ayashi?" she saw he was staring toward one side of the room where a great light was. He began walking without a word "Ayashi?" then she felt being pulled toward that light too. Her heart began to beat slower as she came closer 'what's happening?'

88

"We will attack the ones in the North side"

"we will be back up then?"

"yes but stay closer since we don't know the abilities of those enemies"

"Roger"

"What is it Tsukiko?" asked Kiyoshi

"The barriers are falling one by one but that shouldn't be since Sakue, Ayashi, Kyo and Kenta are inside" she said before a great explosion was heard and felt in the ground

"About time" said Inuyasha "Let's go!"

And then the counter attack began; Teams attacking the enemy from all sides including above and below creating a great mass of fighting bodies. From the inside of the battle a few fought with all they had but still it wasn't enough

"Kyo!" Yasu ran to the older hanyou because she was being chased by some bad guys who somehow had gotten inside

Kyo stood solid as she hid behind him before a blast of energy from his mouth came blasting the enemies to bits all over the place

"Man" he coughed and then said "I won't try that again"

"Kyo where is my brother" asked little Yasu

"I wish I knew, c'mon you can't stay here alone" he carried her to the room where at the moment was working as head quarters

"Found them?" asked Luna

"No" said Kyo placing Yasu down

"Do you think they ran away before the attack" asked Kenta

"There is a possibility since they didn't know we were going to be attack" said Suzu

"Well with them or with out them we are going to fight" said Kei placing more energy into the remaining barriers

No one said anything as most of them left the place and went outside where they could see how Kei was keeping so many demons out. The wall of tress was being eaten away by a poison of some strange yellowish bugs. They lost no time taking weapons and running into battle

"Kyo" the hanyou had been about to run head on but was stop by Luna and her kiss "If you die I will follow"

"Neither of us will die, not yet at least" he said before he broke into a run

Kenta from the roof of the castle was dressed in white robes with a strange amulet on hand shaped like the claw of a crow with strange silver writings along it and a crystal ball being held by the claws

"You will pay Naraku for killing my brothers" he said before he began to chant. The trees that had been dieing came back to life and grew stronger holding many back. His chanted reached some of the ears of the enemy making them bleed and blinding them with extreme pain. His voice echoed for a long distance, some were able to survive it; others had been protected against it.

Kyo ran between the masses delivering blows of his own absorbed power. All the training he had done had come to give the best of results in his opinion all he had suffered had been for a reason. Luna was near him sending blades made of light that cut precisely though those who opposed her. Many fought with all they had but it wasn't enough to defeat these ones that were ready to sacrifice it all to save those who were innocent. The ideal of Naraku ruling the world placing humans into just serving and creating a world where to be safe was to be afraid and obey wasn't something they wanted. Sadly not to their knowledge the greatest enemy of all was one that they didn't know or _they_ could defeat but soon they would see why only one could do it but where was she.

88

NL" I am tired, I still have homework to do so here is the preview of the maybe last chapter. Yes the last so…well (has no idea)

**_Preview: Moving On _**

_They found the resting place, the enemy found them. A battle above them and those dear to them in the line and they are just two of them. Ayashi and Sakue are trapped. Something is taken from her along with her sword and used to bring her worst nightmare to life. Red is the color of life and death, the color of love and hate and Sakue the color of silver pure more beautiful than the moon's light. Will she be able to win an impossible fight? Will Naraku be defeated by those he overestimated and who is Arata and who is the one that will kill him? She is back but she is blind with hate, sorrow and desire to kill and love. _


	17. Moving On

**NL"** I don't own the original characters or plot from Inuyasha ® they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ ® (I think)

**THIS IS IMPORTANT!!: I am giving this one more shot, I am starting a new fic based on one of my favorite Mangas 'DEATH NOTE' called "Redefining Right" is not as popular as Inuyasha but is interesting. The trial chap is already posted **

**2ND I HAVE AN OFFER: this is for all of you. My English sucks, you know that so I am starting group (anyone is welcome) to correct chaps and add more life to them. Go check my Forums and look for "Red Wine" **

_**Deep Cry by Me **_

In the deepest side of the mind sink

Spilled over, over one heart

All darkness moonless nights like ink

The hole grows like silent crying

Falling in fear into dark mist

8

The soul was missing

In the depths of the monster

Of the coldness of icy yearning

The yoke around neither

Inside regret stabs mistaking

Killing the side that used to dream

8

Take this that had become

And throw it to a ruthless pit

With nightmares that one overcame

To make place for petty

New fears that won't be overcome

Crying never helped so stop, you did

8

Alone in the darkness inside one's own

Singing children's song that starve

For the past lost, unchanged, let's mourn

For a child that knew no love, scarred, carved

In the soul like a doll of broken thoughts

Made of many and made of none

Chapter 21: Moving On

Rain, horrible rain of blood, all of those who survived would always remember that bloody battle. Each every one of them bathed in the red liquid that used to keep their enemies and friends alive. In the blood thy feet stomped as one ran and gave a blow to the head at thy enemy. The head falls to the ground with the expression of horror not leaving it. Yasu, the little rain demoness watched this from a window wondering why there was such evil beings in the world that wished harm upon others. Are we not all the same on Earth? Are we not all here trying to have a nice life? Yes but when you go to extend of harming others then it becomes unrightfully. Arête, many warriors fell to that law; be the most you can be, reach the limit. She was a smart girl but still the world and people confused her so much.

"Yasu, don't stand there. We are hiding remember?" said Ichiro trying to calm the other children that at the moment all they did was ask for their parents. Yasu being as smart as she was gave a step back and turned to the others who were trying to help all they could from the inside. The mikos were keeping the barriers up with all their strength; some small demons were trying to create other barriers in between those of the mikos. Yasu wanted to help but she wasn't good making barriers and she yet was to learn how to fight. What could she do? Find her brother and Sakue of course. Sneaky little demoness left the room and went on to find her brother hoping she would find him with in the castle because outside she knew she had no chance of survival.

8

Sesshoumaru had used so much energy trying to escape but now it was almost gone. The bubble in which he was trapped was taking his remaining strength into what he could see was a mirror. He wasn't the only one been stolen from their power. Minoru, Kagome and Cho were all connected with some kind of energy string that pulled their energies to the mirror. He knew that mirror, he had seen it before, the silver edges and figure were too familiar but his mind and body tired stopped him from remember. Kagome seemed sleep at least she could not feel how her life was being stolen. It would have been best if Naraku had killed them than used them to bring down their family and allies.

Minoru knew what his friend was thinking and he wanted to hit him for that but his body was so tired that he could barely lift his head. His feet unlike Sesshoumaru's were touching the ground. He could feel that in that space where they were being held was moving at a constant speed in a plain road but to where?

"Minoru" Cho said weakly "Are you alright?" she asked her mate

"Yes but don't speak, try to keep your energy" he said kindly

She smiled, how come she fell for such a nice guy. He a demon of royal blood and she a hybrid, her mother had been a water demoness and her father a rain demon yet he didn't care about that. Since she meant him she could remember he had always been thoughtful about the nature of everything and everyone. Not demon like, curiosity belonged to the humans but he didn't care. Since the beginning she knew he was special and different, was that the reason she fell for him? Maybe it was but at least she believed if they died now she knew their son and daughter would find a way to survive.

88

Kyo ran inside the castle being chased by a great pack of lower demons. He gave a sharp turn that they followed but the hall they found it empty. He was gone, through a door from where he watched the mindless fools trying to sniff him out. He was smarter than that; he gave a step back ready to escape through another door when he found he was actually in an armory. 'How lucky' he thought taking a black staff. He collected energy in that deadly metallic weapon before coming out with an outcry of anger, he had enough of them and fighting. He wasn't a warrior born he was trained to be one but still this wasn't what he wanted to do with his life.

He wanted peace; he wanted things to be like before the stupid war started. He had read once that war was human made, maybe it wasn't. Maybe it came from beings like Naraku who only wanted power over others. Why did people need the feeling to feel superior when we all are just standing in the same ground? Trying to live life the most we can.

Yasu saw those thoughts in his blue eyes. She was silent and sneaked away from that area. At least she didn't have to worry about being attack since he had already killed all those monsters. She was careful when she reached the red garden. That place always gave her a sense of tranquility, she could still remember when she saw that sword come out from the earth and then disappear and appear two years later at Sakue's side. She was only twelve but she was smart to guess that was a powerful weapon by the way Sesshoumaru always looked at it. Weird, her life was surrounded by weird things, she was weird, and everything and everyone was weird if you don't understand it. That in her opinion made life worth living because it made it interesting.

8

"Sakura"

That name left dry lips. Her skin had turned pale as soon as she saw who was in there dead. Closed eyes never meant to see the world again. She knew that those closed eyes were like hers, golden like a deep pool of molten gold, the fire that kept it hot was in the back but noticed by everyone. But Sakura's eyes were closed and she was being embraced by her mate in death. They looked beautiful, Sakue thought, and happy too. She felt tears trickle down her cheeks 'and dead, they look dead' those bodies before them were nothing but shells. Sakue had the real Sakura in her soul, a Sakura that wanted her love back.

"I can't believe this" said Ayashi looking at the ancient lost couple. He felt a pit in his gut. She was the one that always came to his dreams but why? Here she was with her mate in death, why did she seek him in dreams. It bothered him, he didn't want to let Sakue know it but he at first thought she was that woman in his dreams but she wasn't when he found who she truly was.

"What should we do now?" asked Sakue not to Ayashi or those dead ones before them but to herself.

8

In the surroundings of the castle the great masses continued the fight. The sunset light made everything orange and more blood red. Bodies sweating making the wounds sting but that didn't stop them. The salt of the sweat in the eyes made a few fall at blindness. Such small details bringing someone down were just comical from the one's twisted point of view.

Great ton weight machines moved in, floating above the bodies before going down! And killing those below by pure luck; A twisted game that came from Naraku as he made his way over the bodies inside another dark machine created by his horrible orders.

The path Minoru could feel as they moved was that path pavement with destroyed bodies. The machine made of black metal and protected with odd creatures made of black rubbery skin and armored with more black metal was a moving nightmare as it shoots great blasts of demonic energy to random places without mercy. Naraku was a twisted being that enjoyed the pain of others, even the pain of those who followed him. Such creature had no name since it didn't even deserve to live or exist.

88

"Suzu" Taro slammed his fist before the demon he had being facing after he had seen her. The young slayer had fought all her way through the mass of fighting bodies to the outside side on her own. Incredible least to say she was truly the best slayer that they had seem.

"Taro!" she hugged him even in the middle of the battle "we can't find Sakue and Ayashi" she told him in a sad innocent voice "are they here, in this side?" she asked but he shook his head no

"their parents are also missing" he said as they were being defended by others. They knew it was important info if it came from the center of the battle

"This is horrible brother, we have to find them"

"Hey you two! Get moving!" Hotaru had come and dragged them away before the great mechanical nightmare landed making way into the castle. They had been lucky that time since the word had moved faster around to be careful about the machine. They stared at the passing tank with wicked soldiers.

Hotaru showed them the middle finger before they started shooting toward them. She ran taking them both with her.

"Hey!" It was Miroku ridding Kirara, he offered his hand and Hotaru handed him Suzu

"But!" why was her father taking her away?

"You need to tell us what's going on in there" her father said seriously

Hotaru and Taro were left there looking at them ride away in the sky. Hotaru sighed

"Well, we better get back to work" she said

Taro said nothing before he secured the canon on his arm that worked as well as a shield and the dagger he would use to continue fighting.

Not far away from them, as the night came a group got ready to attack. It was in their side but their reputation made them very well fear by good and bad. Alexander stared at his group with a serious look. All of them were ready for blood shed. They could already smell the great amount not far from them. Some were licking their fangs others had wicked smiles at the thought of feeding time. Alexander felt jack land on his shoulder. He hoped she wasn't a fool to come there with all the hungry vampires.

"Ready I see" she said from behind him, she got the attention of all the rest as well

"Marie!" he snapped at her with fangs out before giving a warning stare at his followers

"What? I know you are better than to hurt a human" she said cockily "and I need to talk to you before you guys go eat" she smiled at them and they smiled back. She had just made friends with very dangerous beings which actually was a good thing in the middle of such situation.

"Alright" he said getting his fangs back inside his gums and walking away with her

"But make it fast!" someone in the group screamed

They stood there in the middle of the battle before she gave him a suppressive hug

"What a…" why was she doing this? He began to think but then his body, his mind, his hunger were all fighting to make the decision of what to do. He felt his fangs slid out and felt his hunger that was never gone increase ten times and maybe even more.

"Promise me that you will be back" she said against his chest "you are my best friend Alex. I don't want to lose you"

The fangs went back again to his mouth and he embraced her calmly. He could not afford to promise something like that and she knew it so he just held her before he heard the grumble of his followers. He let go of her and smiled before turning around and running to the others. As she saw him she didn't see the monster most people saw on him. The way he talked and acted were art to her eyes and as she watched him run she was mesmerized swearing to herself that she would never forget the way had left her when she was about to declare her love for him. Jack gave a cry from the tree nearby

"You were spying on us" she took her shoe off and was about to throw it but Jack went away in the direction Alexander had gone off to. "So you are leaving me too, well fine as long as both of you return" she walked back to her camp where they would rest for a few hours before continuing to fight.

8

By the fire two people fought but it wasn't like the larger battle going on not far away

"You are not going" Kiyoshi said harshly pushing her to the ground "You need to rest!"

"Let me go!" the couple continued to fight before spores floated in

"Ssshit" both fell and slept calmly

"That was fun" said Xochitl taking a sip from her tea while her new friend smiled in approval

Around the fire many were glad that the fight was over for them at the moment

"They are so young, they shouldn't be living this" said Kikyo to Inuyasha

"They are here because they want to be here" said Inuyasha

Both were very worried and they had the reason to. Kei was in the castle. Their only daughter, their only child at the risk of death and they couldn't reach her and help her. Inuyasha cursed Naraku over and over again inside his mind. It was an outrage to him that Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Minoru and Cho had disappeared. He wondered how Kyo, Sakue and Ayashi and his sister would react when they found out. It wasn't going to be pretty. He knew that well. He saw Kikyo trying to concentrate energy but it was useless. Her miko powers had been stolen by Naraku so long ago. He wanted to be more supportive but didn't know how. He guessed she felt bad for not having that power at such time.

Someone in the camp sneezed

"Drink this" said Dulce handing a jug to Callisto, a queen that came to fight

"Thanks" she drank to the last drop, her body going numb

"You won't hurt anymore, better" said Dulce bandaging her arm

"I think" she said and then sighed

"I am sure Star is fine" said Dulce

"I hope so"

Callisto looked up at the crying stars; their light somewhere being watch by her sister and brother.

The many camps were close to each other. Some people found the strength in them to laugh even in the situation. The Order leader, Kenji was at his tent looking over the map of the area checking the maps and the areas where they were at disadvantage. Other main members were with him looking over their options.

"We have withdrawn too little of our forces" said someone "they deserve to rest as well"

"Our soldiers have not as much strength as theirs and those who were pulled back were mostly the injure"

"But if we go on like this we will have a great number of exhausted people to deal with and we don't have enough personnel to look after them"

"Silence" said Kenji with authority "there will be turns, not too long or too short to take rest. Naraku doesn't seem to realize that he choose the most stupid beings to be his followers. In no time they will be done but the real problem is that he doesn't find _them" _

"What do you mean by that? It has been thousands of years. Even their remains will be nothing but scattered all around. You can't actually expect that…"

"There is no date to their date to their death. It was kept a secret by both the families of the West and Central Lands and it has been forgotten but I know well that they are around. Those families were proud of those two. If the bodies were disposed it would had been in a honorable way which means they are somewhere safe"

"I think we should look for Sesshoumaru and the others" said Ato

"I am not so sure about that" said someone else

"What! They are one of the most powerful members, if we found them they would make things easier!" said someone

"For what we know they could all be dead"

"How optimist" said Ato "I know Kagome is alive, that's my job"

"Okay so one is probably alive but still we have no idea of where they are"

"We can find out" a woman of the darkest skin and thin frame came in, her hair tightly braid in vertical lines going back. none of them had seen her before but she looked a little familiar and her spirit was a strong one. No one could sense danger from her, not a spy but not a member.

"And who exactly are you?" asked someone to the young woman and she with her sharp looking eyes looked at them with darkest pupils

"My name is Abeni and I came here in behalf of my brother's petition" she said in a strong commanding voice and walked toward them wearing a ceremonial robe of bright colors that one could see was made by hand and not machine

"And who is your brother" asked Kenji, the leader

"Fungai" she said as a small girl came in with a silver pot and placed it in the table "I know a way to find them, I not sure but I believe is better than nothing but sadly the tree spirits had left the area in fear so is almost impo…"

"Quah go look for Xochitl" said Ato

Xochitl came in and gave a worried glance at her superior and then her new friend, a tree spirit she had meant when she had returned to the camp

"A drop of blood should be enough" said Abeni coming with a strange dagger; Xochitl shielded the spirit away from the sacred dagger that could cut spirits

"We just need some of its blood" said Abeni and the spirit sighed before coming out from Xochitl's hairs giving her the chills

The spirit with ghostly white hair and light ghost skin came forwards looking directly at Abeni's dark eyes with its own and let the dagger cut a finger before a red drop fell to the silver bowl

"This is more than enough, thank you" said Abeni

The water that had been in it turned red and then green with white mist over it and the mist shaped into an eye just like the one of the white masked spirit

"We have borrowed the eyes of nature, the water is the offering and nature gives back by showing what we want if it can" and then an image was shown in the water. From below the flowers watched the gigantic metallic monstrosity that Naraku had created.

"They are in there?" asked someone

"I suppose, nature is smarter than we think" said Abeni

The tree spirit laughed before hiding in the shadows of Abeni's hair where it whispered little secrets that no one else could hear. Abeni looked worried not believing the words that were being told to her.

"Can I tell them?" she asked

And the spirit nodded before for the first time it spoke out loud "Ever wonder why the rock under the castle can not be broken, the one that choose the place had been a wise demon and wanted his daughter safe but the land served them to more purpose than that" the voice was like leaves being pushed by the wind "it's hidden but I found it some years ago. What Naraku is looking for, some of you already know where it is"

"You told him?" asked Kikyo who entered the tent with Inuyasha

"No" it said "My mother did before being destroyed, that's why I tell you"

"Then tell us already!" Someone tiredly said

Kikyo was the one who spoke and told them about their journey to Earth many years ago when they found the lost castle and saw the memories and found the room that to that day they had kept hidden. She told them about the good and bad things they had found. The statues of forgotten heroes that talked and protected the great treasure that continued to protect. She told about the passages and weapons from the past. Finally she told them what Naraku already knew. That below where the rock could not be broken was a grave of two. A grave believed lost or that never existed.

They were all speechless. Kenji sat on a chair not believing. Ato was being hold by her son so she wouldn't faint. Many, all of them were horrified at the thought that Naraku could get to the powers, the most powerful ever known.

"If Sesshoumaru and Minoru are inside that thing and can't escape. Is bad since…" Kenji knew about the lost heirs. The most powerful lords their ancestors. For the first time he doubted their winning in the war

With out another word many went after the tank but sadly for what others saw it was already breaking the green wall around the castle. Abeni silently told the young girl who had brought the bowl to go clean it the tree spirit left once its purpose was done.

8888

It was as if hell had opened before them. Everyone ventured into the battle once they had learned what a stake was to let Naraku reach the grave. Naraku laughed as the tank broke through the castle's wall and his soldiers made of nothings but putridity entered looking to kill all they saw. Yasu saw them and ran. She ran going toward the red garden hoping to see her brother and Sakue there but in her way she saw a hall. It was a hall that hadn't been there before. She entered that hall and ran still until she reached a room where she found her brother's scent. She followed it to a closet, to a passage, down stairs into a gigantic long hall filled with statues so real she thought they could come to life. She heard and felt horror as someone came down stairs. She hid behind one of t he statues hiding her presence and scent well. She watched as dark stinky figures came and waited two taller beings both she could feel the opposite of her family and friends. They were somehow wrong, just their existence was wrong.

She watched a demon of red eyes and long black hair float in a cloud of miasma. He wore pure demon bone armor that had been created of his own bones. It was in horror to her eyes. As if half his skeleton that had been to big for his skin had escaped and wrapped around him. His eyes she saw them but they didn't see her they were fire from hell from the deepest pit of all (which actually he has seen.)

The other she wasn't sure what it was but it was wrong. His eyes pupil less and completely metallic green, short dark red hair with silver lights, his face cold and grey broken here and there showing inner black flesh that looked like oil. He walked but his steps were never heard. Yasu wasn't sure if he was wearing clothes or it was his flesh but it look like black leather all around his body and over it strange metallic pieces some that seemed to be incrusted in his own skin.

They went into the dark hall followed by their pestilent creations that carried strange machinery and instruments she had never seem also some kind of large metallic boxes; four of them. She went as well, running from statue to statue until they reached a large door with five statues before it. In less than she could think one jumped and attacked Naraku with stone claws but it was his barrier that stopped it and made it shatter

"There is no point in talking to ones like you" said one of the statues

"We didn't come to talk" said Arata before from his hands dark lines came and bonded the statues all together, squashing them together so hard that they broke. One head, one belonging to one of a miko that Sakura had once known said "I know what you want but all you will get is death by their hand" Naraku stepped on the head wishing it was a real one. The smaller being opened the doors for them and they went in.

Naraku laughed when he saw the pile of books and weapons and when he saw the light far away at the end he just smiled his most twisted and sick smile.

'Idiot' thought Arata looking at him coldly (Is he an alien, a god, a monster…Hm maybe he is…)

88

Sakue had sat on the steps giving the back to her previous life dressed in white. Ayashi sat next to her, holding her because she felt like she was falling. She told him of her dreams and he told her of hers. They tried some theories of why did that happen to them and guessed at the end it was because their families were connected by those two and because of Sakue's power.

"Sakue, please look at me" she did, though she didn't want to. In his face she saw the same marks Arashi have appear.

"Kyo and father have the marks of the West but they hide them too" she said in a whisper "Do you have the same power he had" she said giving one glance behind her

"I don't know" said Ayashi

She didn't know either how close was her strength compare to Sakura's. She felt bad, desperate to find out but she knew she couldn't. Maybe she didn't need to since after the war was over everything would be peace again and there would be no more need to fight. She hoped this with all her heart. Time passed so fast to them but she felt the night had already arrived. Her brother was going to be so angry when he finds them. Then they heard a laugh that made their souls shiver. They both knew immediately who it was.

888

"Run!" Luna and the others were protecting those who could not fight either because they were hurt or didn't know how. Kei and the other mikos had given up in the barriers. They had to fight now. Ichiro was the one looking after the children when he noticed that there was one missing; Yasu.

"Ayashi is going to kill me" he said aloud as they ran to a safer place. Suddenly a tall form a appeared before them. Many of the children screamed, others had been ready to fight but when they saw it was Kyo they were glad.

"Follow me" and they did to outside to a drill tank. They went over it and to their delight they found the Order had reached them. Many were already going inside to help and others were inspecting the empty machine. The children were taken away into a safer place. Ichiro asked for them to look for Yasu also and to not let the other children see more of the path of dead bodies before them. Ichiro took a canon and went back to the castle with the others to fight and find Naraku, but what were they going to do once they did?

8

Naraku came from the shadows, walking, taking his time to torment with their minds. Sakue had her sword out and for the first time Ayashi showed his true power. Naraku tilted his head and gave a creepy smile. Maybe having those two been born had been something good for him since now he would get to kill them. Their resemblance to the bodies floating behind them sickened him but also filled him with ideas of torture he had planned long ago for the dead. Now he would get to try those ideas in the weaker versions.

"You saved me the time to go looking for you SAKURA"

"I am not Sakura you monster, don't you see she is there" said Sakue controlling her temper. She knew well she wasn't Sakura "I am Sakue"

He laughed making her ears go down. She already hated him more; she didn't know that was possible.

"And here we have the heir, well aren't you useless just standing there" Naraku taunted

Ayashi gave a low growl. They could feel the incredible power Naraku carried that came from the dark jewel in his chest visible to them. Sakue didn't know how but since Naraku had appeared before them she had felt drawn to look at the jewel. It gave her a familiar sensation but she didn't remember from where.

Both Sakue and Ayashi were ready to attack him with all they had when suddenly black cords wrapped around their legs. Before they could escape the threads they both belt a pain in their backs, something had hit them hard, very hard.

Both fell unconscious to the ground. Both were young and did not know of the hardships of war, not as much as they should have known. Naraku looked up sensing the new presences inside the castle.

"Get everything ready" he told Arata who acted as if he didn't hear him but still started getting the equipment ready.

Naraku gone Arata began to give orders to his creations who only grunted as they worked. He approached Sakue's unconscious body and kneeled to touch her cheek with long thin fingers. He could sense her power, and could sense the secrets of her soul. He smiled even worst than Naraku showing a mouth full of fangs made of a dark metal. He then walked to the gigantic cylinder and stared at the body of the hanyou in the arms of her mate.

"Soon you will be mine" he said before turning around and giving more orders 'As soon as I get rid off that Naraku"

Kanna came from the shadows carrying her mirror filled with so much power that was very difficult for her to carry. She handed it to Arata careful not to look at his face. She feared him, he had never done anything toward her but she could feel it even in her whiter bones that he was even worst than Naraku.

The metallic boxes were open and four bodies taken out; two demons, one demoness and a miko. Yasu from her hiding in the shadows suppressed a sob. She didn't know if they were dead or alive but they weren't moving or fighting as they were chained from the ceiling. Their bodies hanged, their feet so close to the ground but never reaching. She wanted her brother to wake up and fight but he was just lying there. Her hopes were going down but then she decided. She would go to look for help. She was silent while leaving but Kanna saw her. She said nothing and acted as nothing hoping the young demoness could escape.

88

Kikyo stood outside the castle. She looked at it coldly, hating it but most of all hating Naraku for taking her powers. She wanted them back. in the past she didn't want them but now, she needed them. She guessed one really didn't appreciate what one had until you lose it.

"Mother!" Kei came running out of the castle. Her clothes were tainted with blood and ragged of too many close attacks. Kei hugged her and then asked worriedly "have you found Sakue and Ayashi?"

Kikyo shook her head. The information had arrived to them but they had not found them. It was an unspoken worry among all that they had been captured by Naraku like their parents.

88

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha blasted another group of demons and ran with Kyo and Ichiro by his side "Follow me!" they ran killing all the enemies that appeared in their path. A small figure stood in the hall. Kyo had been ready to attack it but Inuyasha stopped him. The figure in the darkness ran toward them and soon came into the dim light where they had been standing

"Yasu" said Ichiro relief before parental instincts kicked in "what were you thinking young lady" he was about to pull her ear

"Naraku has brother and Sakue!" she cried launching herself into Inuyasha's arms (he is like an uncle to her) "and mom and dad"

"What about brother and Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

Kyo looked at his uncle. He had never heard him refer to his father as brother.

"Them too and also Naraku is…"

"Here" the dark voice said from the end of the hall. Red eyes looked into Inuyasha's golden orbs with hate. So many memories and most of his hate toward a hanyou

"Ichiro take Yasu out of here. Kyo the hall there, follow it to a room and go into a passage hidden in a closet" Inuyasha's voice surprised Kyo. He could hear a familiarity in it. A hint that reminded him of his father

Ichiro took Yasu in his arms and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Kyo was so close to getting into the hall before being pushed back by an incredible barrier

"First you have to kill me heir of the western lands"

Kyo's claws dug to his palm. He hated, hated that stupid title. It wasn't him, his father was n lord or he heir, his name was of a past one but still it wasn't him "I am sorry Naraku, you must have me confused with someone else"

"Then you will be easier to defeat"

"Enough talk!" said Inuyasha pointing his sword at Naraku, his dark red uniform of Order dirty with spots of blood

"Then I guess you don't want to now about your miko friend" he said pointing at the corrupted jewel in his chest

"Kagome…" his eyes wide in horror (Oh the horror! Ku, ku, ku)

Something snapped inside him. Kyo attacked Naraku without a thought. His metallic rod pushed back the monster that may have killed his mother. The power exploded like a bomb inside his chest.

Naraku's body broke through walls until it hit a main wall made of a strong stone. He stood up laughing. The rubble falling from him they found him.

"You will pay for hurting my friends" said Inuyasha

888

Sakue's vision was blurred. She couldn't move and she was staring into nothingness, darkness so deep.

"Sakue…" a whisper of light

She was able to turn her head to the origin of the voice

"Ayashi…" he was tied to a metal pole

And she was too. The metal cold against her back was keeping her from using her strength so it wasn't a simple pole. She was able to see more, they were still in the grave but now there were some machines around with some dark beings watching them.

"Finally awake" Said the being before them

"Who are you? Another of Naraku's mindless followers"

"You shouldn't be worrying about Naraku, since I will kill him when he gets back"

They understood then that this being was worst than Naraku.

"Arata, sir" it was Kanna "everything is ready"

"Good" he moved away to reveal a terrible image to them. The body was long dead in a cold table facing Sakue; dressed in white with long black and white locks of hair and a pair of black dog ears.

"NO!!!" Sakue screamed with tears leaving her eyes. She knew somehow what this Arata wanted to do. She would die. No it was worst than that. Her body would become an empty shell once her soul was taken away.

88

"Ah!" Kyo broke a window, his body flying out before the wall was broken by Inuyasha's blast from Tet**su**saiga (I just found this is the right spelling). Naraku gave a long jump back landing in the castle's surrounding wall. Without even moving a dark energy orb was created before him and went directly to the dazed Kyo who was standing up.

'Is this it?' he asked himself

"Kyo!" A blast of white moon light came and made Naraku's attack miss. Luna came and helped him gain some balance

They weren't looking so they didn't see the fast coming attack Naraku had just created. Inuyasha was shielding them before concentrating in the coming attack, looking for the gap in the winds

"DAMMIT! Backlash Wave!" (Who says Inuyasha doesn't practice)

The energies twisted around each other and turned toward Naraku. He created a miasma cloud and escaped to the skies but not far enough. One crushing tornado got a side if his leg.

"Yes!" but then Naraku laughed before his leg was reformed

"You can't destroy me!" he claimed before a blast of miko energy got his arm

"Oh yeah!" said Kei.

They all looked toward the side of a wall that had been broken by the Backlash Wave. The members of the Order had been informed by Ichiro also they had felt and heard all the fighting and now were there to help

(I had a chibi vision. Kei was like 'Charge' and all the Order members piled on Naraku and tore him apart, in chibi mode of course)

"This is your end Naraku" said Inuyasha

888

Sakue cried. Ayashi was confused. Yes, he understood that the dead hanyou had been the only one of her kind, but those tears were of fear too.

"I think is time to start, Kanna"

"…Yes" she was reluctant to do this and Sakue saw that, Kanna whispered to Sakue "I am sorry"

She held another mirror one of black reflections. In its depths Sakue saw herself along with other two; Mitsuko and Sakura. Their images were at top of each other. All with eyes closed but hers. Arata came forward and placed a hand on her face

"You are not as strong as her and I am sure not as smart so I guess is a fare change. Don't you think?"

"She is dead, leave her like that"

"Jealousy is a defect Sakue and that was a defect Sakura never had"

"You know nothing about her"

"And you do?"

Did she? How much did she understand about her? She had been a hero, she had been happy and sad, and she did feel jealousy and also felt mercy and pain but was there more to that. All those feelings she also had so what made her different from Sakura; her mind and strength? She was still young, could it be that she would become like her no matter what? But another question came to her mind

"Why are you doing this" she asked

"Why? Because I am curious" he said playing with a lock of her silver hair. Ayashi growled and tried to fight the bonds "You know, I was born in this planet long time ago after everyone left it but the lower ones. I didn't know what I was but I kept growing and growing and absorbing things both objects and living, I absorbed their minds and memories but the one that came the most was the legend of a hanyou like you; Beautiful with darkness and light inside her. I didn't like the facts that she had a mate and that she was probably dead so I kept looking for the little knowledge there was until I learned about Naraku. I found where he was and freed him" his metallic cold voice changed into humorous "You know, he is not the same after being locked for so long. You could say he has lost his mind even more. He is maybe worst but not the genius he used to be" he walked to the body in the table "I asked him about her and he told me all he knew about her. He swore he would kill her and went off to find her because he didn't believe me at first that she was dead. Time passed and I continued to look for a way to know her. It was thanks to your dear parents" he signaled at them and Sakue and Ayashi gasped "that I learned of the location of the castle but still no clue of where I could find this one. Not long after Naraku came back swearing that he had seen shadows of the past and feared the rebirth of his worst enemy. I told him he owned me or that I could just kill him and wait. He listened to me and plotted to find this place. He was even crazier when he found you had that sword" he pointed at Mitsuko that was on a red cushion close to Sakura's body "he wanted you dead but I didn't let him kill. I would not have your soul, her soul to bring her back so he continued to wait but now he is being killed. I knew he would die, if the Order didn't do it I would have eventually"

"So you are the one who is going to kill me and not Naraku" said Sakue

Ayashi was shaking his head. All the words made sense but he didn't want to understand them. Sakue's soul been taken? She was the reincarnation of the dead that came to his dreams? No, were the faiths playing with them? It wasn't fare for her to suffer so much.

"I won't kill you. Your body will continue to live after the soul is taken into her but you may reside inside her like she does in you right now. Never seeing what is happening in the outside world. Oh that reminds me" he took out a wide silver sing and placed it around Sakura's head over her eyes "she will look for her mate but she won't know it's not me if she can't see"

"You are a monster" it was Kagome's weak voice. Her body was limp hanging from the silver chains, the same material of the poles that stopped Sakue and Ayashi from using their power.

"Maybe I am, but it is always the same with those who are different. Sakura knew that" he said passing a hand through the dead hair

"And sick" Kagome said through clenched teeth

"Sick because I want to bring the back the hanyou, you said was the greatest of all"

"This isn't what she would have wanted" said Kagome

"And how do you know that?"

Before Kagome could say anything Arata took the black mirror from Kanna and placed it close to Sakue's face

"Look, who do you think has more right to live, you or she? You already know the answer, face it"

"But is my life!" she cried

"Not anymore" he pulled the mirror back and from his hands black veins came and entered the reflection of the mirror. He began to whisper words in the own language he had created after centuries of loneliness. Sakue fought her restrains in pain, feeling how her soul was being taken.

"Stop!" cried Ayashi fighting, trying to free himself and save her

Finally a small light was pulled out of the mirror. It was red and faint. Arata placed the dark mirror on the floor before the now unconscious Sakue. He took the small light and placed it in a silver mirror that was over Sakura's chest. Kagome tried to brake free, tried to wake the other's up but they all were so tired since it was their energy the one used to be taken into the silver mirror that now Arata was using to pull the rest of Sakue's soul out. She watched as small light came out of the dark mirror; silver, golden and red and entered the silver mirror (is like a soul transfusion.)

It was like an eternity until the smallest light, a silver white one escaped the dark mirror and Sakue's body went completely limp

"…Sakue" Ayashi closed his eyes tightly. He felt tears; cold ones leave his violet eyes. His youki was awake, his eyes red liquid as he tried to escape with the only idea of killing Arata. But Arata was only looking at the hanyou that could not see but was finally awake. He took her in his arms and carried her to some kind of gate from where he helped her stand. He made a signal with his hand and the equipment was turned on creating a red portal in the gate. He gave her a light push

"Is time you become one with your power again, gain that balance that you earned" with two clumsy steps she fell through the portal. Red light exploded everywhere, painting all bloody including Sakue's face. A minute passed and then a firm step was heard, then another before Arata made more signals with his hands. Ayashi saw sickly Arashi's body being brought in a rolling table. Arata placed a hand on the throat of the dead demon, a green electric light came before the body was taken away again into the shadows

"Sakura" his voice was different now, it was kind and strong. It didn't fit him

"A…Arashi?" was the calm voice from the other side of the gate before slowly she walked to their side.

"No" was Kagome's whisper

The hanyou that had been dressed in white now wore red. A long dress with very long open sleeves made of many layers of dark red silk and a black leather obi covering her thin round and kept the dress closed, the red silk moved like fire. Her lips were bright red and her skin pale like the dead. The silver ring was still around her head, before her eyes, stopping her from seeing the truth.

"Yes, my dear, it is me" he said in the alien voice

"Arashi" she sounded happy but then she asked in a serious voice "why can't I see?"

"Because there is no light my love" he said calmly with a hideous smile

Sakura gave secure steps toward him, following his voice

"My angel" he said when she reaching him and embracing him

"My beloved Arashi, what have you done? We were dead, why? How?" she asked against his chest

"I don't know, but does it really matters now that we are together once again"

She smiled before letting go of him and looking with her hands a place to sit

"Here" he pulled her to the metal table and she sat there

"Who is here?" she asked sensing presences around them but they were weak

"Eh, Sakura! That's not Arashi!" Kagome found her voice and screamed. Her scream woke up the others who watched in confusion

"Hm? Oh I already knew that" she said calmly reaching with her hand Mitsuko "Arashi knew I hated to be called angel, he always called me mate" she said feeling the sharp of the sword with her finger "I don't know who you are but I will kill you"

"Your mate is dead, you are in other time. You only have me" said Arata confidently

"That's not true" said Sakura with a thin smile "Arashi is here, right there"

Blindly she pointed at Ayashi who froze

"Him? That's but a pest"

"No, I know Arashi, he is my soul mate and I can sense his soul"

She stood up from the table and pushed Arata aside. She walked to Ayashi and placed a gentle hand on his face but still he flinched back. She smiled before her lips fast and professionally trapped his in a kiss. Ayashi screamed and tried to kick. Finally he was able to pull his lips away from hers and he screamed

"Sakue!!!"

"Sakue here?" asked Sakura before feeling a terrible pressure in her chest from where small lights of colors began to escape and enter the dark mirror before Sakue. In a deep breath and then a scream of pain Sakue woke up

"Ayashi!!!"

"No, this is Arashi" said Sakura with a frown

88888

Norma L" I guess I miscalculated…for the first time: P. So I guess there is one more chap coming, it may be short though.

(PROBABLY LAST CHAP) _**Preview: Dancing Flowers** _

_Naraku faces his final death at the hands of those he thought weaker. Kanna saves some ones? Kagura tells the (good or bad) news to the Order. Red and silver confront. The death of Arata by whose hands will be? The sad fight between two hanyous starts with an astonishing beginning. Ayashi makes an unbelievable decision and with Kyo's help takes it into place. One more surprise, defeat, death, red petals of blood. The End (**And I mean it**_


	18. Dancing Flowers

NL" **The last chap and since I didn't even get one review for the other fic that I thought to start I will leave fanfiction and well, go do something else to become better writer. _Oh and there are gifts for you following this chapter._ **

Chapter 22: Dancing Flowers

War, the worst creation of the world and it kills with no sense of fairness. Many are the innocent that die, from those fighting who don't really want to fight to those who are against it and those who are not part of it. Through their blood the foul need to fight runs, the sense of killing to survive like animals in the wild, in an inhuman habitat full of the unknown and we fear the unknown so we try to destroy it, that's nature to us. There is always the question of who is right and who is wrong instead of seeing the point where both are right and wrong at the same time and find a way to solve it all fairly even if there are a few sacrifices in the way. Like that many wars could have been stop without so much bleeding and decease. But this war wasn't like those. This was a true war to be fought, that had to be fought by those who wanted to live in peace and right against those who just had the desire of power, rule and kill.

The great battle was trying to end. With all their strength, all of them trying to bring an end to the pain they felt. The torture they felt of seeing their friend in the lake of blood that the ground had become, their bodies broken and almost unrecognizable. In the center of this battle there was a castle, so tall and wide painted in blues of the sky and the sea, reds inside in the gardens and trees and the walls of many room. There was a lot of silver and gold, colorful pictures and rooms. It was a beautiful place which she decorated with the idea of being the place where she would be happy with her mate and her children later born. And she had been happy almost completely forgetting about that monster that she sent to be lock and watched over beings of light. He escaped with some help, the mind so twisted as the smile of the same. He couldn't think right anymore. The pride of being who it was too strong clouding the common sense so dark that it no longer could respond.

Naraku gave a cocky smile at his opponents. He thought that with the power of the jewel alone he would win. He had been locked a long time ago before he knew anything about these beings. He didn't know true strength, he had no honor just desire and greed for power and control. He no longer remembered why he had wanted it. It didn't matter anyways, he was already surrounded.

The Order, strong, united and ready to kill stared with anger and misbelieves about his appearance. He was grotesque; beyond the tales of the past he was more than a dark presence that made their stomachs curl and constrict a true eyesore.

Some snarled, others glared, and some were cold and ready for anything. There were many of them besides the ones outside the castle's walls. One gave a step forwards, a demon of the forest. Kenji the leader of the Order taking his place as it should be.

"Naraku, you finally show yourself" he said plainly as if in a regular conversation

"Kenji…never thought you had the brains to be a leader" said Naraku "or maybe they don't have enough brains to see you are not leading material"

Kenji gave a short laugh, not amused by the words of the monster before them. He secured the three blades attached to his glove and the gun on energy in his other hand, his armor being metal plates on his shoulders and chest. The rest of the Order took this as a direct order to get ready.

Kei held a silver bow that her aunt had given her; it didn't need arrows only her energy. Hatoru bared fist and thin armor to be able to keep her regular speed held her ground with a smile of excitement and fear. Xochitl had the grip of her spear and secured her shield, made a fast recall of her techniques and abilities. Dulce opened her book, ready to destroy part of Naraku's dark spirit, her eyes fixed on his. Marie had her hands on a pouch full of potions and venoms, her lips in straight line ready to cast away Naraku's death. Orpheus on the back of his trusted red dragon, with a sword at hand, an armor light but strong on him and the desire to protect his sisters from this monster before him. All had the same purpose, destroy Naraku before he could get the power of the legendary hanyou.

"Ahhh!" an stamped of bodies coming from all sides

"Take this!" With a movement of his arms he created a wave of dark energy making many fall back

"Damn him, if we could just get the jewel!" Kei heard her father say in the confusion

"What jewel" she held his sleeve and looked to his eyes before his angered turned serious

"The one in his chest, the Shikon jewel"

"Shikon…"

_Flash back _

_It had been a year later after she had meant Sakue that she found her in the garden reading again. _

_"Why don't you give yourself a break, we are in vacation" she said trying to pick into her readying but it was an old language once used in those lands that she like many did not know how to read _

_"I like readying" the hanyou had said to her as if Kei didn't know that _

_Kei sighed and sat next to her cousin _

_"Now what are you readying" the book she held was old, surely one of her parent's most precious ones _

_"Shikon" was a single word with such voice that made her shiver _

_"Shikon? With what do you eat that?" she said knowing, feeling inside her that it meant trouble of some kind _

_"You can eat it but it won't taste nice, it's a jewel that gives you incredible power" said Sakue as if it was truly a joke _

_"Really?" asked Kei curios before seeing a picture of the jewel in the book, a small pink pearl 'It does look like candy' _

_"And also you can make a wish t it that will come true but it must be a pure wish" _

_"Eh that's not fun, the point of making wished is of wanting something that will make you happy" she was right and she knew it _

_"Maybe but that's why only a person of pure of heart should make the wish" said Sakue her eyes not leaving the pages _

_"And what if is someone who isn't like that makes the wish?" _

_"Then the wish will turn against you and create pain" she said casually _

_"Man! Why someone did created such stupid thing" she stretched and laid on the large roots of the cherry blossom _

_"It was actually an accident but is alright. No one has seen it in thousands of years, even before Earth had been abandon so I guess someone already used it" she said closing the book _

_"Aw, I thought I could give it a try, maybe I do have a pure heart" said Kei standing _

_"Yeah right, and I am full demon by day and a human by night" said Sakue standing as well _

_"Hey!" _

End of Flashback

"Maybe I do have one" said Kei to herself "or maybe I don't need it to do what I know is right"

"Kei…" Kikyo sensed a great deal of spiritual power suddenly coming from her daughter. She could sense the strong emotions running through her spirit, her aura more alive than ever.

"Ha!" someone launched first then the others followed. Naraku was going to do the same thing to send them back when there was suddenly a great shake under them and they all stopped

"So she is finally awake" said Naraku

Many froze not believing his words

"We have to finish him no matter what before he reaches her" said Miroku to Inuyasha

"Tell me something I don't know"

"We need a plan" said Kenta

"We have no time"

"Just follow me" said Kenta

"Kid we don't have time for games"

"I know" Kenta's pupils had turned red with his raw power, unused, unknown

The few who saw this were told the plan that was run around all the members fast. It was Marie, Tsukiko, Kenji and Xochitl some of the few first to attack. While Xochitl and Kenji distracted Naraku, Tsukiko and Marie made a spell. The ground moved and walls made of earth were lifted surrounding Naraku. They moved back letting another group attach this time beings from beastly natures. Hotaru and her brother, and others hid behind the earth walls and moved fast between them approaching Naraku, confusing him.

"Ahhhhh!" Yori jumped from the side but Naraku was able to block him easily, as Yori gave a jump back Naraku saw he was smiling

"Get the jewel!" screamed Kikyo who guided them

"Ready! Aim! Go!" the mikos and the others who used sacred spiritual powers had taken advantage of the distraction and sent for their energy attacks.

Naraku got hit by a few, one too close to the jewel almost purifying it.

"Next time I won't fail" said Kei getting her bow ready

Naraku was angry, his mind gone. He went after Kei who stood her ground, her eyes calm on his, getting ready to attack. He had been so close when suddenly Inuyasha jumped from the crowd, his sword transformed into a crystal blade. Naraku's eyes watched in misbelieve the hanyou shout his attack

"Kongōsōha!" spears of crystal came down from Tetsusaiga

"Kei!" Kyo moved his cousin out of the way since she had been too close. They watched with others knowing Naraku was still alive. When the dust settle they saw him. Someone had to cover their mouth since it was sick the way Naraku's body looked and moved as it tried to get back together.

"Don't waste time, attack!" screamed Kenji

And they attacked in layers like before but this time faster and hitting him completely. When it seemed that it would take longer for Naraku to form back Kei ventured in running to where she could sense the jewel. She felt it and saw it through the putrid skin before covering her hand with miko energy and deepening it

"So nasty" she said before pulling the jewel "But worth it"

She didn't see the behind her a wall of skin began to rise

"Dance of blades!" the wall was cut and Kei pulled away by Arisu

"What are you…" Kei was ready to kill Arisu since she was known to be a traitor

"Is alright" said Kenta "she was one of our spies"

"What?"

"You are not the only ones who get to keep secrets" said Arisu taking Kenta's hand

"I don't really much care about your teen dramas but maybe you should pay more attention" said Inuyasha

They saw that Naraku was still reforming but so slowly. The scum was all surrounded. It wouldn't get back together again but how did they deal with him

Kyo took the metal rod and concentrated his energies in it. Many gave a step back in awe not believing all the energy he was placing into the weapon.

"Move away!" he screamed and they all did. Something inside him awakened. It was like a whisper in his ear, a voice much like his. It told him to end it all for all "Ripping Moonlight!" the rod pealed its paint that had been pure black to reveal golden writing of the ancient times. The energy came in waves of light silver that cut all through Naraku into so small pieces that it disappeared

"Not yet!" Dulce began to cast a spell followed by others. A black hole appeared in the place where Kyo's attack had hit

"Now…" Kenta walked toward that hole, his body was covered by the power that was his rightful birth gift. He took out of t he darkness a black star that emanated green waves of putrid energy "Naraku's soul"

88

"What?" said the older rain demon chained by his arms "Lady I am pretty sure that's my son and his name is not Arashi but Ayashi"

"One letter or two aren't that much of a difference" she said before ignoring the tired demon

"I am not Arashi" said Ayashi angered, wanting to wipe his mouth with something

"For now, I just need to move the soul to my mates body and he will be back" she said it with no care

"Sakura, listen to me. We can deal with this later now get us down from here" said Sakue, her nerves were about to break if she continued to threaten her boyfriend

"Hm?" Sakura went to the younger hanyou before with a fast movement she freed Sakue

"Thanks…" Sakura hit him in the stomach and she fell to her knees

"I will get your friends and family down after I take the rest of my soul back from you"

"Sakura…"

"I am not one to give up Sakue. You should already know I killed to get what I wanted"

"But…"

"Who do you think deserves to live more? Who do you think will be more helpful?" Said Arata from the side, he smiled as he watched Sakura do as she wanted

"I want Arashi back with me and it isn't like I hadn't sacrifice lives before" she said raising her sword

"So you are nothing but a selfish bitch" Sesshoumaru laughed at her before in less than a second she had Mitsuko pointing at his throat

"So what if I am, it isn't like any of you can do something about it" she said coldly

"This is wrong, you weren't suppose to be like this" said Kagome

"That machine did something to her" said Sakue standing "I know Sakura and this isn't how she was"

"You dare to say you know me" said Sakura making a drop of blood from Sesshoumaru slid along the edge of Mitsuko

"She made sacrificed but tried not to but you, you just don't care"

Sakue gave a step forward; her eyes holding a coldness that made her look older and stronger. Sakura lowered the sword and clenched her jaw. She gave a quick turn and walked toward Sakue with such confidence. She stood three good steps from her. The metal ring around her head could not stop the sensation that told Sakue that Sakura was trying to look at her with hatred. She was taller than Sakue for almost a foot.

"Not you, not anyone, only Arashi could understand who I really was. You don't know anything, you are young and foolish, you think everything will end your way. I am sorry to be the one to break it to you but life doesn't work like that. You have to sacrifice, you have to suffer and become stronger to achieve what you want. Maybe you don't understand since you were given everything that I had to fight for. you didn't have to fight to be accepted to be respected and cared for. You didn't have make lies to protect those who you loved while you felt the loneliness eating you from the inside out. You were always treated the same as everyone else. You didn't have to live up to a title for your family. You weren't born in time of war. You weren't trained to kill from the moment you gave your first steps. You didn't have to face death at the age of nine. You didn't have to walk the wild country sides with the most devastating weathers on your back being hunted for a reward. You didn't have to make great effort to find friends. I saw them die, all of them as I continued to look like this and the only person who shared those moments and feelings with me was my mate. He is the only one who can understand me"

"Stop whining" said Sakue coldly "you had a good life and you know it. Don't just look at the down sides, that isn't like you"

"Enough" her voice like breaking ice "I will kill you and have my soul complete, it will be a fair fight"

"Alright" said Sakue

"But how can it be fair? She is much older and skilled and least to say she has that sword" said Cho

'We haven't see yet the potential of Sakue's power but still that one has much more experience' thought Minoru

"But let them go" said Sakue

"No, I told you, after I kill you I will"

"That doesn't sound fair to me" said Kanna the moment after she felt her own heart beating inside her 'Naraku is dead'

"And you are" asked Sakura

"She is a friend, leave her alone" said Sakue, even though she never really got anything against Kanna still she didn't want to see her dead

"I don't think that's fair, they are the reason of why you are here and also you are threatening the existence of their children. They have the right to see them in battle" Kanna's voice was calm but in the inside she was afraid more than anyone.

"…Fine" Sakura made a move with Mitsuko and their bonds were broken.

Kagome helped by Sesshoumaru walked to Sakue who hugged them both

"Spare me the bittersweet ness of this moment but I will tell you something. I will Sakue sometime to get ready for her death so enjoy" Sakura said to them and the said "You, the one that just arrived"

"…" It was Kagura that had come to see her sister

"Tell everyone above I am back" said Sakura "and do it fast"

Kagura didn't dare to talk back to the blinded hanyou

"Hm" Arata wanted to laugh and hold Sakura to his own already

"Is time to take care of you" said Sakura before extending Mitsuko "Hell Pits!" the air grew thick in one second, so heavy, hard to breathe before behind Arata a gigantic leach mouth appeared with sharp rows of fangs. He was pulled in even less time. There was no time for him to scream. But the horror in is eyes would always be hunting Sakue's dreams. It had been so easy for her to defeat him. She wanted to cry, she was going to fight this…this legend and she knew she had no chance but she had to try for her and Ayashi

8

Kagura ran outside of the castle, some looked at her in wonder since her eyes showed so much fear. Kichiro, the young fire demon ran to her and held her.

"What is it?" he asked

"She is really back and she just destroyed Arata" she said "He had been the true brain of the attacks"

they had forgotten, too happy after finishing Naraku. They held the soul in a black orb wondering what to do with it

"Maybe we should go welcome her then" said Kenji and others liked that idea

"That won't be necessary" said Sakura stepping out of the castle "I smell blood, war, and death" her nose had wrinkles "How I hate them"

She pulled Mitsuko up and chanted in a language a long time lost. The air around them froze before a thunder hit the sword creating a great wave of energy and then nothing happened…because outside the castle walls the world had frozen.

"What did she do" said Kyo

"She placed on in a second that could last an eternity unless she removes the spell, its called Blue Time" and it was true for all had tones of blue outside the walls

"I told you I would give you time to get ready for your death Sakue and Ayashi" she said

"What is she talking about" asked Inuyasha to his tired looking brother

"She wants to fight Sakue for their souls" said Minoru

"What! Why?" asked Kei

"Sakue is her reincarnation and she needs the complete soul to be here" said Kagome

"And Ayashi's to bring back her mate" said Cho

"That can't be" Kyo knew his sister had no chance

"Alright" said Sakue "You sent for me when the time is right"

"Don't worry, I will" she said turning around and walking back into the castle

Kyo looked between them before deciding to take his chances he went after Sakura

Sakue's fist were tight, her eyes shot 'They most be thinking is better to have Sakura than me since I didn't even help to kill Naraku' She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and found her friend, her teacher Alexander. He smiled at her and behind him she saw all of her teachers from Aka high, the ones she made in the Order office and her old friends. All of them were with her; even Arisu and Kenta were with her.

"We don't have more strength to fight but if there is something we can give you is our faith. We believe in you Sakue, you are not alone" he said

She gave a shaky breath before smiling at them like her old self, not a true smile but enough to let them see she was thankful.

"I need to get ready" she said giving them the back "Thank you"

"One more thing" said Kenji and she turned around to see the black sphere "What do we do with Naraku"

She got her chance to help and she knew exactly what to do. She took the sphere and gave it a few seconds of concentrated examination. She smiled weakly

"So it was true" she said "Naraku was a hanyou that once had been a human. The core of the soul has that human heart, its small but still there" she concentrated her miko energy and began to release the darkness of the sphere little by little and immediately purified it. Her long silver hair floated around her like water, her eyes closed and her body surrounded by spiritual power. She found there was too much darkness, all wanting to escape at the same time. She felt hands over his; she opened her eyes and found Ayashi. He was of the family of the central lands. The direct descendant and his powers were stronger than his own father's. he absorbed the energy into himself and then converted it into pure one. His demon energy was ice blue and pure.

"Incredible" they heard someone say. They opened their eyes and saw the only a white spark remained in the sphere. The heart of Onigumo. They opened the sphere and the small heart escaped before going up and up and disappeared. Naraku had been destroyed from the root.  
"She is very smart" said Sakura standing inside the castle. Kyo was watching silently

"Still you want to kill her"

"Though she is not smarter than me" and she continued to walk

88

"Excuse me" she called Kikyo

"Yes Kanna?"

"This is yours, do you want it back" she showed her in her mirror the miko powers she had taken from her so long ago "Naraku is no more so I can give them back"

Kikyo smiled and nodded before Kanna released the power that entered Kikyo gladly after being locked in the cold mirror after so long. Kei was happy for her mother but was still worried for her cousin. No one wanted her to die even if it meant Sakura was to be back. She saw her cousin walk into the castle, her hand on Ayashi's.

They entered her room. She closed the door before jumping and kissing Ayashi with all her strength. He was surprised but still kissed back. He held her face as they fell back on her bed. They didn't want to let go of each other but they knew that Sakura would do as she wished. She cried still kissing him and he wished he could fight with her but he knew she wanted to fight Sakura on her own even if she was afraid. He wanted to help her more than give her his faith.

8

She was like a ghost; her steps did not sound or were seen as she moved. The long red dress was moving with invisible wind like fire around her moving with exact patterns. He swallowed but continued to follow her. Here was the one that wanted his sister dead to gain a complete life.

"Your name" she asked him

"Kyo" he said

"Oh you most be Sakue's brother then"

"Like you didn't know" he said knowing she could detect he was of the same kind as them

"Yes, I did know, I was just being polite" she said "Kyo was my older brother's name too, what a coincidence"

"I don't care"

"He was really smart. When we were young I knew he didn't want to be lord but he was very responsible and cared for our family and the lands so he did become lord wearing the mark of our lands proudly in his skin just like our father. I wonder who is carrying that mark now"

"You like playing with people don't you"

"After living long you need to find a way to amuse yourself. And yes I like playing to people but not hurt them"

"Then why are you doing this…"

"Because I am not playing, this is more serious than you could think" she stopped in the middle of a long hall. For the first time he heard her foot tap on the wood a few times in the same place "here we are" she saw closing on the wall where she placed her hand blindly on the surface before Kyo saw she pushed it back and fell softly sustained by old chains that almost broke. She steeped in the secret room. He was surprised but followed "you might want to bring a light with you Kyo" she said his name kindly.

He created a small orb of energy, not very bright but he had no time to go look for something. The room was small filled with things covered by mantles. She walked toward a middle sized one and took the old mantle off.

"What is that?" he found himself asking

"An armor, what else?" she said

"But…"

"I guess you had never seen one like this, I am not surprised. I used to wear it when there was war and fought for the western lands for my father" she said

The metal looked almost like new, he was surprised of that, a spell had kept it frozen in time just like the castle before he was born. It was kind of like the ancient samurai armors but at the top of the chest protection there was this spiky base that went all along the edge and shaped over for shoulders. The spikes were small but what he wondered was the material

"Demon bones" said Sakura "It was a present from an old friend" he didn't know how she did it but in less than a second she had it on. There were black smooth protections on the sides of her legs and arms going from shoulder to wrist. It was all tied and kept together with red strings that he could sense were not just any strings "Dragon heart strings" she said

"Can you read minds?" he asked

"No, but I can sense many things without need to see them" she said "My brother in the other hand did know how to read minds"

(NL" Eh, I don't know if you guys remember but actually Sakura's grandmother was able to read minds. Red Demon Soul, Chapter 9: Deeper into the Past)

She walked out of the room that closed as soon as he too left it.

"Where are you going now?"

"To the red garden, tell your sister to meet me there"

He didn't follow her anymore. He was more worried. Outside the walls the blue world continued to be frozen. He knew Sakue had to fight but he wished she didn't have to.

8

Sakue had asked Ayashi to leave her so she could change. She didn't know what to wear for the battle, the one that could be her last. She wanted something strong but not heavy.

"Sakue" it was her mother who came in with a box

Sakue smiled faintly before her mother placed the box on her bed and sat next to her and asked Sakue to sit with her. She did and there was a small silence before she felt tears hitting her hand. Sakue was afraid. Kagome knew that but it had been her diction to fight. Kagome in her heart, not hidden deep, she knew her daughter would live. She had to or she would die too of the pain of losing her. Kagome opened the box and Sakue was amazed

"Your father sent it to be made for the day you faced Naraku. I guess it won' go to waste then" her voice shacked with her sadness but before Sakue could say anything she had placed the magnetic sealing bracelet on her arm. It went from her elbow to her wrist and another _plaque_ (I am not sure is the right word, I looked for it but still…) at top of her hand. Sakue felt better, the metal was light. It was the same kind with which she had seen her brother work and experiment from years before. Her other arm was armored too and her chest wrapped with a strong black material and at top a long open vest of encrusted metals for the most vital organs protection. He legs were covered by the same black material and metals all on patterns of three branches, flowers with a crescent moon on her sides.

"That material is almost as resistant as the strongest metal" said Kagome

Sakue knew that would not be enough. She took her old sword Misaki and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like an assassin, ready to kill which she wasn't. all she had ever killed were lower demons not conscious beings.

Kyo entered the room, his face calm but his eyes sad. She understood and even knew where to go.

" Red Garden?" she asked and he nodded

8

"So here it is" Sakura gave a tap on the kitchen floor before lifting a board and pulling a bottle of wine "Ah, this most taste great after so long" she shook the bottle before looking for a glass. Even though she still had the metal loop around her head blocking her eyes she was able to find one and served herself and another glass "Won't you join me Sakue's father"

"It's Sesshoumaru" he said and saw her hand shake before the glass broke

"Sesshoumaru? I hate this time" she said serving another glass and then drank it fast "bitter, bitter past" her voice was cold, melancholy in the depths of her tone "Have you come to ask me to don't go on with this"

"No" he said taking the glass she offered him

"I am impressed; I thought you would try to protect her"

"She is no longer a child and it was her decision"

"Ha, she is a child, but I guess is alright since she won't get to see the true cruelty of the world"

"Why do this"

"Cause when I want something I get it" she drank another glass fast "and because I hate when people see me as a saint when all I was a killer even if it was against my will I had no other option. I was weak because I couldn't draw myself back and let other fight. I didn't, I could bear to look at others hurt. If to sacrifice a few lives is enough for me to stay here and look after everyone then that is fine with me"

"Your father would have been disappointed of you" he almost smiled. She smiled painfully

"I guess you are right but you see the thing is my father is dead" she was about to leave the kitchen "Their names still hurt me. That is why I hate this time and you" and she left toward the red garden

8

Sakue stood in the garden, her silver hair lifted in a high ponytail with a black string. Sakura came out and took her place a few meters away from her. Not too far or too close. The Order members watched, still tired from the battle with Naraku. Before anyone could say anything a blue portal opened before Sakue and another Mitsuko came in landing before her

"Whoever wins will send the opponents sword back to that very moment. I told you it would be a fair fight" said Sakura before they went back to the silence,

In a mute signal the fight started. In a second Sakura had disappeared. A few of the Order could see the flickers of her movements as she moved around Sakue. Sakue had her eyes closed listening to Sakura. She heard her at her right and had moved away when suddenly she felt the sharp of Sakura's sword against her throat "Don't let your senses trick you" and then she pushed Sakue and disappeared again. Sakue knew what she meant, she had trained with the mikos like that but she never thought it would be so tricky. She used her fastest speed, only half of what Sakura had.

"Wow" said Miroku when Sakue caught Sakura by the hair and threw her back but then Sakura used her arms to twist Sakue and got a kick to on her side. The fight went on. It was most physical. They were studying each others' techniques. Ayashi could not bear to see Sakue hurt, he wanted to finish it all. An idea came to his mind. He knew it was dangerous but still he had to try. He told Kyo his idea in whisper. The hanyou was outraged to be asked to do such thing but Ayashi persuaded him for it was the only way Sakue could be saved. They convinced Kanna, Luna and Kenta to help as well. They accepted and all went to the underground lab Arata had used to bring Sakura back.

"Are you sure of this?" asked Kyo to Ayashi

"Yes" with a few quick movements he had killed Arata's remaining creations and got Arashi's body back. he placed the body in the table and he lied on another.

8

"Ha!" the swords crashed before both gave a jump back. Sakura looked like nothing, Sakue was a little tired

"Enough warm up" said Sakura before lifting the sword. Energy began to surround her; the red flowers began to lose their petals that went in a tornado around her.

"Hm, Blood Spring"

"You did study, I am surprised" and then she sent the petals forward. Sakue was fast skipping them and then shattering them "Two can play that game" she cut the air creating a red blade in shape of a crescent that went after Sakura

"Are you kidding me?" said Sakura destroying the attack with a single hand

"No, I am tricking you" said Sakue from above "Change!" Mitsuko became an elbow blade. She went down directly toward Sakura

"Ha, Change" Sakura transformed Mitsuko into a spear and threw it at Sakue

In reflex she protected herself with her arms. The spear hit the bracelets and didn't let it reach her skin. The spear fell close to her and she had been close to getting it but with a movement of her hand Sakura had it back on her hands "Interesting, I never knew there was a metal that could protect like that from Mitsuko"

They continued to send attacks like that to each other. Sakue's were weaker. She knew that. Sakura had mastered so many that she had not. She knew all of Sakura's attacks since she read her book of techniques but still some of them could have already end her. she felt despair. The Order still believed in her but she knew she had no chance. Was Sakura just giving her a respectable battle? That was very probable. She hated that, Sakura thought her life was not hard? What did she knew of being her. it wasn't her fault that she had born in those times. She was still very young and was already strong, she would need only some years to reach Sakura's level but it seemed she didn't care. What kind of attack could she use to fight her. The decision she made it fast as almost a blast of energy got her. She closed her eyes looking inside Mitsuko's powers and saw the lights that represented the attacks. So many there were and only a few known to her. she wrapped an unknown one and decided to use it. The words came out of her mouth on her own.

"Silver Laughter!" Sakura didn't see that coming and was hit directly in the chest by needles of energy that sounded like crystal as they broke her black armor. She fell back before slowly she stood up

"Ha" she laughed "A new one yet not strong enough. Mmm, maybe you should try something like this. Land of Despair!" the red flowers changed into corpses all around them. The world melted and changed into a small village covered by blood. Sakue gasped in horror as she looked at the human and demon bodies all around her. "Do you know what this is? Of course not. Well this is the place where I first killed" Sakura said with no regret before she pointed to one side to a squashed body "that's the body of the first person who accepted me outside the castle walls, a miko that gave her life away for me and for her I killed"

_'They are all dead because they let me stay'_ a small young voice said from behind her. Sakue turned around to see a little hanyou girl there in her knees holding with her fists bloody soil _'If I had just left they would have lived but…' _and then the little hanyou ran away

"You have no idea what pain is like" said Sakura

"I won't fall for mind tricks. Erase" Sakue made everything go back to normal

"Hm. Scare of the truth?"

"No" she said before they continued fighting

8

"Kanna can you do it faster?" asked Luna

"I am almost done" she said before drawing her mirror away from Luna. Luna fell to her knees tired as well as Kenta and Kyo.

"Is it enough energy?" asked Kyo

"Yes" said Kanna placing the mirror over Arashi's body and then placing the black one over Ayashi

"With the adjustments that I made to the machine it should be enough to bring him back with more sense than Sakura" said Kyo leaning against a table.

"Are you really sure you want to do this" asked Luna to Ayashi

"There is no other way" he said as Kanna placed a metal ring around Arashi's head

"The dead are not meant to see life" she said

8

Sakue ran along the walls with her sword before jumping away from it when Sakura sent another energy attack. Sakue jumped upward wishing she had clouds to get to see better the battle field. She searched for Sakura but didn't see her. Then she felt a chilling sensation in her back, she looked down, everyone ha d looks of surprise. She turned around and there Sakura was flying with two wings in her back, one of an angel and another of a demon.

"Surprise" she said before doing a flip and kicking Sakue in the head and sending her down at fast speed.

Sakue crashed among the red flowers making many of the flowers explode. She was covered by the petals. Her body felt like jelly and she was so tired and she saw Sakura continued to look the same but now with wings. Sakue stood up. She knew Sakura's technique but she had never been able to accomplish it. She had to try now or she would be at a terrible disadvantage. She concentrated, her blood turning cold when she felt the skin in her back break but it did not hurt. She heard gasps as the wings broke through her clothes and finally they were out and open. They felt like another pair of hands

"Interesting, yours are different" said Sakura from above

Sakue saw she was right, her wings were actually identical. They were both black like the ones of a fallen angel. With more confidence she went up and attacked Sakura more directly. Their swords screeched against one another. Sakura looked calm while Sakue was trying her hardest. They pushed away before suddenly Sakura opened a white portal and went through. Sakue moved fast to the ground and was in complete defense and then behind her the portal opened and Sakura came out almost getting her from the back but it had been thanks to the armor her mother gave her that the sword didn't reach her skin. They stood there. Sakue fast looked for a new technique with in Mitsuko though she was already tired. She found one, a little brighter than the others. Outside she was covered by white light. The petals of the garden and trees came to her surrounding her in a tornado. Her eyes had turned white before she jumped at an incredible speed after Sakura who barely had time to block.

Sakura had a smile on her face as she continued to block the fast attacks. Suddenly Sakue found herself in black strings that stopped her from moving. She saw Sakura calmly walk toward her and raise her sword. Sakue thought 'This is it' she made one more attempt to find a strong technique and she did. Light came out of her mouth and eyes, her body broke away from the bindings before a silver sphere of light was created in front of her chest and then shot toward Sakura hitting her, destroying her armor and sending her back against the ground. Sakue fell to her knees tired. That attack took too much of her energy but it seemed she had won.

Sakura stood up cursing, leaning on her sword before running toward Sakue who stood fast to defend herself when…

The attack was stopped by a rain demon. He was tall with long blue hair, his hand holding Sakura's sword edge. Blood ran down his arm

"Are you done playing" he asked and for a second Sakue had feared that Arata had escaped but it was this demon who one that spoke

"Arashi, so it is you" she laughed taking her sword away from his hand and then holding his injured hand healing it with miko power.

"So you do remember me" he said

Sakue felt hands on her shoulder. She jumped but then saw it was only Ayashi who looked kind of tired.

"We brought him back so he would try to take her away" he smiled "But when we told him what she had said he told us not to worry since all she was doing was training you"

"What…"

"Did you really thought I would kill you?" said Sakura

"Yes! You almost did!"

"I could have ended you in one minute" said Sakura

"But I felt you…that there was"

"Something wrong with me? there is, this body has been dead for too long and Arata's machine did not fuse this piece of your soul completely creating an imbalance. If it had been you, you would have gone crazy but I had gone through this kind of stuff before. I know how to keep my mind"

"Eh! All you said was a lie then!" Kagome was so angry and as she marched toward them

Sakura gave a step back and hid behind Arashi

"Your mom?" asked Sakura

"Yes" said Sakue

The others had joined Kagome, all of them wanting to hear a better explanation.

"Is your obligation" Arashi told Sakura

"Alright…Sakue wasn't ready to fight Naraku, not even Arata. She had never fought for her life. She needed more experience. I could have stopped myself from being brought back but I didn't since I wanted to teach this to her. All of you were putting so much into her since you found her kind. She is not a weapon, she is still very young. I wanted to see what you could do and I have to say I am pleased with what you did. Many times I fought beings that I knew were stronger than me. Many times I doubted my survival but I still went. The way you fought to protect that boy and yourself made me realize that you will surpass me"

"…" Sakue was trying to make sense of her words

"I showed you my past and you over came it, I showed you something I knew you couldn't do yet and still you made it possible, you took risk and brought new techniques from Mitsuko. Even though you were tired you went on" Sakura smiled "I know you will become a great warrior and will fight valiantly when your time arrives but remember you are not alone. Look that all your friends and people you barely know are on your side when you were facing me. I know you have chosen the path of light though half of you darkness"

"Light and darkness always together" Kyo said

"Yes, light and darkness always together, I remember that" said Sakura

_"Light and darkness always together _

_Light and darkness I was _

_Light and darkness she will be _

_Like red petals drawn with blood _

_Like the brave that lives on _

_She is new _

_She is different _

_The destroyer of darkness _

_The kind soul of love _

_The new hero _

_Of legends _

_Darkness will be back to the land _

_To this place that's everyone's home _

_She will rise among the many _

_Young and strong _

_Scare and brave _

_But not alone _

_Never alone _

_Always with those who she loves _

_Darkness is back for revenge _

_For something she didn't do _

_For a power _

_That was once mine _

_That was once m self _

_And she _

_Being the future present and past _

_Will confront the enemy _

_That lives again _

_That has no mercy _

_And that dines with the cruel spiders _

_The wilder of light _

_The new light _

_The new _

_The only _

_That will live _

_In eternal sequence _

_To protect and _

_Love" _

She took a soft breath "but that darkness was not this one. I can sense it. There will not be only one that you will face but many but I believe that you have what is needed to win but now I think is time to clean this mess so you can have time to live and become stronger"

Power spirals began to surround Sakura and Arashi. Time unfroze and everyone moved back as the two of them held one Mitsuko. They whispered to each others ear and smiled before giving each other a soft kiss. In that moment they were covered by light becoming two bodies of light that went up. The sound of fighting outside ended as they saw in awe the great power emanate from the bodies

"Sakue…you know what you have to do" Sakura said before the light exploded in waves in the sky painting it of silver white. Their enemies below screamed of that power as it began to purify them and destroy them. When the waves were gone the battle filed had no enemies.

"Its over" said Ayashi as the pieces of his and Sakue's souls were returned

"Maybe only for now" said Sakue before sending the Mitsuko Sakue had used through time "I won"

888A month Later888

It is odd to find a light in the deepest of darkness but it just makes this light more powerful and special than any other. The night was filled with sounds of laughter and celebration below in the streets of New Tokyo. The people celebrated the end of the war and were ready to receive their new hero. The light of the crescent moon was clear and silver like her hair. There was only light. She was light of the strange kind. She knew she was different, darkness and light in one with incredible power that she would not abuse

She wore a dark silver Order uniform and at her side a sword named Mitsuko. Her face held many emotions that could be seen in her golden eyes as well. Those eyes showed life, love and faith on whatever was to come. She was ready to face darkness and she knew she would not be alone when it came

The wind whispered in her dog ears, sensing with this the approach of someone dear to her. She was fast to raise her sword and whisper a few words before all was covered by light and everyone forgot that she was Sakura's reincarnation. Everyone forgot that she, her brother and her lover were special. Ayashi arrived to her with a smile and hugged her as they watched the parade. They wondered what was waiting for them in the future but whatever it was they would be together to face it.

THE END

**Since I am leaving Fanfiction I will leave also my ideas for fics that I hope you will take and do something good of them. **


	19. Ideas

Norma Lizeth: **These are gifts from me to you. Since I am leaving Fanfiction I will leave also my ideas for fics that I hope you will take and do something good of them. PLEASE SEND ME AN E-MAIL SO I CAN READ THEM. **

Idea 1: The Original idea for Red Moon Light (Inuyasha)

The gang has ended the jewel and they are escorting Kagome to the well. Sesshoumaru and his companions are also there but before she goes in a hanyou girl (Sakura) comes out and wants to fight them. Then a hanyou boy (Kyo) comes out and scolds her for playing with the well and finally a rain demon (Arashi) comes out and tells them to just go back. The hanyou girl gets an idea and somehow drags everyone into the well into the future to twenty years in the future. She refuses to send them back unless they go to the party she wants to make. Her brother and the rain demon refuse as well as the inugang but they have no other option but to follow her to…the castle of the west? And her parents are away.

Idea 2: Heavy metal (Full metal alchemist)

Based on the movie. Al does not follow Ed to the other side of the gate so Ed continues to try to return to his world but something goes wrong with his machine and he ends up in the future of his world where he is a legend. A retired Alchemist (girl, maybe a year younger than him) finds him and somehow they end up back in the military but as some kind of police. And in these times there is more homunculus

Idea 3: Academies of Light and Darkness (Naruto)

Characters at least three or four years older, Naruto/ Hinata main pairing but you can change it if you want. The leaf village has two academies. Naruto ends up in the Light and Hinata in the dark. All the other characters are divided as well. There are competitions between them. they try to play pranks on each other. The Darkness academy has a bad reputation and Hinata knows her father is disappointed of her for ending up there and Naruto his father was known as the best student of the darkness academy and he ends in the Light Academy. Jiraija is at charge of the darkness school and Tsunade of the Light school but they are still friends. The Chunin exams arrive and from there are pretty much based on the main plot of Naruto

Idea 4: Nariko (Naruto)

Pretty much a future generation in which Naruto's granddaughter (who is maybe 15 or 16 and is a chunin) is passed on by accident the fox spirit. She used to be the opposite of her grandfather but when he dies she becomes more like him. She has problems with her father (who is the Hokage), she lost her mother at young age (she was an ANBU) and is falling in love with a Jounin that she doesn't know is actually for her to be eliminated since she has the fox spirit inside her.

Idea 5: The Return of Darkness (Harry Potter)

In the last year after Voldemort is defeated students from Gryffindor of the future arrive. One or two has to be Harry's son or daughter. Pairings is your decisions. Later Slytherin students from the future arrive among them a girl who is neutral and somehow ends up transfer into Gryffindor. She has a secret but is kind of revealed when a few more students from Slytherin arrive. Her twin and she are the descendants of Slytherin and they are also Black's children who were transported by their mother to the future to escape their grandfather Voldemort but the girls twin is evil while she good. The future students of Gryffindor and Harry with his friends start an underground war in the school with them against the Slytherin of the future and present.

Idea 6: Redefining Right (Death Note)

In the future that thanks to Kira the world has become twisted a girl receives a Death Note. She doesn't like her time's society so she looks for a way to find the names and faces of those at charge of everything to kill them. Only her little sister knows of the death note she has. She is a secret organization (however you want to call it) to stop the now days government that punishes for absurd things that are wrong like not loving Lord Kira that is like a god in those times. She lost her father because he mother said something like that to the authorities. She is also one of the Ciiclops that work for the government but she only does it to get the names of the big fishes and to find information. So she is working for both sides to get her own goals

Norma L" I started for all those ideas but number 1 so if you want to see them send me a mail and I will send them to you.

**_BYE, BYE _**


End file.
